Lucky devil
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Tout était supposé bien se passer, putain, n'avait-il pas toujours été chanceux comme un diable ?
1. Heart breaker

Yo ! Euh … Ceci est une histoire que j'aurais dû écrire et poster depuis fort fort fort longtemps, puisqu'elle est née d'un défi qu'on s'est lancé avec **Loir** , sur la consigne « Un Vanixel qui finit bien » (ce qui est le nom du doc avec tout le bourdia parce que j'ai galéré sa mère à trouver un titre … Au début ça devait être 'Sur la Grand-Route' parce que c'est le nom de la pièce que les personnages travaillent au début, mais en fait les deux premières semaines de la chronologie, qui étaient supposées contenir l'histoire complète n'en contiennent pas la moitié et Bref.), en avril. Ouais. On est en retard ou on ne l'est pas, please.

Donc voici la première partie. À ce jour il y en a cinq et demie d'écrites, qui font toutes entre 7k et 8k5 mots, donc qui sont longues, et donc que je mettrai du temps à poster. Quelque chose comme toutes les deux semaines, plus vite si j'arrive à voir le bout de l'histoire rapidement. (Dois-je vraiment préciser que ça devait faire entre 10 et 15k mots et que ça en fait à présent plus de 40k ? Je suis maudite).

Suite à une review qui m'a rappelé que j'utilise des termes techniques en mode 'je m'en bats les steaks de mes lecteurs ils ont qu'à connaître tout sur tout du théâtre LOL' (Merci **Arum** ), je vous rajoute un **Petit Lexique du Théâtre** (je me sens plus pisser).

Italienne : Faire une italienne, c'est énoncer le texte, avec ou sans intentions, mais en tout cas sans mise en scène ni mise en espace. Du coup, ça semble un contre-sens, mais quand on fait 'une italienne en espace', c'est qu'on donne le texte (généralement avec intentions dans ce cas) en étant au plateau, et en bougeant et tout, mais c'est pas forcément encore du jeu parce que rien n'est fixé et ça n'a pas vocation à être une mise en scène.

Allemande : Le contraire d'une italienne, en fait. C'est répéter juste les déplacements, sans le texte.

Suisse : (Ce terme n'existe pas vraiment, je l'ai inventé et je le popularise activement pendant mes répétitions) Du coup, c'est faire le texte et les déplacements mais sans intention, juste pour caler bien et vérifier ce qui est déjà établi.

Résidence : Période courte (généralement une ou deux semaines, mais ça peut être plus) où un théâtre permet une compagnie d'occuper gratuitement (en général) sa salle. Durant la résidence, en gros, tout le monde passe toutes la journée ensemble, tous les jours, et juste, tu bosses. Ça peut être pour la création d'un projet ou pour sa finition. Ça aboutit à une :

Sortie de résidence : Représentation non-payante qui suit une période de résidence. Il peut y en avoir une ou plusieurs. C'est le moment où tu peux inviter des programmateurs et des producteurs pour leur montrer ton boulot, et tu peux aussi inviter tes potes pour leur prouver que non, t'as pas passé toute la semaine dernière à glander.

Filer : Jouer plusieurs scènes sans s'arrêter, même s'il y a des bugs.

Filage : Répétition de l'intégralité de la pièce, par principe sans coupures (mais tu peux aussi faire un 'filage arrêté', qui sert principalement à s'occuper de détails)

Filage technique : Filage pour caler la régie, donc souvent si t'es crevé tu te fais pas chier à mettre de l'intention parce que le metteur en scène regarde les jolies lumières et pas ta belle gueule. Généralement, on fait pas le texte en entier, plutôt une Allemande mais en donnant les 'tops' de texte qui permettent à la régie de se repérer.

Et voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'utilise/risque d'utiliser dans cette fic, si jamais vous repérez un terme que vous ne comprenez pas, hésitez pas à me le signaler (J'adooore expliquer des trucs en rapport avec le théâtre, c'est mon dada, sérieux.)

Bref.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, alors bonne lecture !

.

 _Lucky devil_

.

.

 **1 : Heart breaker**

.

* * *

Jeudi

« Tu fous quoi, du coup ?

— J' crois j' vais m' rentrer.

— T'es pas sérieux gars ? Il est même pas vingt-et-une heures, tu vas pas rentrer. »

Vanitas grogna, se relevant du lit de Riku avec une flemme plus que perceptible. Kairi le regardait du coin de l'œil, téléphone en main.

« Nan mais vous m'avez soûlé cherchez pas. En plus j'ai la dalle.

— Bah on va manger chez oim, comme ça on ramène Axel, après on s' retrouve sur les quais. Ri, ça t' va ?

— Hm ? Ouais. Sinon on commande quelque chose ici. Ou on passe acheter un truc en bas. »

Vanitas roula des yeux, soupirant à la nouvelle proposition. Ça faisait quelque chose comme une heure qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, élaborant des plans, sans jamais les concrétiser. Et il en avait marre. Il secoua l'épaule de la blonde, étendue sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur son portable.

« Nam', toi, tu fais quoi ? »

Elle posa l'écran contre le matelas, se redressant pour appuyer ses coudes sur le ventre de Riku, qui souffla lourdement.

« Une sieste ?

— Mais Ri, tu veux pas nous faire à bouffer ?, proposa le brun.

— Genre, quoi ?

— J'sais pas, un truc.

— Très précis, bébé. »

Cette fois, Vanitas se releva totalement, récupérant son téléphone qui faisait jouer « _Me gustas tu_ » dans la pièce.

« C'est bon, j' me taille.

— Mais attends, interrompit Kairi en attrapant son bras, on va faire un truc, là, reste.

— Toi, ton plan ?

— J' sais pas, je –

— OK. J'en ai marre. Salut. »

La musique se coupa net et Riku vira gentiment Naminé pour s'asseoir.

« Y a un truc ?

— Nan, j'suis juste soûlé. T' façon on s' voit lundi.

— Parce que tu comptes nous faire la gueule jusqu'à lundi ?

— J' fais pas la gueule, j'en ai marre de vous, je rentre, j'ai encore le droit, non ?

— Eh, soupira Naminé, c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

— Mais y a pas d'embrouille, putain. Donne-moi mon feu, j'y vais.

— Mais tu nous rejoins après ? Vingt-deux heures trente sur les quais, proposa Kairi. Là, y a Nam qui fait sa sieste, Riku je sais pas, moi j' rentre aussi et on s' retrouve.

— Où sur les quais ?

— Bah vers Répu. »

Vanitas soupira en embarquant toutes ses affaires dans son sac, roulant déjà sa cigarette.

« C'est mort, j' suis des masses loin. À lundi. »

Il quitta la chambre, et c'est le moment que choisit Riku pour le rejoindre, posant une main sur son épaule.

« C'est quoi qui va pas ?

— Mais rien. Sérieux, lâche-moi.

— Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit.

— Mec, je te dois rien, tu me lâches. »

Sentant l'emmerde venir, Riku retira sa main, haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste. Vanitas se détourna, et l'argenté écarquilla les yeux en le voyant le quitter si vivement.

« Bah dis au revoir, au moins.

— J'ai pas envie. »

Riku dut presque courir pour arriver avant que Vanitas n'ouvre la porte, le forçant à se retourner.

« Tu vois qu'y a un truc qui va pas. Vani, fais pas la gueule …

— Mais tu m' chauffes sérieux avec ça !

— Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête … »

Avec un sourire attendri, Riku encadra de ses mains le visage de son petit-ami, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à être repoussé si violemment, ni au regard noir de Vanitas.

« J'ai dit j'ai pas envie, sale con ! »

Kairi frémit en entendant la porte claquer, regardant Riku venir avec un air penaud. L'argenté se passa une main sur le visage avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit.

« J' sais pas ce qu'il a, souffla-t-il.

— Il t'a pas dit ?

— Bah non. »

Kairi haussa les épaules. Vanitas et Riku avaient toujours été comme ça à moitié en train de s'engueuler. Mais cette fois, le comportement du brun l'inquiétait un peu.

« Bah, il a peut-être ses règles. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sora, qui venait de retirer son casque, mettant son jeu en pause.

« Toi, ferme ta gueule et retourne sur ton monde virtuel. »

Sora toussa à la violence du ton, ouvrant de gros yeux comme Riku se reprenait bien vite.

« Pardon, So, c'est … J'ai fait un truc pour le mettre en colère ?

— Tu sais mieux que moi, répondit la rouquine. Il est peut-être juste crevé.

— Mouais, fit l'argenté, moyennement convaincu.

— Bon, j'vais bouger aussi. Vingt-deux heures trente sur les quais, ça tient toujours ? J'appellerai Van pour voir s'il s'est calmé. Na', tu restes là ? »

La blonde marmonna un vague assentiment, déjà à moitié chez Morphée. Riku valida la proposition d'un pouce levé, imité par Sora. La rousse sortit ses écouteurs, les saluant vaguement avant de prendre la porte à son tour. Elle avait des choses à faire avant de les retrouver, notamment, manger et essayer de comprendre Vanitas. Toujours sur le lit, Riku soupira et ramassa son tabac, commençant à rouler. Il se sentait mou et avait clairement besoin d'un café. Il quitta à son tour la chambre, retournant dans la pièce à vivre pour faire vrombir la cafetière et allumer sa cigarette. I soupira en entendant des pas derrière lui, et une chaise se tirer.

« Tu crois qu'il a capté un truc ? »

Riku ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant que sa tasse aie coulé pour se retourner vers Sora.

« Qu'il a capté quoi ? Y a rien.

— On a couché ensemble. Et pour moi c'était pas rien.

— Bah ça devrait. »

Le châtain pinça les lèvres, son visage s'assombrissant. Il laissa traîner son regard jusque la fenêtre. Il faisait encore jour, et encore chaud, l'air était sec. Il aurait voulu être chez son père, dans sa chambre avec vue sur mer pour boire un jus de fruits et discuter avec quelqu'un de n'importe quoi. Il aurait voulu avoir l'esprit léger de tout. L'autre soupira.

« Sora … »

Le ton était douloureux et un peu pitoyable. Vivement, le châtain se retourna vers son ami, forçant leurs regards à se croiser.

« Tu peux pas juste fuir comme ça.

— Je fuis pas … »

Cette fois, c'était Riku qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air évasif, arrachant ses yeux à ceux du châtain. Il aurait sans doute préféré être autre part, lui aussi, et c'en était rageant.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, tonna la voix de Sora, plus dure qu'à l'accoutumée. Va falloir que tu m'expliques, parce que je comprends pas.

— So', je tiens à toi.

— Et moi je t'aime. »

Riku grimaça. La voix de son ami s'était affaiblie, ou plutôt adoucie. Il s'en doutait déjà, mais l'entendre avait une autre portée. Il n'osa pas un mot, et ce fut finalement Sora qui reprit, une hésitation muette dans ses doigts qui torturaient son lobe d'oreille droit.

« Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ?

— Non. Je sais pas. J'en sais rien. »

Sora opina lentement du chef, signifiant qu'il acceptait la réponse. Sa question était sincère, il ne voulait rien de plus que de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas exiger de l'argenté qu'il l'aime de cette manière, après tout.

« C'est toi qu'as les cartes, Riku. La situation ne va pas se régler sans toi.

— Je sais.

— OK. Si tu le sais, c'est bien. Prends ton temps pour y penser, mais oublie pas que t'es pas tout seul là-dedans.

— Je sais. »

* * *

 _[Viens]_

 _[On est au Canal.]_

 _[Alleeeeeeez!]_

 _[Demyx a sorti sa gratte.]_

 _[Il commence à jouer du Bowie.]_

 _[Sauve nous !]_

[Non.]

 _[Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?]_

[Rien.]

 _[Et mon cul c'est de l'ananas.]_

[Tu t'es cru au collège.]

[Tu veux du pain ?]

 _[Allez, c'est moins drôle sans toi.]_

[Menteuse.]

 _[Tu dors même pas. Viens. Tu crèches chez moi.]_

 _[Ste plait.]_

[Non.]

 _[J'vais te harceler.]_

[J'vais surtout éteindre mon tel.]

 _[J'ai une bouteille de rhum réservée pour toi.]_

[Tu fais chier.]

 _[À tout de suite !]_

* * *

« Eh bah il s'est fait attendre ! »

Vanitas jeta un sale regard au blondin derrière sa guitare, toujours aussi souriant et toujours aussi chiant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il attrapa avec un certain soulagement la bouteille que lui tendait Kairi, en buvant de longues goulées.

« Ta gueule, Dem'.

— Eh, chill. T'as marché sur un oursin ou quoi ? »

Vanitas serra les dents. Il était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir. Les pavés sous ses pieds même l'agaçaient à l'idée de s'asseoir dessus, sachant qu'il aurait pu rester zoner chez lui, à se toucher, littéralement ou non. En tout cas il aurait été mieux qu'ici.

« Encore une remarque et tu vas dire bonjour aux poissons. »

Le blond rit. Rit très simplement. Comme si c'était drôle. Vachement poilant.

« Bonsoir, plutôt.

— Mais putain, c'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans 'ta gueule' ? »

Vanitas posa son sac, s'approchant vivement du guitariste, prêt à lui faire bouffer ses cordes. Il le bouscula, vers l'eau, faisant tomber sa guitare sur le sol. Le blond avait pâli. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Vanitas, qui jura que si c'était celle de Riku, il allait l'étrangler avec ses cheveux. Il tourna brusquement la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus et calmes de Naminé. Vanitas retint un gémissement. Pourquoi ça n'était pas la main de Riku ?

« Van, ça va.

— T'as pété un boulon ou quoi ? »

Vanitas se tourna à nouveau vers le blondin, lui jetant le regard le plus sombre qui soit. La main appuya à peine sur son épaule, et il grinça des dents. Naminé regarda à son tour Demyx de son air maternel et posé.

« Mais il a raison, Dem', tais-toi. »

Le guitariste haussa les épaules, n'ayant même pas la décence d'avoir l'air désolé, ou énervé, ou quelque chose. Avec un claquement de langue, Vanitas alla s'asseoir à côté de son sac, bouteille en main et mauvaise humeur épaisse comme un manteau autour de lui. La voix de Sora fit :

« Ambiance … »

La main de Kairi répondit :

« Paf ! »

Les yeux d'Axel conclurent :

« J'aurais du prendre un pack de plus. »

Profitant de ce que tout le monde était déjà sensiblement éméché, Kairi fit dévier la conversation sur Roxas, son mec potentiel du moment, qui était adorablement silencieux et d'autres choses que Vanitas n'écouta pas. Il resta muré dans son silence, avec sa bouteille et ses cigarettes, se répétant mentalement combien il serait mieux chez lui, ignorant avec un grand talent les œillades inquiètes de son petit-ami et les sourires encourageants de la rouquine. Il en était environ à la moitié de sa bouteille de rhum quand elle disparut de ses mains. Il leva des yeux embués vers le voleur qui le contemplait avec lassitude, passant une main dans ses cheveux gris.

« Van, tu bois trop. Et je suis sûr que t'as même pas mangé. »

Le brun serra les dents, sifflant entre ses cuisses. Riku le connaissait trop bien, et c'était d'autant plus agaçant.

« La ferme, t'as rien à dire. »

Des yeux écarquillés, et puis un soupir. Vanitas tendit la main pour récupérer son bien, mais l'objet fut écarté plus encore.

« Je m'inquiète. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

— Tu n'as aucun droit, ni de me priver de ce qui est mien, ni de t'inquiéter.

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Et ce furent les mots de trop pour Vanitas qui se releva, indigné, s'attirant tous les regards du groupe d'amis. Il avait le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et si certains auraient voulu attribuer ça à l'alcool, Riku savait que c'était l'effet de la pire des colères sur le visage de son amant.

« Putain, pourquoi tu mens ? Nan, réponds pas. Mille fois je t'ai trompé, mille fois je me suis expliqué. Alors pourquoi tu me dis pas que t'as couché avec Sora ? C'est quoi, le bail ?

— Vanitas …

— Kai', ta gueule, c'est pas tes histoires. Donc ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je le connais ? Parce que c'est mon ami ? Ou juste parce que t'as trop la trouille ? Mais la trouille de quoi, putain ? »

Riku regardait son petit-ami avec un air désemparé, écoutant sa diatribe qui se poursuivait sans fin, incapable de l'interrompre ou de trouver quelque chose à dire, simplement. Les autres observaient la tirade sans rien oser non plus, et même Naminé était sans voix. Sora baissait la tête. Demyx avait arrêté de jouer. Les inconnus autour d'eux se tournaient vers leur groupe d'un air curieux, avides de faits divers et de ragots en tous genres. Axel buvait sa bière en tentant d'ignorer la chose. Ça n'était pas ses affaires, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'en mêler. Enfin, pas ses affaires …

« J'peux l' faire aussi, si c'est ce dont t'as besoin pour laver ta conscience. Ax, ramène-moi chez toi. Mais merde, bouge ! »

Sans avoir rien demandé, le rouquin se trouva presque soulevé du sol, étonné de la force physique de Vanitas – mais c'était peut-être la colère, peut-être l'adrénaline qui permettaient tout ça. Sur ses pieds, il croisa la fureur jaune des yeux de son ami, et n'osa pas discuter, ramassant ses affaires dans un silence ébahi. Il ne rejeta pas non plus les lèvres de Vanitas qui volèrent méchamment les siennes, et le goût de vengeance, de peine et de rhum l'allumèrent malgré lui. Quand Vanitas tourna des talons, Axel le suivit sans discuter.

* * *

Mardi

« Mais putain, on a retravaillé ça hier, on va pas passer trois heures dessus à chaque fois ! C'est pas pour dire, mais on joue dans même pas deux semaines. »

Agacé, Vanitas s'affala sur un des sièges du public, jetant un regard mauvais au plateau. Sous les projecteurs, Riku s'escrimait à repousser Sora qui se ruait vers le comptoir. L'argenté baissa la tête sans protester.

« Au pire, Sora, on peut bosser ça entre nous après ? »

Assise en fond de scène , son ébauche de marionnette dans les mains, Naminé passa son regard des uns aux autres, retenant un soupir. Ça faisait déjà cinq jours que Vanitas avait crié, et la situation n'était toujours pas réglée entre eux. Le brun était imbuvable, et son petit-ami n'était pas mieux, agaçant à ne rien faire du tout. La journée de la veille avait été une catastrophe, et si ça devait être ça pendant les deux semaines de résidence, d'une ça allait être intenable, de deux ils n'avanceraient pas assez vite sur le projet.

« Oui, si tu veux, acquiesça Sora d'une petite voix. Aqua ? »

La metteure en scène, assise deux sièges plus à cour que Vanitas, grimaça en se relevant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec ses comédiens, mais ça n'allait pas pouvoir durer.

« Non, je veux que ça soit réglé aujourd'hui, alors on reprend. Il est … onze heures trente, on bosse ça, et après on fait une pause. Il reste du café ?

— Je crois, ouais, je note ça et j'y vais. »

Xion, penchée sur son carnet, rendait compte de tout ce qui se passait au plateau, des retours qu'elle aurait à faire et autres. Avant qu'elle eut fini d'écrire, le brun se releva.

« Nan, j'y vais.

— Tu m'en prends un aussi, chat ?

— Oh, moi aussi !

— Et moi ! Avec un sucre et une touillette.

— On a du lait ?

— Wesh, vous m'avez pris pour Shiva ? J'ai qu'une tête et deux mains. Qui veut du café, levez la main. »

Vanitas regarda la pièce, et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sur scène tendaient le bras vers le ciel, ainsi que Yuffie, assise à côté de Naminé.

« Euh, Yu', nan, pas au plateau. OK, combien avec un sucre ? »

Reno et Xion levèrent la main, et Vanitas compta dans sa tête, cinq cafés dont deux sucrés. Il fit un aller-retour en loges, revenant avec les cafés deux par deux comme les comédiens commençaient à discuter. Quand elle eut son gobelet rempli, Aqua fit claquer sa main sur la table.

« Oh, c'est pas la pause. Demyx, reprends où tu veux.

— 'Et toujours à pied ?', ça vous va ?

— Pas plus bas ?

— Sérieusement ? J'aurais dit plus haut.

— Bon, ça suffit, interrompit Xion, tournant les pages de son texte pour retrouver la réplique en question. Demyx, 'à pied', vas-y.

— Voyez-moi ça ! T'en as fait du chemin, barbu ! Et toujours à pied ?

— À pied, mon gars, reprit Naminé, donnant vie à sa marionnette de Savva. J'ai été au monastère de Tikhone Zadonski, maintenant je vais aux Montagnes Saintes. »

Vanitas prit une gorgée de son café, assis mollement dans le public. S'ils travaillaient à cette allure, il n'entrerait pas en scène avant la veille de la sortie de résidence. Il soupira, sortant son téléphone pour surveiller l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie d'une clope …

La pause arriva en même temps qu'Axel, vers midi et quart, et un grand soulagement déferla sur l'équipe. Café en main, Vanitas n'attendit même pas que les autres récupèrent leurs sacs avant de se ruer sur le parvis, sa cigarette roulée d'avance dans les mains, Reno et Kairi sur les talons. Il l'alluma comme on se jette dans la mer après une journée trop chaude, presque désespéré, et beaucoup trop stressé.

« Vous avez toujours pas parlé ?

— Non. »

Kairi soupira, s'asseyant à côté de lui comme Reno fouillait ses poches à la recherche de ses cigarettes.

« Tu devrais …

— Je sais. Mais j'ai pas envie, OK ? Juste … On parle d'autre chose ?

— T'as du feu ? »

Sa clope coincée entre les lèvres, Reno tendait la main vers le brun, qui lui offrit vite l'objet. Le tube à cancer allumé, le rouquin prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer :

« Mais avec Ax', i' s'est passé quoi exactement ? Il a pas voulu nous raconter.

— S'il a pas voulu vous raconter, c'est que c'est pas vos oignons. »

Reno haussa les épaules, pas véritablement vexé. Kairi, Axel et lui formaient une fratrie particulière, profondément fusionnelle et pourtant assez discrète. Ils avaient tous fini dans le théâtre, Kairi et Reno sur le plateau et Axel en régie, mais à voir leurs parents, ça n'était pas si étonnant.

« En vrai, Aqua elle avait pas dit qu'on aurait une costumière ?, lança le brun, turlupiné par l'idée.

— Si, répondit Kairi, mais on la rencontre plus tard. T' façon, même si on monte en entier, ça reste encore une ébauche, je pense pas qu'on soit vraiment programmés avant au moins la moitié de l'année prochaine. »

Reno fronça les sourcils, faisant des ronds avec sa fumée qui s'envolaient et se déformaient au contact de la brise légère.

« Mais elle a pas invité des gens pour la production, justement ?

— Pas les trois jours. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Axel, qui débarquait au milieu de la conversation avec sa propre cigarette, volant le feu encore dans les mains de son frère pour l'allumer.

« Juste vendredi et samedi, ajouta-t-il. Enfin, j' crois.

— D'où tu débarques juste là, d'ailleurs ? T'étais pas supposé venir ce matin ?, demanda Vanitas.

— Nope, je bossais, ce matin. Et même, là, je sers pas à grand-chose.

— Bah si, on a filé, ce matin. »

Vanitas ricana à la remarque de Kairi, fort peu convaincu.

« Ouais, on a filé cinq pages, c'était ouf, ironisa-t-il. Et puis on a passé trois mille ans sur la scène de Sora, ça m'a soûlé. »

Kairi pinça les lèvres, se retenant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Vanitas était injuste, mais tant qu'il n'allait pas plus loin, elle ne voulait pas l'agacer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tant qu'elle pouvait éviter le sujet, elle ne mettrait pas les pieds dans le plat. Même si elle se posait des questions sur la main qu'Axel venait de poser sur le crâne de Vanitas d'un air naturel.

« En vrai, je reste que jusqu'à dix-sept heures pour vous voir un peu, après je me taille.

— Tu vas où ?

— Voir des potes de la fac, ils jouent leur projet à la MPAA. »

Vanitas acquiesça, repoussant vaguement la main qui commençait à lui caresser les cheveux. Il éteignit sa cigarette, la jetant à la poubelle en retournant à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire du théâtre.

* * *

Mercredi

« … et puis l'heure est venue pour moi d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, rien que de la tromperie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas … Tu crois que je l'ai tuée ? J'ai pas osé … Non seulement je l'ai pas butée, mais en plus j'en ai eu pitié. Continue de vivre, toi … et sois heureuse ! Pourvu que mes yeux ne te voient plus et que je puisse t'oublier, chagasse ! »

Kairi leva les yeux au ciel au vocabulaire choisi. Elle se demandait parfois ce qui était passé par la tête d'Aqua, en disant à Vanitas qu'il pouvait changer les mots qu'il voulait. De toute façon, Méric était un personnage fait pour être vulgaire, alors, pourquoi non ? Face au silence, elle commença :

« Euh …

— Riku, tu dors ou quoi ? »

Elle grimaça au ton du brun, qui regardait son petit-ami avec hargne. Ils avaient commencé l'italienne deux heures plus tôt, reprenant sans cesse, notant leurs bugs de texte, et chaque fois que Riku se plantait, on pouvait compter sur Vanitas pour le signifier.

« Ah, pardon.

— On s'en fout, on reprend, claqua Aqua, qui commençait à avoir une tête énorme, elle aussi. »

Bon Dieu, elle aimait ses comédiens plus que tout, mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle allait finir par enfermer Riku et Vanitas en loges avant la fin de la résidence, si ça continuait. Elle poursuivit :

« Vanitas, tu reprends.

— Où ?

— 'Je ne suis pas le seul', proposa Xion, le nez dans le texte. Ça va à tout le monde ?

— Ouais !

— Ouais.

— C'est où ?

— Juste après que tu dises 'alors il se venge'.

— OK. Les femmes lui en ont fait voir, alors il se venge.

— Je ne suis pas le seul. Depuis toujours, depuis que le monde c'est le monde les gens ils se plaignent, ils chouinent … C'est pas pour rien que dans les chansons et dans les films, on met le diable et les gonz' dans l' même sac –

— Attends. Les films à la place des contes ? Je sais pas, moi ça me chiffonne un peu. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, réfléchissant à la question. Xion le regardait dans l'expectative, Aqua attendant elle aussi sa justification. Sora signifia :

« Ça me fait un peu bizarre aussi, comme anachronisme. C'est pas comme si on en avait plein dans le texte ou dans la mise en scène pour l'instant. »

Il se reçut en réponse un regard noir du brun, qui releva le menton d'un air fier.

« Bien sûr, ça serait un parti pris qu'il faudrait assumer comme tel, mais en même temps on n'a pas encore non plus fait le choix d'être dans l'exactitude au niveau de l'époque. Et déjà, mon langage est anachronique. Moi j'aime bien au théâtre, c'est juste un choix. J' suis carrément prêt à défendre ça, et même, j' trouve ça plus intéressant en tant que spectateur. Si ça déroute, tant mieux, et sinon tant mieux aussi.

— Ça, c'est de la conclusion, sourit Reno. »

Aqua mordit son stylo un moment, des idées fusant dans sa tête. Elle avait déjà des idées de la mise en scène qu'elle voulait voir, mais elle était toujours ouvertes aux propositions de ses comédiens, que ce soit au travail à la table comme maintenant ou sur le plateau.

« Je suis pas contre. Il faudra voir en scène mais garde, si on peut forcer le trait, soit sur toute la pièce, soit sur tout ton personnage, ça sera bien.

— OK, cool. Je reprend ?

— Vas-y.

— Euhm, tata tata ta, j'en était où … blabla chouinent … C'est pas pour rien si dans les chansons et dans les séries, toujours on met le diable et les nanas dans l' même sac. C'est pas un hasard ! Ça doit être au moins à moitié vrai, fifty-fifty ! … Ce barine-là fait l' con … et moi quoi ? J' suis trop malin et pour ça qu' je suis devenu un vagabond, qu' j'ai quitté mes vieux ?

— Les femmes ?

— Comme le barine, tout pareil … Moi aussi j'ai été limite dingue, limite ensorcelé, H24 j'étais comme dans des flammes, je tchatchais sur mon bonheur et comment j'étais trop bien … et puis l'heure et venue pour moi d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, rien que de la tromperie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu luis as fait ?

— Et ton grand-père i' fait du vélo ? »

D'un coup, Aqua éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par la moitié de la troupe – le tiers qui connaissait l'expression et ceux qui la trouvaient incongrue.

« OK, ça, on garde, écris-le sur ton texte, c'est fixé.

— Yeah ! Donc, je disais, Demyx-Fédia-Mêle-Tout, et ton grand-père, i' fait du vélo ? Tu crois que j' l'ai tuée ? J'ai pas osé … Non seulement je l'ai pas butée, mais en plus j'ai eu pitié. Continue de vivre, toi … et sois heureuse ! Pour vue que plus jamais mes yeux te voient, sale chienne !

— Le diable amène quelqu'un … Qui est là ? Qui c'est qui frappe ? Qui frappe là ? Circulez ! C'est fermé. »

Il y eut un long silence et les comédiens se regardèrent entre eux avant qu'Aqua n'intervienne, légèrement sur les nerfs :

« C'est qui, là ?

— Oh, pardon !, fit Xion en lisant le nom du personnage. C'est Hayner, il est pas là.

— Et pourquoi ?, demanda le brun, grimaçant.

— Il avait une répétition ce matin, et comme il apparaît seulement à la fin …

— Oui, bah Kairi elle apparaît après lui et pourtant elle est là. Et il voit bien que son absence dérange.

— Bah nan, il voit pas, il est pas là.

— Oh, Dem, si c'est pour dire de la merde c'est pas la peine.

— Vanitas ! »

Kairi le regardait, l'air sérieusement chauffée et prête à lui en coller une.

« À la pause, tu fumes un joint, tu vas taper dans un arbre, je m'en fous, mais tu te calmes.

— OK, OK, fit Aqua, plus posée que les autres. On est tous fatigués, là, c'est pas super gratifiant de faire des italiennes, mais même si vous vous rendez pas compte, c'est super, et vous bossez vraiment bien depuis ce matin. J'adore ce que vous faites, d'accord ? Alors on reprend.

— Je peux lire Le Cocher, j'ai plus de texte jusqu'à la fin, proposa Yuffie, l'air pas du tout impacté par l'atmosphère tendue.

— Non, objecta la metteure en scène, je préfère pas. Xion, tu veux bien lire Hayner ?

— OK. Riku, tu reprends ?

— C'est fermé.

— Aaah ! Euh attends, j'étais pas prête, tu peux reprendre plus haut ? Désolée.

— Sûr. Qui est là ? Qui c'est qui frappe ? C'est bon ?

— Nickel.

— Qui est là ? Qui c'est qui frappe ? Qui frappe là ? Circulez ! C'est fermé.

— Laisse-moi entrer, Tikhone, au nom du Christ ! Le ressort de la voiture s'est cassé. Aide-nous, sois un frère. Si l'on pouvait seulement l'attacher avec un bout de corde, on continuerait de rouler tant bien que mal …

— Qui est avec toi ?

— C'est Madame qui va de la ville à Varsonofievo. Il ne nous reste que cinq verstes à faire ! Aide-nous, rends-moi ce service !

— Dis à Madame – euh, non, : Dis à ta dame que pour dix roubles on lui donnera une corde et on lui réparera sa voiture.

— Arrangera son ressort.

— Dis à ta dame que pour dix roubles on lui donnera une corde et on lui arrangera son ressort. »

La petite brune opina du chef, poursuivant sa lecture en reprenant les comédiens quand nécessaire, notant que la tension montait à chaque erreur de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rendre les choses simples, si c'est mauvais, pas de débat, pas de temps d'insupportable latence ou de bavardage, on pointe l'erreur du doigt et on reprend, trois fois s'il le faut mais sans s'arrêter.

« Dieu.

— Remercie Dieu : ta tête est sauve.

— Mais en fait, tu l'as appris ton texte ou pas ? »

Vanitas plissait les yeux dans une attitude passive-agressive insupportable au possible, et Xion serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Ouh qu'est-ce qu'il était mauvais. Riku avait des difficultés avec son texte, mais il était loin d'être le seul – Reno, par exemple, avait son texte en main au cas où, et Vanitas ne lui avait pas fait la moindre remarque. Se contenant, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de répondre, elle dit fermement :

« Il reste littéralement deux répliques et on a fini, et après on va manger. Riku, vas-y.

— Remercie Dieu : ta tête est sauve.

— Donc, je l'ai pas tuée … Le sort n'a pas voulu que j' crève à cause de cette hache volée … J'ai l' cafard ! J' suis trop dans le mal ! Ayez pitié d' ma misère, frères orthodoxes, ayez pitié. »

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre, et des sourires virent éclore sur les lèvres.

« Wesh, on gère !, lança Reno, content. Pause ! »

* * *

Jeudi

« Oh ! Qui a ramené des croissants ? »

Xion leva les yeux de son carnet à l'entente du mot. Elle n'avait pas entendu Demyx arriver. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête, vérifiant que la table qu'elle partageait avec Aqua était bien agencée. Aujourd'hui, la metteure en scène l'avait prévenue qu'ils devraient être efficaces et juste avancer, sans reprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque là. Elle voulait avoir au moins traversé le texte en entier avant la seconde semaine.

« Sora, répondit-elle. Mais c'est pour tout le monde, tu peux te servir.

— Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

— En bas, avec les fumeurs.

— Je suis pas en retard ? »

Xion regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, avant de sourire au blond.

« Non, tu es pile à l'heure. Mais Naminé m'a prévenue qu'elle serait en retard, y a un problème sur le RER.

— Donc je suis même en avance ?

— Exact. Enfin, accidentellement en avance.

— J'vais aller fumer aussi, je t'attends ?

— Ouais. Oh, tu voudrais bien me servir un café si tu t'en prends un ?

— Noté ! »

Sur ce, la porte se poussa à nouveau pour laisser entrer Vanitas, qui posa lourdement son sac dans la jauge, allant saluer Aqua et Xion sans attendre.

« Bah ils sont où, tous ?

— Sortis fumer, Nami est en retard. Tu viens ?

— Ouais, faut que je passe pisser, attends-moi en bas. »

Sortant son tabac, Vanitas commença à rouler, prenant la direction des toilettes, et s'arrêta au milieu de sa route.

« Euh, Riku est avec eux ?

— Oui, soupira la jeune fille. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment, tu sais ?

— Je sais, mais là, juste … J'ai pas envie d'encore plus foutre la merde, et si je le vois, j' vais avoir envie de gueuler.

— Allez, viens au moins fumer avec nous. T'es pas obligé de lui parler. Déjà hier on a été boire un verre et t'es pas venu … Fais pas ta vie en fonction de lui. »

Réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire son amie, Vanitas haussa les épaules. C'était pas faux. Mais il n'était pas prêt.

« Je verrai. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire gentil pour toute réponse, remerciant la tasse de café que Demyx lui apportait, comme ils sortirent tous les deux rejoindre les autres. Elle espérait sincèrement que Vanitas viendrait.

* * *

Kairi soupira. C'était trop beau pour durer. Ils avaient repris ce matin juste avant où ils avaient arrêté la veille, à l'entrée de Vanitas, et jusqu'ici, tout s'était bien passé. Tout le monde était dans le truc, Xion était au taquet pour donner le texte, le brun et l'argenté se confrontaient seulement en tant que leurs personnages … Mais voilà. Il y avait un moment où ils étaient juste trop proches physiquement pour que ça se passe bien.

« Quoi ? T'as mal compris ?, fit Vanitas, mauvais. Je te laisse le temps de digérer l'info, en espérant que tes trois neurones s'alignent.

— Tu aimes trop faire le malin, répondit Riku d'un air agacé. Prends garde –

— Non, le coupa le brun. T'as sauté du texte. T'es vraiment naze, quand tu veux.

— Pardon. Tu veux bien reprendre ? »

Il était absolument visible que Riku n'en pouvait plus de subir en silence, pourtant il ne bronchait as. Et c'était ceci plus que cela qui tapait sur le système de Vanitas.

« T'as mal entendu c'que je t'ai dit ?, reprit le brun. Ou t'as besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour réagir ? Une semaine, c'est pas suffisant ? »

Riku, qui avait été prêt à reprendre sa réplique, déglutit, retenant sa fureur. C'était plus du tout le texte. Il savait très bien ce que Vanitas lui reprochait, mais le brun n'était pas revenu vers lui non plus. Ignorant la déviance du brun, Riku poursuivit dans la scène.

« C'est le diable qui t'a amené ici ! En voilà un grand seigneur ! Eh bien, donne toujours. »

Avec un sourire désagréablement supérieur, Vanitas tendit les pieds à Riku, qui s'attela à lui retirer ses bottes avec une colère contenue.

« Engeance de Caïn, jura l'argenté.

— Ça suffit, siffla Vanitas. Pose-les là. Bien à côté –

— Oui, ça suffit, interrompit Aqua. Écoutez, je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais là, c'est juste plus possible. On arrête la répétition.

— Mais, tenta de protester Vanitas, comme un gamin puni.

— Mais quoi ? Vous êtes insupportables. C'est pas des conditions pour bosser, vous vous rendez même pas compte que vous mettez tout le monde mal à l'aise. »

Les deux baissèrent la tête, coupables et furieux. Un sentiment d'injustice grimpait en eux, même s'ils savaient qu'ils l'avaient cherché. Ça n'aurait jamais dû être à Aqua de se mêler de ça en premier lieu. Ils se comportaient comme des enfants, et ils étaient à présent traités comme tels. Et ça faisait mal à l'ego.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, soupira Aqua. Vous allez sortir dans la cour, et vous allez régler ça entre vous. Il est … onze heures. Vous prenez le temps que vous voulez. Ça me soûle de perdre une journée de travail pour ça mais soit, si c'est ce dont vous avez besoin, on va faire ça parce que ça sera pas possible autrement. Que vous vous aimiez bien ou que vous vous aimiez pas, c'est pas mes affaires. Mais vous faites partie d'une troupe. Quand vous êtes dans cette salle, vous devez trouver un moyen de travailler ensemble. Tout le monde, là ! On reste dans le coin jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Passé cet horaire-là, si vous n'êtes pas prêts, on rentre tous chez nous et on reprend les répétitions demain, et vous avez intérêt à être prêts à bosser. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent sans même y penser, Vanitas fonçant vers son sac pour sortir dans la cour, tabac en main. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se retournant pour voir Riku chercher dans les poches de sa veste.

« Bon, tu fous quoi ? Je te fils des clopes, bouge. »

Sous le regard furieux de son petit-ami, l'argenté grimaça et abandonna sa quête, suivant Vanitas jusqu'en bas. Le brun s'était assis dos à lui, et il roulait sa cigarette sans le regarder. Il avait le visage fermé, le regard fixe.

« Vanitas …

— C'est de ta faute. »

Riku s'attendait à ça, bien sûr. Vanitas ne savait pas gérer la culpabilité. Il était bien plus à l'aise dans l'accusation et dans la colère.

« Oui, fit-il, espérant ne pas empirer l'état d'esprit du brun.

— Pourquoi t'acceptes aussi facilement ? »

Vanitas venait de se tourner vers lui, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Riku se dit 'mauvaise réponse'.

« Pourquoi t'acceptes tout ce que je te fais subir depuis le début de la semaine ? Par amour ? Ou justement pour apaiser ta conscience parce que tu m'aimes plus ? »

Riku ne répondit pas, baissant la tête. Vanitas claqua de la langue.

« Tu me décales une clope ? »

Le brun alluma la sienne en lui tendant le paquet, avec feuilles et filtres. Riku s'assit à son tour à une distance raisonnable, commençant à rouler.

« Merci.

— T'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Vanitas déglutit, hésitant à regarder vers son petit-ami. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il se mordit les joues avant de réussir à sortir :

« Tu m'aimes encore ? »

Riku secoua la tête, se laissant le temps de finir de rouler avant de répondre. Il n'osa pas regarder Vanitas quand il déclara :

« Non. »

Vanitas opina plusieurs fois du chef. D'accord. C'était comme ça. OK. Il pouvait comprendre. Il devait comprendre. Ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit.

« Et Sora ? Tu l'aimes ? »

Riku alluma sa cigarette, faisant durer le silence entre eux. Il avait envie de pleurer. Cette fois, il examina la réaction de Vanitas.

« Je crois, oui. »

Le visage du brun était impassible, mais son regard vacillait. Riku ne pouvait que se rappeler comme il l'avait aimé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Comme il aurait tout fait pour lui, comme il avait tout supporté, comme il avait souhaité que ce moment jamais n'arrive. Puisque tout a une fin, ils devaient faire les choses bien. Mettre tout à plat. Riku ne voulait pas perdre Vanitas. Il savait que le brun était un type exceptionnel, intelligent, mille fois plus sensible que ce qu'il ne laissait croire au premier abord, bourré de qualités qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais. Vanitas était une fleur rare et précieuse. Riku voulait la voir encore pousser. Il ne voulait pas la faire faner.

« D'accord, accepta Vanitas. Je vois. »

Sa voix était étranglée et rauque, et Riku ne put que se détester de causer ça. Le titan aux pieds d'argile qui essaie de tenir encore debout.

« Et toi ? Tu es encore … amoureux de moi ? »

Riku s'était attendu à la colère de Vanitas. Pas à cette lassitude profonde qu'il devinait dans son regard. Pas à tant de résignation. Il aurait préféré que le brun crie.

« Bah ouais. »

Vanitas toussa pour essayer de ce dégager du nœud dans sa gorge. Riku eut envie de vomir.

« Je suis désolé.

— Ta gueule. T'excuse pas, c'est pire. »

Prudemment, Riku s'approcha de lui, osa poser une main sur son épaule. Il fut soulagé que son ancien amour ne le repousse pas, même si c'était douloureux. Il étaient des exs à présent. Riku espérait qu'ils sauraient redevenir amis. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand Vanitas renifla, enfouissant la tête dans son épaule. Il le serra contre lui.

« On était bien, non ?

— Ouais, souffla Riku. On a été bien. »

L'argenté retint ses propres larmes en sentant des soubresauts agiter le corps de son ex. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire de toutes ces larmes qui tâchaient son haut. Il frotta le dos du brun, essayant de le réconforter. Les sanglots augmentèrent, mais Vanitas ne se dégagea pas. Riku devinait qu'il se sentait pitoyable, et pourtant il trouvait le brun incroyablement fort. Vanitas avait changé, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il s'était plus ouvert, il avait appris à montrer ses sentiments, parfois. À se reposer sur les autres quand il en avait besoin. Et si c'était de Riku dont il avait besoin là maintenant, l'argenté ferait tout pour le soutenir.

Après un temps infini, Vanitas s'arracha à l'étreinte, les yeux résolument fixés au sol. Il ne pleurait plus, mais avait toujours cet air fragile. Il inspira un grand coup.

« J'ai, euh … Besoin de temps. Je vais … Je sais pas. Je vais me promener. Dis aux autres de pas me chercher. Je reviens. »

Riku branla du chef, voyant sans rien y pouvoir faire le brun mettre son sac sur l'épaule et quitter la cour du théâtre, marchant vers la rue en roulant une nouvelle cigarette. Il resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où la silhouette de Vanitas avait disparu, avant de remonter.

* * *

Il était presque quinze heures et l'atmosphère dans la salle de théâtre était plus que tendue. Riku se rongeait les ongles en regardant par la fenêtre, mortellement inquiet. Et si les penchants dépressifs de Vanitas refaisaient surface ? Et s'il était allé se promener jusqu'au bout du monde, pour voir ? Ça faisait quatre heures que le brun était dans la nature, et il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi. Sora fixait l'argenté sans oser l'aborder. Il était à la fois trop et trop peu concerné pour demander de plus amples informations à Riku. Ce dernier avait juste dit qu'ils avaient rompu, et que Vanitas voulait être seul. Kairi avait tenté de filer dehors, mais tous l'avaient retenu. Axel avait disparu, et quand ils s'en étaient rendu compte, le roux était revenu, disant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Vanitas. Reno était sorti boire une bière avec Xion, Yuffie, Axel et Demyx, aucun ne supportant la tension et l'inaction. Naminé avait sorti son bloc de dessins, mais n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. Hayner jouait sur son téléphone. Aqua, quant à elle, relisait toutes les notes qu'elle et Xion avaient prises, revoyant son planning prévisionnel en supprimant cette journée. D'ordinaire, elle pouvait se permettre de travailler très vite avec Vanitas, mais ils étaient nombreux au plateau, ce qui prenait inévitablement du temps, et elle ne savait pas dans quel état le brun lui reviendrait. Elle était inquiète, pour le projet, pour le groupe et pour son comédien en particulier.

Quand la silhouette de Vanitas apparut en bas de la fenêtre, tout le monde sentit le sursaut de l'argenté, chacun aux aguets. Il était accompagné de tous ceux qui avaient été au bar et qu'il avait dû croiser en revenant. Riku n'aurait su dire de ce qu'il pensait de la proximité physique entre Axel et son ancien petit-ami. Il savait que ça lui faisait quelque chose, mais rien de très déterminé. C'était un mélange incohérent de soulagement, de jalousie mal placée, de frustration et peut-être de tendresse. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Il n'était plus amoureux du brun, pourtant … La pensée lui faisait encore mal. Leur relation allait lui manquer, mais ça n'aurait pas pu continuer comme ça de toute manière. Le plus tôt il en finissait, le moins douloureux c'était – et Riku avait de la peine à imaginer une douleur plus grande pour le brun. Tous étaient totalement disponibles et attentifs quand la petite troupe passa la porte, Vanitas en tête, Axel le poussant légèrement dans le bas du dos.

« Bon, on reprend ? lança le brun comme si de rien. »

Ils furent nombreux à grimacer. Ils auraient voulu en parler, discuter, aborder le sujet, mais chacun comprenait à sa façon que Vanitas n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'instant. Sans se disperser plus que d'habitude – il reste du café ? Il est où, mon texte ? On a le temps pour une clope ? Quelqu'un a un chargeur ? – ils reprirent le travail. Vanitas se montra étonnamment efficace, et l'attention que chacun portait aux autres se sentait inévitablement dans leur jeu. Ils n'avaient pas progressé aussi vite dans le texte et dans la mise en place tant de l'espace que de l'endroit émotionnel depuis le début de la résidence, si bien que quand dix-neuf heures trente sonnèrent ils regardèrent Xion d'un air ébahi, qui tenait son téléphone dans la main. Ils étaient encore prêts à travailler, pourtant, mais ils avaient déjà dépassé l'horaire d'une demi-heure, et dès qu'ils étaient sortis de leurs personnages, la fatigue tombait d'un coup sur leurs épaules. Ils avaient tous besoin de se détendre autour d'un verre. Reno fut le premier à sortir du plateau, satisfait. Au train où avançaient les choses et au vu de l'altercation entre Vanitas et Riku, il n'aurait pas cru faire son entrée avant le lendemain et était plus qu'heureux d'avoir enfin pu travailler au plateau. Chacun revint pour récupérer ses affaires. Quand ils sortirent enfin, allumant leurs cigarettes sur le parvis, ils virent qu'Axel et Vanitas avaient disparu.

* * *

.

Et … voilà. Pas trop de Vanixel pour l'instant, **Loir** , ça met du temps à venir mais ça vient. J'espère que tu as quand même apprécié de lire, en tout cas !

Hésitez pas à commenter, et à très vite ! Des bisous et de l'amour !


	2. Dream maker

Yo les gens ! Voici donc la deuxième partie, qui est la suite immédiate du chapitre précédent (comme souvent dans cette histoire).

Merci à **Leptitloir** **Arum** et **Ima Nonyme** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

Aussi, **léger warning** , pas pour ce chapitre mais pour l'histoire en général, comme statistiquement une femme sur dix en France a été victime d'agression ou de harcèlement et qu'il y a plus que dix personnages féminins il y aura des mentions de ce genre de sujet, mais pas de scène de viol en tout cas. Voilà.

 **Lexique pour ce chapitre :**

CET : Certificat d'Études Théâtrales. C'est le diplôme qu'on obtient à la fin du troisième cycle supérieur de théâtre (donc après quatre ans en conservatoire, une année de premier cycle, deux de deuxième cycle (qu'on appelle 2C1 et 2C2), et une année de troisième cycle … Va y avoir une réforme des conservatoires qui fait que ce que je dis va devenir invalide, mais de manière générale, la seule chose qui change en fonction de ton année, c'est le nombre de tes heures obligatoires.

L'examen du CET est en deux parties : une scène de quinze minutes (je crois) et un projet de vingt minutes, dans lequel tu n'es pas tenu de jouer. C'est généralement ce projet qu'on appelle « Mon CET ». Souvent, si un élève de troisième cycle monte un bout d'une pièce pour son CET, il la monte en entier parallèlement, pour la faire jouer dans des théâtres.

AET : Attestation d'Études Théâtrales. C'est le diplôme qu'on obtient à la fin du deuxième cycle supérieur de théâtre. Son obtention est systématique (sauf si tu fous vraiment de la merde et que t'es radié du conservatoire, même que je suis pas sûre) et ne nécessite pas d'examen. L'examen que tu passes en fin de deuxième cycle (une scène de six minutes, je crois) te sert juste à entrer en troisième cycle.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Lucky devil_

.

.

 **2 :** **Dream maker**

.

Jeudi – suite

« Tu vas me suivre longtemps ?

— Tu veux pas en parler ?

— Pas à toi. »

Axel soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Vanitas n'avait pas mentionné leur soirée, une semaine plus tôt. S'il avait dû répondre aux accusations de Riku, Axel aurait certifié « Il ne s'est rien passé », mais il n'y avait rien de plus faux. Pourtant ça n'aurait as été un mensonge. Il ne s'était rien passé de ce à quoi les autres pouvaient penser. Au début, Vanitas l'avait embrassé. Et puis il avait tremblé. Axel l'avait repoussé, et alors ils avaient parlé toute la nuit, l'alcool aidant. Vanitas n'avait pas versé une larme, mais sa voix sentait le sel. Il avait avoué qu'il avait peur, peur de retourner à cette solitude dans laquelle il s'était si longtemps réfugié, avant Riku. Il savait que ça sentait la fin. Il avait vu comme la manière qu'avait Riku de le regarder avait changé. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il était triste, et en fait, le mot n'aurait pas suffi. Vanitas était déchiré. Et, aussi tordu que ce soit, ça plaisait à Axel.

« Allez, viens chez moi, on peut parler.

— Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie.

— On peut baiser, sinon.

— Axel … »

Le roux haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Il proposait ça comme ça. En voyant l'air de Vanitas, il comprit que ça n'était pas le bon moment. Le brun avait besoin de cuver sa déception, même s'il avait déjà pris du temps pour encaisser l'information. Mais Axel ne pouvait pas lui offrir du temps, juste une parenthèse ambiguë où ils se retiendraient de donner du sens à quoi que ce soit. Axel voulait bien offrir tout ce qu'il avait à Vanitas, si le brun voulait bien s'offrir à lui en retour. Le plus jeune se détourna de lui, continuant de marcher. Il n'empêcha pas Axel de le suivre jusque chez lui, mais cette fois, il ne dit pas un mot. Il resta assis sur le rebord de son lit, à côté de la fenêtre, presque aussi immobile qu'une statue. Axel trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un songe, un tour de l'imagination tant il semblait transparent et captivant, à ne bouger que pour fumer où pour se servir une tasse de café. Ce fut une nuit longue, et silencieuse. Axel ne remarqua qu'il s'était endormi que le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla au son du téléphone de Vanitas. Le brun avait dû le mettre dans le lit, parce qu'il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Depuis la veille pourtant, Vanitas ne semblait pas avoir bougé : il était toujours assis au même endroit, et la seule différence notable étaient les lourds cernes qui s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux.

Vendredi

Riku grimaça en voyant Axel et Vanitas arriver en même temps, et plus encore quand il nota leurs airs fatigués, comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi. Voilà que ce méli-mélo d'émotions revenait lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il soupira en tentant de l'ignorer. Ça n'était plus ses affaires à présent, et il appartenait à Vanitas de faire les choses comme il l'entendait. Si ça voulait dire se trouver un nouveau petit-ami le jour même de sa rupture, eh bien soit. Riku, lui, se savait incapable de ça, même s'il n'était plus amoureux de son ex. ça ne lui apparaissait ni logique ni pertinent. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours été plus lent que Vanitas.

« Qui est en retard ?, demanda le brun en entrant, regardant autour de lui. »

Demyx sortit des loges, un café en main mais pas de cigarette derrière l'oreille.

« Toi, répondit le blond. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et alla s'asseoir dans le public sous le regard d'Axel, qui s'installa en régie, derrière. Il avait besoin d'une vue d'ensemble sur le spectacle. Il jeta un œil à sa conduite temporaire, attendant les directives d'Aqua. Il soupira, beaucoup trop épuisé pour penser convenablement. Ils n'avaient plus qu'aujourd'hui et demain à tenir, et après ça ils auraient une journée de libre pour souffler. Le temps s'écoula lentement comme il n'avait au final pas grand-chose à faire et il quitta l'équipe à la pause déjeuner, sur la promesse qu'ils fileraient tout ce qu'ils auraient travaillé le lendemain. Dans l'idéal d'Aqua, le spectacle serait totalement monté à samedi dix-neuf heures, et ils n'auraient pas de gros changements pour la semaine suivante.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroches, ce qui était une première pour cette résidence et tout le monde sortit, à dix-neuf heures, immensément soulagé. Il était certain qu'il y avait encore quelques tensions et des problèmes à régler, mais les choses semblaient se tasser peu à peu et ils travaillaient sur une base plus saine et plus agréable. Même Yuffie pouvait sentir la différence, et c'était dire. Vanitas se défila encore pour le verre qu'on lui proposait, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais c'était si assumé que personne ne chercha à le retenir, et les regards inquiets qui se posèrent sur lui comme il disparaissait dans la bouche de métro ne torturaient plus.

Comme les bières étaient bues et que les heures avaient tourné, leur table au café s'était vidée. Naminé discutait mollement avec Demyx et Riku, Aqua venait de rentrer chez elle avec Xion, trop épuisée pour se coltiner encore une heure de transports en commun, et Reno et Yuffie se lançaient des pop-corns l'un dans la bouche de l'autre avec un air débile. Sora les jugeait avec force d'éclats de rire, notant les tirs et les réceptions de manière totalement approximative, hésitant à boire la dernière gorgée de son verre. Vingt-trois heures approchaient, c'était seulement le début d'une longue nuit parisienne, mais l'épuisement les touchait trop pour qu'ils envisagent seulement de rester encore une heure ou deux. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait Sora.

« Eh, je vais rejoindre des potes dans le vingtième, lança Reno en regardant son téléphone, se prenant un pop-corn envoyé par Yuffie sur le front, ils font une jam ou je-sais-pas-quoi, vous venez ? »

Sora ricana à la perspective réjouissante mais fort peu raisonnable. Comment le rouquin pouvait-il seulement imaginer sortir ce soir ? C'était pourtant Sora, justement, qui avait la réputation d'être increvable. Naminé fit non de la tête avec un long soupir.

« Je vais rentrer, j'ai beaucoup trop besoin de sommeil.

— Pareil, acquiesça Riku. Et puis Novarina est restée trop longtemps toute seule.

— Novarina ?, répéta Yuffie, intriguée.

— C'est sa chatte, répliqua aussitôt le châtain, provoquant malgré lui l'hilarité de la brune.

— Oh, Riku, tu nous avais caché ça ! Donc en fait Vani est pas si pédé que ça ! »

Elle resta dans sa bulle de rire un moment, avant de voir que Riku n'avait pas l'air de trouver la plaisanterie de bon goût. Elle déglutit, soudain désolée.

« Ah, merde, c'est vrai que vous … Oh pardon, j' suis con. Désolée, Riku, j' voulais pas –

— T'inquiète. Bon, j' vais payer et j'y vais. Qui prend la trois, là ?

— Moi, se manifesta Sora. Je suis mort aussi, je rentre. Dem', tu fais quoi ? »

Le musicien les regarda tour à tour avec un air torturé. D'un côté, il avait besoin de sommeil. De l'autre, Reno avait parlé d'une jam, et il avait sa guitare … Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas. Sora rit et lui frappa l'épaule, lui laissant du temps pour se décider.

« Yu' ?

— Tu déconnes ? Je suis Reno, de toute façon c'est vers chez moi ! »

En fait, Yuffie était totalement increvable. Sora était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vue fatiguée, depuis deux ans qu'il la connaissait. Pourtant, l'atelier clown était plus que crevant … Peut-être avait-elle des super pouvoirs ? Après tout, rien que cette année et de ce que savait Sora, elle avait passé cinq grandes écoles – et malgré les trois deuxièmes tours qu'elle avait eus n'avait été reçue nulle part –, avait monté son CET et la pièce en entier, qu'elle descendait à Avignon cet été, et participait à ce projet. Tout ça, avec toujours autant d'énergie. Sora se demandait s'il ne venait pas de trouver son modèle de vie. Il secoua la tête en regardant Naminé, qui rassemblait ses affaires après avoir payé.

« J'y vais aussi, vous m'attendez ? »

Riku et Naminé opinèrent du chef, Demyx paniquant à l'idée de devoir se décider si vite.

« Allez, Dem', fais pas ta couille molle, tu viens. »

Le blondin déglutit au langage de Yuffie. Il avait vraiment envie d'y aller. Reno lui promit une bière, Yuffie le traita de lâche et il s'était décidé à y aller, laissant le trio partir sans lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus que demain, et dimanche ils pourraient dormir tout leur soûl, alors où était le problème ? Sur le chemin, Naminé les quitta rapidement, prenant une ligne différente, les rassurant sur son état de fatigue. Elle avait vite une sale tête, à cause de son teint pâle et de son allure fantomatique, mais elle n'était pas si mal. Sur le quai, bras croisés en fixant les chiffres lumineux qui affichaient leur temps d'attente, les deux garçons ne disaient pas un mot. Sora se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, son attention fluctuante se posant sur tout et n'importe quoi, revenant chaque fois sur Riku. Il n'arrivait ni à oublier totalement les questions qu'il devait lui poser, ni à se concentrer suffisamment pour trouver la bonne manière de les poser. Et puis, au final, c'était à Riku de lui dire les choses, non ? L'argenté savait qu'il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit. Peut-être que si Riku n'était pas revenu vers lui pour lui en parler, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'osait pas le rejeter. Peut-être que Riku considérait ça comme une manière indirecte de le rejeter. C'était possible, et c'était terrifiant. Quelle que soit la conclusion de cette histoire, il voulait l'entendre de vive voix et clairement. Qu'est-ce que Riku et Vanitas s'étaient dit, exactement ? Sora savait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais était-ce définitif ou seulement une pause pour qu'ils prennent du temps pour y réfléchir chacun de leur côté ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait vraiment ? Oui, Sora avait souhaité cette rupture, pourtant ça lui semblait à peine réaliste. Il avait rencontré Riku en premier, mais même en l'ayant vu seul, il avait comme senti une présence avec lui. Il s'était dit qu'il était déjà en couple, et puis il avait rencontré Vanitas. Vanitas qui tournait autour de Riku au moins autant que Riku tournait autour de lui, qui ne quittait pas une pièce sans laisser comme une empreinte, Vanitas qui avait laissé une empreinte, et pas des moindres, sur Riku. De ce moment où Sora les avait vus ensemble jusqu'à cette nuit où il avait couché avec Riku, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une rupture serait possible. Ça lui avait toujours semblé être eux deux, eux deux et les autres.

« Sora … »

Le châtain sursauta en entendant la voix, à présent totalement flippé. Jamais Vanitas et Riku ne pourraient vraiment se séparer, si ? Il s'était juste fait de faux espoirs, et Riku allait le lui dire maintenant, que de toute façon eux deux ça n'aurait jamais été possible, parce que Vanitas prenait tellement de place, bien sûr qu'il prenait toute la place dans le cœur de Riku.

« J'ai, euhm, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et … J'ai besoin de temps. »

Sora essaya de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, de donner du sens à ce que disait le garçon dont il était amoureux, plutôt que de se noyer dans ses spéculations. Du temps, donc ? Du temps pour quoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que le métro arrivait, et ils entrèrent dans la rame, trouvant deux strapontins libres. Ce fut l'argenté qui poursuivit.

« Je sais que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Mais, là, tout de suite, je peux pas, c'est encore … Je suis pas encore tout à fait plus avec Vanitas, tu vois ? Enfin, on n'est plus ensemble, mais j'ai pas envie de me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre tant que ma situation avec Vanitas est pas claire et stable. »

Sora opina du chef, et clairement il n'essayait plus du tout de calmer son cœur. Son esprit tentait de démêler les bonnes et les mauvaises nouvelles, mais au final il y avait une joie tellement immense qui avalait tout. Riku pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'il voulait, il s'en fichait bien.

« Sinon, ça … Ça serait pas juste. Ni pour toi, ni pour Vanitas, ni pour moi. Euh … Sora, dis quelque chose … Je me sens con, là. »

Sora tilta qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui, et ouvrit bêtement la bouche. S'il avait bien compris, ça voulait dire que Riku l'aimait, ça ? Il avait juste envie de lui sauter au cou et de lui rouler le patin du siècle. Mais s'il avait effectivement bien compris, ça voulait aussi dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Que pouvait-il dire alors ? Quels étaient les bons mots pour assurer à Riku qu'il l'attendrait, peu importe combien de temps ? Au final, Sora se décida à prendre la main de l'argenté, serrant doucement ses doigts. Il connecta leurs yeux.

« D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant, tu veux bien ? »

Riku n'osa pas un mot, mais ses yeux firent comme une promesse. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à commencer une conversation, puis à se regarder dans les yeux et à se taire brusquement, assez répétitivement. Eux aussi, auraient besoin de temps pour clarifier ça.

Samedi

« On est en week-end ! »

Axel secoua la tête en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Demyx avait vraiment une sale face aujourd'hui, et c'était sans nul doute la faute de Reno et Yuffie. Personne ne suivait ces deux-là en soirée sans se payer une mémorable gueule de bois. Le pire, c'était qu'ils ne semblaient de leur côté pas du tout affectés par la chose. Yuffie était aussi pétillante qu'à l'accoutumée, et Reno – mais ça ne se savait pas trop – était plein d'énergie grâce à la magie des trois tasses de café du matin, des vitamines, des cigarettes, de l'anti-cernes de Kairi et des autres tasses de café, environ toutes les deux heures.

« Ouais, enfin on se voit quand même demain, fit remarquer Kairi qui s'étirait sur scène, se rapprochant dangereusement du grand écart. J'ai tellement la flemme …

— Je m'en fous, on n'a pas à se lever avant midi, j'appelle ça un week-end, poursuivit Demyx, dont la bonne humeur ne semblait pas vouloir s'entacher.

— Bah va t'acheter un dictionnaire, lâcha Vanitas en roulant sa cigarette, les pieds balancés sur un accoudoir, parce qu'on dit « matinée », dans la vraie vie.

— Est-ce que la population voudrait bien me lâcher les burnes et me laisser exulter de joie ? Merci. »

Tous ricanèrent en voyant Demyx prendre son air de victime avant de mettre sa guitare dans son étui, son sourire revenant au galop. Une matinée, c'était bien suffisant. Il avait quelques semaines de sommeil à rattraper, là.

« On va boire un verre ?

— Où ?

— J' sais pas, on passe à Monop' et on va sur les quais, comme la dernière fois.

— En vrai j' suis chaud pour qu'on se cale dans un bar.

— Quelqu'un aurait du liquide à m'avancer ? J'ai que ma carte et j'ai la flemme d'aller tirer.

— Mais les quais, c'est plus cool et moins cher.

— Qui passe qu kebab avant ? J'ai la dalle.

— T'inquiète, Kai', je t'invite.

— Pizza, plutôt, nan ?

— Merci ! La prochaine c'est pour moi ! »

Comme un brouhaha envahissait la pièce, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'extérieur, discutant en écoutant à moitié toutes les conversations simultanées, si emmêlées que c'était un miracle qu'ils finissent par se décider pour une organisation presque convenable de leur soirée – et c'était sans aucun doute grâce aux capacités d'organisation de Kairi et Xion associées. Une expédition avait été montée pour aller chercher l'alcool et les chips – Vanitas, Axel, Kairi, Reno – une autre pour acheter des kebabs à partager – Xion, Demyx, Yuffie, Sora – tandis que les autres – Naminé, Riku et Aqua – partaient à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser et prévenaient tout le monde. C'était somme toute une affaire rondement menée, et bien entendu, ils mirent au moins une demi-heure à hésiter sur l'alcool ou le nombre de barquettes de frites ou à décrire l'itinéraire avant de réussir à se retrouver et à se poser.

« Qui veut une bière ?, demanda Vanitas, même pas encore assis, un pack de 1664 en main.

— Aboule, lui lança Demyx, lui tendant une barquette de frites comme en échange. »

Vanitas piocha, envoyant des bières de-ci de-là jusqu'à avoir presque vidé le pack. Estimant qu'il avait fait son devoir, il se rassit, roulant – encore – une cigarette. Par réflexe, il fit un tour d'horizon, cherchant une chevelure familière.

« Il est où, Riku ?

— Parti tirer, répondit immédiatement Naminé, ouvrant une bouteille de vin. Vous avez pensé à prendre des gobelets ?

— Ah merde ! »

Vanitas se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il était certain qu'il manquait quelque chose : ils ne pouvaient pas réussir parfaitement leur mission. Naminé lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de boire à la bouteille, pas vraiment dérangée. En soi, ça ne devait perturber personne ici, il se sentait juste un peu con. Il se pencha en arrière, s'attendant à s'adosser sur son sac quand il sentit à la place une masse chaude. Il sursauta, tournant la tête pour voir Axel, assis juste derrière lui, et contre qui il avait failli se poser.

« 'Scuse, fit-il, sourcillant à peine.

— Oh mais ça me dérange pas, si tu veux, tu peux.

— Euh … OK. »

Peu désireux de cracher sur une position confortable, et se rassurant en se disant que ça ne voulait rien dire, il s'allongea à demi sur le rouquin, dont le torse osseux n'en était étonnamment pas moins agréable. Il faisait chaud, mais le léger courant d'air qui traversait la ville rendait tout plus supportable. Paris prenait des teintes orangées et plus tamisées. S'il y avait eu un horizon plane, le soleil aurait été haut encore dans le ciel, mais il se cachait déjà derrière les murs des gratte-ciels et autres immeubles. Vanitas souffla. Après la semaine prochaine, il était presque en vacances. Enfin, il quittait Paris, quoi. Il devait descendre à Avignon pour le projet de Yuffie, et s'il savait que ça serait épuisant, il était heureux de participer pour la première fois de sa vie à ce festival – d'autant qu'ils avaient tout payé à l'avance, comme ils avaient prévu le voyage en octobre, la semaine qu'il passerait là-bas ne lui coûterait que les places de spectacle et la nourriture.

Il sursauta en sentant une main glisser contre sa cuisse en toute impunité et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à grogner, mais la main entra et sortit si vivement de sa poche qu'il n'eut le temps de rien dire avant que les doigts ne lui présentent son propre briquet. Il soupira et opina du chef, autorisant Axel à allumer sa cigarette – il aurait pu lui demander directement son feu, ç'aurait été plus simple pour eux deux.

« Au fait, je voulais te dire, tu joues très bien le connard. Mais c'est peut-être parce que t'as pas tant besoin de jouer que ça.

— Je t'encule, Ax'.

— J'adorerais. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel, tout de même touché par le compliment. Il tendit la main devant lui, et le roux y déposa sans plus attendre le feu, grâce auquel il put continuer de se pourrir les poumons, lui aussi.

« Ça rend comment, dans la globalité ? »

Vanitas sentit Axel hausser les épaules, et c'était une sensation un peu bizarre, aiguë et chaude. Ils avaient réussi à filer la pièce en entier aujourd'hui, comme Aqua l'avait prévu. Ils étaient crevés, mais avoir enfin une vue d'ensemble – et une matinée de libre le lendemain – redonnait autant d'énergie que faire se pouvait.

« C'est vraiment bien. Ensuite, j'étais vachement concentré sur mes tops, cette fois, mais dès que je passais trois secondes à vous regarder vraiment, vous m'emportiez sans souci. Aqua a vraiment réussi à … je sais pas. Vous êtes tous différents au plateau mais vous êtes vraiment tous, tout le temps ensemble.

— C'est cohérent, quoi. Cool. »

Axel rit doucement, il n'aurait pas lui-même trouvé meilleure formulation. Sentant une masse se dresser entre le lampadaire de la rue et son corps, jetant une ombre sur lui, le rouquin leva la tête en même temps que Vanitas, pour tomber sur un sourire tendu. Une main dans la poche, Riku les regardait sans savoir quoi dire, muet d'incertitudes quant à sa position et sa propre pensée. C'était le genre de moments par excellence où il ne savait plus ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il n'était plus jaloux, comme il aurait pu l'être avant, mais n'était pas encore heureux pour Vanitas, comme il espérait l'être plus tard.

« Salut, finit-il par prononcer, espérant un ton neutre.

— Yo, lui répondit Vanitas avec la même ambiguïté.

— Hey, fit Axel, l'air étonnamment détendu. Tu veux une bière ?

— Je veux bien. Merci. »

Prêt à lui en tendre une, Vanitas commença à se lever, mais une main d'Axel sur son épaule l'empêcha de bouger, quand l'autre se chargeait d'offrir une bouteille à l'argenté. Le rouquin avait un sourire bizarre, mais pas franchement méchant. Lassé de réfléchir, le brun s'avachit plus encore, rompant le contact visuel avec son ex.

« Tu t'entends bien avec Axel. »

Vanitas plissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers la voix qui vraisemblablement s'adressait à lui, légèrement embrumé. Assis à côté de lui, Riku ne le regardait pas. En suivant son regard, Vanitas trouva le rouquin, en train de danser à demi sur l'air que jouait Demyx, chanté par Kairi et d'autres qui connaissaient plus ou moins les paroles.

« Ça te dérange ? »

Le ton était un peu offensif, mais l'argenté soupira simplement. C'était juste une défense, et il le savait. Il ne devrait pas se mêler de ça, mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui, le mélange de sentiments et d'alcool l'avait poussé jusque là, et tant qu'à faire, il allait poursuivre la conversation. Tout ça devait être au moins aussi étrange pour Vanitas que pour lui.

« Non, affirma-t-il, avant d'examiner son cœur. Enfin, si, un peu. Mais c'est pas grave. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

— Je sais.

— Bien sûr. »

Riku baissa les yeux comme Vanitas le regardait, puis regarda Vanitas, qui baissait les yeux. Combien de temps durerait entre eux cette ambiance indécise et confuse ? Ce fut le brun qui reprit, presque sèchement.

« Mais pour être clair, y a rien, OK ? Avec Axel.

— Ah.

— Tu me crois pas ?

— Non. »

Riku entendit le ricanement de Vanitas, et ce son lui fit du bien. C'était sincère. Le brun était amusé par ce qu'il venait de dire, et de savoir ça, qu'il pouvait y avoir une chose si légère que le rire de son ex dans leurs conversations, ça fit gonfler le cœur de Riku avec une chaleur extraordinaire. Il se justifia.

« T'as couché avec lui, et juste après vous devenez proches physiquement. C'est logique de douter de ce que tu dis.

— Quand, j'ai couché avec lui ? »

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et les yeux dorés luisaient d'une curiosité candide, salie d'un quelque chose de blessé. Soudain, Vanitas réalisa de quoi Riku parlait, et brisa le contact.

« Ah, ouais. Mais nan. On a rien fait.

— OK.

— On a vraiment rien fait.

— C'est bon, je te crois.

— Menteur. »

Riku sourit d'être si facilement démasqué. Il aurait presque oublié combien Vanitas le connaissait bien. Il sentit son ex se lever à côté de lui et songea qu'il allait lui fausser compagnie, mais au lieu de ça le brun revint avec deux nouvelles bières en main, lui en tendant une. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il accepta. Cette bière était comme un sablier – le temps de conversation que Vanitas voulait bien lui accorder ce soir.

« Quand on a été chez lui … On a surtout parlé, en fait.

— Ah, dit à nouveau Riku.

— Tu me crois toujours pas ?

— Non, c'est … C'est, ricana salement Riku, déçu de lui-même, c'est presque pire, en fait. T'as plus de facilité à coucher qu'à parler en général.

— Je m' demande comment j' dois prendre ça.

— C'est la vérité, c'est tout. »

Le brun baissa la tête, jouant avec un brin d'herbe entre ses pieds. Il savait que l'argenté avait raison, mais quoi ? Il avait toujours été comme ça. Son corps était beaucoup moins intime à ses yeux que son histoire. Il comprenait ce que Riku voulait dire, par pire.

« Et je dis pas ça comme un mal, tu sais ? T'es très bien comme tu es.

— Alors pourquoi je me fais larguer comme une fiotte, hein ? »

C'était douloureux, et Riku n'avait sans doute rien de très pertinent à ajouter à ça. Il répondit tout de même, osant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son ancien amant.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Vani …

— M'appelle pas comme ça, cracha le susnommé en se dégageant vivement. Si j'ai parlé à Axel, c'est pas parce que c'était Axel, c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'être écouté, OK ? Et on se demande pas par la faute de qui. On se demande pas qui aurait simplement pu décider de me retenir, ou, je sais pas … »

L'argenté grimaça au ton cassant de Vanitas, se retenant de le toucher à nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre ça. Il ne pouvait plus être la personne qu'il fallait pour Vanitas, et même s'il savait que c'était mieux ainsi, ça restait foutrement insupportable en l'instant.

« Tu m'en veux ?, demanda-t-il finalement, et ç'aurait été normal, après tout.

— Ouais, vomit Vanitas, avant de marquer un temps. Nan, nan. Je voudrais bien. Ça serait plus simple, nan ? Mais nan … Ça aurait servi à quoi ? Ça nous aurait épargné une semaine à se faire la gueule, au mieux. Ça change rien. »

Riku haussa les épaules, bien que Vanitas ne puisse pas le voir. C'était triste à dire, mais les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer autrement. De toute façon, c'était fait. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir là-dessus, à moins de vouloir se faire plus de mal encore.

« Vanitas, tu sais que si t'as le moindre problème … »

Riku fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un nouveau ricanement de son ex. Mais cette fois, ça n'était plus très amusé du tout, ou alors par un humour particulièrement noir. Quand les yeux jaunes se fixèrent dans les siens, embués d'alcool et de larmes qui ne couleraient pas – pas avant que Vanitas soit seul chez lui ce soir – et si emplis d'une douleur absolue, Riku sentit son estomac se retourner douloureusement.

« Et si mon problème, c'est que j' suis encore désespérément putain d'amoureux d' toi et qu' tu viens m' voir pour me dire que t'es jaloux d'Axel, hein ? »

Un couteau entre les côtes, qui aurait percé ses poumons pour le laisser dans une lente agonie n'aurait pas fait plus de mal à Riku, il en était certain. Il déglutit, papillonna et baissa finalement les yeux. Il ne fit rien pour retenir Vanitas quand il se leva pour aller voir il-ne-savait-qui. À côté de lui restait la bouteille de bière, verte et vide, comme un panneau clignotant pour lui rappeler « Temps écoulé ».

Dimanche

« Nan mais sérieusement, je peux me couper les cheveux ?

— Mais non ! C'est hors de question, Kairi, surtout avec la coupe que tu veux te faire. »

La rouquine grogna et s'assit face à la metteure en scène, une mimique suppliante sur le visage.

« C'est pas pire que celle de Demyx, argua-t-elle.

— Demyx, appuya Aqua, a promis de se les laisser pousser un peu sur le côté avant l'année prochaine. Et ça correspond au personnage. »

Kairi fit la grimace avant d'abandonner, sensiblement frustrée. En soi, elle était assez d'accord avec Aqua, son personnage ne se ferait jamais raser le côté du crâne, mais … Est-ce que son personnage se serait fait des reflets bordeaux, en premier lieu ? Certainement pas : et pourtant Aqua ne lui demandait pas de retourner à son roux naturel. Elles n'étaient pas à ça près. Elle avait la belle vie, elle, en tant que metteure en scène, ça ne gênait personne qu'elle aie les cheveux bleus. Et Xion, aussi, qui venait de rafraîchir sa coupe et de libérer encore sa nuque … Kairi arrêta sa réflexion là, consciente que ça ne la mènerait à rien.

« Tant que vous parlez de ça, s'incrusta Vanitas, je voulais me faire l'arcade la semaine pro', ça dérange ?

— Oui, fit Kairi, c'est moche et ça dérange.

— Mais wesh, toi j' t'ai pas parlé. »

Elle sourit en recevant une chips sur le front, et la relança vers le brun, qui lui tirait la langue. Aqua semblait peser le pour et le contre.

« En soi c'est pas si gênant, mais tu peux pas le faire après ?

— Nan, mon frère est là que deux jours, et j'ai pas envie qu'il me le fasse pendant les vacances, après c'est chiant pour se baigner. »

Aqua haussa les épaules, acceptant la proposition. Méric était de toute façon beaucoup trop imprévisible pour qu'elle le compose seule, et Kairi s'écria, indignée.

« Attends, il peut se faire percer et je peux même pas me couper les cheveux ?

— Bah fallait avoir un rôle un peu plus stylé, Kai, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j' te dise ?

— Fallait surtout être un chouchou, sale chouchou.

— Tu vas voir c' que j' vais t' mettre, la chienne rose !

— C'est lie-de-vin, merde ! »

Ils partirent tous deux dans un combat proche de la chamaillerie éternelle, appuyant chacun sur les points faibles de l'autre en se maudissant mutuellement. Vanitas avait beau dire, il avait toujours eu l'étoffe d'un chouchou, et il était sans doute un peu trop vrai qu'Aqua le laissait faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait au plateau. On pouvait expliquer ça par le naturel de jeu et la force de proposition qu'était Vanitas en lui-même, mais aussi par la quasi-adoration que la metteure en scène pouvait avoir pour lui. Pour Aqua, Vanitas avait été un coup de cœur. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait détesté, et ce sentiment s'était totalement retourné d'un jour à l'autre. À la vérité, il la fascinait un peu, et c'était pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à être objective quand il s'agissait de le mettre en scène. Xion modérait la chose au besoin, mais de manière générale ça n'était pas nécessaire, quand les professionnalismes de Vanitas et Aqua se mélangeaient pour ne rendre que le meilleur d'eux-mêmes au final. N'empêche que Kairi avait raison d'être en colère.

Quand ils retournèrent s'asseoir, loin l'un de l'autre et essoufflés, Kairi s'activait déjà à planifier une revanche – quelque chose dans le goût de lui arracher son piercing, par exemple – et Vanitas s'affala juste en prenant un bout de pain à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers la blonde, nouvelle venue, qui les observait en discutant avec Xion.

« Eh, Larxène, c'est ça ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un coup, et Vanitas se demanda s'ils pouvaient vraiment faire confiance à une nana avec des antennes, fringuée en cuir malgré la chaleur, pour leurs costumes. Nan mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ses cheveux ?

« Ouais. Vanitas ?

— Nickel. Bah j'aurai un piercing à l'arcade d'ici jeudi.

— Oh, ça je kiffe. J'ai vu les trucs que t'as ramenés comme proposition de costumes, je peux coudre sur tout si j' veux ?

— Euh, pas mon cuir. Sauf si tu veux mettre un aigle derrière, parce que c'est cool. »

La costumière sourit en coin à la pensée, se disant que ça se tenterait, s'ils voulaient vraiment. Entre aujourd'hui dimanche et la première sortie de résidence jeudi, elle n'avait pas du tout le temps de leur coudre des costumes, alors son boulot serait surtout de donner une cohérence esthétique à la maquette, choisir et ajuster. Elle avait déjà fait le tri dans ce que les comédiens et la metteure en scène avait apporté de ce qui pourrait lui être utile et ce qui ne lui servirait clairement à rien. Parmi tout ça, il y avait une robe absolument magnifique, rouge à motifs floraux, et elle voulait absolument l'utiliser – mais elle détonnait horriblement avec le reste, et Larxène savait qu'il faudrait trouver une solution pour ça. Elle y penserait en rentrant chez elle – et y penserait encore en les voyant en scène.

« Ah, Larx', tiens. »

Derrière eux, Axel venait de surgir, tendant une clé USB à la nouvelle arrivante. Il avait l'air de la connaître – il n'en avait pas parlé.

« C'est la vidéo du filage qu'on a fait hier. Con que t'aies pas pu venir.

— Tu nous as filmés ?, s'insurgea Vanitas.

— C'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas ?, demanda Xion.

— Quoi, ça te dérange ?, sourit le rouquin avec un air de hyène. Fallait pas choisir le théâtre si tu voulais éviter ça.

— J'avais un shoot photo toute la journée, pour un truc de tissus.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi le théâtre et pas l' cinéma. Clair que personne me montre la vidéo. Jamais.

— Un shoot ? Tu travailles dans la mode ?

— Je vois pas pourquoi, t'es super dessus.

— Parce qu'en plus tu l'as visionnée ?

— J' suis mannequin à mes heures perdues. C'est comme ça qu' j'ai rencontré Ax', d'ailleurs.

— T'es mannequin ?, s'étonnèrent simultanément Vanitas et Xion, l'un vers le rouquin et l'autre vers la blonde. »

Axel haussa les épaules avant de prendre une pose tout à fait exagérée, très fier du regard que le brun posait sur lui, quand la jeune femme ricana simplement.

« C'est de la thune facile, je peux pas cracher dessus.

— Mais … C'est pas trop contraignant ? Au niveau de ce que tu peux manger, tout ça. Enfin, tu n'as pas l'air …

— Anorexique ? »

Xion rougit vivement, comme prise en faute. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le milieu du mannequinat, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête, pour l'instant, était un ramassis des clichés qu'elle avait entendus. Elle se doutait que ça n'était pas toute la vérité, mais il devait bien y avoir un fond de vrai, non ? Larxène balaya sa gêne d'un éclat de rire un peu narquois.

« Nan, nan. Enfin, je fais un peu gaffe, mais mon poids est stable, et toute façon je fais pas de podiums. Trop chiant. Et puis du coup, j' suis en permanence en contact avec le milieu d' la mode, les créateurs, les fournisseurs … mine de rien, ça m' fait un chouette carnet d'adresse pour les costumes, même si je pose pas du tout pour de la haute couture.

— Et, tu poses plutôt pour quoi ?

— Des jeunes créateurs, souvent, parce qu'ils sont généralement assez cools. Oh, j'ai posé pour une marque japonaise, une fois, un peu gothique, c'était vraiment trop génial.

— Tu te souviens du nom ?

— Alors pas du tout du tout. C'est écrit quelque part dans mes papiers, mais j'ai la flemme de chercher. »

Juste à côté, Axel continuait de prendre des poses, moqué par Vanitas qui commentait à présent tout en fonction de cette nouvelle information. La maigreur du roux, par exemple, ou ses tatouages. Axel se sentait regardé, là, et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça.

« J'ai posé pour de la photographie artistique aussi, tu sais ?, sourit Axel d'un ton vantard proprement insupportable.

— Chouette. Cette information m'est tellement inutile que je crois que je vais direct la jeter hors de ma mémoire.

— T'es violent, Vanitas, t'es violent.

— Et alors ?

— Il fait une expo en août, tu voudrais pas venir voir ?

— Avec un modèle pareil, j' suis à peu près certain que c'est du cubisme, j'aime pas.

— Nan mais sérieusement ?

— Sérieusement, je suis pas là en août.

— Tu vas où ?

— Dans ma famille.

— En Russie ? »

Vanitas grogna, n'hésitant plus à asséner au rouquin ce coup de pied qui le démangeait depuis un bout de temps déjà.

« Alors déjà mon père il est pas russe il est ukrainien, ensuite on habite en France depuis genre, toujours alors tu la fermes.

— La Russie et l'Ukraine, c'est le même pays, non ? »

Ouh, Axel n'avait sans doute pas vu venir le poing dans son estomac. Plus qu'énervé, Vanitas se releva, crachant :

« Non. »

À la masse gémissante à ses pieds, avant de partir plus loin. Axel nota dans un coin de sa tête : l'annexion de la Krimée ne fait pas rire Vanitas. Il jura dans son crâne. À quel moment dans sa tête avait-il pu trouver le sujet drôle ?

Xion et Riku revinrent vers eux, les mains pleines de cafés dans des gobelets en carton, parce qu'ils se prenaient vraiment pour des riches, et les distribuèrent à la petite troupe qui avait presque fini de ranger les restes du pique-nique. Un café dans chaque main, Riku vint rejoindre Vanitas, qui lui tendait une cigarette en échange d'un gobelet.

« Cimer. »

Riku branla du chef, retenant le « Je te devais bien ça. » qui menaçait de sortir. Il préférait ne pas relancer de conversation là-dessus pour l'instant. De toute façon, sa culpabilité faisait plus de mal à Vanitas qu'autre chose, parce que quand Riku l'admettait, il aurait été si facile de répondre « Si tu t'en veux tant que ça, pourquoi on se remet pas ensemble ? », et cette question, même quand elle n'était pas formulée, pesait du silence de sa réponse entre eux, péniblement.

« J'ai entendu que ton frère venait ?

— T'écoutes les conversations ?

— Tu parles fort. Zack va me défoncer.

— Très certainement. Tu l'auras pas volée.

— Tu voudras bien lui dire d'y aller mollo ?

— Hm … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je te promets rien.

— Si je suis plein de bleus pour les représentation, ça sera chiant pour toi aussi.

— Pas con. »

Le brun pencha la tête, alluma sa cigarette en songeant à cela. Après tant de problèmes à annoncer à sa famille qu'il était gay, et qu'il avait un copain, à le leur présenter en leur assurant que non, ça n'était pas une passade et qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, il allait devoir leur annoncer la rupture. C'était con, Riku s'entendait plutôt bien avec sa mère et sa sœur.

« Tu te souviens du speech qu'il t'avait fait quand tu l'as rencontré ?

— Oh putain, si j' m'en souviens … Rigole pas, j'étais en train de me pisser dessus, il est flippant.

— C'est justement parce que tu te pissais dessus que c'est drôle. Alors qu'il était tellement pas crédible en grand frère agressif …

— Mais ça, je le savais pas. Et il est stock, quand même j' m'attendais à ce qu'il te ressemble un peu plus !

— Oh, Fang est keus, mais tu vois qu'elle te met au tapis en deux-deux. »

Soudain, Riku pâlit, et Vanitas éclata de rire à cette vue. Si l'argenté pouvait rire de la carrure de Zack, il fallait admettre que la sœur était d'un autre niveau. Il déglutit difficilement. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais – il allait mourir. Il sentit la main de Vanitas lui frapper le dos, seulement à moitié rassurante.

« Allez, allez, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

— Ouais, bah mets-toi à ma place.

— Ah mais à ta place, je me serais pas largué. »

Riku tiqua, forcément touché par la pique. Il regarda Vanitas, qui reprit son ricanement habituel, peut-être encore un peu forcé, mais pas autant douloureux qu'il aurait cru.

« Va bien falloir qu'on en rie un jour, nan ?

— Ouais, j'imagine.

— Et puis si ça t'emmerde, ça m'arrange.

— Sale con. »

Mercredi

« J' crois que j' suis amoureuse, lâcha Larxène au détour d'un café, les yeux fixés vers le groupe des comédiens plus loin. »

À ses côtés, Xion fumait une cigarette en remettant – encore – en ordre ses papiers. Elle releva la tête avec un sursaut, suivant le regard de la costumière.

« Axel ? »

La blonde fut prise d'un rire virulent, incrédule et moqueur à la fois. Xion baissa la tête, se demandant intérieurement si ce n'était pas d'elle qu'on se moquait. Elle finit pas évacuer la pensée, songeant que Larxène s'expliquerait bien assez tôt.

« Putain, quelle horreur, non ! Kairi.

— Elle est hétéro, contra Xion, peut-être trop vite.

— Je sais, je sais. Nan mais sérieux, cette nana … Je sais pas. Elle me vend du rêve, tu vois ? »

À son grand désarroi, oui, Xion voyait. Mais elle aurait préféré ne pas le savoir, et surtout ne pas savoir que Larxène considérait qu'elles pouvaient aborder ensemble ce genre de sujets. Elles n'étaient même pas encore vraiment amies que la brune se retrouvait déjà dans la friendzone. Elle sortit son téléphone, regardant les derniers messages qu'elle avait reçus, et grimaça en voyant un long SMS de Vanille. Trois mois plus tôt, elle aurait juste sauté sur l'occasion du rendez-vous qu'elle proposait, mais franchement, la plus âgée commençait à la soûler un peu plus que sérieusement. Elle décida d'ignorer le message pour l'instant, le lisant sans répondre. Elle verrait ce qu'elle pourrait faire de cette histoire quand elle serait un peu plus calmée.

« … ce truc quand elle est sur scène de – tu m'écoutes, dis ? »

Nouveau sursaut de Xion, qui croisa soudain les yeux perçants de Larxène. Elle allait vraiment maudire Vanille, si elle l'empêchait encore maintenant de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle offrit un sourire piteux à la blonde, se passant une main dans la nuque.

« Pardon, non. Tu disais ? »

La costumière haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, et Xion se demanda si elle était vexée, mais elle reprit :

« Ça devait pas être très intéressant, si t'écoutais pas. »

La brune eut un petit rire avant de tirer sur sa cigarette, ne sachant pas vraiment interpréter le ton de Larxène. De toute façon, elle en avait marre de réfléchir à la manière dont elle devrait répondre pour être appropriée, ou pour plaire, alors elle ne se posa pas la question avant de poursuivre.

« Si tu ne veux pas me dire, en tout cas on ne le saura jamais.

— Pff, souffla Larxène d'un air presque agacé. Je parlais de Kairi. »

Xion opina du chef, avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer de nouveau. Elle déverrouilla l'écran par réflexe, voyant une suite au message de Vanille. Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas finir par la laisser tranquille.

« Tu parles à qui ?

— C'est pas tes affaires. »

Larxène eut un mouvement de recul, sans doute surprise par le ton inhabituel chez la jeune assistante. Xion semblait toujours conciliante, commode, la voix de la sagesse et des compromis. Ça, c'était assez changeant.

« Euh, OK.

— Pardon. Je voulais pas …

— Nan, nan, rit Larxène, y a pas d' mal. Mais visiblement, ça t'intéresse pas trop, d' parler de Kairi ?

— Pas nécessairement.

— Tu préférerais parler de quoi ? De toi ?

— Pas nécessairement non plus. De toi, ça m'intéresserait.

— Parce que je t'intéresse ?

— Ça t'intéresserait de m'intéresser ?

— Peut-être.

— Alors vas-y, je t'en prie. Intéresse-moi. »

Larxène eut un sourire en coin, et prit une posture différente, plus invasive et en même temps assez lointaine. Xion se sentait bizarrement à l'aise, et puis la conversation vogua, commençant par les exploits de Larxène et avançant vers des sujets plus variés, comme le statut d'intermittent, le véganisme, les prénoms de chiens et le pain.

« C'est quoi le bail, là ? Y a personne qui vient boire un verre ? »

Vanitas contemplait le groupe avec circonspection, tandis que la plupart semblait avoir rejoint la 'team métro'. Et ce, sans même le consulter. Demyx secoua la tête, se jurant, cette fois, de ne pas se laisser entraîner.

« Nan, j' me suis déjà collé une race hier, ça va suffire.

— Tapette.

— Toi-même.

— Ça, c'est homophobe, blondie.

— C' toi qu'es homophobe.

— Nan, sérieux, venez, quoi. Yuffie, tu dors ?

— Je me suis fait la promesse mentale de bosser mon texte ce soir, minauda-t-elle d'un air très fier.

— Eh bah, ironisa Reno, la veille de la représentation, pas trop tôt.

— Tu peux parler, lui cracha la brune d'un air vexé, tu devrais faire pareil.

— T'es pas ma mère.

— En effet, sourit-elle, donc je peux faire ça. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, elle lui envoya un merveilleux coup de pied sauté au cul, qui le fit crier fort peu virilement, avant qu'il ne commence à lui courir après, prêt à le lui faire payer.

« Prenez une putain de chambre, merde !, hurla Axel dans leur direction. Moi, je vais boire un coup. Ma petite sœur adorée aura-t-elle ce courage ?

— Non, te voir m'agace, je vais rentrer.

— Ouch. Je suis blessé.

— Tant mieux.

— Allez Kai, supplia presque le brun, même j' t'invite s' tu viens.

— Avec quelles thunes ?

— Bah celles d'Axel. Vrai, Ax' ? »

Le rouquin se tourna vers Vanitas, surpris. Le brun n'avait fait aucun mouvement vers lui depuis un bail, se contentant de lui répondre quand il lui parlait. Est-ce que c'était un signe d'espoir ou juste une boutade amicale ? Axel ne savait pas vraiment le dire, en tout cas, il sourit.

« Et pourquoi je t'inviterais ?

— Parce que t'es mannequin, t'es riche. »

Axel haussa les épaules, et on voyait presque ses os bouger un à un, avec le débardeur qu'il portait. Ça n'était pas totalement faux, et si Vanitas lui était redevable après coup, il n'était pas contre.

« Je rentre quand même, souffla la rousse. Naminé ?

— Je te suis. Mais où est Xion ? Je l'ai pas vue sortir.

— Elle avait un coup de fil à passer, je crois, fit Demyx, à peine concerné.

— À qui ?, demanda aussitôt Kairi, inquiète. »

Le blond haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus. Kairi conserva son air inquiet en disparaissant vers le métro, avec beaucoup trop de monde au goût de Vanitas. Il se retrouva finalement sur le parvis du théâtre, en la seule compagnie d'Axel.

« Sérieux, on est que tous les deux ?, aboya-t-il presque. Bah j' me taille aussi.

— Mais reste, lui proposa Axel. On va boire un verre.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— J'en sais rien, parler.

— C'est sans doute une des propositions les moins tentantes qu'on m'aie faites. Juste à côté de la réduction sur une maison de retraite dans le Nord. »

Axel le fixa un moment, avant d'abandonner sa quête de sens dans la phrase.

« Alors on va danser. »

Vanitas le fixa comme s'il se fichait de sa trogne, avant d'enfoncer les mains jusqu'au fin fond de ses poches, signes qu'il hésitait – et Axel était heureux d'avoir remarqué ça.

« Hm. Ouais. Mais tu m'invites toujours, hein.

— Ouais.

— J' vais te ruiner. »

Axel sourit en passant le bras sur les épaules de Vanitas, pas vraiment surpris d'être rejeté aussi vivement. Oh, il se doutait bien que le brun allait le ruiner, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

.

Et donc, voilà la fin de ce chapitre. La résidence est presque finie, les choses évoluent un peu de tous les côtés, même si pas tant que ça pour nos deux personnages principaux (en fait j'ai l'impression d'écrire vachement plus sur la relation Vaniku post-rupture que sur le Vanixel à venir mais bref).

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Il y a des trucs que j'ai oublié de préciser sur le théâtre ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère en tout cas. Moi je rentre de vacances donc je vais commencer le septième chapitre (en espérant pas me laisser distraire pas les vingt-mille autres idées qui me sont venues pendant la semaine que j'ai passée sans mon ordi).

On se voit genre dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Des bisous !


	3. Drifters

Yo !

Voici donc le chapitre suivant ! On arrive la fin de la résidence, et du coup … Bah une fin provisoire pour cette petite troupe (si je vous dis que chronologiquement, ils étaient supposés avoir réglé leurs affaires personnelles maintenant, vous comprenez à quel point c'était pas possible ?).

Merci à **Ima Nonyme** , **Leptitloir** et **cœur de lune** pour vos commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

Ah, aussi, info inutile, mais les titres des trois premiers chapitres viennent tous de la chanson _Moonriver_ dans _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ (Diamant sur canapé) :

 _Moonriver,_

 _Wider than a mile,_

 _I'm crossing you in style,_

 _Someday …_

 _Oh dream maker,_

 _You heart breaker,_

 _Wherever you're going,_

 _I'm going your way._

 _Two drifters,_

 _Off to see the world_

 _There's such a lot of world_

 _To see …_

 **Lexique pour ce chapitre (je me tape des kiffs en les écrivant … Je devrais entrer à l'Académie Française, je serais trop à fond pour écrire le dictionnaire) :**

Conservatoires municipaux : C'est dans cette structure que sont pas mal des personnages, quoiqu'ils ne soient pas tous dans le même (ils sont dans le « Réseau conservatoire »). Il y en a dix-sept, celui du Centre (1er, 2ème, 3ème et 4ème) et ensuite, un pas arrondissement de Paris.

CNSAD : Conservatoire National Supérieur d'Art Dramatique. Aussi appelé « Le National », ou « Le Conservatoire » parfois « CNS ». Situé à Paris, c'est la Grande École de théâtre la plus connue, avec le TNS et l'ENSATT. L'entrée se fait sur concours, en trois tours. C'est un peu le Normal Sup' du théâtre.

ENSATT : École Nationale Supérieure des Arts et Techniques du Théâtre. Aussi appelée « Lyon ». Située à Lyon, donc, c'est une autre Grande École. À la différence du CNSAD qui ne propose qu'un parcours de comédien, elle a aussi des classes de Mise en scène, Dramaturgie, Régie etc.

TNS : Théâtre National de Strasbourg (école du). Parfois appelé « Strasbourg », du coup. Aussi une grande école, qui ne fait passer le concours qu'un an sur deux. Comme l'ENSATT, elle propose des parcours Mise en scène, Décors, Costumes et autres.

CFA d'Asnières : Je sais pas à quoi « CFA » correspond, mais ça signifie que c'est une formation en alternance. Aussi sur concours (tout est sur concours, en fait), si tu es reçu tu dois démarcher une compagnie pour qu'elle t'embauche afin de valider ton inscription. C'est en banlieue de Paris.

CRR : Conservatoire à Rayonnement Régional. Peu connu jusqu'à il y a quelques années, le CRR n'est pas une grande école mais est plus proche des conservatoires municipaux. Par exemple, les auditions d'entrée sont en septembre (pour les précédents, c'est plus entre mars et mai). Les élèves du CRR ont un taux d'acceptation dans des Grandes Écoles assez élevé, et ils ont le statut d'étudiant. En plus, leur prof de danse c'est celle qui fait l'atelier inter-conservatoires « Danse contemporaine ».

Les concours, auditions et autres : Pour rentrer dans un conservatoire d'arrondissement, il faut faire de la paperasse l'été et tu passes les **auditions en septembre** , pour deux conservatoires maximum (c'était trois quand je les ai passés, je sais pas pourquoi ils ont diminué le nombre de vœux mais c'est de la connerie). Idem pour le CRR. Pour changer de conservatoire d'une année sur l'autre il faut faire une **demande de transfert** au cours de l'année. Ça, c'est la partie formelle, ensuite la partie informelle c'est que c'est plus ou moins à toi de contacter la prof pour demander d'assister à un cours, de si elle veut que tu lui présentes une scène d'audition ou quoi. Et si tu te fais recaler au transfert (ça peut être parce que le nombre d'élèves acceptés en interne est limité), tu peux toujours passer les auditions comme les externes, sauf que t'es pas sûr d'être accepté à ton niveau (genre, la prof peut décider de t'intégrer en 2C1 alors que t'étais déjà en 2C2 et supposé passer en 3C). Pour les **concours des Grandes Écoles** , il y a un dossier à faire, qu'est très chiant, et ensuite tu passe le concours, qui dépend en fonction de l'école.

 _Lucky devil_

.

.

 **3 : Drifters**

.

* * *

Jeudi

« Vous y croyez, si je vous dit que dans deux heures on joue ?

— Nan. »

Vanitas était mollement assis sur le canapé des loges, les jambes étendues sur celles de Kairi, son texte dans les mains absolument inutilement – de toute façon, il ne respectait pas ce qui était écrit de base, modifiant presque chacune de ses répliques. Il fronça les sourcils, rien que pour sentir son piercing le tirer, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Je suis pas prêt … se plaignit Demyx, sa guitare dans les bras.

— Personne, Dem, personne, lui répondit la voix distante de Naminé.

— Mais si on est prêts !, lança Yuffie, joyeusement surexcitée. On va tout défoncer !

— J'ai envie de chier, lâcha Vanitas avec sa grâce la plus absolue.

— Bah va chier, répondit Reno sur le ton de l'évidence.

— Nan, si j'y vais maintenant j'aurais encore envie après et j' pourrai plus.

— Logique infaillible, Vani.

— Ta mère.

— Ma mère, sourit Kairi, elle vient ce soir et elle espère bien te parler après.

— Ah, cool.

— Ta famille vient, toi ? Vous avez ramené qui ?

— Y a mon père, fit Yuffie, souriante. Et des gens du dix-neuf.

— Qui ? »

Hayner se retourna dans sa position, seulement à moitié stressé mais tout de même affecté par l'ambiance. Il se connaissait, il ne commencerait à avoir les boules que quand les lumières de la salle seraient éteintes et que les autres commenceraient à jouer, pendant qu'il attendrait dans les coulisses avec Kairi, muet et angoissé.

« Y a ma prof qui vient, déjà.

— Aerith ?

— Ouais, tu la connais ?

— Bah ouais, fit Hayner, elle m'a refusé en transfert cette salope.

— Toi j' te frappe.

— Quand tu veux, minus.

— Ne réveille pas le dragon qui sommeille en moi !, beugla Yuffie en se levant, Je suis une ninja !

— Ouais, ouais, bâilla Vanitas, les ninjas c'est pas supposé être silencieux ?

— C'est que je ne suis pas en mission, justifia aussitôt Yuffie.

— Bah ta gueule quand même.

— Je vais t'arracher ton piercing tu vas voir.

— Tu me touches t'es morte. »

Pourtant, Vanitas n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle tirait effectivement sur son piercing – au moins avait-elle eu la décence de choisir celui sur le cartilage de son oreille et pas le nouveau – lui arrachant une plainte douloureuse. Elle évita sans peine le doigt qu'il destinait à ses côtes et recula en sautillant. Elle était beaucoup trop énergique pour lui.

« Sinon, y aura Tifa, et peut-être Red, mais il est pas sûr.

— Ah, faudrait qu'i' vienne !, s'exclama Vanitas, soudain intéressé.

— Tu le connais ?, s'étonna Kairi.

— Bah il est dans le CET de Yuffie, aussi.

— Ah ouais, j'avais zappé. Celui avec une coupe chelou.

— Ouaip. Ax', tu nous as ramené des gens ?

— Nan, vous êtes trop nuls, je voulais pas vous faire plus honte que ça en propageant vote image.

— Connard.

— Enculé.

— C'est pas une insulte, mal baisé.

— Va faire la gay pride en Ukraine.

— Rejoins ton père dans son cercueil et ferme-la.

— Vanitas ! »

Tout le monde grimaçait de gêne en-dehors des deux opposants de la dispute qui se regardaient en chien de faïence, beaucoup trop vexés tous les deux pour en démordre aussi simplement. Kairi regardait sévèrement son ami, l'air indigné et en colère, les mains serrées sur le bas de sa robe. C'était la rouge, celle que Larxène avait adorée au premier regard et qu'elle avait juste un peu adaptée, créant de jolis faux plis qui donnaient des allures nobles à la tenue. À côté d'elle, Reno vint lui prendre la main. S'il y en avait une qui était sensible au suicide de leur père, des années plus tard, c'était elle. Que Vanitas s'en serve contre Axel, Reno s'en battait la race, mais pas en présence de sa sœur.

« Quoi, « Vanitas » ? Il avait pas à dire ça.

— Et toi non plus, argua Reno. Axel, tu retires c' que t'as dit et tu t'excuses. Vanitas, pareil.

— T'es pas mon frère, t'es pas mon père, t'as rien à m' dire, se défendit le brun.

— J'ai rien dit, moi, se dédouana Axel, recevant le regard le plus noir de Vanitas.

— Tu soûles, souffla Vanitas, avant de se calmes sensiblement. Kai', j' suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire penser à ça. Reno, pareil.

— Et moi ?, demanda Axel, avec l'air innocent de celui qui s'attend vraiment à ce qu'on lui présente des excuses.

— Toi, tu peux bien tomber en dépression, pour ce que ça me touche. »

Axel haussa les épaules nonchalamment, changeant tout à coup de ton, comme s'ils ne venaient pas tous les deux de se balancer des horreurs un peu trop personnelles.

« T'as ramené qui, toi ?

— Juste mon frère. Ma sœur fait je-sais-pas-quoi à Odessa, et mes vieux sont dans le Sud.

— Moi, j'ai ramené mes deux parents et Roxas, intervint Hayner, comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un.

— Roxas ?, sursauta Kairi – visiblement, ça intéressait vraiment quelqu'un. Comme Roxas Strife ? »

Hayner tourna la tête vers elle, clairement surpris, tandis que Vanitas remettait les pièces du puzzle en ordre dans sa tête, comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Elle avait parlé de ce Roxas, non ? Quelque chose avec un rendez-vous absolument gênant la semaine dernière, où elle avait passé toute la soirée à chercher à lancer une conversation sans succès.

« Bah, ouais, fit Hayner, tu connais un autre Roxas ? C'est mon meilleur pote.

— Oh merde, fit Kairi. Oh merde.

— Y a quoi qui va pas ?

— Le monde est beaucoup trop petit. On s'est … Un peu vus, et la dernière fois était tout sauf cool. Oh mon dieu, tu peux pas lui dire de pas venir parce que le spectacle est nul ?

— C'est mort, il aura encore plus envie de voir.

— Je suis maudite. »

Elle baissa la tête, pendant que Reno lui frappait le dos dans un geste familier.

« Allez, t'inquiète ! On pourra aller lui parler, s' tu veux.

— C'est mort, Ren', mort de chez mort. Je vais surtout aller me cacher dans un trou après la représentation.

— Attends, c'est quand que tu l'as vu ?

— Euh, mardi dernier ?

— Oh. Ah ouais, il m'en a parlé.

— Il t'a dit que j'étais une pipelette et un désastre ambulant ?

— Nan, pas du tout ! Il disait qu'il se sentait trop con, c'était le soir de son partiel, il était trop déprimé … Enfin, tu verras avec lui.

— Rien du tout. Je lui parle pas, tu ne lui dis pas où me trouver, tu ne lui parles pas de moi, sinon je viendrai te hanter dans tes cauchemars les plus terribles. »

Hayner rit doucement, comme si c'était clairement drôle – ça ne l'était pas, du moins pas du point de vue de la rouquine.

« Bon, vous verrez ce soir. Seifer viendra peut-être aussi.

— Ce gros con, là ? »

Kairi leva les yeux au ciel. Vanitas et sa manie d'avoir un avis sur tout et sur tout le monde. D'ailleurs, comment connaissait-il autant de gens s'il les aimait si peu ? Elle avait beau le connaître depuis le lycée, il restait une énigme à ses yeux.

« Ouais. En vrai, il est sympa, desfois.

— De très rares fois. Quand il dort, ça passe.

— Tu l'as vu dormir ?, s'insurgea Hayner, changeant de position pour être plus attentif. »

Vanitas eut un sourire peu rassurant avant de sortir son téléphone et de fouiller dedans, tendant l'objet à Hayner.

« J'ai même des photos. »

Le châtain s'exclama de joie à la vue des clichés plus que ridicules, convenant avec Vanitas qu'il devrait les lui envoyer sur facebook. Les conversations reprirent, allant des invités du soir à des choses plus lointaines et moyennement pertinentes, et ce fut à nouveau Demyx qui les fit stresser.

« Dans une heure, on est au plateau. »

Ce fut comme un message d'alerte, le lancement du branle-bas de combat. Vanitas fut le premier à se relever, vif comme l'éclair.

« Tu vas où ?

— Chier.

— Ça vous dit on se retrouve tous là dans vingt minutes, faire un peu de respiration, tout ça ?, proposa Naminé, éteignant son téléphone pour le ranger dans son sac.

— Ouais, fit Sora, qui se réveillait tout juste de sa sieste pré-spectacle. J' vais chercher Riku.

— Il est où ?

— Il a dû trouver un couloir vide pour se calmer.

— Xion, interpella Kairi, t'as ton rouge à lèvres un peu brun, là ?

— Tiens.

— Vous vous maquillez ?, demanda Demyx. On fait un soutien regard ou pas ?

— Euh … demandez à Aqua, annonça simplement Xion. Ça serait mieux, je pense, même si la salle est petite.

— Quelqu'un à du crayon ?, lança Naminé un peu au hasard de la loge, par-dessus le bruit des cordes que Demyx commençait à gratter. »

L'effervescence délicate des jurons et la non-sexytude du maquillage s'annonçaient pour de bon. Ils devaient être prêts, à présent.

* * *

« Riku, on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? »

L'argenté regarda bêtement Xion qui le fixait, se changeant pour revenir à sa tenue de civile.

« Bah, euh … Franchement, j'en sais rien.

— T'as fait n'importe quoi, c'était merveilleux, intervint Vanitas en rentrant en loges, retirant immédiatement son haut.

— Vous avez fait n'importe quoi, corrigea Xion. Vous auriez vu Aqua à côté de moi, elle était en train de faire une crise de tétanie.

— C'était plutôt bien, nan ?

— Bah ç'aurait été mieux si nous on n'avait pas été autour sans savoir comment réagir, ajouta Demyx qui retirait ses bottes avec soulagement.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, questionna Hayner, un peu à la ramasse.

— Bah leur immense impro sur le moment des bottes.

— J'avais même pas remarqué, putain. Mais la scène était super, en tout cas !

— Normal que t'aies rien remarqué, tu suis rien. On aurait supprimé un personnage que t'aurais rien vu.

— Eh, c'est pas vrai !, se défendit le châtain en regardant les yeux d'eau de son accusateur.

— Bah la preuve, continua Reno. Moi j'ai trouvé ça chouette.

— Toi t'étais pas sur scène, poursuivit Demyx, toujours sur sa pensée.

— Arrête, sourit Naminé en roulant des yeux. T'étais très convaincant en type qui capte pas ce qui se passe, et vexé comme un pou.

— C'était trop génial !, intervint très instructivement Sora, souriant et transpirant.

— Waouh, ça pue la mort ici, exagéra Kairi en entrant à son tour dans la loge, sublime dans sa robe rouge – qu'elle comptait bien garder pour la soirée, elle.

— Ça sent le travail, moqua Vanitas en agitant un doigt, nuance.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, sourit-elle. File-moi mon sac. Ah, tiens, Xion, ton rouge à lèvres.

— Merci.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ?, questionna Demyx, enfilant enfin son bermuda bleu ciel.

— Dans ton cul, répondit la voix de Vanitas, aussi charmante qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Mon cul est interdit aux pédés comme toi, contra le blond, tout aussi gentil.

— Ah, donc si c'est Naminé avec un gode ça passe, c'est ça ?

— Très exactement, sourit la concernée, et les conversations se stoppèrent d'un coup. »

Il y eut un moment de latence où les regards se croisèrent, Demyx rougissant comme un abruti comme sa – apparemment – petite-amie faisait mine de rien, tout à fait consciente des retombées de sa réplique. Soudain, les questions fusèrent.

« Quoi ?

— Nan, sérieusement ?

— Depuis quand ?

— Dites, pour le gode, c'était une blague ?

— Yuffie, t'es crade.

— Beurk, un couple heureux.

— Beurk, un jaloux.

— Pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dit ?

— Oh mon Dieu mais tout s'explique !

— C'est adorable.

— J'ai toujours cru que t'étais lesbienne.

— Il te chante des sérénades ?

— Il baise bien ? »

Naminé roula des yeux, observant Demyx qui tentait tant bien que mal – enfin, plus mal que bien – de répondre aux questions sans trop bafouiller. Elle décida de le laisser gérer un peu, avant de l'aider.

* * *

Vendredi

« Wesh, meuf.

— Yo ! Ça va ?

— Oh, mate-moi la bonne humeur. I' s'est passé quoi, hier ? T'as disparu. »

Kairi haussa les sourcils, s'adossant au mur à l'instar de Vanitas. Elle lui vola son café des mains, pas vraiment bien réveillée, mais souriante.

« Longue nuit, répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

— Déconne. »

Le ton de Vanitas était léger, avant que son cerveau fort peu matinal connecte les éléments un à un.

« Déconne, Roxas ?

— Ouais.

— Donc au final il est pas juste gênant.

— Nan. Et putain …

— Il est bien ?

— Oh ouais il est bien. Il est mieux que bien. On a baisé comme jaja.

— Si tes frères t'entendaient …

— Ils m'entendent pas.

— Mais ce sera répété.

— Si tu répètes je te dirai plus rien, et t'aimes trop les ragots pour ça. »

Vanitas pencha la tête à droite et à gauche à la façon d'un automate, un sourire effrayant sur les lèvres.

« Possible.

— Ouais, gaffe à toi, Vani, gaffe à toi. »

* * *

Samedi

« T'as perdu quelque chose ? »

Vanitas cessa de fouiller dans ses poches et se retourna, trouvant Axel derrière lui. Avec la fumée et le bruit de la musque derrière, il avait à peine reconnu sa voix. Demyx venait de rentrer avec le dernier métro et quelques amis, il ne restait plus grand-monde de leur troupe. C'était étrange de se dire que c'était fini. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient littéralement tous les jours et, à l'exception de dimanche, qu'ils bossaient ensemble toute la journée, à fond, qu'ils mangeaient ensemble, qu'ils allaient boire ensemble … Et tout à coup, les vacances. Enfin, Vanitas avait encore le CET de Yuffie, ou plutôt la pièce de Yuffie, en entier, à descendre à Avignon, et en soi ça serait la même ambiance mais … Forcément, ça serait différent. Depuis le dernier salut, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se répéter entre eux « J'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini, putain ! », et Vanitas n'y croyait toujours pas. Rien en lui n'arrivait à enregistrer que demain, il ne mettrait pas son réveil à sept heures trente pour venir au théâtre, et retrouver tout le monde. Axel et ses sous-entendus qui étaient un peu lourds, Riku et leur légère tension, Sora et son incertitude, Kairi et sa crudité étrange, Larxène et son aisance naturelle avec eux, Hayner et sa susceptibilité, Yuffie et son énergie, Naminé et son calme, Demyx et sa foutue guitare, Reno et sa confiance, Xion et sa compréhension, Aqua et ses directions. La salle de ce théâtre, la reverrait-il seulement un jour ?

« Mon feu, finit-il par répondre avec détachement. »

Le rouquin lui en tendit un aussitôt, et Vanitas alluma sa cigarette en plissant les yeux pour mieux regarder la nuit. Il faisait encore chaud, le goudron restituant la chaleur absorbée pendant la journée, presque à l'infini.

« Ça va être dur, demain, commenta Axel. »

Le brun se tourna vers lui avec lenteur, embourbé dans son ivresse. Dur ? Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils attendaient une nuit complète. En fait, il ne se lèverait sans doute pas avant le soir – surtout s'il se couchait aussi tard qu'il était parti pour. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine déjà. C'était la dernière de la résidence. Il aurait voulu que ça dure une éternité de plus. Le voyant muet, Axel explicita :

« De pas venir au théâtre. Moi ça me fait bizarre alors que j' venais même pas tout l' temps, vous j'imagine même pas.

— Ouais, acquiesça Vanitas. J'ai pas trop envie d'y penser.

— Pardon. »

Vanitas eut un mouvement de désinvolture, ne sachant que répondre exactement. Axel n'avait rien à excuser, à part sa lourdeur absolue, son manque de tact et ses regards agaçants de sourire – en tout cas, il n'avait pas à se faire pardonner ce que la résidence était terminée. Ils avaient eu trois sorties de résidence, ce qui était une chance en soi. C'était juste … étrange. Vanitas avait l'impression diffuse que quand il se réveillerait le lendemain il se retrouverait dans une dimension parallèle.

« J' peux avoir mon feu ? »

À nouveau dans sa lenteur illogiquement précise, le brun offrit l'objet à Axel sans le regarder, marchant sur un fil perdu entre ses pensées, ses rêves, les délires de l'alcool et une réalité dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir.

« T'es bourré ?, fit Axel. »

Vanitas se demanda si la question était supposée être culpabilisante, et décida finalement qu'il ne culpabiliserait de toute façon pas pour ça. Ils avaient été malmenés ces deux dernières semaines, ils étaient tous physiquement à bout, le brun arrivait à peine à manger convenablement depuis quatre jours, et puis merde, c'était samedi soir, il était deux heures passées, il estimait avoir tenu assez longtemps. Les autres étaient partis trop vite, soûls et mous après seulement une pinte rafraîchissante. Si Vanitas se souvenait bien, il restait encore Yuffie, à l'intérieur, qui avait ramené un ami à elle – un certain Vincent dont la présence avait chassé Reno vers à peine une heure trente – et peut-être Naminé.

« Ouais.

— J'habite à côté. »

Ses yeux se fermant presque tout seuls, Vanitas sentit soudain une chaleur dans son dos, et s'appuya contre le torse d'Axel, à demi par réflexe. Il était trop fatigué pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, et malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, il avait confiance en Axel.

« OK. »

* * *

Dimanche

Il n'avait pas mis de réveil, pourtant, à sept heures trente Vanitas se tenait droit dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un flux de pensée confus l'assaillit aussitôt, à commencer par _Où est-ce que j'ai mis mon costume hier soir ?_ , puis _Je suis ou ?_ , suivi de _Ah, mais la résidence est finie_. Vint ensuite une vague tristesse, le souvenir de la veille, et une dernière confirmation, quand il fit le tour de la pièce du regard : il avait effectivement l'impression d'avoir été transporté dans une dimension parallèle durant son sommeil. Il se sentait brumeux, des relents d'alcool lui tournant le crâne, mais il n'avait pas envie de vomir. Lentement, il quitta la chambre, retrouvant la pièce à vivre qu'il connaissait bien pour se sortir un verre d'eau, passant à la salle de bain pour vider sa vessie et récupérer un cachet d'aspirine.

Il avait prévu, dans l'instant, de se recoucher, mais un froissement de tissus à côté lui fit tourner la tête. Une tasse vide dans les mains, ouvrant le placard avec les sachets de thé, Kairi le regardait, sa main aveugle trouvant la boisson qu'elle voulait sans son aide. Elle connaissait vraiment l'agencement de cet appartement du bout des doigts, ça se sentait qu'elle se chargeait de tout ranger – quand Axel, lui, se chargeait de tout garder propre et de la vaisselle. Les poubelles, ils alternaient.

« Je me disais que j'avais entendu la chasse d'eau.

— Yo.

— Réveillé par ton horloge interne de résidence ? »

Elle avait prononcé la phrase syllabe par syllabe, la bouche visiblement pâteuse et des difficultés à concentrer son esprit si longtemps. Vanitas cligna des yeux, le temps d'enregistrer la répliquer, avant d'acquiescer.

« Je fais du café ?

— Nan. J' vais me recoucher. »

Elle opina du chef, comprenant son idée sans être capable d'en faire autant. Une fois levée, elle était prête pour plusieurs heures minimum. Au plus tôt, elle ferait une sieste à treize heures. En versant l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse, elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant que Vanitas n'habitait pas vraiment chez elle.

« Te recoucher, avec Axel ?

— Ouais, fit Vanitas, peu désireux de passer à côté d'une belle vanne, même si tôt le matin. Je suis un peu officiellement ton beauf.

— Oh mon Dieu. »

Le visage de Kairi avait pris un air choqué au ralenti, la bouche s'ouvrant millimètre à millimètre avec un comique absolu, ses yeux s'écarquillant sur le même rythme. Quand elle eut atteint sa position d'ébahissement la plus totale, Vanitas ricana, le ton rauque.

« Je déconne. Sinon j' serais à poil. Allez, bonne nuit. »

Elle acquiesça sans mot dire, et le brun ne put que penser qu'elle allait bien avoir besoin de son thé, et de temps. Il serait bien resté rien que pour contempler le spectacle de la gueule de bois de son amie, mais ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau. Il avait besoin de dormir encore quelques dizaines d'heures. Mais il sentait dans le regard de poisson mort de la rouquine, au fond, qu'elle aurait des questions à lui poser quand ils seraient tous les deux revenus du Néant où se planquait leur cerveau pour l'instant.

« Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, six heures et des poussières plus tard, il sentit en premier lieu un bras qui pesait lourd sur son côté, et puis la chaleur moelleuse mais quelque peu moite des draps qui le recouvraient. Il papillonna une seconde à peine avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux. Dans la chambre le jour était clair, et les murs recouverts d'affiches étaient visiblement abîmés par le temps. Ça n'était pas la première fois que Vanitas dormait dans la chambre d'Axel, mais il mit tout de même quelques instants à reconnaître le lieu. Il se retourna pour faire face à son ami, qui dormait encore d'un air paisible qui contrastait agréablement avec l'expression ennuyeuse qu'il arborait perpétuellement. Il semblait plus naturel. Plus réel, même. Lentement, Vanitas souleva le bras qui le retenait, le découvrant étonnamment chaud, presque brûlant, au point qu'il se demanda si Axel n'avait pas de la fièvre. Il colla leurs fronts pour vérifier, et si le souffle endormi du roux, venant s'échouer sur ses lèvres et sa joue, lui paraissait bien chaud, son front avait une température normale. Finalement, Vanitas se dégagea totalement, quittant le lit, et puis la chambre, attrapant son sac au passage. Dans la pièce à vivre, Kairi était toujours là. Écouteurs dans les oreilles, livre dans les mains, elle s'était durant la matinée entourée d'un bazar impressionnant, et qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle était plus du genre à ranger tout ce dont elle avait fini de se servir que de laisser tout s'accumuler. Quand Vanitas entra dans son champ de vision, elle sursauta.

« Ah ! Re. Axel est levé ?

— Il dort encore.

— Y a du café. Je sais pas s'il est encore chaud.

— Cool. Ça va ?

— Ouais. Enfin … Je sais pas. Je m'ennuie. Depuis ce matin, j'ai essayé de faire mille trucs qui me détendent en temps normal, mais … rien ne fonctionne. Je commence, ça m'ennuie, j'arrête, je cherche autre chose, je commence, ça m'ennuie … Au final, les seuls moments où j'arrive vraiment à m'occuper sont ceux où je cherche de quoi m'occuper. J'ai bien dû passer une demi-heure à retrouver ce foutu Rubiks cube.

— Je savais même pas qu' tu l'avait ram'né.

— Au cas où. Tu vois, même parler avec toi m'ennuie un peu, là.

— J' suis plus assez bien pour toi ? Kai, tu m' vexes, là, de si bon matin.

— Il est presque quatorze heures.

— Et alors ? J' me lève, c'est le matin.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire … »

Se servant une tasse de café, Vanitas vint la rejoindre dans le canapé, s'asseyant en tailleur sur un des gros coussins molletonnés. Il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire, bien sûr. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à trouver de sens au fait d'être debout. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de sa journée – et les idées n'étaient pas ce qui lui manquait, d'habitude.

« Ouais. T'as dormi ?

— Nan.

— T'as essayé ?

— Trois fois. Ça m'a ennuyée plus vite que tout le reste. »

Vanitas lui sourit gentiment, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

« Allez, viens dormir sur l'épaule de tonton Vani, tu vas voir que ça fait du bien. »

Protestant au début, la rousse se laissa finalement faire, se disant qu'elle pouvait bien essayer, au point où elle en était. Elle avait l'impression d'être debout depuis une éternité et pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait. C'était frustrant. Elle était mentalement épuisée, et son corps refusait de lui accorder le repos qu'elle convoitait. Elle ouvrit son téléphone pour ouvrir facebook, cherchant l'icône sans la trouver. Elle finit par jurer entre ses dents et reposer l'objet sur la table, s'enfonçant encore dans l'épaule de son ami.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ?

— Nan … Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais désinstallé facebook. »

Il chercha une seconde à se reculer pour la regarder, mais le poids que son amie exerçait sur lui le dissuada de se dégager. Elle avait visiblement besoin de contact.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Pour installer Tinder. »

Vanitas se mordit les joues une seconde, mais ne parvint pas à retenir son rire, plus surpris que moqueur. Ce fut Kairi qui se redressa sur ses bras, lui jetant un regard courroucé.

« Ta gueule.

— T'as installé Tinder ? Nan mais c'est pire que tout ma jolie.

— Oh, nique toi.

— Tu veux que je r'tourne dans la chambre de ton frangin ?

— T'es crade.

— Toi aussi : t'as Tinder.

— Tu soûles, sérieux, je fais c' que j' veux.

— Jamais j'ai dit l'inverse. Moi j' dis c' que j' veux. Et j' veux préciser que t'as Tinder et que c'est vraiment naze. J' t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est comme ça que t'as rencontré Roxas.

— Va niquer ta race.

— Nan. Nan, sérieux ? Oh sa mère …

— Vas-y, va t' faire crucifier, j'en ai marre. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire comme Kairi s'éloignait de lui, se relevant pour prendre quelque chose à manger, sans savoir encore quoi. Elle fouilla dans les placards qu'elle connaissait par cœur mais ne trouva rien qui satisfit son envie. Elle finit par venir se rasseoir sur le canapé, à une distance du brun qui signifiait qu'elle lui faisait un peu la tête quand même. Un bruit de chute les fit sursauter tous les deux, et ils se retournèrent vers la porte de la chambre d'Axel, d'où venait le vacarme. Bientôt l'allumette apparut dans toute sa splendeur, à demi cuité et la gueule enfarinée.

« Sa mère, j'ai mal à la tête … »

Il avança dans le salon, trébuchant sous les yeux amusés des deux spectateurs, jusqu'à se servir une tasse de café.

« Bah c'est ça d' vieillir, commenta Vanitas un peu trop fort, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

— Toi, quand t'auras mon âge tu f'ras moins l' malin. »

Vanitas roula des yeux, bien conscient cependant que la menace était réelle. Plus il avançait, plus il voyait les gens autour de lui subir les affres douloureuses de la gueule de bois. La plupart témoignait en sa présence que ça avait commencé vers leur vingt-troisième année, à des poussières de détails près. Le brun se demandait si ça le concernerait aussi, et gardait le chiffre en mémoire comme un _memento mori_ , un compte à rebours qu'il voyait s'écouler lentement. Après avoir disparu dans la salle de bain pour récupérer une aspirine, Axel reparut, se juchant sans grâce sur le comptoir. Il ne portait guère que son pantalon de la veille, et pourtant Vanitas avait souvenir de l'avoir vu dormir en T-shirt. Il se demanda si c'était fait exprès, et ça serait possible comme cette tenue allait indécemment bien à Axel, le fourreau noir du pantalon allongeant encore sa silhouette d'allumette, le torse nu laissant deviner, malgré la maigreur bien visible, quelques muscles encore dynamiques qui faisaient tenir le tout. Le rouquin était mortellement pâle, et Vanitas aurait dû trouver ça maladif, encore plus avec ses cernes – c'était l'effet que son propre reflet lui faisait tous les matins, et il était presque bronzé face à l'autre – mais l'ensemble dégageait comme un certain charme. Étrange.

« Kai', tu m'fais à manger ?

— Démerde toi.

— Ouh la vilaine. Ça va pas ?

— Si, si. »

Axel jeta un regard inquiet à sa sœur, venant lui frotter le crâne avec un sourire réconfortant.

« Allez, boude pas. On fait un truc aujourd'hui ?

— Bah nan, justement.

— Oh, c'est ça. On peut aller à la piscine, s' tu veux.

— Hm … bof. J'ai des poils de partout et j'ai la flemme de m'épiler. »

Le roux haussa les épaules, cherchant dans son crâne une autre solution, ce qui s'avérait difficile avec une migraine pareille. Vanitas proposa :

« J' vais faire du skate avec Hayner à Bercy, vous voulez v'nir ? »

Kairi eut une moue hésitante, avant d'opiner du chef :

« Pourquoi pas, depuis le temps que tu dois m'apprendre. Ax' ?

— Ça m' va. Laissez-moi décuver d'abord.

— Sale vieux. T' façon j' dois réveiller Hayner et l' prév'nir. »

* * *

« Ouh là, souffla Kairi avec une admiration fort minablement feinte, ah te voir comme ça, tout d'un coup, ça m'échauffe ! »

Vanitas lui tira la langue en venant à côté d'elle, s'essuyant les mains avec son T-shirt posé sur la table de ping-pong.

« Ouais, t'as vu comment j' suis bonne ?

— T'es bonne à faire bander un mort. »

Vanitas ricana, tournant son attention vers le grand rouquin, qui le regardait de haut en bas, cigarette au bec.

« OK, admit le brun, t'as gagné, c'est le compliment le plus glauque qu'on m'aie jamais fait.

— J' m'entraîne tous les jours devant mon miroir. 'Eh Beau Gosse, ton père il est pas croque-mort ? Parce que t'es belle à tomber !'

— Ouais, celle-là elle est bof. Bon, Kai, tu montes sur la planche ou tu continues de mater comme une cougar.

— Ça fait de toi un gigolo ?, supposa-t-elle.

— Ah, ça, tu m'entretiens, moi j' suis tout à toi. La vérité, viens, t' vas voir c' pas compliqué. »

Les yeux plissés à cause du soleil, la jeune fille se leva et noua vaguement ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval pratique, suivant Vanitas qui lui prêtait sa planche avec méfiance – et à raison, puisqu'il finit effectivement, au bout de dix minutes, par traduire son agacement en poussant la rouquine de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle avait les deux pieds sur la planche. Kairi avança à merveille pendant au moins dix mètres avant de croiser un type, de réussir miraculeusement un virage, puis de se ramasser entre le gazon et le bitume, s'explosant joliment le genou au passage. Elle revint vers Vanitas avec un air furieux que son boitillement pitoyable décrédibilisait, quoique le sang coulant sur sa jambe donnât un aspect zombie assez effrayant.

« Toi ! Tu vas bouffer tes rotules !

— Mais enfin, Kairi, tu me – oh, mais regardes qui arrive ! »

Vanitas sourit en faisant un grand geste de la main aux deux nouveaux arrivants qui le repérèrent aussitôt, et le brun remercia le sens du timing de Hayner. Le châtain, une planche sous un bras et une glace dans l'autre, rendait ses signes à Vanitas tout en parlant activement à son meilleur ami, qui lui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone. Kairi se figea en grimaçant. Elle n'avait rien fixé exactement avec Roxas depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui au milieu de leurs amis communs. Ce fut lui qui lui parla en premier après avoir salué tout le monde, un sourcil haussé, ce qui devait être un signe de grand intérêt sur un visage aussi peu expressif.

« Tu skates ?

— Euh, pas vraiment, fit-elle en désignant son genou. Vanitas a dit qu'il m'apprendrait à rouler, pour l'instant il est pas le meilleur prof'.

— Ah. J' peux essayer, si tu veux. C'est ta planche ?

— Celle de Van. »

Ainsi commença un apprentissage bourré de chutes et de niaiserie qui fit grimacer Vanitas, tandis qu'Hayner lui avait refilé sa glace pour partir rouler lui aussi, sur les rampes installées là.

« C'est écœurant, fit Axel.

— Horripilant, ajouta Vanitas.

— Désagréablement mignon, confirma le rouquin.

— Limite malaisant.

— Scintillant de rose.

— Pourquoi rose ?

— Parce que c'est Kai.

— Ça se tient. »

Quand Vanitas eut fini sa glace – la glace d'Hayner – il regarda le jeune couple avec un air dégoûté. Il était venu pour rouler, pas pour assister à la parade amoureuse d'une nouvelle espèce animale. Le châtain avait l'air de se fiche absolument de tout ce qui n'était pas sa planche et les figures qu'il plaçait, totalement absorbé dans son sport, et le brun finit par renfiler son T-shirt, commençant à rouler une cigarette, à défaut de rouler sur sa planche.

« Dommage, entendit-il à sa droite.

— De quoi ?

— Que t'aies remis ton T-shirt. C'est dommage.

— Gaffe, t'as un filet d' bave qui coule, là. »

Axel roula des yeux et lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de regarder Kairi avec une grimace.

« J'en ai marre de voir mon futur beauf courtiser ma sœur. On bouge ?

— Ouais, elle a intérêt à me ramener ma planche nickel ou je la nique. Tu lui diras.

— On va où ?

— J' sais pas. Tu m' payes une glace ?

— C'est ça, compte là-d'ssus et bois d' la javel.

— S' tu m' payes une glace j' te roule le meilleur patin qu'on t'aie jamais roulé.

— Alors tu déconnais pas, quand tu disais qu' t'étais gigolo.

— Si. J'ai juste trop envie d'une glace.

— Et d' m'embrasser.

— Crève.

— Le meilleur patin d' ma vie ? Vraiment ?

— Et sans conteste.

— Y a un service après vente, si c'est naze ?

— Le service après vente c'est mon poing dans ta gueule.

— Ouais, bof. T' façon j' te crois pas. T'auras ta glace et tu m'enverras m' faire foutre, vrai ?

— _Who knows_? C' qu'est sûr c'est tu m' payes pas d' glace jamais j' t'embrasse.

— J' crois qu' ça vaut l' coup. Je marche. »

* * *

Mardi

« Et tu l'as embrassé ? »

Kairi s'étouffait à demi de rire avec un croissant qu'elle avalait goulûment, tandis que Vanitas lui racontait la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son frère. Elle était assise sur le lit du brun, juste en-dessous du Velux ouvert, face à une microscopique table en bois recomposé, peinte en blanc et tâchée de café, de tabac et d'autres choses dont Vanitas même ignorait la provenance – est-ce que c'était du vernis à ongles ? – et à ses pieds reposait le skateboard qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt, tout juste restitué à son propriétaire. Vanitas préparait la cafetière, qui prenait toute la place sur le plan de travail, sa cigarette pas encore allumée au bord des lèvres. Kairi avait débarqué sans le prévenir à dix heures ce matin, et après avoir passé un temps infini à aligner ses neurones il avait commencé à rouler et à s'occuper du café tandis que Kairi s'enfilait à elle toute seule les croissants qu'elle avait pris en bas de l'immeuble haussmannien.

« Tu crois quoi ? J' l'ai envoyé chier, ouais. »

Elle rit encore plus comme Vanitas était empli de sa naturelle négligence, secouant la tête. Le café commença à couler, et elle s'adossa au mur en essayant d'éviter le soleil qui tombait du Velux. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, notant que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les quinze mètres carrez si bien rangés, à part quand le brun avait emménagé. Quelques cartons remplis de livres traînaient tout de même, par faute de place.

« Tu crains. Il t'avait payé quoi comme glace ?

— Comment ça je crains ? J' sais pas c' qui s'est passé dans sa tête à décider de m' croire, moi jamais j' me s'rais fait confiance là-d'ssus. Il a trop cru.

— Même, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

— J'avais envie d'une glace.

— Elle était bonne, au moins ?

— On a été chez Amorino.

— Ah ouais. Moi j' l'aurais embrassé, pour une glace Amorino.

— T'aurais embrassé Axel ?

— Nan, t'es crade. Mais un type, un pote, si un pote me dit, tu m' roules une pelle j' te paye une glace chez Amorino, j'aurais dit ouais.

— T'es qu'une pute.

— D'une, j' te nique, de deux t'es une belle salope.

— Comment tu parles mal … C'est pas beau dans la bouche d'une jeune fille. Ta mère elle va criser. »

Kairi haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, accueillant avec bonheur la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait. Il la vira pour venir s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit, et alluma sa cigarette.

« T'avais pas dit qu' tu voulais arrêter ?

— Moi ? Jamais. Trop chiant, plutôt me ruiner toute ma vie avec cette merde que d'être sur les nerfs pendant trois mois parce que j'essaie d' m'en passer – et reprendre au bout d'un an grand max.

— J' dois confondre.

— Ouais. Et Roxas ?

— Il fume pas Roxas.

— T'es con. Avec Roxas ? Bien ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaule, qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

« Bien. Ouais, bien. Il est cool.

— Tu l'as re pécho ?

— Nan, on a zoné et après on s'est séparés. Mais on s' revoit, dans pas trop longtemps. Il reste sur Paris jusqu'à fin juillet, après il se barre.

— Il t'a proposé d' venir avec lui ?

— Déconne pas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où Vanitas savoura sa cigarette, jurant en voyant la cendre tomber sur ses draps. Kairi reprit, avec une légère grimace :

« Ouais. »

Vanitas se redressa aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Sérieux ? Déconne.

— En vrai, j' me tâte.

— Ouais, bof.

— J' t'ai pas d'mandé ton avis.

— Tu m'en parles, c'est pareil.

— Nan, c'est juste toi qui t' sens obligé d' donner ton opinion sur tout, même si on s'en fout.

— Ouais mais tu m' connais.

— Pas faux. Tu crois vraiment qu' c'est une mauvaise idée ? On s'entend bien.

— Il part tout seul ?

— En famille.

— Fuis tant qu'il est temps.

— J' te hais. »

* * *

« En vrai, y a un moment dans ta vie ou tu bouges ?

— J' t'emmerde ?

— Un peu, j' voulais bosser. »

Kairi haussa les sourcils, se redressant sur les coudes, allongée sur le ventre au beau milieu du matelas. Vanitas s'était assis par terre dos à elle et lisait à moitié un truc écrit en cyrillique qu'elle ne voulait même pas essayer de déchiffrer.

« Bosser quoi ?

— Ça. J' fais d' la trad pour un truc sur internet. Ça paye pas des masses mais y a pas d'horaires alors c'est tranquille.

— Bah t'as qu'à bosser.

— J'arrive pas à m' concentrer si t'es là.

— T'es subjugué par ma présence lumineuse ?

— J' suis subjugué par ta connerie contagieuse, ouais.

— Allez, j' fais pas d' bruit. J'ai la flemme de rentrer, Ax' est dans une grosse période musique de merde et j'ai pas que ça à foutre de l' supporter.

— Va squatter chez Roxas.

— Flemme.

— Chez Naminé.

— C'est à l'autre bout d' chez moi, trop loin. En plus j'aime pas le RER.

— Déconne. T'as déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui t' dit « Moi j' kiffe le RER, j' kiffe ma race, j'ai pris un appart' à Pétaouchnok parce que comme ça j' peux l' prendre tous les jours » ?

— Tu soûles.

— Tu squattes, c'est un juste retour des choses.

— Ouais, ouais. J' vais voir si So' est occupé. J' crois qu'il part, mais j' sais plus quand.

— Bah ouais, il se taille dans l' sud, mais dans genre deux s'maines, j' crois. Il va pas à Avignon ?

— J' crois pas. T'y seras quand ?

— Du vingt-deux au vingt-huit.

— Ça fait pas long.

— On n'a quatre dates pour nous, c'est pas énorme, mais bon, on pouvait pas payer plus. Ça coûte trop cher c'tte merde. »

Kairi acquiesça, d'accord sans vraiment se sentir concernée par la chose. Des projets, elle n'en faisait pas des masses en dehors du conservatoire – ce truc avec Aqua était un peu exceptionnel en soi – et après avoir passé tant de temps et d'énergie sur les concours, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle après l'année prochaine. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée pour son CET. Ça devrait en toute logique commencer à la stresser, mais ça paraissait encore … lointain. Elle souffla bruyamment.

« T'avais pas demandé un transfert au quatorze, d'ailleurs ?

— J'ai zappé, j' m'y suis pris trop tard, j'ai même failli pas me réinscrire tellement j'étais à la masse.

— Tu vas passer les auditions en septembre, du coup ?

— Ah nan, c'est mort. J'en ai marre des concours, en vrai.

— Sérieusement ? T'en as passé, genre, un l'année dernière et deux cette année.

— Ouais mais l'ambiance et tout … Pas envie de commencer l'année par ça. Même le CRR j'ai la flemme.

— Du coup t'en passes pas l'année pro ?

— Bah si. Au moins l' CNSAD et l' TNS. Le reste on verra.

— T'avais passé Lyon aussi, cette année, nan ?

— Ouais, mais le concours était bof. J' sais pas. En vrai, j'ai pas trop envie de me tarter trois ans dans une école, j' crois. J'ai juste envie d' jouer, de faire des vrais trucs. Rien que, avec Aqua, on n'en a pas fini, et si j' me barre à Strasbourg ou à Lyon, c'est mort.

— Bah faut qu' t'aies le National.

— Ouais, c'est ça … Je sais toujours pas quoi faire en parcours libre.

— T'as qu'à faire un truc en Ukrainien. »

Il grimaça, peu convaincu. Riku aussi lui avait dit que ça serait pas mal, mais ça ne le tentait pas plus que ça. De toute façon, les membres du jury ne comprendraient sans doute pas un mot. Penchant la tête sur le côté, la rousse questionna :

« Pourquoi tu passes pas Asnières ?

— J' me tâte. J' me tâte. »

Lentement, Vanitas replia le papier dans sa main pour le poser à côté de lui, le faisant frotter le sol, rendu bruyant par la poussière qu'il n'avait toujours pas nettoyée.

« Toi ? Tu passes des écoles ?

— Ouais. Mais je sais pas … Je suis un peu perdue. Après le cons' … J'ai aucun plan. Je veux bien faire des projets, j'adore ça, et même c'est là-d'dans que j' veux vivre, mais si on m'en propose pas, je sais pas où chercher. Je me sens pas d'en lancer, la mise en scène … d'une ça m'intéresse moyen, de deux, je sais pas faire. Rien que pour mon CET, j'ai même pas un embryon d'idée … D'ailleurs, tu sais c' que Yuffie fait l'année prochaine ?

— Hm ? Bah Inch'allâh on est programmés avec _Les Clochettes_ , sinon ouais, on va chercher à jouer ça, sûr, pour le reste … Je crois pas qu'elle sache elle-même. Elle passe le CRR en septembre mais c'est son dernier concours, et elle compte pas trop d'ssus non plus.

— Je vois … On est un peu tous des paumés d' la vie, nan ?

— Sans doute. Putain, même moi, j'ai plus qu' deux ans au cons'. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on glande, Kai, qu'est-ce qu'on glande ?

— Ah, ça, si on pouvait le dire l'État nous donnerait – ton téléphone sonne.

— Ah ouais. 'scuse. Allô ?

— C'est qui ?

— Ta gueule. Nan, pas toi … Ri ? Eh, ça va ? … Je pige rien de – OK. Euh, ouais. Donne-moi l'adresse. Putain. … Par SMS. J'arrive. J'arrive, OK ? Ça va. »

Il raccrocha avec une mine assombrie et Kairi jeta sur lui un œil inquiet. Il tapait sur son téléphone sans se préoccuper d'elle et elle finit par lui poser une main sur le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Eh, ça va ? C'était Riku ?

— Ouais, c'est Nova … Euh, j' vais y aller. Tu peux rester si tu veux. Le double des clés … »

Vanitas fouilla un moment dans un pot qui semblait contenir nombre d'objets fort peu utiles, et tendit un jeu de clés à la jeune fille, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

« Nova ?

— Oui, Nova, sa chatte, Novarina ! Merde. Où j'ai mis mon tabac ? »

Kairi le regarda s'agiter avec un grand stress, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour le calmer. Il lui semblait en effet que Riku et Vanitas avaient déjà parlé de cette Novarina, mais elle n'aurait pas cru que ça mette le brun dans cet état. Elle lui tendit son paquet de tabac, ses feuilles, ses filtres et son briquet et il la remercia d'un regard, fichant tout avec son pass NaviGo dans ses poches, récupérant ses clés et son téléphone en dernier.

« J'y vais.

— Tu veux pas que je vienne ?

— Nan, ça te concerne pas.

— OK.

— Euh … À tout'. Ou pas. Enfin, à plus, quoi.

— Ouais. Eh, ça va aller.

— T'en sais rien. »

Sur ce, il disparut et elle sentit dans son ventre quelque chose se tordre. Que faire à présent ? Rester ou partir ? Elle ne savait même pas si Vanitas désirait sa présence à son retour. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui parler plus en détail d'Axel, comme elle le voulait. Elle soupira, s'avachissant sur le lit de Vanitas, avant de lancer _Should I stay or should I go ?_ sur son téléphone et de se laisser un petit temps pour répondre à la question.

* * *

Vanitas le repéra dès qu'il fut entré dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital vétérinaire. Riku avait l'air morose, voire carrément gris. C'était l'été, et des fenêtres tombait une lumière clémente, jaune et vive, pourtant Riku n'avait jamais semblé si pâle et terne. Pressant le pas avec les nerfs en boule, Vanitas alla jusqu'à se planter devant lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Aussitôt le crâne de Riku vint s'appuyer contre son ventre, et le brun le serra comme il pouvait, les mains de l'argenté s'agrippant à son dos avec une once de désespoir. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux, attendant que l'emprise sur ses hanches se desserre un peu avant de prendre la tête de son ex entre ses mains, la reculant pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

« Elle est où ?

— Elle fait une IRM.

— OK. »

Vanitas opina sombrement du chef, essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa propre inquiétude. Riku était assez tendu pour eux deux, et il ne l'avait pas appelé pour simplement subir le souci du brun en plus du sien. Vanitas devait être là, pour lui, pour Riku. Il songea un moment à ces parents divorcés qui ne se voient que pour parler de leur enfant, et si la comparaison était pertinente, le brun savait qu'il ne pouvait pas même espérer une garde alternée. Novarina avait ses quartiers chez Riku, et même, c'était la chatte de l'argenté. Même s'ils l'avaient adoptée ensemble, même s'ils l'avaient éduquée et vue grandir à deux. Ça n'était pas comme s'il était en mauvais termes avec Riku – il pourrait la voir quand il voulait, et il pouvait compter à ce que son ex l'appelle si quelque problème survenait, comme c'était actuellement le cas.

« Si vite ?, demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Ça, rit presque Riku, dérisoire … Je crois pas qu'on leur aie fait pareil scandale depuis des lustres. »

Le brun sourit, imaginant sans peine Riku surgir à l'accueil de l'hôpital, désespéré, ses prescriptions d'examens en main et Novarina dans son sac, prêt à bondir sur quiconque oserait lui demander d'attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ne lâchant la grappe à la pauvre standardiste que lorsqu'il aurait eu la certitude qu'on s'occupait de Nova.

« Ils ont dit quoi ?

— C'est … C'est con, affirma Riku. J'ai rien vu, avec la résidence, mais elle mangeait moins, elle était fatiguée … Le véto a dit, peut-être un cancer de je-sais-pas-quoi. Je suis horrible.

— Eh, dis pas ça. T'es son Papa préféré. »

Riku ricana à la presque moquerie. Novarina dormait toujours de son côté du lit, même quand Vanitas était là. Il jouait plus avec lui, aussi.

« C'est normal, j'habite avec elle. D'ailleurs, je t'ai pas dit, mais, si tu veux venir à l'appart' pour la voir, c'est quand tu veux. Enfin …

— Je t'arrête tout de suite. Nova, elle va pas mourir, c'est clair ? T'as vu comment c'est une boule d'énergie ? Si y a une chance sur mille, c'est pour elle.

— J'espère. »

Calquant un baiser sur le front de Riku, Vanitas défit leur étreinte pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, frissonnant quand il sentit la main de l'argenté chercher la sienne. Il entrelaça leurs doigts comme la situation, la vraie situation lui revint en mémoire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'interdisant de penser à cela, ça n'était pas le moment. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait réalisé, comment ignorer que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qui lui tenait si désespérément la main, et qu'il n'avait plus jamais le droit de faire plus ? Il songea à Nova, et tout à coup la moindre image de baiser passionné avec l'argenté mourut, avalée par une anxiété qui grimpait sans cesse. Il avait assuré à Riku que leur chatte ne mourrait pas, mais il n'en était pas certain lui-même. Il aurait bien voulu aussi, que quelqu'un le réconforte. Il s'appuya sur la main qui serrait la sienne, comme un ancrage dans cet endroit. Une nana vint finalement à eux, et elle parut vachement jeune à Vanitas. Elle devait avoir quelque chose comme l'âge d'Axel, ou à peine plus. Moins de trente ans, en tout cas, et le brun ne s'en sentait que moyennement rassuré.

« Riku Valetas ?

— Ouais, répondit Vanitas à sa place.

— Vous allez pouvoir la récupérer. On aura les résultats d'ici après-demain, seize heures, vous pourrez venir les chercher ?

— Sans problème, dit cette fois l'argenté.

— Elle est un petit peu shootée à cause de l'anesthésie, il est possible qu'elle aie du mal à se déplacer ou à manger pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, c'est commun, alors pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, d'accord ? Suivez-moi. »

* * *

Jeudi

« _Allô, Vanitas ?_

— J'arrive. »

* * *

Posant son sac dans l'appartement qu'il connaissait par cœur, Vanitas rangea ses clés dans sa poche d'un air discret. Il n'avait pas encore envie de rendre son double à Riku. Un ronron lui fit baisser les yeux et il vit à ses pieds Novarina, qui le contemplait avec un genre de curiosité. Il s'accroupit pour la caresser, la voyant avec plaisir se frotter contre sa main et ses jambes.

« Je t'ai manqué, ma belle ?

— Ah, ça ! Si elle parlait, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait appelé ton nom.

— Salut. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je …

— Je sais. Mais c'est rien. Enfin, ils ont dit que c'était bénin. Il va falloir l'opérer, mais … »

Riku avait un air fatigué, voire exténué, mais en tout cas il n'était plus aussi sombre que la dernière fois que Vanitas l'avait vu. Avec une joie qu'il ne sut pas masquer, le brun attrapa la chatte grise entre ses mains et la força dans un câlin qui la fit miauler d'agacement, provoquant le rire de son Papa préféré.

« Tant mieux. J' t'avais dit, c'est une warrior c'tte chatte. Hein ma belle ? Ouh t'aime pas ça, ouh je te fais chier là ? ' _Oh sa mère j'en ai marre de ç'ui-là, c'était mieux quand i' s' 'tait barré.'_ Tu dis quoi, sale pute ? Tu vas voir … »

L'air ravi de Vanitas n'avait d'égale que la lassitude blasée qu'on lisait dans les prunelles jaunes de l'animal. C' que c'est con, un humain.

* * *

Alors ? Vos pensées sur la chose ? Ça change un peu d'ambiance, dites-moi si vous avez apprécié !

Ciao ciao !


	4. Silver-tongued devil

Yo les gens ! Comment ça boume ?

Bon, je suis en retard, mais je tenais vraiment à finir la partie 7 avant de poster celui ci … Normalement, devrait plus y avoir tant de retards à l'avenir, puisque j'espère que la partie 8 sera la dernière, doit-elle faire 10k mots. Et puis c'est le NaNo donc inch'âllah je vais bien avancer sur cette histoire, voire la finir.

Merci à **Loir,** **cœur de lune** et **Ima** pour leur commentaire sous le chapitre précédent ! C'est du carburant pur !

Bon, bah je vous laisse au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

 _Lucky devil_

.

.

 **4 : Silver-tongued devil**

 **.**

* * *

Jeudi - suite

« Reno, sérieux, il est où le double des clés ?

— T'as regardé dans le pot à clés ?

— Nan, bien sûr.

— Bah regarde.

— Abruti. Le second degré, tu connais ?

— Et le troisième ? »

Yuffie soupira de frustration, retournant l'appartement de nouveau. Ça faisait depuis ce matin qu'elle cherchait ce fichu double, mais à tous les coups, il était quelque part dans la chambre de Reno, qui ne semblait pas très déterminé à chercher.

« J'en ai marre, décida-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil jaune, trouvé par le roux dans la rue.

— De quoi ?

— De chercher les clés. Putain, j'avais autre chose à faire aujourd'hui, c'était quoi ?

— Appeler Axel, trouva Reno en y pensant à demi.

— Ah, ouais, merci ! »

Il la vit sauter sur ses jambes aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était assise, disparaissant vers sa chambre, et soupira. Depuis la fin de la résidence, elle ne tenait plus en place – enfin, encore moins que d'habitude, et c'était dire. Il avait tout tenté pour l'épuiser, les soirées jusqu'à six heures du matin, les longues promenades à Fontainebleau ou dans des coins plus perdus de la région parisienne, ils avaient même passé la veille au bord d'un fleuve à se baigner mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il désespérait, et s'épuisait de son côté, incapable de tenir le rythme dont il était pourtant l'instigateur. Cette fille n'était pas normale. Le matin même, elle était sortie faire un footing d'une heure jusqu'au Montsouris, elle avait passé plus de deux heures à faire du yoga et à méditer, retourné deux fois l'appartement à la recherche des clés et encore, elle courait partout. Pire qu'une gamine surexcitée. En temps normal, Reno gérait bien l'hyperactivité de la brune, mais là, il était arrivé à bout. Ils partaient dans quelques jours à peine pour Avignon, et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à survivre d'ici là. Il arrêta ses réflexions quand elle entra en trombe dans leur salon, souriant grand.

« Il est OK !, annonça-t-elle. On va à la piscine ? J'ai trop chaud. »

Reno allait mourir.

* * *

Vendredi

La sonnerie de son téléphone réveilla Vanitas dans un sursaut désagréable, et il grogna mollement en cherchant du bout des doigts l'appareil, qui devait bien être quelque part pas là … Ah ! Il décrocha d'un geste habitué, portant le combiné à son oreille.

« _Yo !_

— Axel, t'es mort.

— _Vaudrait mieux pas, comment tu ferais sans régisseur ?_

— De quoi ? Mais c'est dans longtemps, on trouvera un remplaçant.

— _Nan nan. C'est pour bientôt._

— Sois clair, ou j' raccroche.

— _Je viens à Avignon avec vous._

— Quoi ? »

Vanitas se redressa sur son lit, cette fois parfaitement réveillé. C'était quoi ce bail ?

« _Yuffie m'a demandé hier._

— Mais d'où y a la place de t'emmener ? On est déjà … euh …

— _On prend la voiture de Tifa, y a large assez d' place. Allez, soit content, quoi !_

— D'où je suis content de me tarter ta présence ? Tu m'as réveillé pour me dire ça ?

— _Ouais._

— OK, je raccroche.

— _Attends !_ »

Le téléphone revint à son état de veille, et Vanitas revint à son lit. Plus tard, il penserait à ça.

* * *

Dimanche

Vanitas n'avait pas eu le temps qu'il voulait pour y penser. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans la voiture de Tifa, assis à l'arrière du sept places, entre Reno et Axel. Et il serait là pendant tout le temps qu'ils mettraient à arriver à destination. Il allait mourir.

* * *

« On en est où ?

— Le GPS dit qu'on arrivera dans quatre heures.

— Mais ça fait déjà une éternité qu'on est là-dedans ! »

Tifa grogna, se retenant de mettre un coup dans le volant. Pourquoi elle se retrouvait avec tous les excités de service dans sa caisse ? Reno était déjà intenable en soi, s'il était avec Axel ou Yuffie, il était pire. Et il était présentement en la charmante compagnie d'Axel et Yuffie. Elle jeta un regard plein de douleur à Elena, avant de s'apercevoir avec fureur que sa copilote dormait. Son seul espoir de survie venait de disparaître.

« T'as raison, Axel, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je vous supporte. Dijidane, tu peux envoyer un message à Cloud, qu'il dise à Vincent qu'on s'arrête à la prochaine aire d'autoroute ?

— Et … C'est fait !

— T'es un ange. »

La vérité, c'est que Djidane n'était pas non plus un don du ciel, comme visiblement tous les occupants de sa voiture, il était surexcité – à part Elena et Vanitas qui rattrapaient leur sommeil – mais au moins quand elle disait quelque chose, il écoutait et ne parlait pas plus fort pour masquer sa voix. Elle en était au stade où c'était la définition d'un ange. Si c'était comme ça, d'avoir des enfants, elle ne doutait pas qu'il y aie tout le temps des accidents sur l'autoroute. Elle avait songé plusieurs fois à donner des coups de volant pour les faire taire – elle ne devait jamais avoir d'enfants.

Elle vit avec joie que la prochaine aire était dans seulement dix kilomètres. Elle avait besoin d'une pause, d'un café, et de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle observa ses banquettes arrière, où Reno parlait à Yuffie par-dessus les dossiers – et cette fois, elle ne prit pas la peine de rappeler à la brune de s'asseoir correctement – tandis qu'Axel roulait une cigarette, une autre déjà glissée derrière son oreille. Tifa haussa un sourcil. Il avait à ce point besoin de fumer ? Elle décida au final que ça ne la regardait pas et commença doucement à réveiller Elena, qui enfonçait la tête dans ses bras comme pour écarter le bruit, sans succès.

« Reno, fit-elle au passage, réveille Vanichat.

— Vanichat, répéta Axel, incrédule.

— Cherche pas, lui répondit son frère, c'est Tifa. »

Reno fit un geste désinvolte qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens et ce fut Axel qui commença à secouer le brun, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Debout, Vanichat … Tu me baves dessus depuis assez longtemps comme ça. Vanichat …

— Нет … Чому но звити …

— Il dit quoi ?, demanda le rouquin. C'est de l'Ukrainien ? »

Le brun continua de marmonner, enfonçant le crâne dans l'épaule d'Axel, jurant à moitié en Russe à moitié en Ukrainien, parfois en Français dans un mélange dont on ne pouvait comprendre que des bribes, et le roux le trouva beaucoup trop adorable pour son propre bien. Même – surtout – quand il le traitait de tous les noms pour essayer de le réveiller. Finalement, Vanitas se détacha de lui dans un grand bâillement en même temps que la voiture se garait sur le parking de l'aire d'autoroute. Le soleil tapait, mais les véhicules garés n'étaient pas encore nombreux. La première chose intelligible que dit Vanitas fut :

« Café. »

Tifa, quant à elle, se dirigea immédiatement vers la machine à café, sans un mot pour personne, et Yuffie la regarda partir en constatant :

« Je crois qu'on l'a soûlée.

— Tu l'as soûlée, accusa Reno avec un sourire.

— Vile rat !, s'écria la ninja en lui envoyant un coup dans les côtes, profitant de pouvoir enfin bouger à sa guise. »

Un combat s'engagea entre eux sans grande surprise, qui se solda par Yuffie frappant le dos de Reno, porté sur son épaule avec la grâce d'un sac à patates. Personne ne s'en soucia véritablement cependant, comme une expédition avait été menée pour chercher les cafés. Arrivé dehors, son double expresso en main – et le plus impressionnant, du point de vue de Djidane, c'était qu'il allait encore dormir malgré la caféine – Vanitas jura.

« J'ai oublié mes clopes dans la voiture … Elle est où Tifa ?

— Elle nous évite, énonça Elena, ce qui fit à nouveau jurer le brun.

— Mais j' lui ai rien fait, moi, j'ai pioncé pénard.

— J' t'en ai roulé une.

— Ah, cimer. »

Le brun alluma le tube sans vraiment questionner le geste, ou noter le regard scrutateur qu'Axel posait sur lui. Il avait juste envie de retourner dans la caisse, de dormir, et puis de se réveiller à Avignon et de se pinter la gueule proprement avec le reste de l'équipe. Après tout, le lendemain, ils ne faisaient que répéter, les migraines ne les dérangerait pas trop. Ce fut seulement dix minutes plus tard que Tifa revint, sensiblement calmée et presque reposée par le café qu'elle venait de prendre.

« Les gars, commença-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, quelqu'un me relaye ? J'en peux plus de conduire, là, je suis morte. C'était qui, après moi ?

— Vanitas. »

Le brun releva la tête de son kawa en entendant son nom, plissant les yeux vers la brune qui lui sourit.

« Tu te sens de conduire ?

— Ouais, sans problème.

— D'où t'as le permis, toi ?, intervint Axel, l'air pas convaincu.

— J'ai ouvert une pochette surprise et hop ! Dans la poche.

— Attendez, intervint Vincent, marquant une très longue pause assez caractéristique du personnage. On peut faire une voiture fumeur ? »

Les comédiens et autres s'entre-regardèrent, surpris que la proposition vienne de lui. De la part de Reno ou d'Elena, ç'aurait été moins étonnant. Ce fut Cloud qui réfléchit le plus vite à la proposition, son esprit pragmatique ayant pris le relais.

« Dans ce cas là, si Vanitas conduit la voiture de Tifa, il faut qu'on échange Vincent et Red contre Djidane et Tifa. »

Le brune pinça les lèvres, légèrement embêtée à l'idée que sa voiture roule sans elle. Elle sursauta quand la main de Vanitas lui tira une mèche de cheveux.

« Bah quoi, Titi ? Tu me fais pas confiance ?

— Moyennement, j'avoue. Très très moyennement.

— Je le surveille, sourit Elena. S'il commence à mettre de la pop sur la radio, on échangera.

— Je n'écoute pas de pop, grinça Vanitas en appuyant sur le mot comme sur une onomatopée.

— Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu connais les paroles de Despacito par cœur ? »

Vanitas grommela dans son café sous les rires provoqués par la réplique de la blonde. Il n'y pouvait rien, si leur prof l'avait mise en échauffement. Peut-être qu'il l'avait réécoutée chez lui dans un plaisir coupable. Peut-être. Mais il n'avait fait tout ça que dans l'optique d'améliorer son Espagnol, bien entendu.

« Ouais, soupira finalement Tifa, vaincue. Tu m'abîmes ma voiture, p'tite tête, et je te fais manger le bitume. »

Le concerné acquiesça d'un geste indolent, mais sa promesse était sérieuse. Tifa était d'une personnalité naturellement avenante, mais d'une violence tout aussi généreuse, et pour s'être déjà fait incendier par la brune, Vanitas pouvait témoigner qu'elle trouvait les mots les plus douloureux de vérité pour appuyer sa colère. Et ça n'était jamais agréable.

« Bon ! On décolle ?

— Pas encore, prévint la blonde, Reno et Yuffie font je-sais-pas-quoi.

— Ils baisent, proposa Djidane avec sa tête de jeune premier.

— Très certainement, confirma Elena. Je vais aux toilettes, si je les croise, je vous les ramène. »

* * *

« Ax ?

— Hm ? »

Le rouquin marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles en étirant son immense colonne vertébrale, se tournant à demi vers le conducteur qui venait sans scrupule de le réveiller.

« Tu veux quoi ?

— Roule-moi une clope.

— Tu veux pas plutôt que je te roule une pelle ?

— Une pelle pour creuser ta tombe ? Tu peux essayer.

— J'ai déjà une tombe.

— De quoi ?

— Parce que je suis tombé pour toi. »

Vanitas grimaça et se reconcentra sur la route. Ça faisait au moins dix minutes qu'ils avançaient à peine. Il avait perdu de vue la voiture de Vincent conduite par Linoa six kilomètres plus tôt et n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils en étaient. Il croisa les yeux d'Axel quand celui-ci lui tendit une cigarette et ouvrit la fenêtre pour l'allumer en même temps que le roux changeait de station de radio, faisant émerger la voix stupide des présentateurs des infos. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant d'enfin en arriver à eux. Apparemment, dix kilomètres de bouchons les attendaient, et tout ça à cause d'un accident de merde.

« Appelle Djidane, voir où ils en sont. J'en ai ras le cul, ça serait cool de s'arrêter en espérant que ça s' tasse.

— Ouais !, acquiesça vivement Yuffie depuis l'arrière. J'ai la dalle, en plus.

— Y a plus de bonbons ?

— Euh … non ?

— Tu fais chier, Yu. Ils répondent ?

— Ouais. Ils sont en train de s'arrêter à l'aire de … Bah celle-là !, fit-il en désignant un panneau à leur droite. C'est la prochaine, t'as cinq kilomètres de bouchons pour te rabattre.

— Nickel. Qu'est-ce que j'adore faire ça. »

* * *

« Je m'en fous, je dors là. »

Sur ces bons mots, Vanitas s'étala sans grâce sur le canapé de l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué pour leur temps ici. Ça semblait plutôt grand, et Yuffie avait commencé à parler de la répartition dans les chambres, mais à dire vrai, le brun n'avait pas plus envie que ça de discuter mathématiques et vie commune pour l'instant. Il avait à peine conduit quatre heures et demie, mais les embouteillages lui avaient fait mal aux jambes et avaient tapé sur ses nerfs à vif. Il aimait conduire, mais ce sur réserve qu'on ne le fasse pas chier – et les emmerdeurs qui lui servaient de passagers avaient appuyé bien fort sur sa réserve. Oh, il les aimait, même s'il ne le dirait jamais, mais à défaut d'être franchement énervé, il était épuisé par leur énergie constante.

« Moi aussi ! »

Il grogna en sentant un sac d'os s'affaler sur lui,se dégageant de sous Axel, qui lui tenait fermement le crâne entre les bras. Ils se débattirent un instant, mêlant coups de genoux et chatouilles insidieuses, puis se mirent d'accord sur une position presque confortable pour tous les deux, Vanitas appuyant la majorité de son poids sur le rouquin sous lui. Il sentait ses côtes sous son coude. En fait, il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être allongé sur un squelette.

« OK, noté, fit Yuffie.

— Mais moi aussi ! »

Soudain, Reno s'abattit sur eux de tout son poids, et en sentant son cul pointu sur son ventre, Vanitas décida qu'il allait le tuer dès qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Il avait encore quelques jours pour mettre au point son plan de meurtre. Il le poussa de toutes ses forces, appuyant son propre coude dans le ventre d'Axel, qui grogna de douleur avant de jouer des jambes pour essayer de virer son frère. Cela, c'était sans compter sur Elena qui se rajouta à leur masse grouillante, bien plus légère qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Vincent les regardait faire avec consternation – et peut-être un soupçon d'envie – quand Yuffie vérifiait les chambres et le nombre de couchages. Linoa avait déposé ses affaires et était sortie avec Red faire les courses de base, quand Cloud et Tifa rangeaient déjà leurs affaires dans la chambre qu'ils partageraient avec deux autres personnes. Djidane se fichait de toute l'agitation, jonglant avec ses balles qui menaçaient de casser quelque chose sous peu.

« Bon !, cria la brune et sa voix portait si bien qu'ils furent nombreux à s'arrêter pour l'écouter. Alors, pour les chambres, Elena et Reno, vous irez avec Cloud et Tifa dans la chambre au fond. Linoa, Djidane, Red, Vincent et moi, dans la deuxième chambre. Axel, Van, vous avez très bien trouvé le canapé, il est à vous.

— Quoi ?

— Il se déplie, t'inquiète. Pour les costumes, tout est bon ? Est-ce que y en a que vous devez laver, ou recoudre ou quoi ?

— Nope, c'est nickel.

— Cool. Chacun se démerde avec sa mise, moi je me charge du décor et des ordis avec Axel.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu sers à rien, répondit Vanitas à la place de Yuffie.

— Aouch, fit Axel en portant sa main à son cœur, ce qui se serait vu s'il n'avait pas été enseveli sous les corps de Vanitas, Elena et Reno.

— Putain, les gars, qui a pété, là ?, s'insurgea Vanitas sans parvenir à se dégager de la masse que formaient leurs corps.

— C'est moi !, fit Elena avec un sourire ravi, même pas gênée pour un sou – et dire qu'elle faisait partie des « vraies nanas », où allait le monde ?

— Bah dégage, ça pue !

— Je t'emmerde, Vani.

— C'est tout l' problème, ouais.

— Tu vas survivre, Vanichat.

— Nan j' vais m'étouffer dans ton cul. Sérieusement, t'as bouffé quoi ?

— Ta sœur.

— T'es crade. Vraiment crade.

— Ah oui !, s'exclama soudain Axel. Ça me fait penser à l'odeur des marais ! Pas vrai Reno ?

— Ah ouais, putain, moi aussi ça m'était familier ! »

* * *

Lundi

« J'en ai marre de vous … »

Yuffie soupira en se frappant le crâne contre son bureau de metteure en scène, avant de se redresser d'un coup sec. Elle le savait, qu'elle aurait dû faire un projet avec deux comédiens. Moins cher, plus facile tant au niveau de la qualité d'écoute que de la gestion des emplois du temps. Mais moins sympa, aussi. Elle adorait son équipe. Elle frappa un coup sec sur la table.

« Djidane ! Tu reposes ça immédiatement ! Vanitas, tu te concentres, Axel, arrête de dire des conneries à Linoa et – de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Va en régie ! Reno, tu te lèves, c'est pas la sieste. Tifa, Cloud, vous copulerez plus tard. Bien. On n'a que aujourd'hui pour bosser. Je vous rappelle que demain soir on joue dans cette salle avec un vrai public qui aura payé pour venir et tout. Et oui, y aura des potes, mais pas que, alors sortez-vous les doigts du cul et demain, on défonce tout. »

Son petit discours avait suscité l'admiration de tous – qui aurait cru que Yuffie puisse être aussi responsable et pragmatique. Il était tellement facile d'oublier qu'elle avait un esprit très terre-à-terre, surtout quand on la connaissait aussi enfantine dans sa manière de vivre. Elle avait choisi de ne pas trop grandir – mais s'il le fallait, elle pouvait prendre une situation en mains, et avec brio. Vincent, assis à côté d'elle en bon dramaturge, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et elle soupira, offrant à tous un sourire tandis qu'ils se mettaient au travail. Le temps leur manquait, et il était hors de question d'en perdre bêtement. Ils avaient trimé pour arriver jusque là, et franchement, elle voulait que ça marche, et elle savait qu'ils en avaient tous autant envie qu'elle. Ils pouvaient porter ce projet, déjà cette semaine à Avignon, et puis l'année suivante, et celle d'encore après – s'ils ne se barraient pas tous dans des écoles en province. C'était sans doute la plus grande crainte de Yuffie. Tous ses comédiens étaient ses amis, et elle avait envie qu'ils réussissent tout ce qu'ils entreprendraient, mais elle ne savait pas si sa pièce survivrait au départ d'un des membres. Si Vanitas était accepté quelque part, elle le soutiendrait à fond, parce que ça lui ferait du bien, et qu'il méritait autant d'avoir une formation que de jouir des opportunités qui se multiplieraient au fil de ses rencontres, mais … Même si les autres étaient encore motivés, même si elle pouvait continuer le projet, est-ce qu'elle aurait vraiment la force de le remplacer ? Est-ce que cette pièce, sinon, pourrait être reprise après trois ans de pause ? C'était trop long, il se passait trop de choses en trois ans.

Yuffie secoua la tête, se concentrant tantôt sur le jeu et l'espace, tantôt sur les indications qu'elle devait donner à Axel. Peu importait comment elle tournait la chose, elle était dans une situation bancale. L'avenir n'apporterait rien de certain. Seul le présent était une certitude. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir qui serait là l'année suivante et celle d'encore après, mais elle savait que tant qu'ils étaient là, ensemble, ils étaient ici à cent pourcent. Et c'était déjà un petit miracle.

* * *

Mardi

Yuffie souffla en regardant les réservations sur internet, impressionnée, stressée. Ce ne serait pourtant pas elle sur scène ce soir. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. S'ils vendaient autant de places tous les soirs, ils rembourseraient la location du théâtre – d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'une partie des réservations venait de connaissances et amis qui avaient préféré venir à la première. Ce serait plus compliqué pour les représentations suivantes, et elle espérait que la com qu'elle avait faite ferait venir suffisamment de public inconnu. Elle éteignit son ordinateur, et se recoucha sur le lit. À côté d'elle, Djidane commençait à remuer. Il la regarda, sortit son téléphone de sous son lit et alluma l'écran. Poussa un soupir.

« Yuffie … Il est six heures du mat'. Rendors-toi.

— Ouais. Toi aussi. »

Il sourit à son ton léger mais tendu, s'approcha du bord du lit en espérant ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de la chambre.

« T'es stressée.

— Oui, admit-elle. En même temps, avec une bande de bras cassés comme vous …

— Haha. Allez. Tu nous fais confiance ?

— Bien sûr ! »

Elle grimaça à sa propre exclamation, regarda Linoa derrière elle qui par chance ne semblait pas avoir perçu le bruit. Elle posa la tête plus confortablement sur son oreiller, ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à plein régime. Impossible qu'elle s'endorme. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, puis suivre son bras jusqu'à trouver la sienne, et emmêler leurs doigts. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux. Le visage déformé par un bâillement, Djidane tentait un sourire.

« Dodo, il marmonna. »

Quand ils se réveillèrent trois heures plus tard, leurs mains étaient toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre, et le contact donna l'énergie à Yuffie pour crier :

« Debout les morts ! »

Red se redressa sur son lit avec un grand sursaut qui fit marrer Yuffie, tandis que Vincent grognait en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller. Linoa commença à s'étirer sans se lever, et Djidane sauta sur ses pieds, presque aussi énergique que la brune. Ils entendirent un cri venir de la chambre d'à côté, ce qui semblait signifier que Reno avait envoyé un oreiller dans la face de Tifa, l'envoyant ainsi cogner Cloud, qui s'était sans doute vengé en envoyant son propre oreiller au loin, qui serait atterri sur le visage d'Elena, qui elle aurait tiré l'oreille du rouquin. Oui, ça semblait plausible, songea Yuffie en achevant de réveiller ses camarades de chambre, se dirigeant vers le salon-cuisine de l'appartement.

Sur le canapé, embarrassés de draps emmêlés, Axel et Vanitas se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans leur sommeil et bon dieu, la brune trouvait ça beaucoup trop adorable. Il était possible – mais juste possible, vraiment – qu'elle aie demandé au frère de Reno de faire sa régie en partie pour ça. Mais elle avait surtout vraiment besoin d'un régisseur – elle stressait beaucoup trop quand elle le faisait elle-même, et puis elle n'avait pas la moitié des connaissances qu'il avait. Elle savait vaguement se servir d'un jeu d'orgue et autres, mais si on lui mettait un set complet sous les yeux, nul doute qu'elle serait perdue en premier lieu. Elle fit signe aux autres de se taire pour ne pas déranger les endormis, et sortit son téléphone pour prendre quelques clichés. Tournant la tête, elle échangea un regard de connivence avec Reno, qui faisait de même.

« Putain ils sont adorables, jura Red avec une grimace qui était sans doute un sourire dans une autre dimension.

— Oh, les cuties, consentit Tifa en allant vers la cuisinière pour lancer un café.

— Qui les réveille ?, demanda Vincent, pragmatique et pas forcément touché par l'élan de mièvrerie qui semblait s'être soudain abattu sur la pièce.

— Moi, décida Elena avec un sourire fort peu rassurant. »

Sur quoi, ils se détournèrent du canapé, se déresponsabilisant de tout ce qu'Elena pourrait faire. Seul Reno avait le courage de rester, son téléphone prenant une vidéo dans les mains. Malheureusement, les deux lurons se réveillèrent plus vite que prévu, Axel déjà en train de s'étirer et de se rapprocher de la source de chaleur à sa gauche – Vanitas, donc – et l'autre déjà en train de râler et de le repousser vivement.

« Putain, Axel, dégage, tu pues.

— C'est pas vrai.

— Si c'est vrai.

— Nan.

— T'empestes.

— The Tempest Axel for you, my dear.

— J' suis pas assez réveillé pour supporter tes jeux de mots foireux, Ax.

— Ça veut dire que quand t'es réveillé, tu aimes bien ?

— Quoi ? Arrête avec tes logi – syllogirque – soligeo – syl … Arrête.

— Syllogismes, peut-être ?

— Ta mère.

— T'as un problème avec les gens de ma famille.

— T'as un problème avec le concept de dégager.

— Tu me blesses.

— Tu m'empestes. Maintenant va te laver et je verrai à être gentil.

— Oh ! »

Touché par le propos, Axel se leva d'un bond souple et sourit grandement au brun, qui se félicita de n'avoir rien promis en le voyant ruisseler de tant de joie. D'un geste habile, Axel arracha le téléphone des mains de son frère, toujours en train de filmer, et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Reno lui courut après sans rencontrer de franc succès.

« Ax !, cria-t-il à travers la porte. Supprime pas ! Allez !

— T'inquiète, répondit l'appelé et son sourire s'entendait malgré le bois, je me l'envoie par facebook. Oh, y a des photos aussi. Vanichat, t'es trop chou !

— Je te hais ! »

Yuffie, la tête dans son thé et les yeux sur le postérieur de Reno, sentait que c'était une journée qui commençait bien. Elle jeta un regard explicite à Vincent, qui n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir trois secondes avant de lui tendre un paquet de cigarettes. Red posait un regard effrayé sur leur communication muette.

* * *

Le soleil était mille fois plus lumineux, après avoir passé presque toute la journée enfermé. Il était quinze heures quarante, et il étaient en pause jusqu'à la représentation – et Vanitas ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il avait dans le ventre un début d'angoisse qui ne se réveillerait totalement que lorsqu'il serait maquillé, en coulisses en train de caler sa respiration sur celles de ses partenaires, et il ne voulait ni s'en débarrasser ni la supporter. En désespoir de cause, il s'empara de son téléphone pour se distraire, s'adossant au mur du théâtre. Comme l'écran s'allumait il se rappela sa cigarette sur son oreille et la prit entre ses lèvres. Il checka ses messages, enflamma le bout du tube, s'étouffa avec la fumée comme une photo de Riku s'affichait, la moitié du visage enlaidie par un bleu qui semblait douloureux. Aucun commentaire, pas un mot en plus de la photo. Vanitas grogna comme un serpent d'inquiétude vint s'enrouler autour de son angoisse, la rejoignant pour le torturer, et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'appeler. Quand le bip familier de la connexion en cours résonna à son oreille, il pinça les lèvres. Il aurait bien voulu profiter de cette semaine pour éloigner son ex de ses pensées, vraiment. Oh, ils auraient sans doute échangé des messages, pour savoir comment allait Novarina, mais Vanitas n'avait pas encore envie d'entendre sa voix. Il aurait eu besoin de distance – mais c'était lui qui la niquait tout seul.

« Allô ? Vanitas ? Ça va ?

— Що « Ça va ? » ? C'est toi qui m'a envoyé une photo ! Як дiла ?

— Ah, oui. Nan, ça va.

— Et ?

— Fang est passée. Elle m'a dit de te dire bonjour. »

Vanitas soupira en entendant l'explication, l'inquiétude toujours présente malgré lui. Au moins, Riku méritait le coup qu'il avait reçu – un peu. Il se dit tout de même qu'il devrait appeler sa sœur pour lui expliquer que ça n'était pas à elle de faire ça. Et puis qu'avait-elle à faire à Paris de toute façon ?

« OK. OK. T'aurais pu le préciser dans ton message.

— Non. C'est plus drôle comme ça.

— C'est pas drôle.

— Si, très.

— Je raccroche.

— Oh. C'est très sympa à toi de prévenir, pour – »

Le brun secoua la tête, se sentant un peu con à sourire. Il se détestait un peu, d'être de bonne humeur à cause de ça. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, commençant à avancer dans les rues sans destination précise en tête. Il dut marcher au moins vingt minutes avant d'être interpellé par un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Eh ! Eh ! »

Il haussa un sourcil en se retournant, une main sur la hanche et prêt à l'envoyer chier. Le type qui avait parlé, un gars un peu plus grand que lui trop pâle pour que ce soit normal et une touffe blanche sur la tête, s'excusa auprès de son groupe avant de le rejoindre en quelques enjambées.

« Salut. Tu fais Avignon tout seul ?

— Ça te regarde ? »

Le type haussa les épaules sans perdre son sourire amical, puis désigna son groupe d'un geste du coude.

« Pas vraiment, c'est vrai. Mais voilà, avec mes potes on cherche quelqu'un pour venir voir une pièce qui commence dans … un quart d'heures.

— Euh … Ouais ?

— Il nous manque juste une personne pour bénéficier du tarif de groupe, et comme t'étais tout seul, je me suis dit que ça te tenterait peut-être. On te paye la place – ça nous revient quand même moins cher. »

Vanitas pencha la tête sur le côté, étudiant la proposition. Il avait encore du temps à tuer avant de devoir retourner au théâtre, et ses pensées étaient un peu trop envahissantes pour qu'il aie envie de rester seul avec elles. Et puis, il n'allait pas aller au Festival d'Avignon sans voir de pièce – et un spectacle gratuit serait un trou en moins dans son porte-monnaie.

« Ça dure combien de temps ?

— Euh … Nicolai ! C'est combien de temps ? »

Depuis le groupe d'amis, un grand type avec une barbe grisonnante fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer d'une voix forte et marquée par un accent slave :

« Une heure et quart. »

Le type qui l'avait abordé se retourna vers lui avec son sourire pendant que Vanitas calculait. Une heure et quart, plus un quart d'heure de retard, et il prendrait au moins une demi-heure pour rentrer, il serait au théâtre vers dix-huit heures. C'était parfaitement correct.

« Deal.

— Ah fait, moi c'est Jack, fit le palot.

— Vanitas, rendit le brun en le suivant vers une pièce inconnue. »

* * *

« Vani ? Tu textes ta maman ? »

Tirant la couverture vers lui rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre Axel râler, Vanitas envoya son message en prenant garde à ce que le régisseur ne puisse pas le lire.

« Je nous fait de la com. »

Récupérant sa partie du drap, le rouquin se releva sur son coude pour essayer de voir l'écran du téléphone – peine perdue, il était déjà noir.

« Comment ?

— J'ai rencontré des gens hier, je leur propose de venir nous voir.

— Hier ?

— Ouais, nan, cet après-m'. T'avais compris.

— Et c'est qui, ces gens ?

— Des gens.

— J' m'en serais pas douté.

— J'ai le droit de dormir ? Je suis mort. »

Sur ce et pour appuyer son propos, Vanitas se repositionna plus confortablement, les yeux fermés et les jambes à demi ramenées vers lui.

« Ouais, acquiesça Axel, se souvenant de ramener le sujet de ces « gens » sur la table plus tard. Bonne nuit. Oh, et si tu sens quelque chose de dur contre ton dos demain matin … C'est pas mon téléphone. »

Axel eut un souffle de douleur en recevant le talon de Vanitas dans le tibia, et décida qu'il l'avait assez taquiné. Pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Mercredi

« Ouah, dit Axel comme première parole du matin. Même avec un filet de bave, les yeux bouffis et la marque de l'oreiller, t'es mignon.

— Ouah, mima Vanitas, même en entendant à moitié ta voix ça me fait chier. Ça te trouerait le cul de la fermer ?

— Bah oui. Mais si tu veux vraiment me trouer le cul, tu connais une méthode plus agréable, non ? »

Vanitas eut un air blasé à la finesse de la remarque, avant qu'un bout de sourire ne s'empare d'un des coins de sa bouche et que ses sourcils se haussent. Il roula pour se retrouver sur Axel, ses bras le maintenant juste assez haut pour que leurs torses ne se touchent pas.

« C'est possible … Mais je crains que tu ne comprennes pas, même si je t'explique.

— Tu me sous-estimes.

— Et pourtant tu arrives à me décevoir. T'es vraiment assez doué dans la nullité.

— Eh, je suis pas nul ! »

Axel avait froncé les sourcils pour marquer sa vexation tandis que Vanitas se relevait, son boxer ne cachant pas grand-chose de l'appétissante forme de son derrière. Il glissa un regard savamment étudié pour être à la fois mystérieux, séduisant et nonchalant par-dessus son épaule, sourit au roux qui restait planté dans le lit comme s'il y était attaché.

« Ça, je peux pas savoir si j'ai pas essayé. »

La bouche ouverte, Axel déglutit avant de sourire à son tour, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir répondre comme Vanitas était soudain entré en grand conversation avec Yuffie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se décider d'aller d'abord pisser et d'ensuite prendre un café. Comme il était le dernier levé, en plus, il n'avait même pas besoin d'en faire. Quand il revint se servir une tasse – presque tiède, aouch, ses oreilles à peine réveillées s'intéressèrent d'elles-mêmes à la voix de Vanitas, qui visiblement parlait de ces fameux gens rencontrés la veille.

« Du coup, disait le brun, ils viendront soit demain soir soit pour la dernière. Ce soir ils vont au Palais des Papes.

— Cool. Ils ont réservé ?

— Je sais pas, mais j' leur ai dit de l' faire.

— Eh ! Tout le monde !, intervint Yuffie en tapant dans ses mains. Prenez exemple sur Vanitas, il vient de nous ramener onze spectateurs ! Faites de la com même ici ! Je vais à la douche ! »

* * *

Contrairement à la veille, où l'alcool avait coulé de même que la joie, une ambiance presque glauque s'abattait à présent sur l'appartement que la troupe partageait. Ils étaient rentrés directement après les saluts, ne s'arrêtant ni pour acheter à manger et à boire ni pour parler au public. Vanitas jouait avec une cigarette du bout des doigt sans l'allumer, le cul enfoncé dans le canapé-lit. Assis à côté de lui, Tifa tirait nerveusement les cheveux de son petit-ami qui n'osait pas se plaindre. En tailleur sur le bout du matelas, Yuffie posait une main sur l'épaule de Reno, qui regardait son frère faire des allers-retours nerveux entre le frigidaire et le plan de travail. Red broyait du noir en quasi-symbiose avec Vincent, quand Linoa essayait un sourire vers leur metteure en scène. Djidane, debout, se tordait les doigts.

« C'est pas si grave, fit-il sans y croire lui-même. Enfin, c'était … »

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, sachant que le mensonge serait indubitablement énorme et inutile. Yuffie fit claquer les mains sur ses genoux, attirant l'attention de tout le monde – sauf celle d'Elena, invisible derrière la porte des toilettes.

« Bon. Vous vous êtes chiés – non, on s'est chiés. Et assez salement. »

Les quelques uns qui avaient attendu des mots de réconfort se sentirent profondément déçus, et ceux qui n'avaient pas déjà la tête baissée la baissèrent.

« Bordel, même Axel s'est chié. »

Le concerné n'osa pas relever les yeux. Avec presque un cri, Yuffie se releva.

« Putain, c' que c'est frustrant ! Je vais pas vous dire qu'on s'en bat les couilles parce que c'est pas le cas. Parce que sérieux ? Nan mais je vous ai jamais vus aussi nazes que ce soir. Sincèrement. Et arrêtez de faire la gueule. C'est con, c'est frustrant, c'est important mais c'est pas la fin du monde. Eh, si je peux vous dire qu'on a fait de la merde c'est que je sais qu'on peut mieux faire. Et on a mieux fait, heureusement. Là, ça sert même à rien de vous engueuler, d'une je saurais pas par où commencer tellement tout a été naze, de deux vous vous punissez déjà tous seuls – et Elena, sort des chiottes, putain, je sais que tu m'écoutes ! C'est bon, t'as pas oublié de tirer la chasse ?

— Euh … non.

— Bien. Alors, tout le monde, c'est pas grave. On a fait mieux que ça, mille fois mieux, et on fera mille fois mieux. C'était la deuxième, au final c'est normal de s'être plantés, je m'y attendais – mais pas à ce point, parce que quand même …

— Bon, t'arrêtes de nous enfoncer ?, sourit Reno, déjà un peu remonté.

— Bah prouvez-moi que c'était juste une fois, alors. J'ai confiance en vous. Et vous avez confiance en vous, sinon on serait même pas là. Les gars, euh, c'est pas pour dire mais on est à Avignon. Putain, quand j'ai commencé le conservatoire j'aurais jamais cru me retrouver là avant mes quarante ans, et encore moins en tant que metteure en scène. Mais on a tous bossé comme des chiens pour trouver les thunes, monter le spectacle, l'adapter à la salle … On a encore deux dates ici. Et il va sans dire que j'attends le meilleur de vous. J'arrive à peine à y croire à quel point vous avez été nazes. Nan mais j'avais honte, limite, et de moi aussi. »

Elle secoua la tête en riant. Elle avait l'air débile, incrédule au possible. Plusieurs acquiescèrent, surpris eux-mêmes par leur piètre performance. Ils n'avaient même pas été vraiment ensemble, tout sauf dans l'instant présent … Tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, non seulement sur le projet mais aussi de manière générale, semblait s'être évaporé.

« Les gars, vous défoncez. Présent de vérité générale, vous défoncez. Vous êtes la meilleure troupe qui aie jamais monté cette pièce. La seule, aussi. Alors là, on va dormir, demain matin on se prend tout le temps qu'il faut pour un petit-déj' parfait, pour discuter, se remettre bien ensemble. Je sais pas si on va répéter ou pas, j'ai pas encore décidé, mais je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin, dans l'absolu, d'une répétition supplémentaire. Vous êtes bons. Faut juste … Juste que vous soyez vraiment ensemble sur scène, et ça fonctionnera. On s'est plantés une fois, mais toutes les autres ont été du tonnerre alors _fuck_ , demain ça sera génial aussi. Dodo _time losers_ ! »

* * *

Jeudi

Axel se réveilla vers dix heures, ce qui était assez inattendu pour lui-même. Il ne mettait pas de réveil depuis qu'il était là, mais systématiquement on lui sautait au visage en début de journée, vers neuf heures, pou lui signifier fort peu doucement qu'il devait bouger son derche. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur l'appartement déjà bien animé, il ne put retenir sa tête d'exprimer sa surprise et son incompréhension première. Il plissa les yeux et se souvint peu à peu de la veille, de leur fail monumental, du discours de Yuffie – qu'il aurait dû enregistrer pour l'envoyer à un scénariste de manga de sport tellement c'était chou – et de la promesse d'une matinée papote. En effet, personne ne s'était pressé pour le réveiller, et de ce qu'il voyait, certains encore manquaient à l'appel. Vanitas, par exemple, mais c'était dans son cas assez étrange puisqu'il n'était pas dans le lit non plus.

« Il est où Vani ?

— Yo, fit son frère en venant s'affaler à côté de lui. Yuffie, Djidane et lui ont été acheter des trucs pour le petit-déj', ils devraient pas tarder. Café ?

— Ouais. »

Reno se leva à nouveau pour servir une tasse à son cadet, qui devina qu'il était levé depuis un certain temps. Axel examina la pièce. Red, Elena et Linoa devaient encore dormir, vu que seuls Tifa, Cloud et Vincent occupaient la pièce. Le brun, d'ailleurs, ne parlait à personne. À la vérité, Axel ne captait pas vraiment Vincent. Il n'était proche de personne à part de Yuffie, et ne se mêlait jamais totalement au groupe. Il se doutait que le dramaturge ne devait pas avoir assisté à toutes les répétitions mais tout de même, il avait dû passer plus de temps que lui avec la troupe, alors pourquoi semblait-il si peu intégré ? Ça n'était pas que du renfermement – Vanitas était renfermé, au premier abord, et pourtant il s'était parfaitement fait une place ici. Il émanait presque de Vincent une aura qui disait « Ne me parlez pas. ». Avenant – curieux serait plus juste – Axel l'approcha.

« Salut. Au fait, je t'ai pas dit mais ton texte est vraiment cool. T'en écris souvent ? T'en as d'autres ?

— Pas pour l'instant.

— Ah, ouais, Yuffie a mentionné que c'était pas ton occupation principale. Tu fais quoi, déjà ? Ah, merci Ren.

— Je suis journaliste.

— Cool ! Mais t'arrives à faire des interviews, en parlant si peu ? »

Les yeux rouges du dramaturge semblèrent virer au noir et Axel leva les mains en signe de paix. Pas convaincu, le brun ne répondit pas, et pour prouver sa bonne foi le régisseur lui offrit une cigarette. Qui fut bien entendu refusé, comme Vincent se rapprochait de la fenêtre pour en allumer une de son propre paquet. Axel le rejoignit tout de même, roulant son propre cancer à venir.

« Je ne parle que si nécessaire, finit par dire Vincent.

— Oh. Ça te dérange ? Que je te parle. »

Il y eut un long temps de silence, où Axel se demanda si la meilleure solution ne serait pas de se jeter par la fenêtre tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise, puis Vincent admit :

« Pas vraiment. »

Avec un sourire de chieur qui rappela au dramaturge celui de Yuffie, Axel continua donc la conversation, récoltant des informations tant par les paroles de Vincent que par ses silences. Quand l'escouade des courses revint, il avait pu déduire que le brun se fichait éperdument de la religion, ne voulait pas parler de lui-même et était sans doute un peu plus que sensible aux charmes de la metteure en scène en herbe. Ce qui faisait concurrence à son frère et expliquait sans doute pourquoi Reno ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler malgré son naturel amical.

« On a pris des croissants ! »

Détourné du dramaturge par l'arrivée de la nourriture, Axel rejoignit la table où s'étalait à présent de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner respectable. Tifa fut dépêchée pour aller réveiller les derniers dormeurs, qui se levèrent assez rapidement quand ils entendirent parler de viennoiseries, et le salon fut bientôt intensément bruyant, tandis que Yuffie souriait d'un air heureux.

« Eh, fit Djidane qui ouvrait le frigo pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, on a du champagne !

— Oui !, acquiesça Yuffie en sirotant son thé, étirant ses jambes l'air de rien. C'est pour le dernier soir, ou le lendemain matin. Si vous êtes à fond. Oh, et vous voulez savoir autre chose qui va vous stresser ?

— Non, opposa immédiatement Red, qui encaissait déjà son réveil avec difficulté.

— La jauge est pleine ce soir. »

Ils trinquèrent avec leurs verres de jus de fruit, encore marqués par l'échec de la veille, mais prêts à en découdre, cette fois. Ils étaient étonnamment de bonne humeur.

* * *

« … et les branches s'étendent, vous grandissez, vous vous étirez lentement. Les épaules, le cou, le dos, les jambes. Tout votre corps sort de la terre et petit à petit vous vous relevez, mais sans perdre cet état. »

Les comédiens plus Axel s'étirèrent de concert, ouvrant lentement les yeux en quittant leur position allongée pour s'asseoir et enfin se relever, chacun à sa manière. Le régisseur fut le premier à parler, à voix basse comme pour ne pas déranger le silence installé.

« Je croyais pas que tu pouvais inspirer le calme. Sérieux. »

Yuffie sourit, ravie par le compliment, puis vérifia si tout le monde s'était bien levé. Elle attendit que Linoa ouvre les yeux pour parler :

« Bien. Bon, il reste une bonne heure et demie avant ce soir, on se met en énergie et après je vous laisse en paix pour prendre une pause, vous maquiller, vérifier votre mise.

— Oh, on peut faire le jeu des chaises !, proposa instantanément Djidane.

— Ou un tueur !, ajouta Reno, enthousiaste.

— Oh, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un loup-garou, intervint Red.

— Mais c'est un jeu de merde pour se mettre dans le corps, objecta Vanitas avec tact. Sinon on peut faire des impros. Même des impros-clap !

— C'est quoi ?, demanda Cloud en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais si, lui expliqua Tifa, tu sais, on en a fait au cons' avec Nath. Tu fais une impro, et y a quelqu'un qui claque des mains, là les deux freezent, et celui qu'a clapé reprend la place d'un des deux et lance une autre impro. Tu te souviens ?

— Ah, ouais.

— Je suis plus pour le jeu des chaises, continua Djidane.

— Eh, eh, arrêta Yuffie comme un léger brouhaha commençait à s'élever, chacun y allant de son idée. Un zombie, ça va à tout le monde ? »

La proposition fut adoptée à l'unanimité, et ils se mirent en espace pour commencer à jouer, Yuffie se joignant à eux après avoir brièvement expliqué les règles à Axel. C'était une des choses que la brune aimait le plus dans ce milieu. Travailler et jouer, c'était la même chose. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne bossaient pas d'arrache-pied et qu'il ne lui arrivait jamais de penser que la vie serait plus simple si elle avait choisi une autre voie mais merde, ils étaient bosser à jouer. Ça n'était sûrement pas dans un bureau qu'un chef d'équipe proposerait aux employés de jouer à chat pour commencer la journée.

* * *

Et voici !

Bon, j'ai carrément la flemme de vous expliquer tous les jeux cité, d'autant que c'est limite impossible sans montrer l'exemple avec le corps donc bref. Mais sérieusement, c'est cool les jeux. Il ne faut jamais arrêter de jouer.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai l'impression que certaines choses vont un peu vite, mais j'avais moins à dire sur leur groupe, comme y a pas vraiment d'intrigue dessus.

Des bisous !


	5. Loverboy

Oh, tiens j'ai laissé la lumière allumée en part – ah, mais elle est pas finie cette histoire, ah oui oui. Ah. Hm-hm. Pardon ?

La vie va trop vite, comme Lorie, sauf que quand je tombe elle freine pas. J'avais espéré.

Mis à part tout ça, bah, encore merci à **Loir** et **cœur de lune** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent ! Oh, et à **Lae** pour celui sous le premier chapitre, aussi !

Et … Je pourrais étaler ma vie mais j'aurais pas grand-chose d'intéressant à dire, donc voilà, je vous laisse au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

 _Lucky devil_

 **5 : Loverboy**

* * *

Jeudi - suite

« Vanitas ! »

Juste arrivé sur le parvis du théâtre, le brun tourna la tête pour voir Jack, qui était effectivement venu. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si les amis du type étaient là, mais n'en reconnut aucun dans la foule qui se dilapidait comme le temps avançait. En y réfléchissant, la représentation était finie depuis bien une demi-heure.

« C'est lui, les « gens » ? »

Vanitas sursauta en se retournant vers Axel qui s'était penché sur lui, les yeux fixés sur le nouvel arrivant. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre pour la frayeur mais le roux ne grinça même pas.

« Ouais. »

Sans saluer son régisseur, il marcha en direction du pâlot, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et des arrières-pensées plein la tête.

« Tes potes sont partis ?

— Ouais, à l'instant. Oh, ils ont aimé, hein ! Mais euh …

— Mais pas tant que ça ?

— Si, si ! C'était vraiment super chouette. Si jamais vous passez à Strasbourg, faudra nous dire, on viendra. C'est moi, en fait.

— Toi quoi ?

— Moi qui leur ai demandé de partir. Pour … pouvoir te proposer un verre.

— On aurait pu boire avec eux.

— Mais, un verre … seul à seul. Tu étais vraiment bien ce soir.

— Je suis bien tous les soirs.

— J'en doute pas ! »

Le type baissa la tête, passa une main dans son cou d'un air gêné. Vanitas se demandait s'il n'avait pas trop chaud, avec un pantalon, mais il fallait dire que le slim lui faisait des jambes extraordinaires. Et puis, il ne le garderait sans doute pas toute la soirée.

« Donc, tu veux bien ?, relança Jack d'un air incertain.

— Bien quoi ? »

Les yeux bleus s'arrondirent et oh, Vanitas allait éclater de rire. Il se retint cependant comme l'autre lui lançait une moue adorable.

« Venir boire un verre, juste avec moi.

— Pourquoi juste tous les deux ?

— Parce que je te drague ? Ça se voit, non ? »

Jack avait l'air presque effrayé, un peu perdu et en tout cas, il ne comprenait pas que Vanitas semble ne pas comprendre. Avec un sourire, Vanitas le détrompa.

« Ah ça ouais. Mais je voulais te l'entendre dire. Tu m'invites, hm ? »

Sans attendre de réponse il s'éloigna vers la rue attenante, plus animée, envoyant un salut de la main à Axel qu'il savait le regarder.

* * *

Vendredi

« Eh, je te réveille ? J'espère que je te réveille. »

Le soleil se levait et illuminait la ville, la journée commençait et Vanitas avait un gobelet de café chaud dans la main, l'autre tenant son téléphone au bout duquel une voix grommelait pitoyablement.

« Je me suis tapé un gars hier. Jack, qu'il s'appelle. Et tu sais quoi ? C'était bien. Genre, vraiment bien. Bon, ouais, pas aussi bien que toi, mais faut dire qu'on est resté longtemps ensemble, et puis notre première fois était foirée aussi – pas que j'ai l'intention de recoucher avec lui, parce que voilà, il est pas plus intéressant que ça et en plus il habite à Strasbourg, mais bon, c'est pour dire, du coup il est le premier type que je baise depuis qu'on est plus ensemble – bordel, ça a pris du temps mais je me sens bien, j'ai envie, je sais pas, d'aller m'asseoir dans un parc, de prendre du pain un peu rassis et d'en lancer des miettes sur les gens, ou, enfin, t'as saisi l'idée et – Riku ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

— Nan. »

Le bip signifia à Vanitas que son ex avait raccroché. Il plissa les yeux, retenant un sourire fier. Il aurait au moins appris quelque chose à Riku, pendant leur temps ensemble. Enfin, il ne lui avait pas tout appris visiblement, puisque l'argenté le rappela aussi vite.

« Connard, sourit Vanitas en décrochant.

— Pute borgne, lui rendit Riku. J' suis content pour toi, tu sais ?

— Merde. J'avais espéré que tu serais dégoûté.

— Trop con, encore un plan qui foire.

— T'es même pas un peu jaloux ?

— Jaloux pour quoi ?

— Quoi, tu t'es tapé quelqu'un, toi ?

— Nan.

— Même pas Sora ? Fais gaffe, tu vas redevenir puceau.

— T'as un problème avec le sexe, Vanitas.

— Tu disais pas ça quand on était ensemble. Mais t'as vraiment rien fait avec Sora ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ?

— Vanitas …

— Quoi ?

— J'ai besoin de temps.

— Pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes plus, tu l'aimes, on n'est plus ensemble … Fonce.

— Et … toi ? Tu vas pas être jaloux ?

— Riku, ta gueule, c'est pas le sujet. Toute façon il sera jamais un aussi bon coup que moi, je vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux.

— Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

— Bien sûr que je sais très bien, et je t'ai dit que c'était hors sujet alors ferme-la, sérieux. On est amis, vrai ?

— Ouais. Ouais.

— _Nice to know._ Donc, en tant qu'ami, je te dis de foncer.

— Dis donc. T'es une bonne personne, tout à coup. C'est moi qui t'ai changé à ce point ?

— Nan, j'attends que vous baisiez pour que tu m'en parles, comme ça je pourrai me foutre de sa gueule, prendre une vidéo de lui qui pleure parce que je me fous de sa gueule, en faire un GIF que je ressortirai à chaque conversation facebook.

— Ah, c'est bon, t'es toujours toi. J'ai failli m'inquiéter.

— Dis pas ça.

— J'ai failli m'inquiéter, en tant qu'ami ? Et, en tant qu'ami, je ne veux pas te blesser en sortant avec Sora.

— OK, cette conversation devient gênante, _bye bye sweetie_! »

Riku grinça en entendant que Vanitas lui avait encore raccroché au nez. Une sonnerie lui indiqua l'entrée d'un message et franchement, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire, pleurer, hurler, ou joute rouler des yeux.

[En tout cas ça t'a pas gêné en tant que copain de me blesser en couchant avec lui :p]

Il décida finalement de soupirer, et de taper une réponse rapide.

 **[Ouais, ouais, comme si tu t'étais tapé personne. Merde pour ce soir!]**

Il remit son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, ne s'attendant as vraiment à ce que Vanitas réponde, et surtout pas si vite. Soit le brun se faisait chier et n'avait rien de mieux à branler, soit il avait vraiment envie de parler – et c'est vrai qu'il avait semblé d'humeur bavarde, joyeuse et bavarde, ce qui était un mélange rare.

[Je prends. Toi, prends Sora.]

[Ou Sora te prends ?]

[Réponds pas à ça.]

[C'est quand l'opé, au fait ?]

 **[Je la dépose demain matin à l'hôpital, elle restera là-bas toute la journée …]**

[OK. Appelle. Et envoie-moi une photo d'elle. Fais lui un câlin pour moi, tu seras chou.]

 **[Papa poule.]**

[Je te nique.]

 **[Plus maintenant ;p]**

* * *

« T'étais où ? »

Vanitas ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, souriant à Axel qui semblait presque l'attendre, le visage fermé et une tasse de café dans les mains. Mal dormi, peut-être ?

« Tu sais où j'étais.

— Ouais. Ouais, je sais. »

Le roux l'approcha lentement, et Vanitas lui accordait un sourire moqueur d'en bas, fort peu impressionné par la silhouette qui le surplombait pourtant de toute sa hauteur.

« Et pour être honnête, ça me fout en rogne. »

Le brun hausse les épaules d'un air faussement innocent, les lèvres toujours tordues comme il répondait :

« Oh, mais j' te d'mande pas d'être honnête.

— Tu m' demande quoi, alors ?

— Bah rien. J' te d'mande rien, c'est ça qui passe pas. J' veux rien d' toi. »

Comme pour se contredire tout seul, Vanitas leva le bras, l'étendit jusqu'à le poser sur l'épaule d'Axel. Ils n'étaient pas physiquement plus proches, ils en avaient simplement l'impression.

« Rien ?

— Niet. »

Le roux se pencha lentement, et si le comédien avait voulu, il aurait bien entendu pu s'échapper. Mais il laissa faire. Il laissa son pouls augmenter comme les lèvres exigeantes d'Axel cherchaient à lui voler son souffle, comme la main arachnéenne serrait sa hanche. Il s'écarta, s'adossant de nouveau à la porte, et but une gorgée de son café refroidi par le trajet.

« J' veux rien d' toi, il répéta. »

Vanitas ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait imaginé l'ombre qui passa sur le visage d'Axel, ni ce qu'il en penserait si elle s'avérait réelle, mais il décida de se fier à son instinct qui lui criait : laisse pisser.

« Va te doucher. Tu pues son déo. »

Sans discuter – et ce principalement parce que ç'avait été son intention initiale – Vanitas rejoignit en silence la salle de bain, abandonnant le rouquin dans la pièce commune. Quand il ressorti, tout propre et humide, Axel n'avait presque pas bougé – mais il avait au moins bu la moitié de sa tasse.

« Tu te recouches pas ? I' reste au moins une heure avant qu' tout l' monde s' lève.

— Tu dors avec moi ?

— Nope. »

Axel secoua la tête au rejet immédiat, cherchant à comprendre le petit jeu que menait Vanitas. C'était un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Une suite de « oui » et de « non » presque illogique, pour tenir l'autre en haleine. Et ça fonctionnait, du moins sur Axel. Il ne pouvait guère qu'attendre le prochain « oui ». Et chercher à le provoquer.

« Alors non. Tu vas être en forme pour ce soir ?

— J' suis toujours en forme après avoir baisé. »

Le roux serra les dents, pissant du poison par les yeux qui exprimait limpidement sa jalousie. Vanitas ne lui appartenait pas – pas encore – mais il était sa cible à lui. Il était sur le coup depuis bien plus longtemps que ce petit con aux cheveux blancs. Il méritait plus. Vanitas jeta son gobelet de café, vide, et fouina dans son sac pour en sortir un livre et s'installa sur le canapé déplié, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit. Lassé et en manque de sommeil, Axel vint s'allonger à son côté, poussant jusqu'à poser la tête sur son épaule – c'était bien le brun qui lui avait conseillé de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Vanitas ne dit rien, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Alors, comme une victoire, le roux s'endormit satisfait par l'odeur de savon, de papier et de café qui émanait de Vanitas.

Un cri de surprise le réveilla, et aussi vite il se trouva démuni de son oreiller humain, qui avait décidé de courser l'autre roux de la troupe, tenant sa serviette d'une main tandis que la seconde menaçait Reno d'un bon coup de Tchekhov sur le crâne. Peut-être bien qu'Axel avait été perturbé par l'absence du brun, la nuit, mais cette journée semblait commencer tout à fait normalement.

* * *

Les yeux de Linoa brillaient de joie, et ceux de Tifa, de larmes prêtes à couler comme elle appela Yuffie sur scène pour venir saluer. La metteure en scène arriva la tête dans les mains en titubant presque dans les escaliers, masquant des éclats de rire qui ressemblaient à des sanglots. Ils avaient été géniaux ce soir, et elle ne voulait pas croire que c'était déjà la dernière. Tout avait été si vite, si fugace. Ça n'était pas fini, ce projet, bien sûr, mais déjà leur petit Avignon touchait à sa fin. Ah, sûr qu'elle voudrait remettre ça l'année prochaine. Elle salua, son rire avalé par le brouhaha des gens qui applaudissaient et de ceux qui partaient. Il n'y eut pas de rappel, et ils restèrent en coulisses, où Axel les rejoignit, tenant dans ses mains un grand bouquet.

Yuffie éclata et força chaque membre de l'équipe dans une étreinte féroce, et profita simplement de ce mélange de sueurs aux parfums de vestiaires de sport avant de décider qu'il était temps de démonter et de rapatrier tout leur décor s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire taper sur les doigts par le théâtre. Ils savaient, en rangeant, qu'ils perdraient forcément au moins un T-shirt, un accessoire et d'autres choses, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de simplement fiche tout ce qu'ils voyaient dans de grands sacs poubelles sans se préoccuper de quoi était à qui. Ils mirent presque une heure à tout charger dans la voiture de Tifa, garée à l'arrière, et allèrent profiter de ce qui restait de leur public – leurs amis, et ceux qui avaient décidé d'arrêter la soirée là et de boire un verre au bar du théâtre. Avec un sourire prédateur, Vanitas repéra une chevelure familière et s'avança, posant une main sur son épaule en le faisant sursauter. Quand Jack se retourna, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiète, voire apeurée.

« Ah, Vanitas ! C'était super, et, euh, je dois y aller. »

Le brun le regarda s'enfuir sans comprendre, blessé dans son ego. Était-il un mauvais coup à ce point ? Non, non, sans quoi Jack ne serait pas revenu voir une pièce qu'il s'était déjà tartée la veille. Un ricanement dans son dos lui indiqua la cause de la terreur soudaine de son _date_.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ?

— Oh, des choses diverses et variées, sourit Axel. Je ne lui ai presque pas menti.

— Presque ?

— Ta mère est dans la mafia ?

— Tu me l' paieras.

— Oh, mais s'il te manque un coup pour ce soir, je serais ravi de te le payer.

— OK. »

Axel sentit son cœur rater un battement. D'en bas, Vanitas lui jetait un regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Il déglutit.

« Euh … Sérieux ?

— Nan. Par contre, pour le _drink_ qu'il allait m'offrir c'est toi qui raques. »

Le roux serra les dents, furieux de sa propre crédulité. Il n'aurait même pas dû demander confirmation, il aurait dû prendre ce que le brun lui avait offert pendant trois secondes de mensonge et se moquer du reste. Il aurait pas dû demander la permission – parce qu'il avait peur que Vanitas ne la lui donne jamais.

* * *

Reno ferma le porte du plus silencieusement qu'il put, abandonnant l'appartement presque entièrement endormi. Il entendait distinctement le ronflement de Red – qu'il avait appris à reconnaître pour toutes les fois où il avait squatté chez lui – et les respirations étrangement accordées de Tifa et Cloud. Elena lisait dans les toilettes – il avait essayé de taper la discute avec elle, un peu, avant qu'elle lui signifie clairement que si elle n'était plus dérangée depuis longtemps à l'idée de déféquer devant lui, elle avait vraiment, vraiment envie de se concentrer sur son bouquin – et Vanitas marmonnait dans son sommeil. Axel avait les yeux fermés, mais il ne dormait pas encore, et son frère soupçonnait que ça aie à voir avec qui partageait son lit provisoire.

Il descendit l'escalier qui par chance n'était pas en bois et arriva dans la rue, devinant plus qu'il ne vit le sursaut de Yuffie.

« J' savais qu' tu serais là. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, acceptant avec un hochement de tête la bière qu'il lui tendit. La nuit était chaude, il devait bien être trois heures du matin. Ils avaient bu jusqu'à une heure, et petit à petit la troupe s'était effondrée, fatiguée par la semaine, l'alcool et la chaleur. À présent Yuffie avait dessoûlé, mais elle ne trouvait pas encore le sommeil. Elle savait qu'il la fuirait encore un peu, que l'adrénaline mettrait plus de temps que ça à descendre – et visiblement, Reno le savait aussi. Elle s'alluma une deuxième cigarette, tendant son briquet au rouquin qui fit de même en silence. Pour qui les connaissait, les deux pipelettes surexcitées, il était sans doute étrange de les voir ainsi contempler la nuit sans un mot, sans une blague ou un commentaire, mais c'était une scène qui leur paraissait familière. Souvent, après les soirs de beuveries, ils vagabondaient sur le chemin du retour, et si aucun des deux ne s'écroulait de fatigue, alors ils profitaient du calme de la nuit pour discuter, ou juste, être là. Ils se sentaient bien, ensemble, et Reno flippait à l'idée de gâcher ça. Pourtant, en regardant le ciel étoilé malgré la pollution lumineuse, il ne voyait pas de meilleur moment pour aborder le sujet. Il ne voulait pas mettre leur relation en péril. Mais il avait beaucoup trop ravalé ses propres sentiments, et encore plus en présence de Vincent, pour se faire croire qu'il pouvait s'en sortir en faisant comme si de rien et que ça finirait bien par passer. Il ne pouvait même plus compter depuis combien d'années il essayait de se convaincre que ça passerait – et ça ne passait pas. S'il ne le disait pas, il avait l'impression qu'il passerait sa vie à s'étouffer là-dedans. Il avait à peine l'espoir d'être accepté. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Yuffie et lui, mais ça pouvait très bien être une amitié forte. Il savait que Yuffie tenait à lui, mais il ne savait pas dans quel sens. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le voyait comme un frère. Il espérait s'y être assez préparé psychologiquement pour le supporter.

« Merci, il dit au bout d'un long silence.

— Pour quoi ? »

Yuffie avait la voix enrouée, le ton errant. Ses yeux se perdaient dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle sans trouver point d'encrage, mais ses sourcils légèrement froncés marquaient toute la concentration qu'elle accordait à son colocataire. Elle entendit Reno gesticuler, mais ne se retourna pas pour le regarder – il était plus facile de trouver ses mots si on n'était pas vu.

« Pour … Ce projet. Tu sais … bah tu sais combien mon job m'a pris de plus en plus de temps, cette année ? »

La brune acquiesça, chercha la main de Reno de la sienne sans quitter la ruelle des yeux, pareille à une aveugle, et il accepta l'étreinte. La main de Yuffie était moite, ses doigts fins. Il figea son regard sur ses ongles qui commençaient à devenir longs – elle avait arrêté de les ronger cette année, difficilement, et n'avait jamais chopé le réflexe de se les couper régulièrement.

« J'ai … Depuis que j'ai fini le conservatoire, j'ai pas … Fait grand-chose, au niveau du théâtre. Enfin, bien sûr, le projet avec Aqua, mais … Je sais pas. J'ai pensé à arrêter. »

Les doigts serrèrent les siens plus fort et Reno prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Parce que ? Mon boulot me plaît, ça marche bien, je gagne assez, et si je demande plus d'heures, je sais que je les aurai. C'est une chance. De là, j'ai un peu tout remis en question, pourquoi j'ai fait du théâtre, si c'est vraiment ma passion, si c'est mes parents et … Si tu redis ça, je nierai l'existence même de cette conversation, mais te voir te battre pour ton projet, bosser avec tout le monde, ça m'a remis les idées en place. J' veux dire … Je pourrais être bien, en soi, si j'arrêtais. »

Yuffie eut un genre de hoquet, avant de serrer les doigts encore plus fort, et le rouquin la serra en retour avant de se relâcher, de glisser les doigts sur son poignet. Yuffie n'avait aucune raison de chercher à le retenir – puisqu'il ne partait pas.

« Mais c'est pas ma place. J'ai jamais … Je me suis jamais battu pour le théâtre comme tu l'as fait avec ton père. Tout m'est limite tombé dans les bras. Et en réponse à ça, j'ai tout foiré, les concours, les castings que j'ai passés … Et là, pour la première fois, j' me suis retrouvé à devoir choisir. Et tu m'as rappelé que faire du théâtre, faire vraiment du théâtre, c'est accepter de pas avoir de plan B. C'est tout miser. Alors voilà. Euhm, merci. »

Il soupira, heureux d'avoir déjà dit ça. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, mais maintenant que c'était sorti, il voyait bien qu'il en avait eu besoin. Ça devait être su. Lentement, son cul frottant la marche sur laquelle elle était assise dans un bruit de gravier, Yuffie se rapprocha de lui. Posa la tête sur son épaule.

« T'as pas dessoûlé, elle dit en premier. »

Après ça, elle eut un petit rire, et comme elle ne lâchait pas sa main Reno comprit qu'elle était touchée et qu'elle prenait le temps d'enregistrer le discours. Qu'elle trouvait ça important – et putain, heureusement qu'elle trouvait ça important, il avait l'impression de s'être foutu à poil. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, et il l'était souvent, sûr de ses choix. Douter autant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ça ne correspondait pas au Reno que Yuffie connaissait. Et peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas ce Reno-là.

« Clairement pas, elle confirma comme pour elle-même. Mais … De rien ? Je sais pas … »

Elle avait un air vague, les yeux vitreux et un sourire un peu tordu dans un sursaut oublié. Elle était belle. Des cernes abîmaient sa peau, ses joues étaient moins gonflées. Elle avait maigri, à penser au théâtre et plus à sa propre santé. Mince, même pendant les répétitions, est-ce qu'il avait vérifié qu'elle mangeait à chaque repas ?

« Si toi t'avais pas été là … Sérieux, t'as pas à me remercier. J'aurais pas voulu faire ce projet avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Cloud, Linoa, Djidane … tout le monde. Et … Putain, je me sens bizarre d'être sentimentale comme ça. Mais, eh. »

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule, lui jeta un regard éphémère et aimant.

« Merci, toi. »

Elle reposa la tête sur son épaule, un sourire lui bouffant la face, et Reno regretta n'avoir pas le bon angle pour regarder bien son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne et se demanda aussitôt s'il avait pas fait une connerie parce qu'elle se dégagea de leur pseudo-étreinte. Son visage avait changé, mais l'obscurité empêchait Reno de voir en quoi exactement.

« Je peux faire un truc con ?

— Yu, il ricana, tu fais vingt-mille trucs cons par jour et tu me demandes jamais mon avis. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, l'air songeur. Elle pinça les lèvres, puis haussa brièvement les sourcils.

« Pas faux. »

Reno leva les yeux au ciel à l'air presque pensif de Yuffie. Quand il les baissa à nouveau, le nez de sa colocataire était beaucoup trop proche de son regard. Il ne réussi ni à fermer les yeux, ni à passer sa main libre autour de la taille de Yuffie, ni à assembler deux idées qui auraient pu former une idée correcte mais seulement à tenir sa main avec un brin de désespoir et à remarquer des trucs inutiles, comme le cil sur la joue de Yuffie, les deux cheveux qui se croisaient collés à son front par la sueur, son grain de beauté sous les cheveux qu'il n'avait jamais vu et quand il réalisa très clairement la raison pour laquelle il avait une vue aussi rapprochée de sa colocataire elle s'éloignait déjà, levant vers lui deux yeux qui semblaient présenter des excuses.

« Oh merde, il dit. »

Il la vit se pincer les lèvres et il savait qu'elle était en train de mal interpréter sa réaction, qu'il devait faire ou dire un truc, genre ce qu'il avait prévu de dire de base, combien il était dingue d'elle et combien il était sûr et certain que ça n'était pas une passade, pas juste du désir et de l'affection, mais il y avait comme un espace vide entre son esprit et son corps, comme un lien qui ne se faisait pas.

« C'est vraiment con, hein ?

— Sérieux ? »

Les yeux gris changèrent à la tempête et cela il put le voir sans trouble.

« Nan, je fais juste ça pour le kiff de risquer de perdre mon meilleur pote, ha ha, abruti.

— Euh, Yuffie, il tenta de se rattraper, je suis désolé, c'est pas …

— Sois pas désolé … »

Il la vit serrer la mâchoire et il posa enfin sa main libre sur l'épaule de Yuffie, qui le rejeta aussi sec. Voilà que la tempête avait laissé place à une mer amère.

« Yu, tu comprends pas, je …

— Mais si, si, bien sûr, je comprends. Je suis con, c'est moi qui suis désolée, à quoi je pensais ? Tu peux avoir tellement, tellement mieux, et je sais que je suis pas ton genre et même, plutôt le genre de personne du tout, et –

— Tu veux bien arrêter deux secondes de dire des conneries ? »

La tempête à nouveau. Reno était trop abasourdi pour penser à chercher à la calmer.

« Je dis des conneries si je veux, merde ! Mais c'est vrai !

— Nan, attends !

— Attends quoi ? J'ai rien à attendre, j'attends, je cherche, rien, jamais, j'en ai juste marre j' vais dev'nir lesbienne et le monde sera comblé – j'aurais qu'à me taper Elena en plus elle fait la vaisselle quand elle squatte. »

Elle ne fut arrêtée dans sa colère que par le rire de Reno, foutrement sincère, vachement épuisé.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ?, elle fit, et elle avait l'air d'une daronne, ce qui fit rire plus encore le roux.

— Bah ouais. Yu, Yuffie, putain … C'est quoi ce discours de pré-ado ? Il est hors de question qu'Elena se tape ma go, en plus. »

La brune parut sur le point de répondre, puis d'examiner la phrase plus attentivement.

« Ta go ?

— Hm … Ouais ? Ma go.

— Reno, elle aborda d'un air sérieux, si tu dis ça par pitié –

— Quoi ? Mais arrête tout de suite. Je suis dingue de toi, OK ? Par pitié ? Nan mais tu me prends pour qui ? Alors ouais, je serais putain d'heureux que tu sois ma go, et t'aurais même le droit de dire que je suis ton « chum » même si je trouve ce terme odieusement moche, et ce seulement si tu veux bien, parce que tu me connais assez pour savoir que je suis un sale – »

Cette fois, malgré son cœur qui foutait le camp pour apprendre à danser au Mexique, il réussit au moins à répondre au baiser.

* * *

Samedi

« Cloud, champagne ?

— Gueule de bois, marmonna l'interpellé.

— Justement !, lui cria Yuffie dans les oreilles. Quand on a la gueule de bois, faut boire pour s'en remettre. Tiens, prends une coupe, on va trinquer. Elena, arrête de passer ta vie aux chiottes et viens prendre le p'tit-déj' !

— J'arrive !

— Quelqu'un a vu mon téléphone ?

— Oh, y a des croissants ! Yuffie je t'aime ! Épouse-moi.

— Je t'appelle.

— Ah, _nice_ , je l'entends sonner.

— Si elle épouse quelqu'un, c'est moi.

— Putain il était dans mon sac.

— Reno, t'as dit quoi ?

— Y a plus d' jus d'orange c'est abusé !

— En même temps qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans mon sac, wesh ?

— J'ai dit, Yuffie elle m'épouse moi parce que c'est ma go.

— P't-êt' t'es dev'nu organisé, Vani ?

— Ta sœur.

— Ah, si, y en avait une autre brique ! Mais du coup elle est pas fraîche …

— Kairi serai déçue de savoir que tu te sers d'elle comme insulte.

— Yuffie ?

— Hm, quoi ? Ah, ouais, c'est mon chum.

— Je savais que t'utiliserais ce mot. C'est moche, bébé.

— Tu viens de m'appeler bébé.

— C'est bon, on a atterri dans une dimension parallèle. Reste plus qu'à trouver comment rentrer dans la nôtre.

— Reno, frangin, je lève mon verre aux couilles que t'as eues une fois dans ta vie. »

* * *

« _Hey lover boy,_ _what's up ?_

— Au Nord rien de nouveau.

— _T'es devant l'hôpital et t'oses pas t'éloigner ?_ »

Riku plissa les yeux en assentiment, quoique Vanitas ne puisse pas le voir. Il terminait encore une cigarette – et dire qu'il s'était promis de ralentir pendant l'été.

« _Well done, Sherlock._

— _T'es supposé la récupérer bientôt ?_

— Dans une heure et demie.

— _Et t'es là depuis ce matin ? T'as pris un bouquin au moins ? Ou un Sora ?_

— Arrête.

— _Sérieux, gars, il va passer à autre chose …_

— Et sérieux, gars, je voudrais bien que t'arrêtes de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas.

— _Tu m'as largué parce que tu l'aimes, ça me regard_ _e_ _._

— Je t'ai pas largué parce que je l'aime, je t'ai largué parce que je t'aime plus ! »

Riku grimaça dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, la regrettant déjà. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser.

« _On peut parler d'autre chose, pour une fois ?_

— Ouais. C'est ma faute, j' suis sur les nerfs.

— _C'est toujours ta faute. Mais, eh, y a pas de raison qu' ça se passe mal. T'as entendu le véto. Juste … Bon, tu t'es juste ruiné là-d'ssus. D'ailleurs, tu me diras combien c'est._

— Pourquoi ?

— _J' te paie la moitié._

— Nan, Vanitas, c'est –

— _C'est mort. Je paie pour Nova autant que toi. C'était le deal de base, alors tu fais pas chier._

— OK. Merci.

— _Bah voilà, ça t'arrache pas la gueule._

— Au fait …

— _Hm ?_

— J' voulais te demander … Ce type avec qui t'as couché … C'était pas Axel ?

— _Quoi ? Nan. Pourquoi ça s'rait Axel ?_

— Tu sais que t'es pas convaincant ?

— _Mon … convainctionnisme t'emmerde._

— On dit « conviction » ou « crédibilité ».

— _Ouais, elles aussi, elles t'emmerdent. Mais sérieux, faut que t'arrêtes tes films avec Axel._

— Je me fais pas de films, il te tourne clairement autour.

— _Ouais, et quoi ? C'est marrant, c'est tout. Un peu chiant desfois mais …_

— Mais ça te fait rien ? Tu peux me le certifier en me regardant dans les yeux ? »

Riku entendit le brun soupirer à l'autre bout du combiné, et se demanda s'il venait de gagner un aveu.

« _Sûr que non … on est au téléphone._

— T'es con.

— _Ouaip. On pourrait écrire vingt pages sur ma connerie et bien plus sur la tienne._

— Ça s'est bien passé, hier ?

— _C'est ça, évite le sujet. Mais ouais. C'était génial. Si avec ça, l'année prochaine on n'est pas payés j' vais buter quelqu'un._

— Sois utile, bute Macron.

— _Noté. Mais pour l'instant il est que troisième dans ma liste de gens à descendre._

— Tu t' prends pour Arya ?

— _Pour qui ?_

— Ah, putain, c'est vrai que t'as toujours pas vu _Game of Thrones_ … C'est qui les deux premiers ?

— _Maréchal-Lepen et Chantal Goya._

— Bon choix.

— _En approuvant cette liste tu t' rends complice de meurtre._

— Je dois pouvoir vivre avec ça. En parlant d' vie, t'en as pas une ? Ou t'essaie de m' tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que je récupère Nova ?

— …

— C'est adorable de ta part.

— _Vas-y, tu m'as soûlé._

— Mais tu raccroches pas. T'as donc vraiment l'intention de me tenir compagnie pendant encore plus d'une heure ?

— _Tu fais encore une remarque là-d'ssus, j' te laisse te démerder tout seul avec tes angoisses de Papa Poule._

— T'es autant Papa Poule que moi.

— _J'ai dit ?_

— OK, OK. T'as été voir une pièce, ce matin ?

— _Ouais. D'ailleurs, c'était naze. J' crois que j' m'étais jamais autant fait chier au théâtre, mon Diable, les gens ils ont même pas compris Hamlet et …_ »

* * *

Dimanche

« Vanichat, t'as reçu un message.

— Ouais, nan, tu m'appelles pas comme ça. C'est de qui ? »

Yuffie, en bon copilote – Vanitas avait demandé à ce qu'elle vienne là parce qu'elle dégoulinait de mièvrerie quand elle était assise à côté de Reno. Oh, sans méprise, il était content pour ses amis, mais si on pouvait lui épargner la romance propre aux premiers jours d'une relation, ça lui ferait vraiment du bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Personne n'avait besoin de voir ça.

« De Riku. Je te lis ?

— C'est urgent ?

— Ça a pas l'air.

— Bah alors nan. Ax, tu me files un bonbon ?

— Tu veux quoi ?

— Un coca qui pique. Ci-mer. Au fait, vous glandez quoi cette semaine ?

— Moi je pars, indiqua Red en fermant le livre qu'il lisait. Je vais bosser en Espagne.

— Sérieux ? T'as trouvé comment ?, interrogea Axel, soudain intéressé.

— En cherchant, sinon ça marche pas.

— Ha, ha. Ren et moi on reste un peu sur Paris, après on va bouger voir notre mère avec Kairi. Pourquoi ?

— J' reste aussi genre une semaine, et j'ai rien à glander.

— Ah !, s'exclama Yuffie, Je vais voir _How to talk to girl at parties_ avec Demyx et Naminé.

— C'est quoi, ça ?

— C'est avec Elle Fanning, tu sais, la blonde dans _20th Century Women_ ?

— Ah ouais je vois. Tu m' dis quand vous y allez, et dans quel ciné, ça peut être cool.

— Moi j' sais pas, répondit Elena un peu en retard, j'ai rien prévu mais j' me tâte de partir. Rude nous a proposé quelques jours à la montagne je-sais-pas-où.

— C'est qui, Rude ?

— Mais si, tu sais, il bosse avec Lena et Ren. J' suis invitée ? »

Yuffie se retourna sur son siège, faisant les yeux doux à son petit-ami assis tout au fond.

« T'es pas supposée partir au Japon avec ton père, toi ?, il moqua.

— Possible. Allez, soit _nice_ , offre-moi un échappatoire. Elena, tu m'invites ?

— J' viens d'envoyer un message à Rude, j'attends sa réponse.

— Elena, traîtresse !, s'insurgea Reno, Et tout ça sans me demander mon avis !

— Fais pas genre, contra son frère, t'as juste les boules qu'elle se soit incrustée avant qu' tu lui proposes.

— Vrai ? Tu comptais m' proposer ?

— Mouaisc'estpossiblemaistagueule, il grommela.

— Oh, _sweetie_ , si on était seuls je te dirais que je t'aime et je te taillerais une pipe mais comme on est en public bah non.

— Putain, Yu, rassieds-toi correctement, je vois pas derrière ça me stresse.

— Ah OK, se défendit-elle, t'es ce genre de conducteur chiant qui veut que tout se passe bien dans les cases, hein ?

— Ouais, ouais, ouais. Et moi, j' suis invité à la montagne ?

— Crève.

— Axel, roule-moi une clope.

— OK. »

* * *

« Axel … »

Reno tenait la portière ouverte, tandis que son frère descendait du véhicule, arrivé devant chez lui. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la voiture de Tifa, qui la conduisait à nouveau. Ceux qui habitaient dans le Sud avaient été soit déposés plus tôt, soit transférés dans la voiture de Vincent.

« Je voudrais vraiment avec une bro-conversation avec toi pour te dire de faire gaffe avec Vanitas, et que tu devrais pas te laisser mener par le bout du nez comme tu le fais, mais j'ai un peu trop hâte de me retrouver seul avec Yuffie pour ça, alors salut ! Je viens demain. »

* * *

Lundi

« _Hey Vani-sweetie_ ! Debout là-d'dans ! »

Le brun se leva à moitié en sursaut, grognant déjà contre le bruit de la porte qui claquait derrière Kairi.

« Putain, tu fous quoi ? Comment t'es rentrée ?

— Oh, ça ? J'ai fait faire un double des clés la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs je t'ai piqué ton skate, j' voulais te le ramener mais j'ai zappé. Tu me fais un café ou bien ?

— Fais-le toi-même, grognasse. Et rends-moi mon double.

— _Not happening_. Donc, c'était bien ? T'aurais pu appeler. Ou genre, répondre à mes textos.

— Flemme. Tu me soûles déjà assez quand t'es là, _Tinder-girl_.

— Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça ?

— _Not happening_ , mima-t-il avec un rictus. J'espère que t'as ramené des croissants, j'ai rien à bouffer et j'ai la dalle.

— J' t'ai pris un pain au chocolat.

— J'aime pas ça.

— Je sais. Mais si tu réponds à mes question je te l'échange contre le croissant que j' me suis pris. »

Vanitas soupira, s'étirant en cherchant du regard un haut à enfiler. Il se décida finalement à rester en calbut et à ouvrir la fenêtre – il avait beaucoup trop chaud, comment faisait Kairi pour avoir l'air aussi propre ?

« Quelles questions ?

— À propos d'Axel –

— Oh nan putain j'en ai marre qu'on me parle de lui, là. C'est quoi, vous avez fait un pacte avec Riku ?

— Riku ? Il était pas à Avignon.

— Déconne. Tu sais qu'y a un machin génial qui s'appelle le téléphone et qui permet de parler à des gens dont t'es pas en la présence physique.

— C'est drôle, je croyais pas qu' tu savais t'en servir. Mais sérieux, faut qu'on en parle.

— De quoi ?

— Bah d'Axel, pétasse.

— Mais pour quoi faire ? Y a rien.

— C'est pas ce qu'il en pense.

— Ouais, bah je crois pas qu'il veuille que tu m' dises ça.

— _Who knows ?_ Il a rien spécifié. »

* * *

 _(La veille, tard.)_

« Putain, je parle trop quand j' suis fatigué … J' vais m' pieuter. Et, eh … Euh, t'en causes pas à Vanitas, hein ? »

* * *

Kairi haussa les épaules au souvenir, décidant que ça n'était pas bien grave. Elle plia la bouche en voyant Vanitas se lever.

« Tu vas où ?

— Prendre une douche, j' vais me noyer dans ma sueur.

— Dégueu.

— Ouais, ouais, tu pues aussi, sous ton déo à la pierre d'alun. Fais du café … »

Obtempérant autant pour elle-même que pour Vanitas, Kairi avait servi deux tasses quand le brun ressortit de sa microscopique salle d'eau, toujours à moitié à poil.

« Tu comptes t'habiller ou bien ?

— Bien ? Fait trop chaud. »

Nouvel haussement d'épaules de la part de Kairi, qui vit que Vanitas ne cessait de grogner comme un animal blessé.

« Ça va ?

— J'aime pas la chaleur.

— Attends, fit-elle. J'ai une idée. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la salle de bains de Vanitas, le rideau de douche ouvert. Le bac était rempli d'eau grâce à la merveilleuse idée de Kairi de boucher le conduit, et Vanitas trempait son cul dedans, faisant déborder à chaque geste, tandis que la rousse, assise sur les toilettes, plongeait ses pieds dans l'eau. Le brun avait finalement gagné son croissant et alternait asymétriquement entre manger la viennoiserie, tirer sur sa cigarette et boire son café.

« Je t'aime, Kai. Je crois j' vais passer toute la semaine comme ça.

— Après t'auras le cul tout fripé.

— Comme ça on pourra le prendre en photo avec le tien et comparer nos rides de cul ! _Nice_!

— Allez, raconte.

— De quoi ?

— Bah Avignon, ducon !

— Axel t'a pas déjà raconté ?

— Hm … Si ? Mais il a principalement parlé de toi.

— Moi aussi, je vais principalement parler de moi, et c'est normal puisque je suis la personne la plus cool de la terre.

— Après Soul Eater.

— Hm … OK, après Soul Eater. Parce que c'est lui qui m'a montré qu'on pouvait être cool en utilisant le mot « cool ».

— Elle est où ton enceinte ?

— Ça dépend, tu veux mettre quoi comme musique ?

— _I'll be good_?

— Dans ton cul.

— _Despacito_?

— Dans le placard au-dessus du lavabo.

— Elle fout quoi là ?

— C'est pour mes sessions chant sous la douche. Très important.

— Je plains tes voisins. »

Elle secoua la tête, récupéra l'objet et lança Spotify. Il lui envoya un jet d'eau aux premières notes de _Loverboy_ qui résonnèrent, évitant soigneusement le téléphone.

« T'avais dit que tu mettrais _Despacito_.

— J'ai pas promis. »

Il soupira lourdement pour signifier son désaccord, cependant trop bien installé pour lutter et essayer de récupérer le téléphone pour changer la musique. Ils passèrent la matinée ainsi, dans la salle de bains, ne bougeant que pour refaire du café ou pour utiliser les toilettes en tant que telles. Vers quatorze heures, finalement, Kairi se décida à partir, voyant que la chaleur endormait totalement son ami.

« J'étais sérieuse, tu sais ?, fit-elle sur le pas de la porte. Si tu joues avec mon frère jusqu'à lui faire du mal, je te latte les couilles. La réciproque est vraie aussi. Ah, Naminé m'a dit pour le projet de se faire un ciné, je squatterai. Bisous bisous !

— Allez dégage. »

* * *

Mardi

Naminé ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Au début, elle voulait juste voir un film tranquillement avec Yuffie – enfin, aussi tranquillement que possible quand on savait qu'il était question de la brune – et puis passer la soirée chez elle à faire des retours sur le film, discuter et finalement zoner devant Netflix ou ce qui passerait à la télé. Mais voilà, en entendant parler de ça, Demyx s'était incrusté, à la suite de quoi Yuffie avait invité Vanitas, ce qui avait plus ou moins forcé Axel à venir pour le bien de sa réputation de stalker, sans le dire à personne. Riku, que Vanitas avait vu la veille pour faire des papouilles à Novarina, avait trouvé l'idée bonne et avoué vouloir voir ce film aussi. Kairi s'était ajoutée, et se sentant laissé pour compte, Reno avait finalement accepté de venir – bien qu'Elle Fanning lui tape royalement sur les nerfs pour une raison inconnue. Apprenant que Riku _et_ Vanitas venaient, Sora s'était ajouté au dernier moment.

Loin, loin, elle était loin la soirée que Naminé avait prévu au départ. Le film commençait officiellement dans dix minutes, donc dans vingt minutes en comptant les bande-annonces, et elle devait avouer ne pas se sentir vraiment à sa place. Demyx était en retard, et Yuffie n'arrêtait pas d'emmerder Reno avec l'aide de Kairi, Riku et Vanitas étaient en grande discussion, sous les regards assez noirs de Sora et Axel, et elle ne pouvait guère que lutter contre son envie de dévorer le pop-corn qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

Elle hésita à envoyer un message à Hayner, Aqua et Xion. S'ils venaient, ils seraient au complet pour l'équipe de _Sur la Grand-Route_. Elle texta finalement Xion, qui était celle qui habitait le plus proche d'ici à sa connaissance, espérant malgré elle. Elle avait tellement lutté pour trouver sa place, au conservatoire comme sur ce projet, et de s'en sentir soudain écartée la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle sourit en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa main, et ouvrit la message. Xion débarquait, bonne nouvelle. Avec Larxène, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle aussi, dans un sens, et qui nécessiterait une longue conversation autour d'une boisson fraîche. Une bonne nouvelle qui faisait un peu peur à Naminé. Finalement, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent avant Demyx, et Naminé nota avec joie et soulagement qu'elles étaient totalement prêtes à discuter avec elle et à ne pas se renfermer dans leur bulle comme certains.

* * *

« Raccompagne-le chez lui, là, il me fait pitié.

— T'es sûr ? »

Vanitas roula des yeux, agacé par l'incertitude de son ex.

« Ouais, sûr. Je viendrai voir Nova demain.

— OK. J'y vais.

— Baise-le ! »

* * *

Jeudi

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez piégé. »

Axel haussa les épaules, pas vraiment désolé. Si c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir, Vanitas n'aurait pas débarqué, et sans doute pas aussi vite – mais il obéissait à Kairi, toujours et malgré ses protestations.

« GG. Ça me plaît. »

La conversation à peine commencée prenait déjà une tournure que le roux appréciait.

« Donc tu admets que je te plais ?

— J'ai pas dit ça, nia Vanitas. T'as prévu un truc ?

— Comment ça ?

— Bah pour moi. Tu m'as fait venir, _nice, so what now_ ?

— Je sais pas … Je me suis dit que j'improviserai. »

Vanitas ricana, prenant ses quartiers dans l'appartement qu'il connaissait bien. Il tournait autour d'Axel, au sens littéral, se servant une bière, allumant une cigarette, lisant la quatrième de couverture d'un livre. La vibration de son téléphone avorta le moment qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait créer ou non.

« Oups, fit-il d'un ton faussement désolé. Je dois filer. »

Et sur ce, il s'enfuit facilement, laissant avec satisfaction un Axel un peu sur le cul. Direction chez Riku.

* * *

Haha ! Suspens, suspens … Inch'âllah j'avance aussi bien que je voudrais sur la partie 8 (que je vais devoir diviser en deux parties parce que ça fait déjà 13k mots et c'est abusé) je posterai peut-être la suite la semaine prochaine !

À très vite alors, j'attends vos retours !


	6. Shape-shifter

Yo people !

Ça va les gens ? Ça fait pas du tout deux mois que je n'ai rien posté sur cette histoire, non non. Haha. LOL. On rigole. BREF.

En vrai, j'ai du mal à reprendre une histoire une fois qu'elle est lancée et que j'ai fait une pause mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : l'intrigue principale est (presque) conclue ! La partie 8 fait 15k mots donc je vais devoir la couper, mais dans l'idée, quand même, je suis enfin proche de la fin donc normalement cette histoire pourra être conclue avant les vacances d'été (vu mon rythme de publication anormalement lent).

Comme ça fait un bail, je vous fait un mini rappel de la scène précédente au début.

Merci beaucoup à **Loir** , , **Ima** , pour vos commentaires sous le chapitre précédent ! Keeps me going ! You're my fuel, my morning coffe, my kerosene !

BREF.

Aussi, le titre de ce chapitre veut dire « changeur de forme » ou « métamorphe », et j'ai choisi ce mot en partie pour la chanson Wolf de First Aid Kit, qui a aussi déterminé le nom du chapitre trois, drifters (même si ça ça venait aussi de Moonriver). En vrai, tous les titres viennent de chansons. Là, les paroles c'est juste « You're a drifter, shape-shifter, let me see you run he-ya hey-a. »

Bonne lecture !

 _Lucky devil_

.

.

 **6 : Shape-shifter**

* * *

 _Previously …_

 _« Donc, tu admets que je te plais ?_

— _J'ai pas dit ça, nia Vanitas. T'as prévu un truc ?_

— _Comment ça ?_

— _Bah pour moi. Tu m'as fait venir, nice, so what now ? »_

 _La vibration de son téléphone avorta le moment qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait créer ou non._

 _« Oups, fit-il d'un ton faussement désolé. Je dois filer. »_

 _Et sur ce, il s'enfuit facilement, laissant avec satisfaction un Axel un peu sur le cul. Direction chez Riku._

* * *

Jeudi – suite

« Ah, salut. T'as fait vite.

— J'étais à côté. Y a un truc ? »

Riku se poussa pour laisser entrer Vanitas, qui s'installa d'office sur la table, comme s'il était chez lui – et c'était un peu un deuxième chez lui, depuis le temps qu'il squattait, seul ou avec tout le monde. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir que rien n'avait changé, avant d'apercevoir les verres à shots posés sur le plan de travail. Ses verres à shots, qu'il avait ramenés là parce qu'ils faisaient plus de soirées ici que chez lui.

« T'as fait une soirée ? »

Riku fronça les sourcils avant de suivre son regard, comprenant.

« Ah, ça. Nan, c'est … C'est justement à ce sujet. Sora est un peu …

— Sora ? »

Riku opina du chef, se demandant si c'était malvenu de sa part. Mais après tout, ça concernait directement Vanitas. Il ne pouvait pas modifier son comportement avec lui sans lui en parler en premier lieu. En s'enfonçant dans les prunelles jaunes, il eut la satisfaction de voir que Vanitas ne semblait pas gêné.

« Ouais. Il nous trouve vachement proches, et …

— Vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? »

Riku plia sa bouche dans une petite grimace, pourtant habitué au manque de tact de son ex. Vanitas était à présent assis en tailleur sur la table, sortant de son sac de quoi fumer.

« Nan. J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Enfin, plus ou moins, c'est … compliqué. »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Vanitas ricaner. Il s'y serait attendu, tiens.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?

— Un peu. Nan mais le pauvre, quoi. C'est pour ça que t'as sorti les verres ? Tu veux que je les récupère ?

— Ouais, dans l'idéal. Il sait qu'ils sont à toi et … ça l'angoisse un peu.

— C'est avec moi qu'il aurait dû en parler, pas avec toi.

— Je suis concerné aussi, hein.

— Ouais mais toi tu sers à rien. »

L'argenté soupira à la répartie facile, avant d'aller ouvrir une fenêtre pour l'odeur de cigarette, et d'en prendre une aussi. Il vit Vanitas récupérer les verres sans broncher, les fichant dans son sac avec un soin tout relatif. Riku était certain qu'il en briserait au moins un avant de rentrer chez lui. Il joua un instant avec son filtre, l'air nerveux, avant de demander :

« Mais on est d'accord qu'il a rien à craindre ? De nous. C'est pas ambigu, pas vrai ?

— Bah un peu quand même, déclara Vanitas, la tête penchée. Je veux dire, si tu m'embrassais, là, je te repousserais pas.

— Ah. »

Riku sentit un malaise grandir à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner du brun – et il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux trop proches, ils avaient été trop fusionnels pour que ça puisse disparaître d'un coup. Ou alors c'était le seul moyen ? De couper totalement les ponts ? La main de Vanitas sur la sienne le déconnecta de ses pensées et il croisa les yeux jaunes, absolument sérieux. Le brun devait avoir songé à la même chose.

« Mais il ne tient qu'à nous que ça ne reste qu'une ambiguïté, tu sais ? Je sais que si moi je t'embrassais tu me repousserais, par exemple. Non ? »

Riku hésita un moment. Est-ce qu'il le repousserait, vraiment ? Ça serait la bonne chose à faire, c'était certain, mais il craignait que le brun lui accorde trop de crédit. Il avait toujours une énorme tendresse pour Vanitas. Et par-dessus tout, jamais il ne pourrait oublier combien les lèvres du brun savaient le rendre dingue, combien il se sentait frémir sous le contact des doigts glacés, combien Vanitas connaissait son corps par cœur. À se voir penser comme ça, il en arriverait presque à se demander s'il n'était pas encore amoureux de son ex, mais il savait que ça n'était pas le cas. Ça n'était plus de l'amour, mais si les sentiments s'étaient enfuis, le désir, la mémoire du corps resteraient encore longtemps. Vanitas avait toujours tout fait pour ça – être inoubliable. À la vérité, Riku doutait que Sora tienne la comparaison ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sur ce plan-là, mais il savait qu'avant d'être meilleur ou moins bon, ça serait différent. Et il était amoureux de Sora, ça changeait les choses. Sentant son hésitation, son ex retira sa main.

« Riku, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que si je t'embrasse tu me repousses, ou je vais faire une connerie. »

L'argenté sortit encore de ses pensées pour regarder le brun, qui fixait cette fois ses doigts, les torturant d'un air fébrile.

« Je te repousserais, bien sûr.

— OK. _Nice_. »

Mû d'une impulsion, pourtant, Vanitas s'approcha, se sentant obligé de vérifier le propos. En sentant les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, Riku recula d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, lui jetant un regard surpris – pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était tout à fait le genre de Vanitas, les plans comme ça, parce que Vanitas croyait ce qu'il vivait et pas ce qu'on lui disait. Mais son regard fut éclaboussé d'un nouveau baiser, et la main de son ex sur sa nuque l'incitait à rester, sans force mais pleine de persuasion. Riku devait être dingue, vraiment, à poser les mains sur les hanches de Vanitas, à ouvrir la bouche et à se laisser faire, mais en soi, il n'était pas vraiment avec Sora, si ? Ça n'était pas si mal ? Il grogna en sentant la bouche s'éloigner soudain, s'agrippant aux hanches avec un désespoir qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, au juste ? Il était en chien ou quoi ? Il n'avait rien ressenti de si pressant, de si urgent avant d'avoir le corps du brun entre les doigts.

« Tu me repousses pas, cracha Vanitas. »

Ses yeux jaunes étaient plus noirs et accusateurs que jamais, et la réalité de la situation revint comme une gifle particulièrement violente à la mémoire de Riku. La forme de Vanitas, à présent à plusieurs centimètre de lui, créait un manque ignoble dans ses bras, une sensation de creux et de froid dans son ventre et sur ses lèvres. Son sexe était condamné à se rendormir alors qu'il commençait juste à se réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, au juste, si Vanitas ne l'avait pas rejeté ? La question ne se posait même pas tant c'était ignoble et évident. Ils venaient d'en parler, et il avait clairement dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'ambigu entre eux, ce que Vanitas avait nié, puis infirmé avec sa petite démonstration. Vanitas lui avait dit que s'il l'embrassait, le brun ne le repousserait pas. Combien cela lui avait-il coûté alors de se pencher vers lui, de lui prendre les lèvres, de le sentir répondre et de s'écarter ensuite ? Combien cela pouvait-il être douloureux, et quand on aime encore ? Il sentit une nausée le prendre en voyant Vanitas récupérer ses affaires et jurer entre ses dents.

« Attends, Van' …

— Nan. Pas un mot. Sérieusement, Riku ? Vraiment ? T'es faible. »

Riku grimaça. Il savait que c'était vrai. Il était toujours faible, et encore plus face à Vanitas. Il n'avait jamais réussi à être autrement, à refuser, à dire non.

« Vanitas, je suis désolé …

— Ça me fait une belle couille, tiens ! Sora a raison, en fait, vaut mieux qu'on se voie plus. T' façon tu m'agaces.

— Mais on peut pas. Si j' te vois plus … »

Vanitas, qui avait autrefois le nez dans son sac pour vérifier qu'il avait tous les bouquins avec lesquels il était venu, le darda soudain d'un regard furieux.

« Ne finis même pas cette phrase. Ça, c'est le genre de truc auquel tu penses _avant_ de me rouler une pelle, tu vois ?

— Mais c'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

— Tu venais de dire que tu me repousserais si je le faisais. J'étais pas sûr. Maint'nant, j' suis sûr.

— S'il-te-plaît …

— Non. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Tu crois que j' te connais pas, depuis l' temps ? Tu crois tu peux m' mentir comme aç ? T'es vraiment qu'un gros con.

— Attends !

— C'est mort !

— Je sais pas si je t'aime pas encore ! »

Le sac de Vanitas tomba par terre dans un bruit de verre brisé mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussit à se soucier des récipients qui venaient de se casser. Les yeux du brun étaient d'immenses lacs de feu, beaucoup trop pleins de douleurs et d'émotions pour que Riku put le supporter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

« Comment … Comment tu oses ? »

Riku avait cru que c'étaient des flammes, de véritables flammes, l'éclat dans les yeux jaunes, avant de comprendre que c'étaient des larmes beaucoup trop brillantes et prêtes à couler. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire pleurer le brun deux fois en si peu de temps ?

« Je te hais. »

Ça sonnait comme une réplique de théâtre, ça sonnait comme une décision, ça sonnait comme un glas, ça sonnait comme quelque chose que Riku n'avait de toute façon pas envie d'entendre. Il vit Vanitas partir en claquant la porte, laissant son sac là avec toutes ses affaires, ses cigarettes et ses livres, ses mouchoirs et son pass NaviGo, son téléphone et ses clés. Quand Riku capta, il attrapa le sac et courut dans la rue, cherchant de tous côtés, mais rien ne lui répondit. Où Vanitas avait pu aller ? Il se décida d'abord à rentrer chez lui, méthodique comme jamais.

La première chose qu'il fit en rentrant fut de vider le sac, vérifiant ce que Vanitas avait – en fait, il était en possession de sa carte NaviGo, donc il pouvait aller n'importe où – et ce qu'il n'avait pas – à peu près tout ce qu'il avait prédit, plus d'autre trucs pas franchement utiles. Il retira les débris des verres avec un pincement au cœur, en trouvant un seul, parmi les six, à avoir rescapé à la chute. Il hésita un long moment à le mettre dans le sac, puis se décida à le garder, caché, là où personne ne le lui réclamerait ni ne lui demanderait de comptes dessus. Après avoir refait le sac de Vanitas, Riku s'occupa de dresser une liste de tous les endroits où Vanitas aurait pu aller.

D'abord, chez lui, c'était mort – il n'avait pas ses clés. Chez Axel, alors ? C'était possible, d'autant plus qu'il habitait avec Kairi. C'était donc la première chose à faire. Entre les deux appartements, il y avait une dizaine de minutes de transports en commun. Sinon, Vanitas aurait pu aller … chez n'importe qui, en fait. S'il savait que Riku le cherchait – et il devait s'en douter –, il aurait même la patience d'aller chez Hayner, parce que c'était une des dernières personnes que l'argenté songerait à appeler. Et ce con de Vanitas qui n'avait même pas pris son téléphone. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, s'il se retrouvait devant une porte fermée ? Il attendrait dans la rue, comme un chien, que le propriétaire du lieu rentre ou le remarque ? Ou alors il reviendrait chez Riku ? Ça lui foutrait un coup à l'orgueil, mais si besoin était il ferait sûrement ça. Alors l'argenté ne devait pas sortir de chez lui ? Ça lui semblait impossible. Il ne tenait pas en place. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à s'inquiéter pour le brun … En même temps, vu la capacité de Vanitas à foutre la merde, ça n'était même pas si étonnant. Riku se demandait si tous ceux qui l'entouraient ressentaient ça. Ceux qui l'entouraient … Est-ce que Fang n'était pas supposée venir à Paris quelques jours ? Elle avait sans doute le double des clés de Vanitas. Il fouilla son répertoire, avant de gémir en voyant qu'il n'avait pas enregistré le numéro. Il était certain de l'avoir eue au téléphone une fois, pourtant. Il inspira calmement, tentant de réguler sa panique. Vanitas était un grand garçon, il savait s'en sortir. Mais est-ce qu'il saurait renoncer et revenir ici, s'il était vraiment dans la merde ? C'était probable. Enfin, ç'aurait été probable s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en ces termes. Leur conversation revint à l'esprit de Riku, et une chape de plomb, chargée de remords et de tristesse, vint remplacer la panique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Bien sûr que ça n'allait rien régler. Pourtant, il savait que leurs vies devaient continuer séparément l'une de l'autre, que recommencer une relation de couple ne serait une bonne idée pour personne. Il avait tout gâché. Du début jusqu'à la fin, Vanitas avait tout supporté sur ses épaules – mais il devait bien y avoir un moment où les conneries de Riku étaient trop lourdes. Le baiser, c'était trop. L'aveu, c'était au-delà. Autant enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur de Vanitas tout de suite, tant qu'il y était et s'il voulait à ce point le faire souffrir – ça n'aurait pas été plus douloureux, il le savait rien qu'en se souvenant de la lueur horrible dans les yeux de son ex avant de partir. Il pensa à ses derniers mots, aussi. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Est-ce que Vanitas, à présent, pouvait le haïr si simplement ? Il soupira. Bien sûr que ça n'était pas simple, mais si son ex le détestait à présent, il l'aurait bien cherché. C'était presque comme si il avait appuyé sur tous les mauvais boutons, un par un. C'était foutu. Alors si c'était foutu, tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de retrouver Vanitas, et de lui rendre son sac, de gré ou de force. Riku l'avait déjà assez abîmé comme ça. S'il était Vanitas, où irait-il en premier ?

* * *

Cinq heures. Littéralement. Cinq heures. Ça faisait cinq heures que Riku était sorti de chez lui, le sac de Vanitas sur l'épaule et leur dispute dans la tête, cinq heures qu'il écumait Paris. Il avait appelé tous leurs amis communs, avait été chez ceux qui ne répondaient pas, avait même réussi à soutirer le numéro de Fang à Zack, avait fait les halls des théâtres préférés de Vanitas, fouillé le 104, demandé aux autres de l'aider … Vanitas était simplement introuvable.

Et maintenant Riku était de retour en bas de chez lui, et il espérait juste que son ex était là, quelque part, dans le hall de l'immeuble ou devant sa porte, ou à l'intérieur de l'appartement, après avoir défoncé la serrure, juste, quelque part, en bonne santé. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Appela. Il crut mourir quand il vit sa porte close, son palier désert. Est-ce que Vanitas avait juste pu s'évaporer ? Il allait faire nuit, il ne pouvait pas rester dehors, dormir sous un pont, même s'il faisait encore chaud. Riku ne pouvait pas permettre ça, pas accepter d'être la cause d'une connerie aussi monumentale. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive seulement, des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, et il se demandait s'il s'agissait de perles d'épuisement, de déception, de colère ou d'inquiétude. Tout était tellement emmêlé dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait à rien. Il se sentait pis que stupide.

Il ne sut pas combien il avait passé de temps ainsi, à pleurer sur son propre pallier, pitoyable et apitoyé, avant qu'une vibration de son téléphone ne le ramène à la raison. Et si c'était Vanitas ? L'écran lui indiqua qu'il était resté une demi-heure accroupi devant sa porte – ce que lui confirmèrent ses jambes douloureuses. Il cliqua sur le message. Une bonne nouvelle, une mauvaise nouvelle.

[Il est chez moi. Ramène son sac.]

Parfait, vraiment. Le message venait de Sora.

* * *

« Nan mais sérieux, ce type a vraiment un problème, pas vrai ? C'est moi qu'aurais dû l' larguer d'abord, il mérite même pas d'avoir eu le droit de m' jeter. Mais putain j'en ai marre, ras le cul, d'être le gars pitoyable, là, et lui i' fait le beau genre nanana tout va bien mais _screw him_ , qu'il aille se faire foutre par un cactus séropositif ! »

Sora soupira en se préparant une tisane, sentant le mal de tête poindre douloureusement. Vanitas était arrivé chez lui approximativement quatre heures plus tôt, et il semblait bien au châtain qu'il avait traversé beaucoup trop d'états émotionnels en beaucoup trop peu de temps. Au début, le brun avait forcé l'entrée et était simplement allé s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'air mécontent. Il avait fixé le vide sans décrocher un mot, mais n'avait pas tenu longtemps comme ça. Finalement, il avait dit :

« Si tu vas me chercher des clopes, je te rembourse le double dans moins d'une semaine. »

C'est à ce moment que Sora avait remarqué que Vanitas n'avait pas de sac, et que ses poches semblaient vides. Il avait rongé un peu son frein. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas été dans les meilleurs termes avec le brun, mais il savait que Vanitas n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Et en le voyant comme ça, les yeux rougis par des larmes qui ne coulaient plus, sans ses clopes ni ses clés, il se souvenait de combien il était son ami, de base. De combien Vanitas avait pu, lui, ronger son frein pour venir chercher asile ici alors que Sora était le premier à l'avoir blessé, en couchant avec Riku quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Alors il avait opiné du chef et pris son porte-feuilles et ses clés, était descendu jusqu'au tabac de sa rue et était remonté, offrant sa récolte au brun. Vanitas avait commencé à rouler une cigarette et sans que Sora aie besoin de le lui dire, s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre. Le ronron du ventilateur meublait le silence.

Vanitas n'avait pas dit merci, à ce moment, et Sora doute qu'il le remercie un jour, mais il avait regardé le paquet de tabac avec une triste mine et soufflé :

« Du _Lucky Strike_ , hein ? _Lucky, Lucky,_ _Fucking_ _Strike_ … »

Il avait gardé le silence encore un peu, puis avait raconté son histoire d'un ton plat. Enfin, et depuis à présent cinq bonnes minutes, il criait presque en continu contre Riku, les larmes dans sa voix évaporées par le feu de sa colère. Il avait jugé que l'argenté devait s'être assez inquiété et lui avait envoyé un message juste quand Vanitas avait commencé à beugler. Il devrait arriver d'ici un quart d'heure – et Sora espérait juste que le brun se taise avant. Il était sur les nerfs, lui aussi, et le comportement de Riku l'énervait profondément. Il savait que l'argenté était confus. Il comprenait. Il acceptait. Mais à ce point, c'était du foutage de gueule, autant envers Vanitas que vers Sora.

Par chance, la gueulante s'arrêta sec quand on sonna à l'interphone. Sora décrocha, confirma d'un regard qu'il s'agissait bien de Riku et ils attendirent en silence, Vanitas tapi dans un coin de l'appartement comme un cafard malin. Sora ouvrit la porte.

« Il est là ? Il va bien ? »

Récupéra le sac.

« Je peux le voir ? »

Ferma la porte. Riku ne frappa pas une seconde fois.

* * *

Deux heures et demie. Ni Vanitas ni Sora ne dort. Ils ont purgé leur colère en jouant à des jeux vidéos – et Vanitas a copieusement crié parce qu'il déteste perdre.

Après une cigarette sur laquelle Sora avait voulu tirer, Vanitas se releva, lui jetant un regard de connivence, toujours enragé mais plus vraiment hors de lui. Il se sentait même plutôt très en accord avec lui-même, et il sentait une impulsion le pousser hors de cet appartement. Il fouilla dans son sac, jura en se coupant sur un bout de verre, trouva son porte-monnaie et le vida sur la table basse du châtain. Il compta, dit simplement :

« Je te dois encore sept euros. »

Et, sur un dernier regard, il partit. Il n'avait plus rien à tirer de la compagnie de Sora, et le châtain n'avait pas besoin de lui non plus.

* * *

[Viens chez moi.]

* * *

Un grand bruit flou, que Vanitas reconnu comme le fracas d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Pressé, donc. Il sourit à la grande silhouette qui se découpait dans la porte de son appartement, pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air de savoir tout sur tout. C'était son air de chat, son air auquel on ne résistait pas parce qu'il ne semblait alors plus rester aucune bonne raison de résister.

« Kairi t'a donné son double. »

Ça n'était pas une question. Mais Vanitas se ravisa.

« Non. Tu l'as pris, parce qu'elle l'avais laissé sur le meuble à chaussures. »

Il plissa les yeux, l'expression de son vis-à-vis confirmant qu'il avait raison.

« Ferme la porte, indiqua-t-il simplement. »

Elle ne claqua pas, mais Vanitas entendit les clés qui tournaient dans la serrure. Dans la pénombre de l'appartement, il devinait à peine la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux d'Axel. Il sourit, et si ça ne se voyait pas, ça devait se sentir. Il aimait qu'on lui obéisse – et l'autre était prêt à lui obéir. Il tendit un bras leste dans sa direction, écarta les cuisses.

« _Come here. Closer._ »

Son bras se reposait à présent sur l'épaule d'Axel qui s'était agenouillé tout en face de lui. Il ne disait rien. C'était calme et pourtant Vanitas savait, il savait qu'à l'intérieur quelque chose était en train de fuser.

« Tu veux savoir ? »

Axel ne répondit pas, pas autrement qu'avec la lumière verte de ses yeux qui criaient qu'il était prêt à tout pour ce soir. Sans un mot, sans un geste, Axel était désespéré et empli de débauche.

« Oui, fit Vanitas pour répondre à une question qu'on ne lui posait pas. Oui, tu me plais. »

De toute son inconstance, Axel passa en une fraction de seconde à une furie nouvelle, vola la bouche de Vanitas, agrippant sa nuque de toute la force que contenaient ses doigts osseux. Les jambes se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et il fit basculer le brun sur le matelas, urgent, délaissant sa nuque uniquement pour passer les mains sous son débardeur, remonter fébrilement jusqu'à ses côtes, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses poignets furent bloqués par des doigts osseux. Il se sentit renversé, immobilisé.

« _Gently, babe._ »

Axel déglutit, autant surpris que fasciné par l'ombre qui roulait des hanches contre lui, langoureux et lent. Il avait imaginé la chose plus fugace. Plus vive. Il avait imaginé un brouhaha de désir, une allumette qui craque et puis soudain Vanitas en lui. Mais bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Quoi qu'il imagine, Vanitas surpasserait, différerait. Chercherait au-delà du fantasme et hors de l'imaginaire. C'était à vrai dire si loin de l'imaginaire qu'Axel peinait à croire que ce fut réel. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film, dans un rêve.

« _Love me, tender … Love me sweet …_ »

La voix de Vanitas était rocailleuse, pas faite pour le chant, et Axel savait ce qu'il affirmait quand il pensait que cette chanson n'avait foutrement rien à voir avec ce qui était en train de se passer. Le brun avait un ton plein de promesses qu'il savait fausses, auxquelles il ne voulait pas croire, même seulement un soir. Mais le brun vacilla vers une autre mélopée, russophone et absolue, à laquelle Axel ne comprit rien sinon ce qu'il faisait à son corps en même temps. Chaque seconde s'étirait doucereusement, et Vanitas semblait avoir en tête une idée si précise de ce qu'il voulait qu'Axel n'osa pas la moindre initiative. Le brun le guidait, lentement, vers une chaleur nouvelle, presque mystique, et quelque part entre le sourire de Vanitas et sa queue déchirante, Axel eut le sentiment de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Vendredi

Axel n'aurait pas cru qu'on puisse le faire le coup de se barrer avant que l'autre ne se réveille chez soi, mais visiblement, Vanitas le pouvait. Il ne trouva en se levant qu'un mot sur le frigo qu'un post-it rose qui lisait :

 _7/10_

Il sourit et secoua la tête, se disant qu'il devrait le revoir au plus vite pour recommencer ça – et combler les trois points qui lui manquaient pour un score parfait. Il regarda l'heure, et récupéra ses affaires et fouina pour trouver le bloc à post-its, notant sur l'un deux :

 _Lala, love me like you do_

Rentré chez lui, il eut la surprise de trouver Kairi encore à l'appartement, quand il croyait se souvenir qu'elle devait voir Roxas ce matin. Elle avait presque fini une tasse de café et farfouillait autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Ah, Axel ! T'étais où hier soir ? T'as pas vu mon double de chez Vanitas ? »

Elle continua de chercher un moment avant de se formaliser de l'absence de réponse de son frère. Frustrée, elle le regarda et fut figée par son expression d'abruti heureux. Son sourire était vraiment déroutant.

« Axel ?

— Tiens. »

Il lui tendit les clés qu'elle cherchait en vain depuis un certain temps déjà et le regard de la jeune fille fit plusieurs allers-retours entre le trousseau et son frère, avant de grimacer, et d'aller servir une tasse de café. Elle poussa l'abruti jusqu'au canapé, le força à s'y asseoir et lui mit la tasse dans les mains. Son air embêté changea l'expression de son frère en une légère incompréhension – mais toujours souriante et stupide.

« Je pensais que tu serais contente pour moi.

— Ouais, nan.

— Eh, t'inquiète. Ça va rien changer entre vous.

— Oh que si. Écoute … Putain, je vais le défoncer.

— Quoi ?, déchanta-t-il, soudain inquiet. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Il s'est passé que tu t'es fait avoir comme un con. »

Il plissa les yeux, pas sûr de comprendre, et encore moins sûr de vouloir comprendre. Elle soupira, se pinça l'arrête du nez. Alla reremplir sa propre tasse. Envoya un message. S'assit à côté de son frère. Se releva. Agacé par l'agitation incompréhensible de sa sœur, Axel finit par faire claquer sa tasse contre la table basse dans un bruit sec qui sembla la ramener un peu à la réalité.

« Pardon. Mais Axel … Il a pas fait ça … dans l'optique de sortir avec toi. Il te l'a dit ?

— Euhm … On n'a pas beaucoup parlé ? Et puis –

— Écoute. Il s'est engueulé avec Riku hier. Salement. Genre, Riku lui a dit qu'il savait même plus s'il l'aimait pas ou quoi, donc c'est dire comment Vani devait être vénére. Donc voilà, toi, c'est … Je crois franchement qu'il en a rien à foutre de toi et qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il était en colère. Pardon. … Axel ?

— Je te crois pas.

— Si tu veux. Mais prépare-toi à ce qu'il te le dise.

— Riku a vraiment dit ça ?

— Ouais. Ça craint. Je vais lui latter la gueule aussi. Mais d'abord je dois aller chez Sora, regarder _Love Actually_ avec lui, après je dois voir Vanitas – j'avais prévu de l'emmener dans un bar mais je crois qu'on va plutôt avoir une jolie engueulade qu'il mérite plus qu'un peu – et après, latter Riku.

— Sora ?

— Oui, c'est, euh. Je t'expliquerai. Je peux te laisser ? Tu veux venir voir _Love Actually_ avec Sora et moi ?

— Beurk.

— C'est c' que je me disais. Ça va aller ?

— Ouais. Ouais, pourquoi ça irait pas ? »

Kairi le regarda suspicieusement, par bernée une seconde par le mensonge. Mais elle savait que c'était le genre de choses qu'Axel avait besoin d'encaisser tout seul.

« Appelle-moi, fit-elle avant de partir. »

* * *

Samedi

Vanitas mangeait sa laitue avec colère. Une grande, très très grande colère. Il arrivait à foutre des miettes partout – alors que ça n'existait même pas, des « miettes de laitue ». Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Kairi, et puis, elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le démonterait s'il faisait du mal à Axel, soit, mais il ne l'avait pas encore blessé, si ? Le roux n'avait pas lieu de se plaindre quant à la veille, du tout du tout. Il devrait même plutôt remercier Vanitas de lui avoir accordé un si bon coup. Et voilà, en guise de remerciement une petite sœur en furie. Il jeta des miettes de laitue par terre pour signifier son mécontentement à Dieu, puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir le voir en l'instant.

Torturé, pas coupable pour un sou mais voulant prouver à Kairi sa bonne foi – au reste inexistante – il déverrouilla son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Axel.

[On se voit aujourd'hui ?]

Il attendit cinq minutes. Pas de réponse. Voilà, c'était pas sa faute, il avait essayé, il avait été gentil et tout, fallait pas pousser. Décidé à faire chier le monde, il regarda son compte en banque, décida que c'était largement suffisant pour tenir jusqu'au départ chez ses parents, lança sa playlist Youtube de bruits de travaux en mettant son enceinte à fond et quitta son appartement.

* * *

[Vanitas, c'est toi qui a rajouté deux antivols sur mon vélo ?]

[Je suis désolé, tu sais ?]

[Je sais que je le mérite, mais je dois vraiment aller quelque part.]

[Je suis tellement désolé …]

Des excuses, des remords et une bonne emmerde. D'une pierre trois coups. Vanitas regarda les trois antivols qu'il lui restait, se demandant quel inconnu subirait sa rage. Oh, un vélo semi-électrique !

* * *

« Je vais vous prendre, une part de ce gâteau …

— Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on ne les vendait qu'entiers, Monsieur !

— Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

— Parce que … parce que. Est-ce que vous avez choisi ?

— Bon, alors une part de celui-ci.

— C'est pareil, Monsieur.

— Mais c'est scandaleux !

— Il y a des gens qui attendent …

— Alors, je vais vous prendre, un financier pistache-framboise, une viennoise au chocolat, une demi-baguette, trois croissants, un muffin au caramel, un mille-feuilles, deux pains au chocolat et une tartelette à la framboise.

— Euh … Vous pouvez répéter plus lentement ?

— Un part de ce gâteau, là. »

* * *

« Mamie ! Mamie ! »

Une femme, qui devait avoir aux alentours de soixante ans, se retourna comme la main de Vanitas se posait sur son épaule.

« Mamie ! T'étais où ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ?

— Mais enfin, jeune homme, je ne vous connais pas !

— Non, encore ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramène chez toi, tu vas prendre tes médicaments et tout ira bien.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez !

— Tu ne te souviens pas mais … Tu as eu un accident. Ne t'en fais pas, ta mémoire revient, la plupart du temps.

— Mais lâchez-moi !

— Mamie, s'il-te-plaît … »

Grâce à ses incomparables talents de comédien, Vanitas eut un regard si profond et si profondément peiné que la pauvre femme le prit en pitié.

« Enfin, mon garçon, tu vas me dire ce qui te prend ?

— Mais c'est que tu m'oublies toujours, à chaque fois que ça arrive, et …

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Je sais bien que tu ne me croiras pas de toute façon … Je vais appeler ton médecin, il va venir te chercher.

— Allons, allons, pas de ça. Ne pleure pas, tiens. Je veux bien te croire, d'accord ? Dis m'en plus sur cet accident. »

* * *

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Bombe de peinture en main, Vanitas souriait. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire pour le jeune supporter – d'avoir les couleurs de l'OM sur sa voiture, ou de savoir que sa voiture allait se faire défoncer ?

* * *

Posté devant un feu rouge, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, Vanitas appréciait le désagrément causé par le bruit du klaxon qu'il avait récupéré dans une décharge – il savait que ça servirait un jour.

* * *

Il croyait être arrivé à cours d'idées, quand il passa devant une synagogue, où se célébrait un truc qui pouvait être une mariage ou un anniversaire ou autre chose. Il sourit.

« Allahu akbar ! »

Il courut. Des cris suivaient ses pas.

* * *

[Les trois clés sont cachées : là où on a eu notre premier vrai rendez-vous, là où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, et là où tu m'as largué.]

Et une couche de culpabilité en plus, une.

* * *

Dimanche

Vanitas se faisait chier. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait la veille, même ses vannes de secours. Ah, non, il n'avait pas encore volé un enfant en se faisant passer pour Peter Pan. Mais ça, c'était plus drôle quand il avait quatorze ans. Il checka à nouveau son téléphone, grogna en voyant qu'Axel n'avait toujours pas répondu. Et c'était lui qui faisait de la merde ? Il ne pouvait même pas appeler Kairi et la forcer à venir dans un cinéma porno avec lui en lui disant qu'ils allaient voir un film de Marilyn Monroe. En plus, elle avait son skate. Mais il était hors de question qu'il présente ses excuses.

* * *

Il souffla en se retrouvant sur le pas de la porte de Kairi. Il détestait être en tort. Mais il ne l'était pas, vrai ? Il allait juste faire genre qu'il regrettait sans le dire vraiment et tout irait nickel, son honneur sauf et tout et tout. Il toqua. Axel lui ouvrit. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié que le rouquin vivait dans cet appartement aussi.

« Kairi est là ?

— Nan.

— Tant pis.

— Attends. Viens par là. »

Axel lui tenait la porte ouverte, et Vanitas se dit que s'il se montrait sympa avec lui, au moins, Kairi serait même obligée de s'excuser. Chouette perspective. Alors il entra. Il s'installa vaguement sur le rebord du canapé, sentant l'ambiance de l'appartement changer. Le lieu lui semblait soudain étranger. Il tourna la tête. Il n'avait pas entendu le roux s'approcher – pourtant la distance entre eux était à présent infime. Axel souriait. Et cela, Vanitas n'était pas certain de le comprendre.

« Donc … Tu as couché avec moi pour quoi ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, ayant craint pire.

« Parce que j'en avais envie.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Nan, admit-il facilement. Pour me venger, aussi. Pa'ce que j'avais la haine contre Riku.

— T'as toujours la haine contre Riku ?

— Hm ? Ouais.

— Et est-ce que tu m'as menti ?

— Sûrement au moins une fois, à quel sujet ?

— Est-ce que je te plais ?

— T'es pas mal dans ton genre. Même si t'es d'un genre carrément chelou. Je crois même pas que « grand maigre roux cadavérique » ça soit une catégorie Youporn. C'est dire.

— Que veux-tu, je suis original. Sors avec moi.

— Genre, vraiment ? En relation exclusive et tout ?

— Pas forcément. Juste … comme vengeance. »

Vanitas pesa le pour et le contre. Le sourire d'Axel lui soufflait que le roux avait une idée derrière la tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à percer le secret de ses yeux. Finalement, il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Si tu veux. »

Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, et après tout, ça lui ferait quelqu'un à emmerder quand il manquerait d'imagination.

* * *

Mardi

Avoir un petit-ami était définitivement un _must_ , quand on avait des valises à porter. Vanitas aurait bien pu le faire tout seul, c'est vrai, mais c'était tellement plus agréable d'avoir tout juste un sac léger sur les épaules, et de voir le rouquin transpirer à côté de lui. Il sourit en s'adossant finalement au train, et vit Axel reposer ses bagages avec un soupir soulagé.

« Je suis quoi, ta mule ?

— Ouaip. Ça te gêne ? »

Sourire de chat. Le roux attrapa ses hanches – et fut repoussé parce que Vanitas avait besoin de sa bouche pour finir de rouler sa cigarette.

« Tu reviens quand ?

— Lundi vingt.

— C'est dans longtemps.

— Quoi ? J' vais t' manquer ?

— Même si c'était l' cas, j' te dirais pas.

— Oh, donc t'admets qu'i' s'rait possible que ça soit l' cas. Chou.

— J'ai l' droit si j' veux. T'es mon copain, vrai ?

— La prochaine fois qu' tu poses la question, j' te largue.

— Nan mais on sort vraiment ensemble, hm ?

— Plus maintenant, allez ciao, tu rejoins le gang de mes exs.

— J' déconne, viens là. »

Avec un sourire, Axel rattrapa le brun qui s'éloignait, croisant les bras sur sa taille, collant son bassin contre ses fesses.

« J' déconnais pas, moi. J' te largue vraiment.

— T'oserais pas.

— Me tente pas.

— Je tiens encore ta valise.

— Oh merde. Bon, OK, on reste ensemble.

— Cool.

— T'as du feu ? »

Ricanant, Axel glissa sa main dans la poche du jean de Vanitas, d'où il sortit un briquet jetable blanc sale.

« Toi, t'en as ducon.

— Je te permet pas.

— Tu pourrais dire merci.

— Pourquoi ? C'est mon feu. Et t'as gagné l' droit de m' toucher. Dis-moi merci toi. »

Sans le contredire, Axel alluma d'une même flamme la cigarette de Vanitas et la sienne, et jeta un regard à l'horloge du quai, qui indiquait que le train de Vanitas partirait d'ici moins de dix minutes. Il grogna en serrant le plus petit contre lui. Oui, certainement, Vanitas allait lui manquer. Que ferait-il s'il n'avait plus personne à mater indécemment, à énerver, à draguer sans la moindre subtilité ? Presque deux semaines, c'était beaucoup trop long, et le brun aurait alors bien le temps de l'oublier. Deux semaines, c'était beaucoup plus que les deux derniers jours qu'ils avaient presque passés ensemble chez Axel et Kairi – dans la salle de bain d'Axel et Kairi, principalement, parce qu'ils avaient une baignoire, diantre.

« Allez, lâche-moi, fit Vanitas en jetant son mégot sur la voie. J'y vais. »

Il se retourna dans l'étreinte, passant les bras derrière le cou d'Axel.

« T'as pas l'air sur le départ.

— Bah je l' suis. »

Il planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin avant de s'arracher à lui et de récupérer sa valise et son sac, commençant à rejoindre son wagon.

« Eh, tu vas pas me lâcher comme ça, sans un bisou.

— Et pourquoi non ? »

Axel grogna à son ton hautain, et le rattrapa à grandes enjambées, lui bloquant la route juste devant la porte du train.

« Parce que, non. »

Le brun roula dramatiquement des yeux, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, qui fut peut-être chaste une seconde mais ne le resta pas bien longtemps. Vanitas glapit en sentant la main du rouquin glisser sous son débardeur, et lui pinça les fesses en retour, rompant l'étreinte. Il n'y eut pas de dernière réplique sarcastique ou blessante, juste un regard langoureux et puis soudain l'absence du brun qui laissait seulement derrière lui une traînée de souvenirs.

* * *

« _I like trains._ »

Fut la première chose que Zack dit quand Vanitas descendit du train, avant que son frère ne lui balance presque sa valise avec un air blasé.

« Arrête de faire des références que t'es l' seul à comprendre. C'est lourd.

— Content d' te voir aussi. Pas trop chiant, le trajet ?

— À part qu'i' y avait un gamin dans mon wagon et qu'il voulait absolument un _kinder bueno_ et rien d'autre ? C'était parfait.

— Aouch. Allez, grouille-toi, Papa est sur les nerfs.

— I' s'est passé un truc ?

— Il s'est engueulé avec Fang, pour changer.

— Elle est déjà arrivée ?

— Juste passée déposer des trucs. Elle est repartie y a genre une heure.

— Sérieux ? 'tain, déjà elle est passée deux fois à Paris et j' l'ai pas vu … Elle m'évite ?

— Nan, nan. »

Vanitas s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher au ton de son frère. Zack n'avait jamais su mentir, et encore moins à sa famille. Devant lui, il voyait la voiture de leur père, pas encore à portée de voix.

« Quoi qui se passe ? »

Zack grimaça avant de se retourner vers son cadet, lui offrant un visage torturé.

« C'est … Tu verras avec elle.

— C'est quoi ce bail ? Tu m'inquiètes grave, là, quelqu'un est mort ?

— Quoi ? Non, non. Elle a dit qu'elle revenait après-demain, elle te dira.

— Si c'était grave, tu me dirais ?

— Ouais … euh, non, en fait. Mais c'est pas grave. »

Vanitas grogna de frustration, sachant qu'il allait passer les deux prochaines journées à envisager tout ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa sœur, ou autour de sa sœur, et qui justifierait qu'elle l'évite comme ça. Il finit par jurer et monter dans la voiture de son père, le saluant avec mauvaise humeur. Il aimait bien, avec sa famille, ne jamais avoir besoin d'être bien.

* * *

« Et tu as déjà un nouvel amant ! Oh, mon chéri …

— Мамма, s'il-te-plaît, pas de commentaires.

— Mais vous vous aimiez si fort, avec Riku, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça n'est pas juste une dispute ? »

Lyubov Volodymyrivna Lyssenko était une femme remarquable, et d'ordinaire d'agréable compagnie. Psychologue ayant quitté l'Ukraine pour laisser derrière elle un système auquel elle refusait de contribuer comme de se soumettre, elle avait émigré en France sans s'embarrasser de sentimentalités, avait travaillé pour obtenir un diplôme validé par son nouveau gouvernement, la nationalité, et les fonds pour ouvrir son propre cabinet. Remarquable, vraiment. Mais si seulement elle était capable de suivre les conseils qu'elle donnait ou de simplement comprendre quand ses enfants n'avaient pas besoin de lui parler, ça serait fort agréable pour toute la maison.

« _Non_ , fit Vanitas en Ukrainien, _et puis ça te regarde pas_.

— _Ça me regarde, répondit-elle de même, je m'inquiète pour toi. Enfin, tu n'as pas eu de petit-ami pendant très longtemps, et soudain –_

— _Lyuba_ , intervint Artem Bohdanevytch Lyssenko, _il vient de rentrer, ne l'embête pas déjà_.

— _Quoi je l'embête ? Je suis sûre que tu ne lui as pas posé la moindre question toi. Enfin. Il va être l'heure de dîner, mettez donc la table._

— _Maman ? Y a un problème avec Fang ?_

— _Zack ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton frère ?_

— _Mais rien !_

— _Si ton frère te dit rien, c'est rien. Allez, la table ne va pas se mettre toute seule_. »

* * *

Mercredi

« _Vanouk ! Vanouk, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

— Je lis !

— Eh bah viens lire en bas au lieu de t'enfermer dans ta chambre. »

* * *

Jeudi

Assis près de la fenêtre, Vanitas avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant. Ça n'était pour une fois pas tant parce qu'il était traité comme tel – être le plus jeune d'une fratrie n'aidait pas – mais parce qu'il retrouvait en l'instant ce sentiment d'attente qui lui était si familier plus jeune. À l'époque, il s'asseyait là avec un livre d'images, impatient de voir son père rentrer du travail, bercé par le bruit constant de ses aînés préparant le repas. Maintenant c'était Fang qu'il attendait, et elle devrait être là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes au plus. Quand la voiture bleu sombre se gara dans l'allée, il ferma son livre dans lequel il n'avait de toute façon pas avancé, ouvrit la porte avant que sa sœur eut le temps de le faire. Un sourire. Pas d'étreinte habituelle. Il plaqua, en voyant le visage de sa sœur :

« Toi, t'as un truc à me dire. »

* * *

« Tu quoi ?

— Je suis enceinte, répéta calmement Fang.

— Mais t'es lesbienne ! »

C'était la première chose à laquelle Vanitas avait pensé. Tomber enceinte, ça n'était pas anodin, jamais, et encore moins si on n'était pas hétéro ou bi. Si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire qu'elle devait l'avoir prévu, depuis longtemps, avoir fait des démarches pour trouver un donneur de sperme. Ça avait dû être une longue procédure. Et jamais elle ne l'avait mentionné à son frère. Fang gardait son calme naturel, mais son aura imposante ne suffirait pas à faire taire Vanitas.

« C'était un coup d'un soir. Un accident. »

Les sourcils du plus jeune de la pièce se froncèrent lourdement, comme il sentait la colère se mêler à la confusion dans son crâne. Un accident, ça n'était pas le genre de Fang. Du tout.

« Et quoi ? Comment – comment tu t'es pas protégée, comment – comment c'est possible, merde ? Tu peux pas avoir un enfant. T'as pensé à avorter ? »

Vanitas sentit sans le voir Zack se tasser dans un coin à cette phrase, et la sœur se renfrogna visiblement.

« Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Je veux garder cet enfant. »

Les idées et les protestations fusaient dans la tête de Vanitas, se cognaient contre les parois de son crâne, se rencontraient mais de toutes les pensées logiques qui s'enjambaient la première qu'il réussit à formuler fut :

« Et le père ? Il en pense quoi ? Est-ce qu'il sait, seulement ? »

Et à voir la tête des membres de sa famille, ça n'était pas la question la plus acceptable. Un silence de mort pesait sur la pièce et Vanitas refusait cordialement d'assembler les informations pour risquer une hypothèse qu'il espérait fausse, et de tout son corps. Fang avait baissé les yeux sur sa tasse de thé et le père semblait s'être figé comme un lapin pris entre deux phares. Zack se mordait les lèvres, un tic de famille. Finalement, Lyubov prit la parole d'un ton aussi calme qu'elle le pouvait – mais la haine qui suintait était si caractérisée qu'elle avait empli la pièce avant même le premier mot.

« Le père ne verra jamais cet enfant. Jamais. Notre avocat y veillera, j'y veillerai, Fang y veillera. »

Vanitas acquiesça, silencieusement furieux de ce flou dans lequel il résidait un espoir auquel il n'osait plus croire. Au bout d'un nouveau silence, Fang se leva pour faire face à son plus jeune frère. Elle avait un visage froid et fermé, et si Vanitas savait que c'était normal pour elle, pour eux, vraiment, en ces circonstances il aurait voulu qu'elle puisse pleurer devant lui.

« Oui, répondit-elle à la question muette. C'était un viol. »

Elle inspira, expira, puis prononça placidement :

« J'ai été violée. »

Vanitas pensait être déjà blessé par la chose. Mais l'entendre était pire. C'était une flèche empoisonnée qui savait viser le cœur, et planter là des graines de furie, de haine et de douleur. Fang posa une main sur son épaule, qui le força à la regarder.

« C'est quelque chose de grave. Mais ça n'est pas le plus important. Sur le moment, j'ai été trop choquée pour penser seulement à prendre la pilule du lendemain. Quand j'ai réalisé, il était déjà trop tard pour que je puisse avorter. Pas légalement, mais vis-à-vis de moi. Je n'en suis simplement pas capable. »

Le brun déglutit difficilement, secoua la tête, totalement incrédule. Cette faculté qu'avait Fang de plaquer les choses aussi simplement, comme si tout était limpide pour tout le monde l'énervait au plus au point. Pourquoi personne ne s'indignait ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait accepter cette connerie monumentale ? Rageur, il se releva, rejeta la main de sa sœur, traça des pas qui le conduisirent vers la porte, les dents serrées.

« Vanitas ! »

Le ton de Fang était implacable. Le plus jeune se stoppa net. Ne se retourna pas.

« Tu es égoïste, tonna-t-elle. Tu t'es toujours tenu éloigné des problèmes de la famille, des histoires et des conflits, trop préoccupé par tes problèmes, tes histoires et tes conflits. Toujours. Personne ne t'a jamais demandé de changer parce que jusqu'ici tout était pardonnable, et on sait que tu nous aimes. Mais je te jure que si tu passes cette porte, cette fois, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. »

Vanitas sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à un ultimatum si dur. Il donna un grand coup de poing dans la porte, tourna sur ses talons comme une tempête pour regarder sa famille. Tous le fixaient avec une attention infinie, comme on regarde un cheval sauvage prêt à s'enfuir en donnant un coup de sabot.

« C'est de la connerie, parvint-il dire.

— C'est mon choix, rétorqua sa sœur. Je ne te demande ni ton avis, ni ta permission. Pourtant … »

Elle soupira, et vint à lui, gardant une distance raisonnable. Son ton était significativement plus doux, et ses yeux bleus avaient comme dégelé.

« Dire que je me fous de ce que tu penses serait un mensonge. Mon choix est fait, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Je te demande seulement de penser à moi plus qu'à toi-même, une fois dans ta vie. De me soutenir là-dedans.

— Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile … Mais wesh …

— Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais j'en ai besoin. »

Comme elle tendait une main vers lui, Vanitas se dégagea, revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il roula une cigarette, l'alluma. Les yeux envieux de sa sœur le convinrent d'aller fumer à la fenêtre – il allait devoir s'habituer à ça tant qu'il serait ici. Les autres le fixaient toujours, comme s'ils attendaient une réponse de sa part. Avec humeur, il lança :

« Mais quoi, quoi ? Sûr, j' te soutiens si tu veux mais merde … Merde, Fanouchka … »

La sœur sourit à l'ancien surnom, au ton plaintif de son frère. Ça s'était mieux passé qu'elle ne l'avait craint – et heureusement, en effet, qu'elle avait décidé d'attendre de sortir de sa grande période vomi et hypersensibilité avant d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Tapant du pied par terre, Vanitas finit par demander :

« Et Lightning ? Elle en pense quoi ?

— Elle en pense rien du tout, fit Fang en reprenant un ton de conversation, elle est au courant, mais elle sait que c'est mon choix à moi et qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire dedans. Il reste la question de si elle voudra être ou non une figure parentale pour l'enfant … Mais j'avoue que là tout d' suite, j' m'en fous un peu. J' la laisse se torturer la tête toute seule jusqu'à l'accouchement. »

Vanitas sourit à l'explication. Comment Fang faisait-elle, au juste, pour que tout semble toujours si simple et évident dans sa bouche ? Jamais de questions inutiles, elle traitait systématiquement les dilemmes de la meilleure manière possible. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait le dire et le défendre. Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle allait gérer, avec son boulot qui lui demandait tout le temps de bouger, ce qu'elle avait prévu comme maison, et pour l'école, et ce genre de choses, se contentant de lui montrer une moue à demi boudeuse, clairement aimante en un certain sens.

Le soir, en remontant dans sa chambre, Vanitas était suivi par des pensées envahissantes. Il regarda son téléphone. Il aurait voulu appeler quelqu'un, mais n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Autrefois il aurait appelé Riku – mais c'était à présent hors de question. Kairi préviendrait Axel – et prévenir directement Axel ne le tentait pas non plus. Il ne savait même pas qui était Fang. Finalement, il éteignit l'engin sans même prendre la peine de lire les messages notifiés, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

.

.

.

Lalalalalalalalala …

Hm.

Ouais, nan, de base c'était pas prévu non plus, de parler de viol ici mais voilà c'est fait bon, ça va être un élément redondant de mes histoires longues, je crois. Enfin.

Du coup, comme y a pas mal de trucs dans la famille de Vanitas, il se passe pas tant de choses dans l'action principale mais quand même un peu quoi. Enfin même si carrément, tant que j'y pense. Pour ça que le chapitre est si long.

BREF.

Comme il se passe pas masse de choses dans la famille de Vanitas, le prochain chapitre débarquera avec la première longue ellipse (une semaine, waouh !) de cette histoire. Et le chapitre sera un peu court aussi, plus dans les 6k mots. Mais bref, voili voilou.

Oh, si vous ne connaissez pas, « I like trains », ça fait référence aux vidéos humoristiques « asdf movies » sur Youtube, ce qui est très génial.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je serais comme toujours ravie d'avoir votre avis !

Des bisous, et à très vite j'espère!


	7. Part-time lover

Yo tout le monde !

Ce soir j'ai mis le point final à cette histoire. C'était douloureux. Mais bon. Ça devait arriver un jour, j'imagine.

Merci beaucoup à **Loir** pour ton commentaire sur la partie dernière !

Du coup voilà, je poste pour me redonner un peu de joie.

En plus ça va bientôt être la période des résultats des concours, donc j'aurai grand besoin du réconfort potentiel de vos reviews pour éviter de déprimer pour rien (mais sinon j'aurai les câlins et les écharpes de ma Môman donc c'est cool aussi).

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le titre vient de la chanson _Anyone Else But You_ , connue notamment parce qu'elle fait partie de la bande-son du film Juno avec Ellen Page.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

 _Lucky devil_

.

.

 **7 : Part-time lover**

.

* * *

Jeudi (une semaine plus tard)

« Ta valise est toujours pas prête ? »

Kairi haussa un sourcil en voyant la chambre de son frère approximativement rangée. D'habitude, dès qu'il s'agissait de partir plus de trois jours, il foutait un bordel monstrueux pour au final n'emporter que deux slips et un jean.

« Ma quoi ?

— On part ce soir. Reno va pas tarder.

— Oh merde. J'avais totalement zappé, putain.

— Bah je vois ça. Tu crains du cul.

— Oh mais nan ! Ça veut dire qu'on rentre dans longtemps !

— Une semaine, quoi. Pourquoi, t'as des trucs à faire sur Paris ?

— Bah … Nan, rien. Enfin si. Dis à Maman que je lui fais des bisous.

— Tu déconnes ? Si t'es pas là elle va passer la semaine à râler

— Ouais mais …

— Attends. Tu penses pas à ce à quoi je pense ?

— Tu pense au fait que Vanitas rentre lundi et qu'il est fort possible que j'aie prévu dans ma tête de lui faire payer en l'enfermant dans ma chambre pendant vingt-quatre heures et de rattraper mon abstinence ?

— J'avais pas ces détails-là en tête, et franchement, c'était pas nécessaire. Ah, je te hais. Fais ta valise.

— Maaaaaiiiiis ! »

* * *

Vendredi

Axel serait bien resté dormir dans son lit toute la journée pour montrer son désaccord, puisque sa sœur l'avait clairement forcé à venir, mais songeant que la technique n'était pas très efficace, qu'il n'avait pas la patience et qu'il avait faim et envie de pisser, il jugea que faire la gueule en bas fonctionnerait tout aussi bien. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il quitta la chambre de son enfance, grommelant en descendant les escaliers. En trouvant la traîtresse en bas, il fut ravi de constater que son mécontentement était visible.

« Quoi, tu boudes encore ? »

Il ne répondit pas, avançant pour se servir une tasse de café, que Kairi lui tendit.

« Je ne veux rien d'une traîtresse.

— C'est la dernière tasse de café. Mais si tu veux, tu peux remplir la cafetière et attendre trois plombes que ça soit prêt. »

Il plissa les yeux, étudiant les options avant d'admettre – intérieurement, faut pas déconner – que sa sœur avait raison et se saisir de la tasse avec mauvaise humeur, rejoignant la petite terrasse de la maison, avec vue sur le jardin bordélique.

« Tu sais, fit Kairi qui l'avait suivi, tu peux l'appeler.

— Il répond pas.

— Ah. Bah c'est Vanitas quoi.

— Mouais.

— Il te manque à ce point ?

— Nan, je sais pas. Un peu. C'est pitoyable, nan ?

— Bah, vous êtes ensemble depuis pas longtemps, c'est normal.

— Roxas te manque ?

— Roxas répond au téléphone. Il m'appelle, même.

— Le salaud. Elle est pas là, Maman ?

— Partie faire des courses.

— Déjà ?

— Ouais … Quand même, ça fait un mois qu'elle sait quand on vient, et elle fuit notre première matinée ensemble. Elle aurait pu prévoir.

— Elle t'évite. Parce que t'es nulle.

— Mais ouais, c'est ça. J' vais réveiller Reno, il me soûle à dormir.

— Et on se fait un tarot ?

— C'est le plan. »

* * *

Lundi

Vanitas était en colère.

Non, ça n'est pas le bon mot. Vanitas était déçu, voilà. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas donné l'heure d'arrivée de son train à Axel, ni même la gare, mais il pensait que si le roux ne les lui avait pas demandés, c'est parce qu'il s'était renseigné de son côté. Visiblement, non. Et Vanitas se trouva bien obligé de porter tout seul sa lourde valise et son gros sac dans le métro, remplis de trucs plus ou moins utiles refilés par sa famille, notamment quelque chose comme un an de pâtes, de la soupe en carton et des conserves de légumes parce qu'il « finirait par ressembler à un cadavre à trente ans s'il continuait de se nourrir comme ça ». Il allait sans dire que Vanitas n'était pas d'accord avec ce point de vue. Les nouilles instantanées comportaient des petits machins qui flottaient et devaient bien s'apparenter à des légumes à un moment. C'était un régime très sain, économique et pratique. Quand il arriva chez lui, il s'éclata sur le lit avec une pointe de désespoir. À la limite, il s'était presque attendu à trouver Axel ici. Il savait qu'il revenait aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas hâte de le voir ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de mourir de manque ? Oh, Vanitas savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup, et qu'il se plaindrait si c'était le cas, mais tout de même. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus ni parlés pendant un certain temps. Une vibration de son téléphone le força à presque se lever pour le sortir de sa poche.

[Yo ! Tu dois être arrivé chez toi, là, et devine quoi ? Je suis chez ma mère!]

Vanitas se disait qu'il y avait deux choses à retenir de ce SMS : Axel savait effectivement à quelle heure arrivait son train, ainsi que la gare, ce qui était à la fois flippant et rassurant, et Axel n'était pas à Paris, ce qui confortait Vanitas dans son idée que s'il avait été là il serait venu lui porter ses bagages, et voulait aussi dire qu'il ne serait pas le moins du monde utile dans les prochains jours. De rage, Vanitas décidé de ne tout bonnement pas répondre. Ça lui apprendrait, à l'autre. Une nouvelle vibration.

[Tu es rentré à Paris ? Il faut qu'on parle.]

Même pas besoin de vérifier l'expéditeur. Mais comment il savait qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui, lui ? Vanitas ne répondit pas non plus. Mais la sonnerie se répéta.

[Je suis plus au clair. Tu viendras pour les auditions ?]

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas supposés avoir les dates, si ? La dernière fois qu'il avait checké Facebook, les profs n'avaient pas fini les convocations. Malgré sa curiosité, il ne répondit pas.

[On va pas s'éviter indéfiniment. On a cours ensemble. Tout le temps.]

Ce dernier message motiva Vanitas à éteindre son téléphone.

* * *

« Il m'en veut. Je te hais.

— Tu sais, il répond jamais, ça veut pas forcément dire qu'il t'en veut. Il peut juste se foutre de ta gueule.

— Je l'ai appelé trois fois depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il m'en veut.

— Ah, mais ignorer des appels et voir que tu as rappelé, deux fois en plus, c'est vachement drôle du point de vue de Vanitas. Moi je pense qu'il se fout juste de toi. Laisse pisser, il aime pas les téléphones.

— Ouais mais bon … Ça m'emmerde un peu. On a passé moins de temps ensemble que séparés. C'est naze comme début de relation. »

Kairi haussa les épaules. Ça ne serait pas catastrophique si son meilleur ami se décidait à répondre à son frère. Sincèrement, elle ne voyait pas comment cette histoire pourrait bien finir, connaissant les deux bougres. Elle avait l'espoir secret que ça se finisse vite et sans gros chagrin, mais c'était déjà mal barré. Elle sentait venir l'attachement, et après l'attachement arrivait l'amour, et après l'amour ne venait rien, donc ça devenait chiant, donc tout le monde se faisait chier, et donc l'amour disparaissait et venait alors la rupture. Autant la séparation entre Riku et Vanitas avait été un petit truc à gérer, puisque l'argenté allait plutôt bien et que Vanitas et elle se voyaient souvent, autant si Axel et son meilleur ami se séparaient, elle les imaginait bien l'un comme l'autre lui demander de « choisir un camp » sous le coup de la colère, et définitivement, elle ne pourrait pas.

« J' peux l'appeler avec ton tel ?

— Arrête de le harceler. »

Par réflexe, elle voudrait prendre la défense de son frère, parce que ? C'était son frère, quand même, hein, mais ce geste endommagerait durablement sa relation avec Vanitas, alors que si elle prenait le parti de Vanitas, ça ne changerait rien avec Axel, parce que ? C'était son frère, quand même. Deux fois le même argument qui mène à deux conclusions opposées. Joie.

« Juste une fois ? »

Avec un soupir, Kairi lui prêta l'engin, cherchant à se distraire de ses pensées. Axel et Vanitas étaient plus ou moins en couple depuis à peine plus d'une semaine, et elle se demandait déjà comment elle gérerait leur rupture. Elle se projetait trop. Alors pourquoi était-elle incapable de se projeter dans son CET, qu'elle devrait commencer dans même pas un mois ? Elle avait beaucoup lu, cet été, des pièces, des romans, des essais sur le théâtre, des poèmes et quelques ouvrages de sociologie, et si elle avait trouvé mille sujets intéressants, sur lesquels elle aurait pu orienter son travail, rien ne l'avait inspirée. Peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer de démystifier tout ça. Elle soupira. Au pire, elle ferait une pièce en un acte, de Tchekhov ou de Tennessee Williams.

« Il répond pas. Il doit savoir que c'est moi.

— Ou alors il dort. Ou il a éteint son téléphone.

— Ah. C'est vrai que ça sonnait pas.

— T'es trop con.

— Ça, tu l'as dit ! »

Reno, qui passait par là pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, s'en reçut une en pleine poire.

* * *

Mardi

La journée commença par trois appels manqués d'Axel, et un de Kairi – donc très probablement d'Axel aussi. Vanitas estima que c'était plutôt principalement une bonne chose. Des messages, aussi, qui l'informaient que la bande des rouquins avait l'intention de revenir jeudi, ce qui était presque raisonnablement pas trop chiant. Mais bon, Vanitas avait si bien commencé à faire la gueule, il n'allait pas s'arrêter sur sa lancée. C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'il proposa un café à Demyx, Sora et Yuffie, séparément, le premier à lui répondre étant celui qui aurait la chance de ne pas se voir poser un lapin. Et ce fut donc Sora, définitivement beaucoup trop proche de son téléphone, qui se retrouva à payer un double café à Vanitas – qui n'avait peut-être pas précisé qu'il se faisait inviter, mais bon, il laissa son porte-feuilles chez lui au cas où il aurait besoin d'une vraie excuse bidon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait donc assis à une jolie terrasse gracieusement ombrée pas loin de Pernety, ses clopes, son café, deux verres d'eau et le grand crème de Sora remplissant la minuscule table.

« Tu m'invites, hein ? »

Étonnamment, c'était le châtain qui avait prononcé cette phrase, le visage transcendé par son habituel sourire de con content. Vanitas grimaça.

« Ouais, nan.

— En plus t'as oublié ton porte-feuilles ? »

Ce qui renforça la grimace du brun. Il n'aimait pas être prévisible. Sora vida deux sachets de sucre dans son café, avant de désigner du doigt les cigarettes de Vanitas, qui opina du chef.

« Tu sais que tu me dois encore les sous pour le tabac la dernière fois ?

— Ah, ouais, j'avais zappé.

— En vrai, laisse pisser. Mais, pour le coup, tu me dois un café.

— T'as repris ? »

Sora alluma une cigarette relativement totalement horriblement mal roulée – du point de vue intransigeant de Vanitas – et secoua la tête.

« C'est les vacances, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

— Et en vrai ?

— En vrai … »

Le châtain poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« En vrai je caresse l'idée de sortir avec toi juste pour faire chier Riku, ça te botte ? »

Vanitas s'étouffa avec son café une seconde avant de fixer un regard scrutateur sur son interlocuteur. Sora disait ça avec un sérieux désarmant, mais bien sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas. Pourtant, il relança.

« Ah mais pas longtemps, hein. Ça te dit pas ?

— Sora …

— C'est moi ?

— C'est le genre de plan tordu que j'aurais pu sortir, tu vois, mais, euhm … Nan, mais c'est même pas possible, on s'entre-tue en deux rendez-vous, Riku nous cramera direct. Du coup, je conclue que ça se passe mal ?

— Bah, euh, c'est Riku. »

Comme il disait ça, ça expliquait absolument tout, et peut-être que c'était effectivement le cas. Vanitas pouvait comprendre le mélange horripilant de détresse, de colère et de frustration dans lequel devait se trouver Sora. L'argenté était un vrai cas.

« Mais t'as sans doute pas envie de parler de ça, sourit Sora – le prévenant Sora, pardon. T'es rentré dans ta famille, c'est ça ?

— Ouais, ouais. Ah, attends.

— C'est qui ?

— Yuffie. Allô ?

— _Trou du cul, je t'attend._

— Ah ouais mais nan j' suis avec Sora.

— Tu devais la voir ?, questionna le brun, Bah dis-lui de venir.

— _Comment ça avec Sora ? Ah putain je te hais quand tu fais ça._

— Putain parlez pas en même temps, là, c'est flou. On est dans le quatorze, bouge ton cul et rejoins-nous. »

Raccrochant, Vanitas texta l'adresse du lieu à son amie, se réinstallant confortablement sur sa chaise. Il se roula une cigarette avant de s'affaler sur son dossier, puis de tourner la tête vers Sora.

« Au fait, Riku a laissé entendre que les dates pour les auditions avaient été données.

— Tu lui as parlé ?

— Il m'a envoyé des messages. Euh, So, ôte-moi d'un doute, tu sais que je suis avec Axel ?

— Sérieux ? Oh j' suis content pour toi, dis ! Depuis quand ?

— T'as toujours trois ans de retard. J' pensais que Kai t'aurait dit – ah mais c'est vrai qu'elle est chez sa vieille elle aussi.

— Ouais. Y avait un peu personne à Paris ces derniers jours.

— Tu déconnes ? Tu dois connaître la moitié de la ville.

— Ouais, mais … Personne du cons'. Vous m'avez manqué. J'ai tellement hâte de reprendre, j'en peux plus. J'ai passé l'été à lire des pièces, au final j'ai envie de tout jouer et je tourne en rond.

— D'ailleurs, toi aussi t'avais demandé un transfert au quatorze, nan ?

— Toi aussi ?

— Nan, nan, Kairi. Enfin, elle voulait.

— Ah ouais elle m'avait dit. En vrai, je me tâte à aller passer ses auditions … Elle m'a accepté, mais le truc c'est que je voulais redoubler du coup y a l'administration qu'a bloqué, ça m'a un peu foutu les boules.

— Tu veux refaire ton année ?

— Bah je me sens pas d'entrer et de faire mon CET avec des gens que je connais pas bien au plateau, tu vois ? Et même … Je sais pas, j' vais lui envoyer un mail. Si je fais ça, tu voudrais être ma réplique ?

— Ouais.

— En vrai, le truc c'est que j' me suis rendu compte que j'aime trop le groupe … J'ai pas envie de vous quitter.

— Beurk. Y a pas Lea et Isa là-bas ? Va les rejoindre, va.

— Tu me –

— Yo ! Vanitas, tu m'invites en guise d'excuse ?

— Putain, c'est quoi ces gens qui me prennent pour Crésus, là ?

— Il a oublié son porte-monnaie, sourit Sora.

— Le fourbe. »

Sans attendre une invitation, Yuffie prit une chaise et s'assit à leur table, repérant du coin de l'œil le serveur qui ne tarderait pas à passer devant elle.

« Sinon les gens, quoi de beau dans la vie ? Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ?

— J' suis pas vraiment parti, admit Sora – mais Van' t'en as pas marre d'être sur ton téléphone tout l' temps ?

— Nan mais c'est Dem' qui se réveille.

— Tu lui avais donné rendez-vous aussi ?

— Ouais.

— Attends, j' lui envoie un message qu'il nous retrouve. T'étais où, Yu ?

— En vadrouille, en vadrouille … J'étais avec Reno et Elena et leur boulot, là, mais comme Reno s'est barré dans sa famille … Sa mère j'ai chaud. Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud ? Ça vous dit qu'on aille genre dans un lac ou quelque chose pas loin ? Avec plein de gens et tout et … »

Yuffie continuait sa diatribe grâce à certaines interventions de Sora qui l'aidaient à rebondir, et tandis que Vanitas songeait que bientôt Demyx s'ajouterait au flot constant de parole et que non, ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Ou alors juste un tout petit peu.

* * *

Mercredi

« Salut.

— Hm ? Yo. »

Vanitas bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étirant dans les draps qui sentaient … le propre ? Plutôt une bonne surprise. Il roula sur le côté, rencontrant une forme qui eut tôt fait de l'attraper et de le serrer contre lui.

« Bien dormi ? »

Il gigota dans l'étreinte, appréciant le contact autant qu'il voulait éviter la chaleur qui en découlait. Vanitas se détacha, grommelant :

« 'F' qu' j' aille pisser. »

Puis il sortit du lit et navigua difficilement vers la porte de la chambre.

« Première à droite. »

Il grogna un assentiment et suivit la direction indiquée pour trouver les toilettes, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. À vue de nez, il n'était pas très loin du centre de Paris, et l'appartement n'était pas trop dégueulasse, voire même carrément cool. Devait-il s'attendre à tomber sur des parents ? C'était déjà arrivé, et il ne souhaitait pas outre mesure réitérer l'expérience. Ceci dit, s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans l'appartement, son camarade de nuit l'aurait peut-être incité à enfiler quelque chose. Finalement vidé de son urine, il revint vers la chambre, se jetant presque sur le lit. Il détailla le type en face. Il devait être un peu plus âgé, pas très loin de la trentaine, des cheveux teints dans un gris anthracite qui semblait presque naturel. L'air sympa, musclé. Et, oh, un accent.

« Tu veux un truc à manger ? Du café ?

— Carrément. J' peux fumer ?

— Si t'ouvres la fenêtre. »

Vanitas acquiesça, et profita d'être allongé encore un moment. Le type venait de partir vers la supposée cuisine, et le brun pouvait entendre la cafetière vrombir. Filtre, à vue d'oreille. Quand il jugea son envie de cigarette et d'air frais plus forte que son envie de flemmarder, il se leva et put faire le tour de la chambre du regard. Pour la tanière d'un – selon toute logique – célibataire masculin, c'était plutôt coloré. Vanitas se baffa à cette remarque mentale, se demandant s'il arriverait sincèrement à se persuader qu'il se référait non pas aux clichés et idées préconçues sur le « célibataire masculin » mais plus à son vécu et les pourcentages. Il abandonna finalement quand il réussit à mettre la main sur un filtre et s'attarda sur les murs – et sur les toiles accrochées aux murs. Autant Vanitas n'était pas fana d'art pictural en général, autant il admettait que c'était plutôt sympa. Trop printanier pour lui, peut-être, mais ça s'accordait bizarrement bien avec la teinte vert d'eau du drap, ou le parquet d'un joli noisette, agrémenté d'un tapis à motifs géométriques. Pas de doute, Vanitas était tombé chez un rupin. Ledit rupin revint dans la pièce, deux tasses dans une main, gâteaux suédois de chez Monoprix dans l'autre.

« Amateur d'art ?, demanda Vanitas en désignant les peintures.

— Tu aimes ?

— C'est sympa. J' m'y connais de rien du tout.

— C'est moi qui les fais.

— Ah. Chouette.

— Je l'ai mentionné hier, tu te souviens pas ? Ah, pardon pour le petit-déj', j'ai pas encore fait de vraies courses.

— T'inquiète. Et pour les conversations d'hier, oublie.

— Eh beh. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules comme l'autre se moquait gentiment de lui. Il avait des yeux doux, amicaux, et renfila un caleçon avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Vanitas, adossé à la tête de lit. Maintenant que le brun avait cette information, c'est vrai que la pièce avait une vague odeur d'huile et de bois. Il se laissa glisser vers son coup d'un soir, s'adossant contre son torse. Il ricana comme on plantait un baiser sur son crâne.

« Aster, c'est ça ?

— Yep.

— Tu viens d'où ? T'as un accent, nan ?

— Ah, ça. Je suis australien.

— Sérieux ? Oh putain, gars, tu refais ma journée.

— Je quoi ?

— _You made my day_. C'est bon, j'ai baisé un gars de chaque continent.

— Tu … ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment un des objectifs de ta vie ?

— Parfaitement. Au début j'en voulais un par pays mais est-ce que tu sais combien de pays il y a sur cette Terre ?

— Euh, non ?

— Bah moi non plus. Moi non plus. Rha putain j' suis refait.

— Refait ?

— Ouais, euh, bien, content, quoi.

— Ah OK.

— Ouais. L'Australie, donc ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te bouger de ton coin au soleil pour t'enterrer dans cette chère France ? T'es artiste ?

— Plus ou moins. Je bosse dans la télé, je fais principalement des pubs ou des trucs comme ça … Ça fait un revenu, mais si un jour je pouvais tout quitter pour la peinture, je l' ferais.

— Beurk, la télé.

— C'est pas si horrible que ça. L'avantage c'est que je trouve du boulot un peu partout. J'étais _refait_ quand on m'a proposé une mutation en France. Paris, quoi, ça a de la classe.

— J'imagine.

— T'as grandi ici ?

— En province.

— C'est où, ça ?

— Pas Paris. Oh, ta gueule, toi. »

Avec un grognement insatisfait, Vanitas s'échappa du lit pour trouver son téléphone dans la poche de son jean, constatant que la sonnerie lui indiquait un rade de batterie.

« T'as un chargeur universel ?

— Sur la prise à ta gauche. Tu peux débrancher la tab, mets-là sur le buffet.

— Ci-mer. Je peux rester jusqu'à ce que c' soit chargé ?

— _No problem._ Je bosse pas aujourd'hui.

— Cool. En vrai, c'est pas que tes gâteaux sont pas bons mais j'ai la dalle. Tu m' files les clés ? J' vais acheter un truc.

— Sinon, j'ai des pâtes.

— Envie de sucré, plutôt. Nan ?

— Tiens. »

Le type lui tendit les clés, et Vanitas enfila vaguement ses vêtements avant d'attraper son porte-monnaie et de filer, descendant les escalier et rejoignant enfin la lueur douce du soleil. Il prit tout son temps pour trouver de quoi déjeuner, ce qui eut pour effet amusant d'inquiéter Aster. Au final, ils passèrent presque toute la journée dans l'appartement, à ne pas glander grand-chose, ou plutôt à pratiquer compulsivement des activités à durée courte, fumer, poser et dessiner, refaire du café, commander une pizza, parler ou regarder le vide. Cette bulle hors de tout éclata quand Vanitas ralluma son téléphone, checkant ses messages et notifications.

« Oh merde.

— Quoi ?

— Mon gars est chez moi.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai des problèmes ?

— Nope, ça veut juste dire que j'ai soudain de meilleurs plans que toi. »

Ignorant la mine faussement vexée de l'autre, Vanitas récupéra son sac qui traînait dans un coin et vérifia la présence de son tabac dans ses poches. Alors qu'il allait pour franchir la porte, un bout de papier cartonné se planta devant ses yeux.

« E. Aster Bunnymund ? C'est quoi, « E. » ?

— Un jeux de mots. Y a mon numéro de téléphone.

— Ah, cool. À plus.

— _See ya._ »

* * *

« Sora ! Sora, attends ! »

Le châtain se retourna vaguement, descendant son casque sur ses épaules pour mieux entendre la voix qui l'appelait. Il sortait tout juste du boulot, et n'aurait pas cru que Riku aie retenu ses horaires. Il avait bossé en sous-sol pendant six heures avec une mini-pause au milieu – contrairement à ses collègues fumeurs qui en avaient une de plus, et franchement, il caressait l'idée de recommencer sérieusement rien que pour ça – et il voulait profiter un peu du soleil et de la brise dont les gratifiait aujourd'hui Paris. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête, et il avait eu beau faire de son mieux pour rester pragmatique et cool, Riku était indéniablement une prise de tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner et de retourner la situation dans sa tête, ce qu'il pourrait faire, comment Riku pourrait réagir ou risquait de réagir. À force d'y réfléchir il était plus confus qu'au début, et il en arrivait même à douter de ce qu'il voulait.

Sora, il n'avait jamais tant eu de problèmes au niveau relationnel. Il avait été amoureux, au lycée, de quelques garçons et de quelques filles. Il n'avait jamais vécu cette fameuse période de Grand Questionnement sur la Sexualité, et était toujours parvenu à s'en sortir en écoutant son instinct. Comme tout le monde, il avait souffert, de rejets ou de rupture, mais son cœur avait toujours su à quoi s'en tenir. Et maintenant il se sentait bête. Pourtant, c'est avant, quand il écoutait seulement son _feeling_ qu'on lui faisait remarquer sa naïveté, son insouciance et parfois sa bêtise. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, ne se sentant pas plus bête qu'un autre et intimement persuadé que tant qu'il ne souffrait pas et ne faisait pas de mal autour de lui, eh bien, qu'il soit un peu bête ou non n'était pas si grave. Sora, il ne voulait pas être un acteur célèbre, il ne voulait pas être riche, il ne voulait pas être le plus beau ni le plus intelligent. Sora, il voulait être heureux et il en avait toujours eu conscience. Alors, pour une première fois qu'il ne savait plus écouter son seul instinct et qu'il réfléchissait posément comme une personne normale, adulte et responsable, il ne s'attendait pas à se sentir aussi gravement stupide.

Ne pouvant cependant remettre son casque et poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à un parc, peut-être la Villette ou peut-être les Buttes-Chaumont, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour couper la musique et attendit que l'argenté arrive à sa hauteur, une expression bizarre, comme désespérée et contrite à la fois, sur le visage.

« Sora. Je voulais t'appeler, mais … Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de se voir. Tu as du temps ? »

Le châtain ne savait pas plus mentir qu'il n'avait envie d'envoyer chier l'homme face à lui. Malgré tout le mal qu'il pouvait avoir, il aimait la compagnie de Riku et par-dessus tout, la désirait dès qu'il venait à s'absenter.

« Oui. »

Riku eut l'air indiciblement soulagé, et Sora ne put s'empêcher d'en être heureux. Peut-être que ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça l'avait toujours été ? Peut-être ils pouvaient juste se dire qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils avaient envie d'être ensemble et oublier toutes les galères ? Si Riku était heureux, Sora serait heureux – pas qu'il veuille faire reposer le poids de son bonheur sur les épaules de Riku, simplement, eh bien, il l'aimait.

« Mais, reprit Sora en regardant attentivement son vis-à-vis, s'il-te-plaît, ne m'embrouille pas. J'ai pas besoin de ça. »

L'expression de Riku n'attendit pas une seconde pour changer du tout au tout, soudain blessée. Bien sûr que Sora avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il était abominable de lui faire subir ça, l'incertitude, l'attente, les idées qui changent vite. Il faisait du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il faisait du mal à l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Il se faisait du mal tout seul. Est-ce qu'il n'était vraiment bon qu'à ça ? Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour lui de se retirer et de ne plus jamais toucher les sentiments de qui que ce soit ? La fuite était tentante, et oh, Riku savait combien il pouvait être doux de s'enfermer dans son propre malheur, de passer ses journées à se fustiger mentalement et à se répéter combien tout était de sa faute. Mais il savait aussi et surtout combien ça ne changeait jamais les choses dans le bon sens, combien cette attitude chez lui serait hypocrite. Il blesserait juste d'avantage les gens qui tenaient à lui, Sora en premier. Il se demandait si ça blesserait Vanitas. Si le brun avait décrété solennellement qu'il le détestait, il restait peut-être encore, au fond, un reste d'amour et de tendresse. Riku ne savait pas s'il vaudrait mieux l'enterrer ou le déterrer.

« Nan, nan. Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je serais pas venu te voir si j'avais pas les idées plus claires. On marche ? Ou, tu veux prendre un café ? Ou –

— Riku. Calme-toi, d'accord ? Ça va aller. »

Et Sora lui offrit ce sourire. Le sourire rayonnant qui le tirait vers le haut depuis longtemps, le sourire sincère et plein d'espoir que certains qualifieraient de naïf mais que Riku savait reconnaître comme le sourire d'un guerrier puissant. Ce sourire qui laissait entendre qu'avoir confiance ne signifiait pas être le dernier des abrutis.

* * *

Vanitas s'attendait à ça, mais pas à ça. Disons qu'il était plus ou moins naturel de s'imaginer Axel l'attendant chez lui, moitié ou partie nu, prêt à jouer une scène de retrouvailles chaleureuses voire torrides, mais tout de même.

« T'es pas sérieux ?

— Je me disais, au cas où tu ne viendrais pas, je pourrais les décaler juste un peu pour démarrer un feu.

— Je t'aurais jamais cru si romantique.

— Si j'avais un petit-ami un peu moins je-m'en-foutiste, je ne le serais pas tant.

— Y en a combien ?

— T'as qu'à compter.

— Genre, nan.

— Une pour chaque jour loin de toi. »

Vanitas inspira une grande goulée d'air, bouche ouverte, puis se bloqua et regarda les bougies qui éclairaient son appartement, le rideau tiré du Velux obstruant ce qui aurait pu rester de la lumière de l'après-midi. Le studio était presque méconnaissable, à demi rangé et plongé dans cette pénombre faussement romantique. Ça ne leur ressemblait tellement pas, cette mise en scène, que Vanitas eut envie de vomir. Mais c'était peut-être l'odeur lourde du bouquet de roses rouges recouvertes pour moitié de vernis à ongle noir qui ornaient sa table. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Axel avait tant le sens de la mise en scène. Il prononça finalement, presque hésitant :

« OK, je vais sortir de cet appartement trois minutes chrono, c'est le temps que tu as pour aérer, éteindre toutes les bougies et foutre les fleurs par la fenêtre. _Nice_? »

Avec un mouvement de la tête désarticulé, sûr de lui et de son autorité, Vanitas remit ses clés dans sa poche, et fut empêché d'ouvrir la porte par la main d'Axel contre le bois, dont les doigts arachnéens appuyaient à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges déjà palotes.

« Nan, pas _nice_ , Vanitas. Du tout. »

Malgré lui, le brun se sentit frémir à la colère qui suintait de la voix du rouquin. Le souffle d'Axel s'échouait paresseusement sur sa nuque, mouvant ses cheveux et rejoignant ses pommettes dans un début d'incendie affolant. Avec une lenteur caractéristiquement intentionnelle, la seconde main d'Axel trouva la hanche du brun. En même temps que les doigts se refermaient sur le tissus du T-shirt, n'entrant même pas dans un véritable contact avec la peau du ventre de Vanitas, le cou d'Axel s'amollit et sa tête chuta dans un soupir dans le creux du cou pâle du monstre aux yeux jaunes. Vanitas ne savait pas s'il entendait ou s'il sentait plus Axel respirer fort contre sa peau, inspirer son odeur par son nez avide, expirer son haleine brûlante sur le cuir qui se recouvrait déjà de frissons.

« Combien ? »

La voix était sourde, grondait comme une cascade entendue depuis sous la surface. Une cascade de feu, rapide, dense, immanquable.

« Combien quoi ?

— Avec combien d'hommes tu as couché ?

— Ah, ça. Un seul. »

Ça n'était même pas beaucoup. Vanitas aurait pu mentir, mais il n'en voyait pas tant l'intérêt. Un ou cinq, la fureur jalouse du roux serait la même, que leur relation soit libre n'y changeait rien. Mais, et quoi ? Il n'avait pas rompu le contrat.

« Un seul ? Juste un seul, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça, juste un seul. »

En un éclat, les doigts d'Axel trouvèrent la chair de Vanitas, le poids du crâne contre son cou disparut et le brun se trouva dos à la porte qu'il ne songeait plus à franchir. Le regard d'Axel s'enflammait de dérision et de colère vive.

« Et combien de fois tu m'as appelé ?, il sourit. »

Et Vanitas vit où il voulait en venir. Pauvre, pauvre petit monstre aux yeux verts délaissé par son vilain propriétaire tout aussi sinon plus monstrueux.

« Aucune. »

Ça aurait dû continuer aussi bien. Dans les flammes enragées de l'amour possessif, Axel aurait dû le cramer sur-le-champ, sans autre forme de procès, lui faire subir mille souffrances délicieuses, le réduire à une boule de nerfs sur-sollicités, l'envoyer au Septième Enfer qui était leur Septième Ciel à eux, ils auraient dû se concilier sur ce domaine où ils arrivaient si bien à trouver un terrain miné d'entente, terrain explosif au sol meuble de lave. Pas cet éloignement inexpliqué et inexplicable, pas ce masque un peu trop sincère qui ne concordait pas bien avec le visage jovialo-morbide d'Axel.

« Merde, Vanitas. »

Le roux avait à peine mis trente centimètres entre eux, mais c'était si loin de la proximité à laquelle s'était attendu Vanitas que c'était un fossé plus profond que les abysses qui s'était creusé à l'instant entre eux, glacé, promettant une chute longue et solitaire, des cris plus désespérés qu'agoniques, désemparés. Qu'est-ce qu'Axel avait dans la tête ?

« Mais quoi ?

— Un coup de fil, un message, quelque chose ! Répondre, tu connais ?

— Eh, eh, tu te calmes tout de suite. J'ai jamais rien promis.

— Nan, nan, c'est vrai. »

Et quand Vanitas ne savait pas quoi faire de la mine presque blessée de son supposé petit-ami, il se reculait à son tour, ne répondait jamais à la sincérité que par son masque le plus froid, son masque qu'il savait ne pas savoir réparer les conneries qu'il avait peut-être faites et seulement les empirer. Axel passa ses longs doigts osseux dans sa chevelure, et Vanitas ne songea pas à ce qu'il serait bon d'avoir ces doigts juste posés sur sa joue, délicats comme les ailes d'un oiseau qui se maintient à hauteur de visage d'homme.

« Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça. C'est moi. »

Un grondement frustré, étouffé, un mouvement de colère pourtant pas agressif, un sifflement, le froid qui gagne du terrain alors que Vanitas se croyait déjà aussi gelé que faire se pouvait. Un pas en arrière qui résonne comme un tir d'obus, qui explose le reste. La suite se passe trop rapidement pour être décrite. Tout ce que Vanitas peut dire, c'est que d'un coup, Axel n'est plus là. Et que d'un coup, il est là à nouveau.

« Non. »

C'est tout ce que dit Axel, et ça a tout le sens du monde aux oreilles de Vanitas. Oui, _Non_. Oui, pas ça. Oui, oui, oui à _Non_. Axel file à nouveau vers la porte, l'ouvre, les yeux de Vanitas cherchent et trouvent. Dans le couloir du dernier étage, Axel torse nu est retenu par les doigts glacés du monstre aux yeux jaunes, corbeau qui tient dans ses serres son poignet maigre. Le retourne. Force sa main à s'ouvrir et y dépose le métal froid d'un jeu de clés qui appartint tantôt à Vanitas, tantôt à Kairi, tantôt à Axel et qui ouvre la porte qu'ils ne voulaient pas fermer entre eux.

« Non. »

Venait de répéter Vanitas, de confirmer, _non pas comme ça non non_ , et ce fut dès lors leur nouveau mot d'ordre. _Non_ , quand ils refermèrent la porte entre eux et le monde, _Non_ , quand ils cherchèrent à tâtons le corps de l'autre, _Non_ , quand rien n'exista plus entre eux que la friction de leurs peau, _Non_ , quand ils faillirent bien foutre le feu en faisant tomber une bougie à côté du matelas, _Non_ , quand Axel attaqua Vanitas de cire chaude du bout des doigts, _Non, c'est pas fini_.

* * *

Jeudi

Se réveiller deux jours de suite dans les bras de quelqu'un, ça n'était pas très habituel pour Vanitas. C'était arrivé peu de temps auparavant, quand Axel et lui avaient plus ou moins décidé de se mettre ensemble, mais ça restait assez peu courant. Quand il y pensait, c'était arrivé avec Riku aussi. Pourtant ça lui mettait dans la bouche un goût d'inhabituelle tendresse – indépendamment du fait que ce n'était pas dans les bras d'Axel qu'il s'était réveillé la veille mais dans ceux d'Aster. En tout cas, il ne détestait pas, et si ça voulait dire qu'il avait quelqu'un à qui demander de préparer du café, ça lui allait aussi bien. Avec un bâillement large comme celui d'un hippopotame, il enfonça les mains dans le matelas le plus loin possible, les jambes repliées entre son torse et le lit, et étira son dos avec une grâce féline. Une main le saisit à la hanche et le fit basculer sur le côté, le collant contre le torse chaud d'Axel, presque imberbe et étrangement musclé.

« Hm, j'aime bien me réveiller comme ça, glissa le roux. C'est mieux que mes réveils au milieu de la nuit quand tu me frappes.

— J' te frappe dans mon sommeil ?

— Oui. Je suis ta victime. Tu m'as même fait tomber du lit. Excuse-toi.

— C'est ça, crève, surtout. J' suis sûr que tu l'avais mérité.

— Et en quoi, je te prie ?

— J'en sais rien, demande à mon subconscient.

— Très cher subconscient de Vanitas, auriez-vous l'amabilité –

— Il parle qu'après une tasse de café.

— Putain, même ton subconscient est un chieur, c'est pas possible.

— C'est de famille. Demande à Riku. »

Avec un geste nonchalant, Vanitas dénicha son téléphone dans la poche de son jean au sol, farfouilla dans les photos pour en fiche une en particulier sous le nez d'Axel qui commençait à songer à se lever. L'ex de Vanitas avait un visage horrible. Et bleu – ce qui n'était pas sa couleur habituelle.

« Putain, c'est toi qui lui as fait ça ? Tu le frappais ?

— Quoi ? Non ! C'est ma sœur. Pour me venger. Elle est classe, hein ?

— C'est pas ce que j'appelle classe, tu sais ? Et en vrai, tu montres ça pour m'impressionner ou me faire fuir ? Parce que j'ai l'intime conviction que pour une personne normale, ça inspire plus la fuite.

— Ouais, sauf que si t'étais une personne normale, tu m'aurais même pas approché en premier lieu.

— Logique.

— Il vient, ce café ? »

Après quelques blagues ratées et des plaintes lourdes de la part du brun, Axel se retrouva face à la cuisinière, obéissant à son amant sans faire mine d'être énervé. La lumière du matin glissait sur l'albâtre de sa peau avec légèreté, et son fessier, fut-il enfermé dans un boxer tout juste enfilé, ressortait merveilleusement. Le jour était jeune encore, et Vanitas n'aurait pourtant pas su dire à quelle heure ils s'étaient endormis la veille. Sans doute pas si tard, ils avaient été empressés, vifs, et surtout ils avaient commencé tôt. Vanitas ne se souvenait pas de s'il faisait nuit noire quand Axel s'était couché à côté de lui plutôt que sur lui et l'avait baratiné sur _Roméo et Juliette_ , le baroque et la couleur de ses yeux.

Une tasse apparut devant ses yeux, et Vanitas l'accepta gracieusement, de même que son paquet de tabac. Voilà une journée qui commençait foutrement bien, encore. Il checka vaguement son téléphone, notant un mail d'Aqua qu'il se promit de lire plus tard. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit avant de s'asseoir par-dessus les couvertures, ouvrant le velux au passage. Il n'avait pas du tout comme plan de sortir, aujourd'hui, plutôt de zoner avec Axel, peut-être de squatter le compte Netflix de Kairi ou peut-être trouver un nouveau moyen de l'embêter. Il tira sur sa cigarette, voyant Axel enfiler un bermuda qui, du point de vue de Vanitas, ne lui allait pas du tout. Quand le roux enfonça ses pieds dans une paire de baskets, le brun questionna :

« Tu vas quelque part ?

— Petit-déj', justifia Axel. T'as rien à bouffer.

— C'est pas vrai, j'ai du pain et du beurre. »

Avec un sourcil haussé, Axel prit la baguette qui était posée sur la cuisinière, et la fit cogner contre le plan de travail, en tirant un bruit sec de dur contre dur. Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« J'ai du beurre. »

Après avoir parlé, Vanitas grimaça, s'imaginant manger la plaquette telle quelle. Axel sourit à son expression et secoua la tête, amusé.

« Ouais, bof. »

Récupérant le double des clés de Vanitas et les fourrant dans les poches du bermuda-qui-ne-lui-allait-pas, il glissa avant de refermer la porte derrière lui :

« Au fait, je voulais te dire hier, mais j'ai zappé. Je te largue. »

* * *

Et toc.

Hm. Vanitas l'a un peu cherché quand même, nan ? Haha. Du coup voilà, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais il s'y passe des trucs un peu donc ça compense ? Je sais pas. Je voulais couper là, en tout cas. Je ris. Même si vous trouvez pas ça drôle. Surtout si vous trouvez pas ça drôle.

Mais comme tout est écrit, vous aurez pas trop à attendre la suite ? Disons, une semaine ou deux ?

Des bisous ! Je recevrai avec joie votre indignation en commentaires !


	8. Lucky devil : Devil May Cry

Yo ! J'ai difficilement réussi à couper ce truc en deux … Et je crois que j'ai coupé pile au bon endroit parce que quand je l'ai fait, sans les notes et la deuxième partie pas encore finie, chacun des docs faisait pile 7.789 mots. C'est un signe du Destin, j'en suis certaine.

Enfin, mis à part ça, mille mercis à **Loir** pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent (même si du coup je crains ta réaction sous celui-ci) !

Bonne lecture !

 _Lucky devil_

.

 **8 : Lucky devil**

 _ **(Partie 1 : Devil may cry** )_

* * *

« Nan, je crois pas que ça choque. Faudrait voir sur scène. Bah envoie un message à Kairi, on lui demande de ramener et on voit. On pourrait pas voir tout le monde ? »

Larxène reposa son crayon et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Aqua fit de même, buvant une gorgée de son thé refroidi. C'est à ce moment que Xion revint dans la pièce, une cigarette se consumant entre ses doigts.

« Vous en êtes où ? Vous faites une pause ?

— Ouais, approuva Larxène, j' suis morte.

— C'est la chaleur.

— Allez, viens là, me donner encore plus chaud. »

Un peu moins que réticente, Xion s'approcha et vint s'installer sur les jambes de Larxène, qui se prit dès lors d'affection pour le bas de son short en jean. La brune récupéra la canette d'Ice Tea qui traînait sur la table et la porta à ses lèvres avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide. Elle plissa la bouche sans se décider à se relever pour aller en chercher une autre dans le frigo d'Aqua. Ce fut la metteure en scène qui se leva alors.

« Je vais me faire un café, vous en voulez ?

— Nan merci, déclina Xion.

— Ah, mais si tu peux me prendre mes clopes qui doivent être dans mon sac ce serait cool. »

Acquiesçant, la metteure en scène quitta son bureau pour revenir vers la cuisine, se passant une main dans les cheveux avec un long soupir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de la chaleur étouffante de Paris. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle voudrait s'installer quelque part au bord de la mer, un endroit où le vent soufflerait toute l'année. Mais son travail, sa vie était ici. Elle lança un café, sortant une canette du réfrigérateur pour Xion, cherchant des yeux le sac de Larxène. Et puis, son amour était ici. Il aimait cette ville de tout son cœur, c'était ses racines. Aqua se demandait souvent comment il faisait, comment ça se faisait. Quand elle aurait des enfants, elle savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas les élever ici. Elle en avait parlé avec son fiancé, qui n'avait pas clairement répondu. Il ne se voyait sans doute pas vivre ailleurs, de la même manière qu'elle n'envisageait pas que l'on puisse grandir à Paris. Comment feraient-ils alors ? Depuis des années qu'ils vivaient ensemble, elle avait repoussé ce qui était de manière de plus en plus évidente un problème, et à présent elle craignait de se retrouver au pied du mur. Elle ne trouvait pas de solution viable. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que leurs chemins se sépareraient là ? C'était sans doute, de toutes la solution la moins engageante. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle voulait. La machine à café cessa de vrombir et elle fouina dans le sac de Larxène pour trouver son tabac et ses filtres. Elle récupéra sa tasse et la canette et rejoignit les deux autres, remettant – encore une fois – ses réflexions à plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment – ce n'était jamais le moment.

« Ah, Aqua, tu as encore besoin de nous longtemps ? »

Comme la brune lui parlait, écrasant son mégot dans la canette vide, la metteure en scène lui tendit la boisson fraîche qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire, l'ouvrant derechef pour apprécier de se désaltérer largement.

« Hm ? Tu as des choses prévues ?

— Rien de spécial, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

— Non, non, ça devrait aller, on en a déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui. On peut juste faire un point sur les dates ?

— Ouaip, approuva Larxène en finissant de rouler. La semaine qui vient je suis dispo à peu près tout le temps, sauf mardi après-midi.

— Xion ?

— Ouais, euh … Oui, je suis libre. »

Larxène fronça les sourcils, posant la main sur le genou de Xion.

« Ça cloche ?

— Nan, du tout. J'aurais bien voulu rentrer un peu chez ma mère, c'est tout.

— Bah on peut se voir le week-end, proposa Aqua. Dimanche matin ? Ça te laisse du temps.

— Ouais, dimanche ce serait nickel. On voit avec les autres aussi pour début septembre ? Je sais qu'il y a les auditions d'entrée pour les conservatoires, je crois que certains jouent les appariteurs mais ils m'ont pas donné de dates.

— On peut déjà leur proposer la date de dimanche, si certains peuvent venir, même pas tout le monde ce serait chouette.

— OK, je gère ça, déclara Xion. Ah, j'ai hâte qu'on continue. Ça me manque, un peu là, pas vous ? »

Comme seule réponse, Aqua lui offrit un sourire tendre. Elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire en amont, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur son équipe.

* * *

« Allô, Vanitas ? »

Kairi ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il réponde. Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié, et pourtant son meilleur ami avait décroché. Maintenant, ce serait bien s'il pouvait décrocher un mot.

« Vanitas ? Tu m'entends ? »

Elle pouvait percevoir la respiration du brun, et l'écho de sa parole dans le micro. En toute logique, ça devrait fonctionner. Si Vanitas ne l'entendait pas, il le dirait. Là, il gardait juste le silence. Kairi pouvait seulement entendre l'ordinateur du brun qui diffusait une chanson qu'elle connaissait assez bien.

« Eh oh, Vani ? T'es là ? Vanitas, dis quelque chose.

— Kairi. Ah, Kairi.

— Eh, Vanitas, ça va ? »

Au début, Kairi s'était préparée à l'enguirlander. Parce qu'Axel était rentré ce matin, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il passerait la journée chez Vanitas, parce qu'Axel était rentré ce matin, précisément, avec un grand sourire et des yeux trop tristes. Elle l'avait questionné, et il lui avait juste ri au nez : « _Demande à Vanitas._ » alors voilà, elle voulait demander à Vanitas, mais le truc c'est que si sa langue de pute de meilleur ami se trouvait soudain avoir le répondant d'un mollusque, ça ne clochait pas que d'un côté du couple. La musique en arrière-plan se termina comme Vanitas se racla la gorge.

« Ouais. Ouais, ouais. »

Pour un gars qui faisait du théâtre, Vanitas n'avait sans doute jamais été si peu convaincant, et Kairi commençait salement à s'inquiéter. Mais pour qui au juste ? Pour Vanitas, pour Axel ou pour elle-même ?

« OK, je vais venir, d'accord ? Tu voudras bien m'expliquer ?

— Pas la peine, je te dis, ça va. »

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Vanitas avait presque retrouvé son ton bravache habituel, la mauvaise c'était qu'il était têtu comme une mule, et que la jeune fille imaginait sans le moindre problème que l'humeur de son ami le pousserait à rejeter toute l'aide que Kairi tenterait d'apporter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, en vrai ?

— Rien.

— Nan mais en vrai.

— En vrai, rien. »

Pourtant, Vanitas ne raccrochait pas ni ne changeait de sujet. Pas de menace de mort proférée à cette heure. Kairi opposa, toute pleine de logique :

« Tu viens de relancer _Lost on you_ et je suis à peu près sûre que c'est pas la première fois. »

Vanitas ne répondit rien, et son amie se décida cette fois à laisser un silence planer. Le brun avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose à formuler, et lui donner le temps de chercher ses mots état peut-être ce dont il avait besoin. Cette théorie s'avéra juste quand il lança, après presque une minute de blanc :

« Je crois qu'Axel vient de me larguer. »

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait entendre. Enfin, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait entendre. À la réflexion, ça paraissait même presque _logique_. Mais avec tout ce que son frère l'avait bassinée au sujet de Vanitas pendant les vacances, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir largué même pas vingt-quatre heures après son retour à Paris. Il y avait une incohérence, un bug dans le système, et Kairi se devait d'enquêter.

« Tu crois ? Comment tu sais ? »

Le silence qui lui répondit la renseigna sur la stupidité de sa propre question. Elle secoua la tête, voulut se reprendre, chercha quelque chose à dire.

« Mais tu es sûr ? C'est pas toi qui l'as largué ?

— Bah, non.

— Et lui, il t'a largué.

— Je crois.

— Mais comment ça, tu crois ?

— Bah je crois, je suis pas sûr, c'était bizarre et puis ça s'est passé trop vite, voilà, je crois !

— Donc, t'es pas sûr ?

— Un peu quand même.

— Un peu comment ?

— Un peu quand même, j'ai dit.

— Nan mais un peu comment, un peu beaucoup, un peu moyen, un peu un peu ?

— Un peu, c'est tout, écoute, je sais pas, demande-lui, si ça se trouve c'est une blague.

— Est-ce que tu viens encore de relancer cette foutue chanson ? »

Un soupir au bout du fil, un nouveau temps. Puis Kairi capta que les notes de _Lost on you_ qui lui parvenaient provenaient de la chambre de son frère. Elle jura entre ses dents. _Oh putain elle allait en prendre un pour taper l'autre_. Elle tourna en rond dans le salon, hésitant entre squatter la chambre de son frère et lui tirer les vers du nez ou récupérer le double de chez Vanitas et foncer pour lui tirer les vers du nez, ou bien –

« Faut que je te laisse. »

Vanitas raccrocha d'un coup, la coupant dans ses pensées. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle devait foncer au plus vite chez Vanitas ? Ou au contraire qu'il avait un truc à faire et qu'il serait conséquemment inutile d'aller à sa rencontre ? Du coup, elle devait aller dans la chambre d'Axel ? Pour lui demander quoi, au juste ? S'il avait bien largué Vanitas ou non ? Épuisée par ses réflexions, Kairi se décida pour l'instant à faire du thé.

* * *

« Euhm … »

Riku dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, pas très certain d'où il devait se mettre, ni de dans quoi il avait mis les pieds. Ça lui avait semblé important, de venir là, maintenant. Il avait enfin des choses pertinentes à dire, des choses qui feraient du bien à entendre, sur le long terme. Des choses claires et nettes. Il avait fait le point. Il savait où il en était dans sa vie, et dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il était certain de ses sentiments, pour tout le monde, et il était assez fier de ce qu'il allait annoncer à son ex. Son ex qui le fixait sans dire mot, la porte ouverte, qui ne l'engueulait pas pour qu'il parte ni ne l'invitait à entrer. Son ex qui avait l'air inerte, éteint, sauf quand on regardait ses yeux dans lesquels on trouvait alors un désarroi un peu moins que difficile à déceler. Vanitas savait masquer ses émotions, pourtant. Si Riku avait appris à le lire avec tant d'application, c'était justement parce que le brun gardait tout dedans, ne disait pas, ne montrait pas. Ses yeux était plus expressifs que ses colères, pâles reflets du tourbillon que l'argenté savait l'habiter, fichant là un bazar continu. Un bazar secret. Soudain, le visage exsangue, l'expression neutre et les yeux aux volets grands ouverts, Vanitas avait l'air d'être à poil devant lui, juste comme ça, si facilement que c'en était déroutant. Le brun dut le sentir tout de même, au bout d'un moment, puisqu'il baissa la tête, grommela d'une voix étranglée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est pas l' moment.

— C'est … Je peux entrer ? »

Malgré son visage masqué par les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur la face, Riku vit clairement le brun se pincer les lèvres. Il songea que Vanitas allait le pousser dehors, le forcer à rebrousser chemin, et qu'alors toute la préparation mentale qu'il avait eue sur la route servirait à quelque chose. Il était même prêt à forcer la porte si son ex refusait de l'écouter. Cette conversation devait avoir lieu. Mais à voir la tête de Vanitas, Riku savait que ce n'était pas une excuse, quand il lui disait que ce n'était pas le _bon moment_ , c'était même un euphémisme. Il n'y avait pas de vraiment bon moment, mais Riku avait choisi le pire de tous, à en croire la posture de Vanitas, défensive et fébrile.

« Nan. Va-t-en.

— Vanitas … »

Riku se souvenait qu'il avait déjà vu le brun comme ça, une fois. Le chien de sa famille venait de mourir et il ne faisait rien d'autre que de demander la paix, refusait que quiconque vienne chez lui ou de rentrer chez ses parents. Il avait refusé de voir, convaincu que s'il restait ici, à Paris, alors rien de ce qui se passait en province ne pouvait l'atteindre. Tant qu'il ne le voyait pas de ses yeux, il pouvait prétendre que ça n'existait pas. Le truc, c'est qu'une partie de lui savait, bien sûr. Alors il restait dans cet entre-deux bizarre, dans ce déni acharné alors qu'il était déjà détruit de l'intérieur. Repousser une échéance qui avait déjà eu lieu. Fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le nom du poison qu'on vient de boire. Vanitas n'était pas du genre à sortir de cet état tout seul, ou alors ça prenait des mois. C'était lui qui avait appelé Fang, la dernière fois, pour qu'elle vienne les chercher ici, en voiture. Il était monté à ce même appartement, avait fait comme si de rien et proposé à Vanitas d'aller en boîte pour se changer les idées, à ses frais. C'était à la fois assez réaliste et tentant pour fonctionner. Ça avait fonctionné, et quand Vanitas avait reconnu la voiture il était déjà trop tard. Il avait fait la gueule à Riku pendant une semaine, ne l'avait jamais remercié, mais dans le fond, l'argenté savait qu'il lui était reconnaissant.

Il se pencha lentement vers son ami, essayant de capter son regard. Il posa une main sur la porte pour l'empêcher de se fermer au cas où, puis appela à nouveau, aussi doucement qu'il put :

« Vanitas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Laisse-moi.

— Non. »

C'était suffisamment ferme pour que Vanitas relève la tête vers lui, piqué à vif dans son ego et le nez froncé dans une grimace animale. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et si Riku avait vu Vanitas démuni quelques instants plutôt il eut alors devant les yeux le spectacle terrifiant de ses dernières barrières qui lâchaient. Le léger vacillement dans le regard jaune valait toutes les larmes du monde, et la voix semblait écorchée par des sanglots quand sortirent les paroles :

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Et cette fois, ce n'était pas agressif, ce n'était pas un défi, pas un début de querelle, ni une question dont on connaît la réponse et qui marquera la fin de quelque chose. Il ne s'agissait pas de briser, mais de soutenir le fil auquel tenait, suspendue, la vie de Vanitas – ou du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla à Riku quand ses hésitations levèrent le camp et qu'il acheva d'ouvrir la porte pour entrer dans le studio. Il savait que Vanitas ne se débattrait pas : il semblait avoir perdu toute force guerrière, ce grand félin en colère, il avait lâché quelque chose et ça commençait peut-être par ses jambes coupées qui l'auraient entraîné au sol si les bras de Riku ne s'étaient pas enroulés autour de lui. D'un coup de jambe maladroit l'argenté referma la porte, le cœur en miettes face à sa propre impuissance quand des sanglots aigus percèrent l'atmosphère sonore, surpassant la musique qui jouait sur l'ordinateur, le froissement de leurs vêtements et le gémissement du matelas quand Riku s'y assit, adossé au mur et serrant contre lui ce qu'il restait de l'homme qu'il avait aimé si passionnément.

Vanitas était une loque peu loquace, juste une boule de douleurs qui n'arrivait ni à exploser ni à se calmer. Riku aurait préféré qu'il crie et qu'il casse des choses, qu'il le cogne, il se serait senti plus utile s'il avait été un punching-ball. Là, il se sentait juste naze, et vraiment con d'être à ce point préoccupé par le fait que l'os du cul de Vanitas lui rentrait douloureusement dans la jambe. Il bougea un peu, cherchant à glisser vers une position plus confortable pour eux deux et Vanitas se laissait faire, manipulable comme les marionnettes de l'atelier inter-conservatoires. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus de volonté, ou plutôt que toute sa volonté se résumait aux larmes qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux vers ses joues, et de ses joues vers le haut de Riku qui avait foutrement chaud avec sa veste sur le dos dans cet appartement sous les toits pas climatisé. Sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, conscient seulement du début de douleur dans son dos, Riku vit les larmes se tarir. Les yeux de Vanitas semblaient pleurer encore, secs et meurtris. Alors Riku attendit, et attendit encore. La chaleur commençait à devenir insupportable quand Vanitas gigota, pas vraiment pour bouger, mais juste pour signifier qu'il s'était un peu réveillé. Riku y comprit qu'il pouvait bouger, et, gardant le contact avec Vanitas d'une main, il ouvrit de l'autre le velux, étendit la jambe pour mettre en route le ventilateur, retira sa veste et en sortit des cigarettes, repérant un cendrier pas loin. Vanitas regarda le tabac, puis son ex, puis le tabac, puis son ex qui commença donc à lui en rouler une.

Quand deux cigarettes furent allumées entre leurs doigts, Vanitas fut le premier à parler.

« C'était, hm … Un peu pitoyable. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne se sentait pas la force de s'excuser, ni de remercier Riku, et il se sentirait plus pitoyable encore à essayer de lui expliquer la situation. Il s'était fait larguer par un mec dont il n'était même pas vraiment amoureux, et il avait juste … craqué, bêtement. Il avait envie de relancer _Lost on you_ , mais ce serait un peu trop. Il n'avait même pas l'impression de regretter tant Axel, et puis même, il était trop tôt pour qu'il lui manque déjà s'il devait en venir à lui manquer, il avait juste le sentiment profond que le monde entier s'était foutu de sa gueule. Et c'était moyennement agréable. Il étendit le bras, cliqua sur « reprendre », et LP recommença à chanter.

« Hm, tenta Riku, la musique est un peu pitoyable.

— Ta gueule.

— Pf. Tu te ramollis, Vanichat. »

Lui plantant un baiser à la fois adorable et plein de mesquinerie moqueuse sur le haut du crâne, Riku ne retint pas un éclat de rire, recevant un coup de coude faiblard en réponse.

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle, putain.

— Bah, hm, nan mais un peu.

— Mouais. »

Avec un soupir, Vanitas vint reposer sa tête dans le creux du cou de Riku, tandis que la lecture automatique changeait de musique pour _Muddy Waters_ , ce qui n'était pas forcément plus joyeux. Il tira sur sa cigarette, regardant la fumée qu'il recrachait caresser le cou de l'argenté, passer entre ses cheveux.

« Me suis encore fait larguer, il finit par lâcher après un silence. »

Il sentit Riku se tendre sous lui, et puis se détendre lentement. Le bras de Riku serra sa taille et il se demanda pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être si simple que cette étreinte dans laquelle il se sentait juste bien. Chez lui.

« Pour tout à l'heure … »

Il entendit l'argenté hésiter, le devina se mordre la lèvre, chercher ses mots … Non, pas chercher ses mots, les peser pour savoir s'il était vraiment bon de les prononcer. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour ça : il avait commencé, il ne pouvait pas se défiler, ou Vanitas le sentirait.

« Oui. Oui, je t'aime, Vanitas. »

Le brun était incapable de savoir ce qui prédominait, entre la douleur qui s'enfonça entre ses côtes et le sentiment diffus et agréable de la chaleur et des papillons familiers. Il se recula. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Le bras contre lui se fit plus ferme pour l'empêcher de se dégager et Riku profita de la distance que Vanitas venait d'installer pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'aime plus comme je t'ai aimé, je ne t'aime pas non plus comme j'aime Sora, mais je t'aime.

— Tu peux pas dire ça …

— Si. Et Vanitas, je crois que je t'aimerai toujours, quelque part. Je crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un. Pas après … pas après nous. Vanitas …

— S' te-plaît … Dis pas ça …

— Pourquoi ?

— Je veux pas.

— Tu veux pas que je t'aime ? »

Un moment de flottement. La lecture automatique lançait à présent la reprise de _Halo_ par LP, qui ne collait pas tant avec l'ambiance. Vanitas hésita à se dégager pour lancer quelque chose de plus doux, de plus propice à la conversation, mais renonça. Ça changerait vite, de toute façon, et tant que ça n'enchaînait pas sur _Up Against Me_ il pourrait le supporter. Après réflexion, il murmura d'une voix boudeuse :

« Nan.

— Nan ?

— C'est trop … »

Il respira un grand coup, tira sur sa cigarette, profita de la fumée toxique et de la brûlure qui rendait plus insupportable encore le contact de Riku dans la chaleur de l'après-midi.

« Trop ?

— Compliqué ?

— Ça peut être simple.

— Je vois pas comment, là. Je sais pas si j'ai plus envie de t'embrasser ou de te frapper et de te foutre dehors.

— Et si on restait juste comme ça ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Rester comme ça ? Juste, enlacés. Pas embrassés, pas déchirés, pas juste amis, pas encore amants, pas tout à fait ennemis. Juste, juste comme ça. Ah. Oui, Vanitas n'avait pas pensé. Ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit. Et peut-être, oui, peut-être que si Riku le disait ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça. _Switchblade_ commença à jouer sur les hauts-parleurs de l'ordinateur et Vanitas essaya d'arrêter de penser.

* * *

Vendredi

« Ça fait trois jours que je me réveille dans les bras d'un gars, et jamais le même. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à ma première année.

— Sauf qu'à l'époque, t'avais l'excuse d'être jeune.

— Et pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une excuse ?

— Parce qu'enchaîner un coup d'un soir, un mec qui te largue et ton ex avec qui tu ne couches même pas, ça fait un peu pitoyable ?

— Aouch. »

Riku s'était levé pour aller faire du café, ouvrant le réfrigérateur de Vanitas au passage.

« T'as vraiment rien à bouffer.

— Axel a dit ça hier aussi.

— Eh. Ça sert à rien de te triturer la tête avec ça, tu vas nous faire une surchauffe.

— Ah, désolé le toutou, mais mon cerveau à moi est capable de gérer une information en arrière-plan en plus du reste.

— Ouais, c'est ça. On va acheter un truc ?

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Hm … Dix heures quart.

— Vrai ? Il est tôt … Mais j'ai trop faim. »

Vanitas se retourna dans son lit, prit son téléphone avant de finalement se décider à ne pas le rallumer.

« Il me reste pas des pommes ?

— Nan. C'est le désert.

— Hm. »

Avec un bâillement grave, le brun se leva, sortant des tasses et commençant à rouler sa première cigarette de la journée.

« Tu sais que c'est une habitude de merde ?

— Et tu sais que c'est une question de merde ? »

Riku haussa les épaules, bien conscient de ce que rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ne ferait changer Vanitas d'avis. Et puis, il aimait l'odeur du tabac au réveil, lui aussi. Leurs cafés servis, Vanitas tournait un peu en rond dans l'appartement, semblant toutes les trois secondes à deux doigts de prendre une décision, sans jamais rien faire. Quand finalement il s'arrêta, ce fut pour dire :

« En vrai Sora i' va pas criser qu' t'aies créché ici ?

— J' lui ai expliqué ce que je t'ai dit et … Je crois qu'il a compris ?

— Mouais. J' serais lui j' serais moyen guèze.

— Ouais, je crois pas que Sora soit jamais « guèze » quand il est content, toute façon.

— Ah, mais c'est qu'il est trop jeune.

— Il est plus vieux que toi.

— Ouais mais moi j' suis un vieux d' la vieille il peut pas test.

— Que ça l'enchante ou pas je vais pas lui mentir. Et franchement … Je pense pas qu'il soit à ça près.

— Je déteins sur toi ?

— J'espère pas.

— J'ai toujours faim … J'ai pas graille hier … Mais j'ai la flemme de sortir …

— J'irai pas t'acheter à bouffer.

— Je pensais plutôt commander une pizza.

— Vendu. »

* * *

« Kairi.

— … parce qu'ils sont abrutis tous les deux, mais vraiment, j'ai pas compris comment …

— Kairi.

— … ils pouvaient en arriver aussi vite à une situation aussi cheloue, est-ce que c'est seulement humain ? Parce que – »

En désespoir de cause, Roxas venait de poser la main sur la bouche de sa petite-amie, qui se dégagea en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait l'air d'un chat fâché.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu m'embêtes toujours ? »

Un sourire remplaçant la grimace, ce fut la rouquine qui lança les véritables hostilités, se jetant presque sur Roxas pour tirer ses vêtements, embroussailler ses cheveux déjà hérissés, déformer son visage. Quand le blond parvint à s'éloigner et à retrouver son habituelle expression neutre, il se rassit sur l'herbe, évitant de se ramasser sur sa planche.

« Je pense que tu devrais parler à ton frère.

— Hein ? De quoi ?

— De Vanitas. Pas pour dire, mais depuis tout à l'heure tu parles que de ça. Et tu tournes en boucle. »

Kairi ouvrit la bouche, puis s'assit à côté du blondin, arrachant quelques brins d'herbe au passage, jouant avec entre ses doigts.

« Je sais pas … Ça me tracasse, toute cette histoire …

— J'ai vu.

— Désolée.

— C'est rien. »

Elle pliait un brin d'herbe en six avant de commencer à le couper en minuscules carrés verts quand Roxas saisit ses doigts, avec un naturel qui rappela à Kairi qu'elle se sentait bien, avec lui, mais qu'elle passait son temps à lui parler de ses problèmes. Avec Vanitas, elle avait plus l'habitude de garder les choses pour elle, et d'écouter parce que ? Vanitas avait toujours beaucoup à dire, des problèmes dont il devait parler. Elle ne vouait surtout pas dire qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle ou qu'elle manquait d'écoute, puisque quand elle en avait vraiment besoin, elle comptait sur lui et savait qu'il serait là, peut-être rempli de moqueries mais sans la mépriser. Avec Roxas, c'était l'inverse. Il était silencieux, ce qui lui laissait un immense espace de parole et elle se rendait enfin compte de combien elle avait besoin de juste parler. Alors elle déballait peut-être un peu trop sa vie, avec lui, craignait d'être encore une de ces filles chiantes qui passent leur temps à se plaindre, mais même en ayant conscience de ça elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir, pas après avoir découvert la joie immense d'être le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un.

« Mais … Je saurais pas quoi lui dire. Je lui ai déjà posé des questions, et il ne veut juste pas répondre.

— C'est normal. Qu'il aie besoin de temps.

— Je veux juste comprendre.

— Dis-lui.

— Ouais. T'as raison, je vais faire ça. Mais d'abord, je crois que j'ai besoin de me vider un peu la tête. On roule ? »

Avec un sourire mince et pourtant rayonnant, Roxas se releva, son skate dans une main et l'autre tendue vers Kairi.

* * *

« Reno, c'est pas que j'aime pas ton frère, mais s'il continue son cycle de musiques déprimantes, je vais me tirer une balle, et potentiellement lui en tirer une avant aussi. »

Axel, même s'il entendait parfaitement la voix de Yuffie, ne fit pas le moindre effort pour changer les chansons qui passaient et comme les dernières notes de _Sale pute_ s'atténuaient, il chercha _Putains vous m'aurez plus_ sur Youtube. Yuffie avait envie de crier, moitié de véritable colère, moitié de colère et d'impuissance, incapable qu'elle était d'aider son ami qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que de se renfermer sur lui-même. Finalement, le plus âgé des deux frères posa une main sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie, et lui glissa à l'oreille de sortir faire un tour, et qu'il la préviendrait quand les choses se seraient tassées. Elle leva deux yeux inquiets et indignés vers lui, mais obtempéra, cherchant dans son répertoire le nom de quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait voir pour passer le temps.

* * *

« Vanitas ! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de derrière la porte. Elle n'était pas supposée venir le voir, ils n'avaient rien prévu ensemble. La prochaine phrase le fit tilter :

« J'ai appris, avec Axel … Ça va ? »

Aussitôt, il darda deux yeux noirs vers Riku, qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence, et il semblait véritablement surpris par la nouvelle venue. Avec une grimace, il essuya ses mains pleines d'huile sur un t-shirt sale qui traînait par terre avant d'aller ouvrir. Tifa le regardait avec de grands yeux de chaton bouleversé, et sans doute que Vanitas aurait dû voir venir l'étreinte serrée dans laquelle elle l'attira. Les câlins de la jeune femme étaient assez réputés pour cette façon particulière qu'ils avaient de vous réconforter simultanément qu'ils vous brisaient les os et vous coupaient le souffle. Il la repoussa vivement, et si elle leva les yeux au ciel elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

« Mais comment tu sais ça ?

— Bah Axel est chez Reno, du coup Yuffie est sortie, elle est allée au ciné avec Djidane et s'est incrustée à la répétition qu'il avait avec Cloud comme elle voulait pas rentrer, et Cloud m'a dit.

— Putain la cour de bécasses bavardes.

— Bon, si t'es vulgaire c'est que c'est pas si horrible que ça. Sérieusement, ça va ?

— Ouais, ouais, j' suis pas en sucre, j' vais pas en mourir.

— Nan, mais c'est normal d'être triste, tu sais ? Y a rien de mal à ça.

— Mais je suis pas triste. Vas-y, dégage.

— T'es pas tout seul ? »

Curieuse comme une chatte, Tifa passa la tête à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et plissa les yeux en voyant Riku. Elle savait qu'elle le connaissait, mais n'était pas bien sûre de l'historique du personnage. Pointant l'argenté du doigt, elle demanda à Vanitas :

« C'est pas ton ex, lui aussi ?

— Et alors ?

— Non, non, rien. J'ai ramené ma clé avec tous mes films. Et l'intégrale de _The Walking Dead_. »

Vanitas soupira puis, se doutant qu'il avait peu de chances de la faire partir comme ça – et puis c'était quand même un peu sympa de sa part d'être venue pour lui remonter le moral, quoi – il questionna Riku du regard. Son ex haussa les épaules, comprenant la pensée.

« _The Walking Dead_ , ça me va. »

* * *

« Yo ! Cloud m'a viré soi-disant que je les déconcentrais, nan mais genre. »

* * *

« Coucou ! J'ai apporté des oursons en guimauve, je peux squatter ? »

* * *

« Comment ça vous avez organisé une petite fête sans Nami et moi ? »

* * *

L'appartement était beaucoup trop petit pour abriter tant de monde, et Vanitas se demandait quand est-ce que ça avait commencé à dégénérer. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait même pas dû laisser Tifa entrer. À présent, Vanitas tirait sur le joint que Naminé avait roulé en regardant un épisode de la quatrième saison de _The Walking Dead_. Riku lui servait de dossier, et d'oreiller à Sora qui était peut-être un tantinet jaloux, Tifa avait posé la tête sur ses genoux et Naminé, assise derrière lui, jouait avec ses cheveux. Éloignés de la masse, Yuffie et Demyx argumentaient sur des sujets qui n'intéressaient personne d'autre, bières en main – mais qui avait ramené des bières et pourquoi Vanitas lui-même n'en avait-il pas ? Tant de questions sans réponse et la certitude qu'il avait trop chaud.

Ce fut cependant Riku qui protesta en premier contre l'état des choses, comprimé entre Vanitas, Sora et le mur.

« Eh, ça vous dirait pas qu'on sorte ?

— Ouais mais où ?, questionna Yuffie.

— J'entends pas la série, se plaignit Tifa.

— Oh, on va en Bretagne ?

— C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud.

— Dem, on te suit où tu veux si c'est toi qui paies le train, sourit Yuffie.

— On peut aller au canal ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules comme il sentait le regard scrutateur de Riku sur lui. Il se souvenait d'une soirée particulière, au bord du canal de Saint-Martin, où il avait crié et embrassé Axel de force. Mais ce ne serait sans doute pas ça qui l'empêcherait de profiter de sa soirée. Riku le repoussa doucement et Vanitas grogna, appréciant autant la fraîcheur qu'il regrettait le contact. Mais bon, il n'allait pas non plus avouer à voix haute qu'il avait envie de câlins. Finalement, comme tout le monde était prêt à partir, Vanitas trancha :

« On va où vous voulez, mais on se met une caisse. »

Et personne ne songea à y redire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Samedi

« Vanitas ! »

Les réveils de Demyx faisaient sans doute partie des pires tortures au monde, pas loin derrière le concert de Chantal Goya et les conversations philosophiques avec Marion Maréchal-Lepen. Aussi le brun s'étouffa avec sa salive quand il sentit un lourd poids s'abattre sur lui sans la moindre once de délicatesse, deux grandes mains chaudes venant farfouiller dans ses cheveux.

« Vani-Vani ! »

La voix du musicien se barrait dans les aigus et sérieusement, pourquoi cet infâme être ne pouvait-il pas souffrir de la gueule de bois comme tout le monde ? Vanitas grommela, essayant de préserver son sommeil.

« Demyx, ta gueule … »

Ah, ça, Vanitas avait voulu le dire mais il n'en avait pas eu la force. Si ses oreilles ensommeillées percevaient encore convenablement les sons, c'était donc bien sa meilleure amie qui était allongée à côté de lui, et dont il sentait le bras sous son cou. Elle le collait un peu, mais ça n'était pas si dérangeant dans la mesure où elle dégagea d'un chouette coup de pied le blondin, qui fut forcé de reculer, et de trouver une autre victime. Le deuxième bras de Kairi était sur sa taille, et elle se rapprocha encore en enfouissant la tête dans son torse. Il lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant plus fort contre lui quand son ancien agresseur attaqua ce qui devait être Riku.

« Eh ! Riri, debout là-dedans ! Allez ! Il est où ton café ? J'ai pas trouvé.

— Merde, Dem, quoi … »

C'était la voix de Yuffie, confortablement étalée entre Riku et Sora, dans une merveilleuse position d'étoile de mer qui parvenait donc à écraser les deux garçons. Riku la vira presque gentiment, puis plissa les yeux vers Demyx.

« Ah merde … Je crois que j'en ai plus. »

Ce fut un électro-choc dans le ventre de Vanitas, qui s'écarta soudain de Kairi.

« Quoi ? Plus de café ? »

Le cri de panique avait été lancé, Sora regardait autour de lui d'un air déboussolé, Demyx respirait fort, et Kairi ramena Vanitas contre elle. Yuffie s'en fichait royalement – elle préférait le thé.

« Bon, bah c'est le premier levé qui y va, hein, fit remarquer Sora en regardant Demyx.

— J'approuve, intervint la voix de Naminé depuis le salon.

— Traîtresse ! »

Malgré les lourdes protestations du blond, personne n'intervint en sa faveur ni ne se dévoua à la tâche à sa place. Il était entouré de traîtres. Il fut donc forcé de quitter l'appartement de Riku – en prenant des sous un peu dans tous les sacs, bien entendu – et de supporter le soleil plombant en marchant très longuement jusque l'épicerie, où il acheta café, lait, brioche et Nutella ainsi que tout ce dont il avait personnellement envie, peu soucieux de l'avis des autres – et puis tout le monde aimait la brioche, ce n'était pas comme si il avait acheté exclusivement des pains aux raisins. Dans la chambre de l'appartement, profitant de leur monopole du lit, Vanitas et Kairi restèrent un long moment dans leur demi-sommeil, avant que le jeune homme ne respire vraiment l'odeur de son amie, et ne tilte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

— Bah tu te pintais la gueule sans moi, j'étais fondamentalement contre. Riku m'a appelée, et comme Axel était chez Reno hier soir, je suis venue.

— Me souviens pas.

— T'étais déjà imbibé comme un canard, en même temps.

— Mouais.

— Là, ça va ?

— J'ai la bouche pâteuse, et un peu la gerbe quand même. Et tu m' tiens trop chaud. Vas-y bouge.

— Toi, bouge.

— Pétasse. »

Elle ricana et pour appuyer son propos Vanitas vint la tirer par les cheveux avant de se fendre d'un cri de surprise.

« Wow, c'est quoi ça ? »

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux pour regarder son amie, dont la tête avait été intégralement tressée à l'africaine, et gratifiée d'extensions. Les longues mèches rougeâtres coulaient tout du long de son dos, allant jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches, et son visage était agréablement dégagé.

« Meuf, t'as des serpents sur la tête, tu devrais faire un truc, là.

— Pf, tu dis ça mais je sais que t'es jaloux de mon style.

— Ouais, clair, t'as le parfait swag d'une blanche qui se prend pour une kéké.

— Tu me blesses, Vani, tu me blesses. Mais du coup, je peux faire ça ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa quelques unes de ses tresses et s'en servit pour fouetter son ami, qui, bien en peine de la repousser, mit un long moment à se faire frapper avant de ne réussir à se saisir des cheveux et de les tirer, faisant grincer la rouquine.

« Arrête, putain, arrête !

— Supplie-moi.

— C'est mort, t'imagines même pas. »

Il s'ébattirent furieusement sous le regard attendri de Riku, dont le petit-ami n'avait toujours pas encaissé la nouvelle de l'absence de café, et ce jusqu'à ce que Demyx ne revienne, un sac de courses dans les mains.

« Petit-déj' ! »

Kairi se leva presque en criant, quittant le lit motivée par la perspective d'une tasse de café. Dans le salon-cuisine, Yuffie dégustait déjà une tasse de thé en la charmante compagnie de Naminé qui n'était que moyennement réveillée. Son petit-ami vint la rejoindre et lui ficha sous le nez une bouteille de jus de pomme qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir, joyeuse. Le sac des courses disparut des mains de Demyx quand Kairi se jeta dessus, fouillant pour trouver au plus vite le café moulu et lancer la machine. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi, mais savait bien qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, et elle avait besoin de ça pour tenir. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Vanitas d'apparaître et de s'accouder au plan de travail, un filtre entre les lèvres et son tabac dans les mains, puis Sora qui rejoignit en cours de route la conversation de Yuffie – enfin, de Yuffie et Naminé, supposément, mais c'était plutôt un soliloque – en attendant que le café soit prêt. Riku, bon dernier, quitta la chambre avec un soupir guttural et vint observer la cafetière, posant la tête sur l'épaule de Vanitas. Kairi les regardait du coin de l'œil sans rien dire mais pensant beaucoup, et Sora était trop pris dans sa conversation pour être attentif à son entourage.

« Ton mec, c'est l'autre, là, fit Vanitas en désignant Sora du menton.

— M'en fous, répondit Riku paresseusement. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil, puis décida qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il ne s'en batte pas les testicules et termina de rouler sa cigarette. Il lança tout de même un regard à Sora, qui ne se formalisait pas tant de la proximité entre les anciens amants. Riku avait sans doute dit vrai, alors. Sora devait bien être un genre d'ange tombé du ciel. Vanitas alluma sa cigarette pendant que Demyx ouvrait la fenêtre et commençait à manger la brioche tout seul. Yuffie, déjà au taquet et son téléphone de la main, interpella une Kairi fascinée par l'écoulement du café :

« Ah, Reno me dit qu'Axel va rentrer.

— Hm, marmonna la rousse. Ouais. J' vais y aller. »

Sans faire un mouvement dans ce sens pourtant, elle poursuivit son observation de la cafetière et Yuffie ricana, prenant une photo de son air hébété avant de la poster sur facebook, ajoutant une couronne de fleurs virtuelle sur sa tête pour le plaisir du ridicule.

« Tu pourras lui demander pourquoi il m'a largué au passage ? »

Le ton de Vanitas était badin, léger malgré les brumes du sommeil encore présentes, et tandis qu'il allumait sa cigarette les présents dans la pièce se rappelèrent soudain pourquoi ils étaient là. Yuffie, la plus éveillée, grimaça légèrement et regarda l'expression du brun sans parvenir à déchiffrer à quel point il faisait semblant d'aller bien. Demyx, le plus je-m'en-foutiste, alla chercher sa guitare dans la chambre de Riku. Kairi, la plus éclatée, plissa les yeux sans arrêter de fixer le breuvage bientôt prêt. Naminé, la plus douce, offrit à Vanitas un sourire qu'il ne capta pas. Riku, le plus proche, serra ses bras autour de la taille de son ancien petit-ami. Sora, le plus à la ramasse, dit :

« Ah, c'est vrai que y avait ça. »

Enfouissant la tête dans le cou du brun, Riku marmonna :

« T'inquiète, bébé, ça va aller. Hm … C'est lui qu'est nul. »

Yuffie désigna la situation du doigt, puis regarda Sora, puis Demyx, puis Kairi dont elle sut qu'elle ne tirerait rien, puis Naminé, puis à nouveau Sora.

« Nan mais toi tu trouves pas ça chelou ?

— Bah, Riku est toujours un gros nounours quand il est pas réveillé. Et puis Vanichat a besoin de câlins.

— Toi, j' te nique.

— C'est triste d'être vulgaire dès le matin.

— Eh, j' viens d' me faire larguer, je consomme ma déprime comme je veux.

— Donc, commença Naminé, ça ne va vraiment pas, hein ?

— En vrai, ajouta Yuffie, j'ai rien piffé au bordel mais s' tu veux j' le défonce avec mes techniques de ninja.

— Et même, tous on est là, affirma Demyx depuis le canapé.

— Euh, en vrai, je kiffe savoir que le monde tourne autour de moi, vraiment, mais là si on pouvait parler d'aut' chose ça m' ferait plaiz.

— Tout pour toi, Vanini, accepta Sora avant de se recevoir un carré de sucre sur le front.

— On joue pas avec la nourriture, opposa l'argenté.

— Tu me diras comment me conduire quand tu seras pas collé à ton ex alors que je suis là.

— Aouch.

— Le café est prêt ! »

Et, pour le plus grand plaisir de Vanitas, les conversations dévièrent enfin vers des sujets plus triviaux, et qui le concernaient moins directement. Demyx et Naminé venaient de partir quand son téléphone sonna, et il se dégagea des bras de Riku-pot-de-colle pour répondre.

« Yo, sis.

— _Salut. Tu vas bien ?_

— Ouais, ouais.

— _OK. D'accord. Je te dérange ?_ »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur l'appelait quelque chose comme une fois tous les trois mois, à peine, et ils s'étaient vus peu de temps auparavant. Ça cachait un truc louche. Il se sentit commencer à s'inquiéter et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, quand Riku lui demandait du regard qui c'était.

« Nan, nan. Y a un truc ? Toi, ça va ? C'est le … le bébé ? »

Aussitôt, Yuffie s'écria :

« Vanitas ! T'as mis une nana enceinte !

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? Nan, nan, Fang, y a rien, juste une vieille meuf qui dit d' la merde.

— _Comment tu parles ?_

— Scuse. Yuffie, arrête avec cette tête.

— Attends, Fang est enceinte ?

— Putain, vous faites chier, occupez-vous de votre cul j'entends pas c' qu'elle me dit.

— _Je voulais juste savoir …_

— Ah nan mais du coup si elle est enceinte c'est pas une bonne idée qu'elle casse la tête d'Axel.

— Fang ? Est-ce que Riku t'a demandé de casser la gueule d'Axel ?

— _Non, non. Enfin, un peu. Il m'a juste dit que –_

— OK, nan.

— _Je voulais juste une photo de référence pour le reconnaître et –_

— Riku ! Tu te mêles de ta propre merde, desfois ?

— Elle m'a mis un pain, je vois pas pourquoi Axel y aurait pas droit.

— Faux gentil, accusa Sora.

— Fang, j' te rappelle après. Mais Riku mais t'as pété un boulon ou quoi ? Merde si quelqu'un doit foutre un pain à Axel, c'est moi, là, et c'est tout. »

Dans un geste de panique et espérant calmer le jeu, Sora tendit une cigarette roulée à Vanitas, qui l'accepta mais ne décoléra pas. Il se releva définitivement du canapé, alluma le tube à cancer et entama un dialogue de sourds.

« Et de tous, t'es vraiment le plus mal placé pour …

— Mais elle est vraiment enceinte ?

— … demander un truc comme ça, tu te rends compte d'à quel point …

— Du coup tu vas être tonton, c'est …

— … tu m'as foutu en l'air et ouais, peut-être qu'Axel mérite de …

— … génial enfin, attends, elle était pas …

— … se faire éclater, mais c'est pas à toi de décider pour moi encore moins …

— … avec une meuf ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?

— … maintenant qu'avant, alors non, tu te mêles pas de ça et tu mêles pas ma famille à ça surtout quand tu sais rien …

— Du coup il s'est passé quoi ?

— … de l'état dans lequel elle peut être parce que t'es sorti de ma vie en claquant la porte et c'est pas pour regarder l'intérieur par la fenêtre en faisant des commentaires !

— Joliment dit, commenta Sora. C'est dans une pièce ? »

Vanitas lâcha un cri de rage avant de sortir du fond de son âme une jolie beigne que Riku vit apparaître sur sa joue. Et puis un silence. Riku regardait son ex d'un air sonné, percutant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de dire. Vanitas, quant à lui, lui rendait son regard, sidéré de son geste. Sora cherchait une vanne pour détendre l'atmosphère sans en trouver. Yuffie prenait une vidéo. Riku fut le premier à éclater de rire, un peu plus que dérouté mais totalement et bizarrement soulagé. Puis ce fut Vanitas, qui se jeta sur le canapé en écrasant son ex au passage, et enfin Yuffie et Sora, quoiqu'ils ne saisissaient pas tout à fait ce qui était drôle. L'important, c'était juste cette sensation bizarre, comme une bulle qui vient d'éclater, quelque chose qui vient, le plus simplement du monde, de se régler.

* * *

Et voilà !

La suite devrait pas mettre trop de temps à écrire, vu que c'est déjà tout écrit, tout ça tout ça. Et ce sera la dernière. C'est choquant pour moi.

En vrai je me demande si c'est pas ma partie préférée. J'aime trop quand des trucs se règlent. (Et j'aime trop Riku dans ce chapitre ça change des autres où j'avais envie de lui en coller une.)

Du coup j'attends vos retours !

Oh, et je crois qu'à partir de ce chapitre c'est définitivement le truc le plus long que j'aie jamais posté. Je ne désespère cependant pas d'avoir un jour la patience d'écrire une histoire qui dépasse les 100k mots. Inch'âllah.

À très vite !


	9. Lucky devil : Reach for a Lucky

Yoooooo !

Ça va les gens ? Un petit bail déjà que je procrastine de poster ce chapitre, vu que c'est le dernier. Ha. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de conclure une histoire – surtout que les intrigues des personnages sont jamais totalement finies, mais voilà, si je devais aller au bout de tout ce que j'imagine je n'écrirais qu'une seule histoire de toute ma vie qui ferait vingt-mille pages et dont je tuerais tous les personnages parce qu'à force de les côtoyer je ne pourrais plus les supporter. Bref.

Merci beaucoup à **Leptitloir** et **SleepyPie** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

 **Réponse à SleepyPie** : Coucou ! Déjà merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu suis cette histoire et qu'elle te plaît toujours ! Et aussi, j'en profite pour te remercier de toutes les reviews que tu laisses sous des OS et auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre (fais-toi un compte) au passage, ça me fait toujours du bien de les lire ! Heureuse que l'environnement théâtral te plaise, parce que c'est un des trucs sur lesquels je me suis le plus éclatée ! J'ai adoré écrire l'ambiance de leur groupe, alors savoir que ça a pu se sentir à la lecture, c'est vraiment important. Merci pour tout ce que tu dis ! Et j'espère pouvoir lire ce que tu écris un jour !

Bonne lecture !

 _Lucky devil_

.

 **8 : Lucky devil**

 _ **(Partie** **2 : Reach for a Lucky instead of a Sweet** )_

« Terra, tu comprends pas … Je peux pas faire ça.

— Bien sûr que tu peux. C'est ton choix. Tu restes ou tu pars.

— Ça a l'air tellement simple quand tu le dis comme ça. Mais si je pars je n'ai plus aucune raison de le faire, tu comprends ? C'est – »

La sonnerie de l'appartement répondit et Aqua alla appuyer sur l'interphone pour ouvrir la porte en bas. Terra, laissé seul dans la cuisine, avait l'air un peu penaud.

« Écoute, je dois bosser.

— La conversation est pas finie, tu sais ?

— Je sais. »

Plein d'une colère difficilement contenue, le grand dadet récupéra son sac abandonné dans l'entrée, et fila hors de l'appartement. Aqua se pinça l'arrête du nez, soudain épuisée, écrasée par le poids de tout ce qu'elle avait si vaillamment fui.

« Ça va ? »

Elle releva la tête, se remit les idées en place. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, pas maintenant. Elle avait eu de la chance, ce midi, d'avoir une réponse de Vanitas, et ils avaient du pain sur la planche. Elle tourna les yeux vers son comédien, dont le regard jaune la scrutait sans faiblir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, commença à débiter des phrases toutes faites.

« Oui, je voulais te voir au sujet de la traduction. J'en ai trois, et le texte original, mais j'avais pensé à réécrire, fixer certaines choses, pour la prochaine résidence, voir avec les autres pour l'orientation du langage, j'avais pensé à Demyx, puisqu'il écrit pas mal, mais comme je sais que parfois –

— Euh, Aqua. Pas que j'ai pas envie de bosser mais t'as vraiment, vraiment une sale tête. C'était qui ce type ?

— C'est … »

Elle soupira, se sentant de toute manière incapable de travailler dans cet état, et alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, où Vanitas la suivit, silencieux. Elle se souvenait que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait eu envie de lui en coller une. Il était tellement bouffi d'orgueil, égocentrique, assuré, et ça semblait tellement naturel pour lui. D'assumer à ce point ses défauts. De pouvoir crier à la face du monde son nombrilisme quand elle-même ne faisait que de se dévouer aux autres dans l'espoir d'oublier qu'elle faisait ça pour elle. Et puis elle l'avait vu sur scène. Elle avait appris à le connaître, et apprenait encore. L'air attentif qu'il avait à présent, par exemple, elle ne le lui avait jamais vu avant maintenant. Ce n'était pas si éloigné de son expression quand il écoutait des retours sur ses scènes, mais c'était plus … personnel. Plus affectueux – et elle se rendait compte à quel point elle devait avoir besoin de parler si elle en arrivait à trouver Vanitas _affectueux_.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, lâcha-t-elle enfin. »

Vanitas acquiesça, déposa son sac à une chaise et plia la bouche. Il n'était pas tant réveillé que ça.

« Café ?, il proposa. »

* * *

« Tu sais qu'éviter la question ne change rien ? »

Axel soupira, songeant hypocritement qu'il détestait sa petite sœur de tout son cœur. Il avait pourtant tenu deux jours sans avoir à la confronter directement. Maintenant son répit était fini, il n'allait pas squatter éternellement chez Reno, et puis si Kairi s'était mis quelque chose en tête, elle arriverait à ses fins. Ç'avait toujours été comme ça.

« Bien sûr que je sais. Et alors ?

— Et alors j'y comprends rien. T'étais à fond sur lui, il s'est passé quoi ? D'où c'est sorti, ça, que tu le largues ? Ça a aucun sens !

— T'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus.

— Je dis pas ça. Je veux juste savoir. Ça te ressemble pas de rien dire.

— Il a …

— Il a fait quelque chose ?

— Nan, nan, même pas. Juste … Nan, laisse tomber.

— Euh, Axel, tu commences tu finis. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

— Ça va passer.

— Papa aussi, on se disait « Ça va passer. ». Et c'est pas passé.

— Kai', ça a rien à voir ! Je vais pas mourir, eeh, fais pas cette tête …

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu dis rien ! »

Kairi elle avait soudain des débuts de larmes dans le regard et Axel détestait ça, entièrement et furieusement, voir sa sœur pleurer. Ça arrivait rarement, pourtant, sans doute parce qu'elle ne se confiait pas tant à son grand frère, et simplement de savoir que c'était de sa faute aujourd'hui, le dit frère avait envie de s'enterrer quelque part. Mais il était sans doute plus raisonnable d'enterrer sa sœur dans ses bras, même si elle le cognait un peu au passage. Elle finit par se dégager juste assez pour passer les bras autour du cou d'Axel et serrer contre elle cette grande perche en feu.

« C'est toi qui devrais pleurer, tu sais ça ? Raconte-moi.

— D'accord. »

Elle s'écarta, les yeux brillants, et renifla en souriant à son frère. Ils allèrent d'un même pas jusqu'au canapé, sans jamais briser le contact physique, et Axel s'assit sur le meuble, reposant son dos dans les coussins comme Kairi s'installait par-dessus lui, les fesses sur l'accoudoir et les jambes sur le ventre de son frère. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, le roux à regarder le plafond et Kairi à regarder son frère avant qu'il ne se décide à briser le silence.

« J'ai besoin d'une clope, d'une bande-son, d'une lumière chaude, de ton chapeau de cow-boy et d'une bouteille de bière. »

Réactive et souriante, Kairi se releva, contente de jouer au théâtre avec son frère. Tandis qu'il restait là à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle prépara convenablement le salon, commençant par récupérer dans sa chambre tous ses foulards aux couleurs chaudes et à les caler sur les fenêtres pour donner à la pièce un air tamisé assez oriental. Puis elle balança son chapeau à Axel, qui l'attrapa au vol, déplaça l'ordinateur jusque sur la table basse, et laissa à son frère le soin de se rouler une cigarette tandis qu'elle sortait deux bières du réfrigérateur, puis observa le rouquin. Elle l'étudia un moment, pencha la tête, puis décida :

« Attends. »

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, une vieille chemise dans la main, et vint déshabiller son frère pour lui faire enfiler le vêtement sale, le laissant déboutonné. La playlist prête à être lancée, Axel éloigna l'ordinateur et débarrassa la table de tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire à fumer et à boire, remplaçant les autres objets par ses pieds. Il cala sa cigarette pas encore allumée dans sa bouche, baisa le chapeau sur ses yeux et prit une pause désinvolte qui lui allait magnifiquement. Le déclic de l'appareil photo lui était familier. Puis un air de folk.

« On revenait de la guerre, tu sais, inventa-t-il alors que sa sœur lui tournait autour. Une période difficile. On nageait comme qui dirait en eaux troubles – mais elles étaient pas seulement troubles, ces eaux-là, elles étaient aussi infestées d'alligators. Ah, la Nouvelle Orléans. Il était prince d'Arabie. »

Il inventait, il inventait, brodait une histoire qui n'avait pas beaucoup de sens mais ne perdait pas le fil qu'il devait tenir. Avant d'en revenir à la réalité cependant, il se mettait à l'aise, et Kairi prenait des photos. Il changea de posture, découvrant ses yeux et offrant son regard à l'objectif.

« Il m'a dit que mes yeux avaient la même couleur que l'alcool vert qui coulait dans les rues du carnaval. Je m'en suis enorgueilli, pensant que je l'enivrais. Mais à la vérité … »

Il marqua une longue pause dramatique agrémentée d'un soupir, se pencha vers la table pour récupérer le briquet et allumer sa cigarette avant de poursuivre.

« Il voulait juste dire que je le soûlais. J'ai commencé un jeu, de ces jeux avec des poupées vaudous à notre effigie qu'on prête, qu'on donne à l'autre en voyant ce qui en ressortira. Il avait d'autres poupées dans la poche et, voyant son regard jaune comme ceux des crocodiles qui avaient déjà failli me boulotter une fois, j'ai récupéré ma poupée et je lui ai rendu la sienne. Fin de l'histoire. »

Kairi reposa l'appareil photographique sur la table et but une gorgée de sa bière, regardant son frère avec les sourcils froncés.

« Tu veux dire qu'il t'a trompé ?

— Nan, nan. C'était plus ou moins une relation libre mais … Tu l'as dit. J'étais à fond. Trop à fond, et ça pouvait que se casser la gueule. Donc au lieu d'attendre que la marée vienne éroder peu à peu les bases d'argile de notre relation j'ai foutu un coup de pied dedans. Maintenant j'ai mal aux orteils, je suis plein de gravats, mais au moins le pire est passé.

— Tu déconnes ?

— Quoi ?

— T'as flippé et t'as _fui_?

— Je préfère ma façon de dire.

— Ah bah avec des images poétiques, forcément c'est plus glorieux. Nan, attends, Axel. Sérieusement ?

— Bah, oui, sérieusement.

— Mais c'est trop _nul_.

— Bon, si tu veux juste juger, c'est pas la peine. »

Axel retira son chapeau, le posa sur la table et récupéra sa bière avant de se relever, bien vite stoppé par la voix de sa sœur.

« Nan, attends … Eh, Axel, soûle pas, ça sert à rien de s'énerver.

— Rien ne sert à rien.

— Bah dans ce cas autant faire des trucs sympas qui servent à rien. Genre, te taper le gars sur qui tu baves depuis l'année dernière.

— Mais je peux pas juste me le taper en me disant qu'on sort ensemble alors que bof, c'est pas trop sûr, et lui il s'en fout un peu.

— Vanitas ?

— Oui, Vanitas.

— Vanitas, s'il s'en foutait je crois pas qu'il aurait accepté de coller l'étiquette « petit-ami » sur ton front. Il est parfois – voire souvent – un beau connard, mais il a quand même des limites. Un peu comme toi. J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses une connerie comme ça parce que tu flippes.

— Tu penses que c'est une connerie ?

— Oh ouais. Et crois-moi que votre relation, ça a travaillé dans ma tête, avant que ça commence et maintenant encore. La conclusion c'est que vous êtes deux beaux cons, que vous savez pas faire confiance et que vous allez bien ensemble.

— Sérieux ?

— Ouais. Appelle-le. Cause-lui.

— Alors ça, c'est mort. Si ça vient pas de lui ça sert à rien. »

Kairi avait été étonnée, furieuse, triste, curieuse. Mais elle en revenait toujours à cet état où elle avait envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

* * *

Dimanche

« Yo.

— Allô ?

— Aster ?

— Oui ?

— Vanitas.

— Vanitas ? Ah. Vanitas. Je ne pensais pas que tu rappellerais.

— Bah. J'ai du temps à perdre. T'as toujours besoin d'un modèle de dessin ?

— _Always_.

— _Nice_. J' suis là dans un quart d'heure. »

* * *

Mardi

« Et du coup t'as pas revu Axel depuis ? »

Vanitas se souvint de pourquoi Sora l'agaçait aussi facilement. Le châtain, enfantin dans toute sa splendeur, avait une capacité de concentration incroyable. Pendant cinq minutes, et après il décrochait. Donc, depuis trois heures qu'ils monopolisaient l'espace sonore du parc publique, oui, Sora avait bien eu le temps de décrocher de leur répétition, et de faire forcément divaguer la conversation vers les eaux tumultueuses des Amours de Vanitas. Il devrait en faire un livre, tiens. Comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de répéter chaque fois la même chose, il lui suffirait de tendre le bouquin et d'ordonner à son locuteur de le lire. Ce serait un truc simple, pas trop long avec une jolie frise chronologique au début pour bien se repérer, clair et concis. Vanitas appréciait l'idée.

« Nan, et je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

— Mais t'as entendu Kairi, geint Sora, il a juste déconné, tu devrais l'appeler, au moins.

— J'aime pas ça.

— De quoi ?

— Forcer, tout ça, c'est pas mon truc, et c'est un peu naze, quoi, il m'a largué, j' vais pas aller lui d'mander de m' reprendre.

— Donc tu vas juste laisser filer le mec que t'aimes par orgueil ?

— Exactement, sourit Vanitas.

— Je l' savais ! »

L'air fier sur le visage de Sora, ce n'était pas l'effet escompté à sa réplique. Vanitas s'était plutôt attendu à une moue boudeuse, un trépignement frustré. Mais Sora le pointa du doigt.

« T'as pas nié ! Tu l'aimes !

— Quoi ? J'ai pas dit ça.

— Mais moi je l'ai dit et t'as pas dit non. C'est une preuve.

— C'est une preuve de rien du tout. J' vois pas pourquoi j' l'aimerais.

— Y a pas de raison, souligna l'autre. Mais si tu l'aimes pas, du coup, il a eu raison de te larguer ?

— Quoi ? Nan ! C'était de la connerie, c'est lui qu'est débile, c'est pas à moi de ramasser ses bourdes. Il a flippé tout seul comme un con.

— Mais il avait raison de flipper. Si tu l'aimes pas.

— Mais non ! Enfin si ! Mais juste …

— Juste, tu l'aimes pas mais t'aurais préféré qu'il te largue pas même si lui est amoureux de toi parce que tu penses que la joie de le voir ramper à tes pieds est plus importante que son malheur profond ?

— T'es obligé de tourner ça comme ça ?

— J' dis ça pour toi. J' sais pas, quand Riku t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, c'est toi qu'as flippé, toi qui pensais à le larguer, parce que c'était chelou et que t'étais _pas sûr_. Mais quand c'est Axel qui t'aime …

— Ouais, bah si Riku m'avait sorti « Je t'aime, mais du coup, je veux plus te voir. », ça se serait pas passé pareil. On répète ou on se touche, là ?

— En vrai on a trop bossé. J'ai pas l'impression qu'on pourra progresser plus.

— Attends, je poste sur facebook qu'on cherche un troisième œil.

— C'est bien, les troisième œil.

— Hm ? Ouais.

— Dans les relations aussi. Genre –

— Genre j'ai pas un troisième œil, j'ai une bande de potes qui trouve ça beaucoup plus marrant de mater ma vie que de s'occuper de la leur. C'est tout un public, ça. »

Sora finit par hausser les épaules et se laisser tomber sur l'herbe sèche. Il aurait essayé, au moins. Vanitas s'assit à côté de lui. Depuis quand se contentait-il d'essayer, au juste ?

« Nan, mais je pense vraiment que vous devriez en parler. »

Sur facebook, Kairi signala qu'elle était disponible pour les faire répéter. Entre les deux, Vanitas était pris en étau. Il jura entre ses dents, puis lança :

« Toute façon, je vois un gars.

— Déjà ?

— Ouais. Enfin, pour l'instant on est plus potes mais y a moyen, quoi.

— Et il est comment ?

— Bronzé, les cheveux gris …

— T'es pas drôle.

— J' suis très sérieux. En vrai il ressemble pas à Riku une seconde. Attends, j' te trouve une photo. »

Sur facebook, Vanitas glissa jusqu'au profil d'Aster, et choisit une image où on voyait bien son visage.

« C'est lui.

— Oh. Pas mal. Et … T'as envie de sortir avec lui ? »

Vanitas regarda drôlement son ami, sachant bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par la question. Ce qui le surprenait plutôt, c'était à quel point la réponse était évidente. Bien sûr que non.

* * *

Mercredi

[Coucou les amis ! Juste un petit point sur les dates. Résidence du 10 au 15 septembre, même salle. Donnez-moi vos indispos. Faut qu'on se voie avant. Nouveau texte. Des bisous ! – Aqua.]

* * *

Jeudi

[Hm-hm. Mes loyaux serviteurs. Je vous annonce. Qu'on a vendu le spectacle. Et celui qui me dit qu'il n'est pas dispo le 28 septembre je lui casse la tête. Vous avez le droit de me vénérer. – Yuffie.]

* * *

Vendredi

La chaleur de l'été prenait encore tout l'espace dans l'appartement de Riku, rendue plus insupportable encore par l'abondance de corps en mouvement. Sora avait eu ses vingt-trois ans la veille et entre ça et les bonnes nouvelles, rien n'aurait su être plus propice aux festivités. Toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement avaient été ouvertes en grand et quelques fumeurs s'y agglutinaient, tandis que d'autres qui avaient abandonné l'idée d'y trouver une place consumaient leurs cigarettes debout dans le coin cuisine, à demi assis sur le comptoir ou adossés aux meubles. Dans le coin entre le mur de la fenêtre et le réfrigérateur surplombé du micro-ondes, Xion parlait Histoire avec une jeune fille extérieure au groupe, partageant un léger malaise face à la foule et une proximité moite. À côté, la tête dans le frigo et les fesses moulées dans un short rose pimpant, Kairi déjà ivre hésitait longuement entre une bouteille de 1664 blanche et un verre de gris.

« Qui a mis cette chanson ? … Vas-y épouse-moi. »

Plus loin, la fatigue de sa journée retombant sur ses épaules par l'effet de l'alcool, Riku déchirait un rectangle approximatif dans son paquet de petites feuilles tandis que Vanitas effritait sur une feuille slim un peu d'herbe, ses gestes précis malgré sa tête valsant d'alcool. Ses ongles étaient noircis de feutre, lubie de Naminé plus tôt dans la soirée, et il grognait à demi les paroles de la chanson qui passait.

« Teq-paf ? Anyone ? »

Sora se déchaînait sur la piste, tentant sans succès de suivre Yuffie qui se lançait dans des pas de danses empruntés tantôt aux arts martiaux tantôt aux cours de Nadia Vadori. Ah, il était certain que dans cet appartement personne ne bougeait comme elle, qui manquait de plus en plus souvent de blesser quelqu'un au passage. Kairi les rejoignit, une bouteille bleue en mains, bougeant des hanches sur un rythme hip-hop, et comme ses tresses valsaient et fouettaient l'air dans un geste harmonieusement brusque, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un clip de r'n'b. La fumée du joint s'éleva depuis la table de la cuisine pour embaumer la pièce.

« Sérieux, j'admire les végétariens, mais moi-même je pourrais pas. »

Squattant admirablement le canapé depuis le début de la soirée, Naminé tapait la conversation à quiconque voulait bien s'asseoir à côté d'elle, pas foncièrement désireuse de danser. Elle discutait à cet instant avec Axel, partageant des anecdotes de théâtre et de vie, quand le rouquin surveillait sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, joyeuse et énergique, mais il en aurait fallu plus pour leurrer son propre frère, et aucun maquillage ne pouvait dissimuler la légère rougeur de ses yeux. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais il se doutait que sa cadette était de nouveau célibataire, rien qu'à voir son état d'ébriété peu courant et son regard de chasse.

« T'as du feu – ah, merci. »

Et Axel savait, dans le fond, que c'était de sa faute. Kairi avait été beaucoup trop préoccupée ces derniers temps par Vanitas et lui pour penser à elle-même. Parler de ses propres problèmes lui semblait dérisoire quand elle avait face à elle des gens blessés – elle avait toujours été comme ça, à faire passer les autres avant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Même, Axel n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite ce qui clochait, il avait fallu plusieurs jours sans un mot sur le blond et des lèvres gercées à force d'être mordues pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Kairi, sans doute, méprisait son propre chagrin, s'assommait elle-même de remontrances quant à son état supposément illégitime puisqu'elle n'avait pas été véritablement amoureuse.

« Vous avez vu Xion ? »

Désireux d'un autre verre, le rouquin se releva avec un sourire pour Naminé, qui lui assura n'avoir besoin de rien, son gobelet encore rempli de prosecco dans la main. Il rejoignit le coin cuisine, son regard glissant sur Vanitas, se contenant pour ne pas s'y attarder. Il avait la main de Riku dans les cheveux et un sourire déchiré sur le visage, et Axel savait qu'il ne saurait jamais être suffisant pour le brun, peu importe combien il essayait. « Mais t'as même pas un peu essayé. », lui souffla la voix de Kairi dans sa tête, et il se servit un shot de vodka pour la faire taire. Décidant que l'alcool n'aurait pas assez vite fait de le soûler, il guetta attentivement le joint pour en tirer une très longue barre quand ce fut sa sœur qui l'eut dans les mains. Kairi, se retournant vers lui avec un air suspicieux, lâchant le poids de ses jambes tandis qu'elle se décida à appuyer tout son poids sur le torse de son frère, simulant une étreinte qui n'eut pas le temps de se concrétiser comme des notes pop résonnèrent et qu'elle tourna les yeux vers l'ordinateur qui dirigeait la playlist, depuis lequel Vanitas lui souriait. Quand les premières paroles commencèrent, elle était déjà sur la piste, à chanter d'une voix ivre qui entourait celle de son meilleur ami.

 _Everything's been so messed up here lately … Pretty sure he don't wanna be my baby …_

Et si cette chanson, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils la mettaient juste pour eux deux en soirée, si elle ne lui avait rien dit, à l'éclat dans les yeux de Vanitas quand il prononça les paroles suivantes, bouffi d'orgueil qu'il lui transmettait, elle sut qu'il savait, et juste, ça lui fit un bien fou.

 _He don't love me he don't love me he don't love me but that's okay. 'Cause I love me yeah I love me yeah I love myself anyway._

Au milieu de sa propre culpabilité, si elle était honnête, elle savait qu'elle lui en avait voulu à lui aussi. Qu'elle lui foutait un peu sa rupture sur le dos – parce qu'elle n'arrivait juste pas à être à la fois la petite-amie de Roxas et la meilleure amie de Vanitas – et qu'elle lui avait reproché, dans les insomnies mélancoliques, de ne pas être là, de ne pas l'écouter, de ne pas lui demander. Mais là, soudain, il lui prenait là main et elle aimait danser avec lui comme jamais, croiser son regard et y lire son état d'ébriété et leur solide amitié.

 _Everything's gonna be alright, everything's gonna be okay, it's gonna be a good good life, that's what y therapist says._

 _I'm a mess, I'm a loser, I'm a hater I'm a user, I'm a mess for your love it ain't new._

Ils en arrivaient presque à crier plus qu'à chanter et Riku les regardait d'un air attendri, testant des pas de danse qui étaient surtout stylés dans leur tête, tout entiers qu'ils étaient à leur remontée d'ego. Les hanches de Kairi étaient vives contre celles, désordonnées et malgré tout langoureuses de Vanitas, les bras de la jeune fille prenant possession de l'espace autour d'elle pour signifier à quiconque qu'elle était la perfection incarnée. Sora, qui commençait à fatiguer de tenter de suivre Yuffie, éclata de rire en les voyant, et, trouvant plus intéressant de les regarder, il vint s'installer à la place libérée par Vanitas à côté de son petit-ami. Axel, de son côté, s'empêchait à moitié de regarder, ce qui était plutôt vain et inefficace. Et qui fut d'autant plus vain et inefficace quand Kairi, ivre de danse, de rire et de tout ce qu'elle avait pu consommer comme alcool, choisit la prochaine chanson pour Vanitas, que le rouquin reconnut dès les premières abominables notes pour l'avoir déjà tant entendue. _Hot mess_ de Cobra Starship commençait, et l'Enfer d'Axel avec.

La chanson ne durait même pas trois minutes et avait été coupée deux fois par Yuffie qui voulait mettre « de la vraie musique », mais n'avait tout de même pas assez d'insistance pour résister au combo Vanitas/Kairi qui défendait bec et ongle leur choix que musique. Ils ressemblaient à un couple déluré, Kairi en soutien-gorge bleu électrique et micro-short, des baskets fluorescentes aux pieds et Vanitas, torse nu à la peau pâle malgré l'été, un pantalon moulant à la fois caractéristique et déplacé pour la saison, ses yeux masqués par une paire de lunettes de soleil tandis que ses ongles feutrés de noir passaient sur son corps au gré de la musique. Quand la chanson se termina, Axel transpirait autant que si c'était lui qui avait dansé. Embarquant sa veste dans laquelle il y avait ses cigarettes, il quitta l'appartement. Il avait besoin d'air. Enfin, il voulut quitter l'appartement, mais fut retenu par le poids de Yuffie sur son dos, tirant ses cheveux et le faisant s'écraser minablement contre la porte.

« Viens danser ! Tu boudes ? Pourquoi Reno est pas là, hein ? Allez, danse ! »

Suite à quoi elle l'entraîna sur la piste, le faisant bousculer Vanitas au passage, et Axel n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à s'échapper si ce n'était sa geôlière elle-même qui n'avait quitté l'espace libre du salon, courant vers les toilettes avec un visage tordu. Embêté, il décida que ça resterait un échappatoire et choisit de la rejoindre pour lui tenir les cheveux tandis qu'elle vomissait. Inquiet, Sora vint jeter un œil à la situation, proposant une aide que le rouquin refusa à reculons, sortant son téléphone pour demander à son frère ce qu'il foutait.

« Eh, Yuffie, ça va ?

— Ouais, ouais, nickel.

— Tu veux de l'eau ? Sora ? Tu me donnerais un verre d'eau ?

— Tout de suite !

— Nan mais ça va, c'est nice –

— C'est pas 'nice' – Ah, Ren, t'es où ? … Nope. … Bah ouais.

— C'est mon chum ?

— Ouais – bah à ton avis ? J' croyais que c'était ton bouleau de lui tenir les cheveux, moi. OK. Ça marche. – Il arrive. Ah, merci Sora. »

Sa retraite ayant été coupée court, Axel abandonna l'idée de s'enfuir et, même lorsque son frère revint pour s'occuper de Yuffie, ne quitta pas la soirée mais choisit plutôt de rester jusqu'aux premiers métros. Il était déjà trois heures et pourtant l'appartement ne désemplissait pas – au contraire, même, puisque Demyx avait fait son apparition peu de temps après Reno, accompagné de deux gars qu'il avait rencontrés dans un bar avant de venir et qui trimballaient tous deux un ukulélé et une guitare. Il avait réussi à sortir sa petite-amie du canapé au moins deux chansons avant de la voir reprendre sa place comme si de rien, et il haussa les épaules en rejoignant Axel, lui proposant tout naturellement un concours de shots.

« Tu tiens pas l'alcool, abruti.

— Mais si, mais si. »

Ça devait être le moment, sans doute, ou alors peut-être était-ce seulement qu'il n'y avait plus de bière et que les seules bouteilles de vin restantes étaient du rosé tout juste mis au réfrigérateur, en tout cas toujours était-il que la table avait été à demi débarrassée et que Vanitas s'y était allongé pour que Kairi prenne des body-shots à s'en faire vriller la tête. Le sel sur la proéminence de sa hanche, le tequila versée dans son nombril et une tranche de citron coincée entre les dents. Axel remporta sans difficulté ni surprise son concours avec cinq shots de mirabelle contre quatre, Demyx sentant déjà son œsophage le brûler horriblement – le roux, ça lui venait après, au bout de quelques minutes, et ce qui le brûlait à présent de sa gorge jusqu'à son ventre, ce n'était clairement pas l'alcool. L'ordre avait changé et c'était la langue de Vanitas qui s'occupait de boire le ventre de Kairi, puis celle de Sora, timide mais curieux, et il vit sa petite sœur éclater de rire sous les chatouilles des lèvres hésitantes, faisant tomber le citron quelque part pas très loin du cendrier. Naminé se releva avec dans l'idée de mettre une musique et Kairi fit s'allonger Vanitas à nouveau sur la table, se soûlant allègrement avant de proposer aux autres, toujours hilares. Ce fut quand la voix de Beyoncé se détacha des autres parmi les chanteuses de _Say my name_ qu'Axel réalisa qu'il venait de dégager Riku et de s'empiffrer du body-shot qui lui était destiné sur la peau de Vanitas, provoquant des réactions différentes. Il ne vit cependant ni le malaise de Kairi ni la frustration de l'argenté mais seulement le regard de loup de son ancien petit-ami, hilare en dedans, plein d'orgueil, de _je te l'avais dit_ , et son sourire en coin était trop dévasté pour qu'Axel puisse ne pas venir l'écorcher, en arracher la tranche de citron pour voler un baiser amer et acide au goût sucré et salé de tequila.

Au bout d'un moment où il commençait à salement loucher sur les yeux brumeux de Vanitas, une main puissante le fit revenir en arrière et il trébucha sur son pied, sentant les doigts du brun s'enfoncer dans sa hanche.

« Lâche-le. »

La voix de Riku était dure et blessée, comme s'il était victime directe de l'action en cours, et ce fut seulement là qu'Axel capta le regard réprobateur de sa sœur. Malgré l'alcool, elle tentait de tenir droit dans ses baskets mais fut déséquilibrée par un coup de pied maladroit du brun qui se relevait, bousculant Riku d'une œillade sinistrement joyeuse.

« Laisse. »

Et, croisant son regard, Axel se sentit fondre sur place, sa chair avait chauffé jusqu'au liquide, chacun de ses nerfs était porté à vif par le soleil explosif de l'autre et il l'entraîna plus loin, jusqu'un mur où ils purent trouver un équilibre vague dans le brasier de leurs respirations, et quand Vanitas se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore, quelque chose craqua à l'intérieur de lui. Le brun sentait les dents d'Axel contre ses lèvres, et la chaleur de son corps qu'il reconnaissait quoiqu'il l'aie connue si peu de temps, et c'était ridicule, mais de jouer avec la flamme des hanches du roux, oui, ça lui avait manqué, et il ne retint pas ses mains de vagabonder entre les cuisses et le ventre de son ex, finissant par tirer sur sa ceinture et gronder :

« La chambre. »

Et le roux ne se fit pas prier. Depuis le coin cuisine, Riku rongeait son frein en surveillant la porte fermée de sa chambre, les phalanges blanchies autour du verre que Kairi lui avait foutu dans les mains en espérant le calmer.

« Mais pour qui il se prend ?

— Eh, l'arrêta Kairi comme pour lui rappeler que c'était son frère. C'est pas nos histoires. Si c'est ce que Vanitas veut –

— Vanitas est trop bourré pour réfléchir.

— Même. »

Étrangement, Riku n'eut pas à ronger son frein plus longtemps, puisque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un Axel empressé, qui traversa la pièce pour récupérer sa veste et s'enfuir de l'appartement. Kairi resta un moment trop scotchée pour penser à le suivre, puis réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que Vanitas était encore dans la chambre. Dès que l'état de fait l'eut frappée elle se précipita vers son meilleur ami, Riku et Sora sur ses talons. Derrière la porte, allongé sur le lit les bras écartés et la braguette ouverte, le corps de Vanitas était secoué d'un rire déchiré. Riku fut le premier à serrer le poing.

« Pas nos histoires mon cul, jura-t-il avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du fuyard. »

Sora ne tenta même pas de le retenir, le sang bouillonnant également dans ses veines et s'avança vers le chevet de Vanitas comme la tête de Demyx éclaté passait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« I' se passe quoi ?

— Rien, trancha Kairi. Personne rentre dans la chambre ou je les bute, c'est clair ? »

Surpris par le langage de la jeune fille, le guitariste ricana, et elle s'étonna encore d'à quel point il ne savait pas lire l'atmosphère d'une situation.

« Sérieusement, c'était quoi ça ? Oh, c'est Vanini ! Vani – »

Il se stoppa tout seul en voyant le visage de l'appelé, se sentant tout d'un coup bien incapable de croiser son regard, terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Il dessoûla en un fragment de seconde, écarquillant les yeux.

« Oh merde, Vanitas, j' suis désolé.

— Sors.

— Attends, Kai', c'est quoi –

— Sors. S'il-te-plaît, j' te raconterai après.

— … OK. OK. »

Avec réticence, Demyx revint au salon, tentant tant bien que mal de préserver le secret de la situation. Tout ce qu'il savait ne formait pas un ensemble conséquent, et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ce serait des suppositions – et il avait lu récemment _Les Accords Toltèques_ qui ne recommandait pas ce genre de pensées. Kairi lui raconterait en temps voulu.

« Demyx ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Il dévisagea sa petite-amie qui, assise sur le canapé, s'était tendue vers lui dans une position d'écoute.

« Bah, Vanitas est pas bien. »

Du côté de Vanitas, justement, les choses n'avançaient guère. Il n'avait rien voulu raconter et continuait de rire sporadiquement, et ni Kairi ni Sora ne parvenait à établir un contact réel. Ils le touchaient bien, mais c'était comme s'il n'était plus là. Il avait l'air creux, troué d'un trou béant. Sora avait posé la tête sur le matelas juste à côté de la cuisse de Vanitas et Kairi s'était forgé une place pour avoir la tête du brun sur les jambes, ce à quoi il n'avait pas réagi. Elle tenta plusieurs choses. Des bouts de chansons. _He don't love me but that's okay – cause I love me yeah I love myself anyway_. Des citations de théâtre. Des jeux de mots. À ça, il grimaça. Et elle grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait réagi que parce que son cerveau l'associait à Axel.

* * *

« Lâche-moi.

— C'est mort. »

Axel avait la joue rouge d'un poing reçu en plein visage quelques secondes à peine plus tôt et les phalanges douloureuses de Riku étaient à présent fermement enlacées autour de son poignet. Le silence de la rue était accablant s'ils le comparaient à l'agitation au-dedans. L'air était moins étouffant, pourtant ils semblaient tous les deux suffoquer. Le comédien, pantelant, prit une lourde inspiration.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

L'autre le regardait à présent et les yeux verts étaient indéchiffrables, seulement pleins de la certitude que si l'alcool dictait peut-être sa conduite il y avait derrière ça un motif sobre et permanent. Axel tituba, récupéra difficilement son bras.

« J'ai pas de problème. Et si j'en avais un, ce s'rait pas tes affaires.

— Tu crois ça ?

— Ouais, j' crois ça. J' crois même que la vérité c'est que toi t'as un problème.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Tu décides jamais rien, tu restes le cul entre deux chaises parce que ça t'arrange bien, mais tu t'en fous que ce soit la merde après, tant qu' t'es bien confo et posé. T'as rien à me dire, OK ?

— Ça te concerne pas.

— OK, sourit Axel, ça me concerne pas, je me barre tout le monde est content, hm ? Allez, salut, embrasse bien tes amoureux et oublie pas d' les faire pleurer. »

Tournant des talons d'un geste déséquilibré et trop rapide pour son état d'ébriété, l'allumette fouina dans ses poches pour trouver de quoi fumer et s'occuper le corps le long du trajet. À la place du poing de Riku, ce fut sa voix cette fois qui le retint.

« Si Vanitas pleure, là, je suis pas à blâmer. »

Les sourcils d'Axel se froncèrent comme des brindilles en flammes et il se retourna pour faire face à l'autre, étudier son expression difficilement lisible à la lumière insuffisante des lampadaires.

« Il pleure ? »

Le visage de Riku se défit, parce que si la colère avait pu le porter jusque là, cette information, il savait que Vanitas crèverait de la savoir dévoilée une fois son état amélioré. Ce n'aurait jamais dû être à Riku de la donner, et sûrement pas à Axel. Tentant de reprendre contenance, il voulut observer sur le visage du rouquin la culpabilité, la douleur, quelque chose qui lui dirait qu'il avait au moins réussi à lui porter un coup, mais quand il releva les yeux il ne vit que le sourire bestial et immonde de joie d'Axel. Ça lui bouffait le visage, les yeux, les oreilles, le front – c'était un sourire unanime.

« Ça te fait plaisir ou quoi ?

— Bah ouais. »

Les yeux de Riku clignèrent lentement. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait bien compris qu'Axel était le dernier des connards, mais il lui avait semblé qu'il était un minimum émotionnellement impliqué là-dedans, quand visiblement il avait foutu la merde avec Vanitas _pour le fun_.

« T'es vraiment tapé, alors.

— Sans doute. »

Riku eut soudain envie de le frapper à nouveau, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de sourire, et puis il vit un vœu qu'il n'avait pas formulé se réaliser comme un objet inconnu tomba sur le crâne d'Axel, le faisant immédiatement gémir de douleur. Leurs regards remontèrent simultanément vers la fenêtre de la chambre où se découpait la silhouette tordue de Vanitas.

« C'est pas drôle, sale chien ! »

Pourtant en l'apercevant Axel ne sourit que plus fort, et rit avec ça. Il avait un rire de gosse, un rire total et décalé, insensible et insensé. Un briquet lui atterrit sur le front. Il continua de rire.

« C'est vrai alors ? T'as pleuré ?

— Nique-toi !

— Vani, tu m'aimes bien ? Genre, vraiment bien ?

— Va te faire mettre. Riku, remonte, Sora a proposé un concours de shots à Demyx ! »

Derrière Vanitas, invisible depuis la rue, Kairi était assise. Sur le sol de la chambre et un verre à la main, son dos contre les jambes de son meilleur ami leur assurait à tous les deux une stabilité. Sora avait fermé la porte à regrets quand il avait été convié à partir, ils entendaient étouffés les sons provenir du salon. Riku balbutiait, cherchait quoi dire. Il entendait le tremblement de la voix de Vanitas, léger mais réel. Il devait y faire quelque chose. Pas vrai ?

« Nan mais, en vrai Vanitas. Tu m'aimes bien ?

— T'es vraiment qu'un sale con, intervint finalement Riku avec hargne.

— Eh, eh, chill les gens. Autant que je puisse être flatté de vous voir vous battre pour moi, là c'est juste chiant.

— Eh, Vani, dis, tu m'épouses ? »

Riku s'étouffa avec sa salive, Kairi écarquilla les yeux par-dessus son verre et serra fort le mollet de Vanitas de l'autre main. Axel eut un écho de rire, Vanitas pouffa.

« Chiche, il répondit.

— Chiche, répéta Axel.

— Vous êtes pas sérieux ?

— Bah si, fit Axel. Quoi, t'es pas content ? »

Parce que le roux, lui, transpirait la joie, comme auréolé d'une nouvelle lumière. Il exhumait une odeur de bonheur assez écœurante. La voix par la fenêtre lui fit relever la tête. Vanitas le regardait avec un sourire, Vanitas son mec, son fiancé, son monstre.

« Eh, Ax'.

— Bébé ?

— Je te largue. »

Et la fenêtre se referma.

Axel n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse faire si froid si vite. Il cligna des yeux, les roula vers Riku, qui le regardait avec un rictus satisfait. Bientôt l'argenté disparut vers son appartement, rejoignant les festivités, et il ne resta plus dans la rue que la nuit, le froid et la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires. Le bruit de la porte ne fit par réagit Axel. La chaleur, tout-à-coup, si. La chaleur qui se propagea de ses lèvres à sa nuque à sa tête à l'intégralité de son corps. Les doigts de Vanitas continuèrent de lui arracher les petits cheveux, même quand il se fut détaché.

« Du coup, on est quittes, hm ? »

Et, comme enchaîné au wagon d'une montagne russe, Axel se retrouva à nouveau tout au sommet de sa joie.

* * *

Samedi

« Wow. »

Naminé cligna des yeux à l'aveuglante lumière du jour, tandis que Xion regardait son téléphone, un peu plus loin. L'esprit brumeux, la marionnettiste chercha dans sa mémoire les raisons de la présence de l'autre chez elle, mais c'était un peu flou. Peut-être Xion ne lui avait-elle simplement pas expliqué, c'était possible. Elle étira d'abord une épaule, et puis l'autre, les oreilles grandes ouvertes pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement. Le bruit de la vaisselle la fit tilter, puis la chasse d'eau, puis le robinet. Mais combien étaient-ils ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Sursautant en l'entendant parler, Xion se retourna vers la blonde et lui montra son téléphone où une plante s'illuminait de l'intérieur, en vert sur un fond noir. La vidéo durait quelques secondes, et l'image bougeait trop vite pour que ça ne donne pas un minimum mal à la tête à Naminé.

« C'est quoi ?

— C'est un scientifique japonais, je crois, qui a ajouté une protéine phosphorescente à une plante, et comme la protéine réagit aux ions calcium et que c'est un composant de la réaction chimique interne de la plante quand elle se fait attaquer, ça donne ça, une morsure de chenille. »

Sans doute le propos était intéressant, mais clairement Naminé préférait au réveil les conversations légères de Demyx, qui avait la décence d'attendre qu'elle soit bien réveillée pour aborder les sujets plus complexes. L'odeur de café la fit se redresser, et elle regarda autour. Sa chambre était dans un bazar monstrueux, et elle n'avait même pas ces derniers temps l'excuse d'être trop occupée pour ranger. Elle ne voulait pas déjà avoir à y faire face. Bientôt, une tête connue passa la porte, un plateau dans les mains contenant quatre tasses. Trois cafés, un thé.

« Merci, Dem', réagit en premier Xion. Au fait, c'était quoi le bail avec Sora hier ?

— Gn. »

Comme si son nom l'avait invoqué, Sora apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux bouffis de gueule de bois et une main dans le caleçon. Pourquoi diable avait-il bu autant ? Ah, certainement quelque chose à voir avec Vanitas – quand il buvait trop, ça avait souvent à voir avec Vanitas. Demyx lui mit une tasse de café dans les mains dont il renversa quelques gouttes sur le sol, avant de se baisser pour les essuyer avec sa main qu'il essuya sur son caleçon. Où avait-il mit son téléphone ? La démarche branlante et alourdie de sa propre tasse de café, Xion dépassa les deux garçons pour espérer se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Ce qu'elle avait soif, diable.

Seule cette fois avec son téléphone, elle quitta la page internet et s'autorisa à regarder ses nombreux messages. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, pourtant ceux de Larxène lui pincèrent autant le cœur. Des excuses pour son comportement douteux de ces derniers jours, une photo. Elle soupira, s'autorisant à attendre d'avoir fini son café pour lui répondre. Elle savait, au fond, que ça s'arrangerait.

* * *

« Aaaaaah … »

De manière extrêmement surprenante et rare dans cet appartement, ce fut Reno qui se releva pour aller fermer les rideaux tandis que Yuffie semblait décéder dans le lit, retournant pour la millième fois son oreiller en espérant tomber sur un côté frais. Le rouquin, au moins, n'avait presque aucun effet secondaire habituel de la cuite, ayant passé une partie de la soirée à veiller sur sa partenaire. Elle avait bu comme une dingue bien avant son arrivée – au final ils n'étaient pas partis si tard, la soirée ayant été légèrement écourtée quand la foule eut remarqué que le propriétaire des lieux avait été se coucher. Ils avaient dû quitter l'appartement de Riku aux alentours de trois heures, et à présent le soleil était très haut dans le ciel. Avec ce qu'elle avait bu la veille, Yuffie s'était effondrée en arrivant, et c'était Reno qui avait ouvert la fenêtre pour regarder le lever de soleil. La brune derrière regardait alors autant qu'elle dormait, la tête posée sur les genoux de Reno. Et puis, une fois le soleil levé ses yeux s'étaient clos pour de bon et à présent elle ne voulait plus les ouvrir jamais. S'étendant à ses côtés en prenant garde de ne pas surchauffer le lit, Reno se dit que la journée promettait d'être agréable, si elle voulait bien attendre encore un peu qu'il se motive à faire du café.

* * *

« J'ai trop chaud.

— Eh bah bouge.

— Mais j' suis bien.

— T'as peur que je parte ?

— Si tu pars je te bute.

— Si je pars je me bute.

— Hm. »

Soufflant en espérant évacuer l'air brûlant qui circulait dans ses poumons, Vanitas tenta une première fois d'ouvrir les paupières. Il avait vite compris la situation, les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas eu cette espèce étrange d'oubli au réveil tant la soirée de la veille avait été gravée dans sa tête. Comme au fer rouge. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas d'Axel, qui sursauta en l'écartant d'un coup.

« Putain, Vanitas ? »

Les yeux ouverts à présent malgré lui, le comédien jeta un regard mauvais à son petit-ami, qui l'observait sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

« Si tu te souviens pas d'hier compte pas sur moi pour te raconter.

— Alors c'était pas un rêve ?

— Tu rêves beaucoup de moi ?

— Comme si tu le savais pas.

— Je voulais confirmation.

— Et toi, tu rêves de moi ?

— Dans tes rêves. »

Vanitas plissa les yeux à sa propre réplique qui formait déjà un tourbillon dans sa tête, un rêve dans un rêve comme un abîme dans un abîme, et il grogna. Axel ricana.

« Quoi ?

— Je pense à Kai sur le chemin du retour avec nous. »

L'image de leur retour de soirée revint en tête à Vanitas, et il rit à son tour. Cette pauvre Kairi.

« Kai ! »

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle qui venait du salon, et puis la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille tirait la gueule, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Tu veux quoi ?

— Un café.

— Frites-coca ? Nique-toi.

— Tu m' blesses, _darling_.

— Moi j' suis volontaire pour te niquer s'il faut, hein.

— Ax, ta gueule, c'est entre ton Vanichéri et moi.

— Kairi, est-ce que je peux te demander solennellement la permission de me taper ton frangin ?

— Mon frangin avec mon bro. Argh. Non.

— Allez, quoi ! Donne-le moi ! Il a même pas de dot, et puis il est squelettique, tu pourras pas le refiler à un meilleur parti.

— Sérieux ? Même Djidane est un meilleur parti que toi.

— Mais songes-y, est-ce que tu voudrais avoir à supporter Djidane en plus de tes frères et de ta mère ?

— Touché. OK, je te donne mon frère, mais t'y fais gaffe. Tu le pètes tu le rembourses.

— Euh, est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ?

— Non. Maintenant tu prépares comme il faut ta demande à ma sœur qui sera un peu plus dure en négociations que la tienne ou alors tu vas me chercher un café.

— Pourquoi on a tout à coup atterri dans une version cheloue du dix-huitième siècle ?

— T'as passé un contrat avec le diable, attends-toi à tout. Putain, j'ai besoin d'une clope. »

Se relevant à demi, Vanitas étendit le bras jusqu'à son sac d'où il sortit de quoi se rouler une cigarette. Fronçant les sourcils, Axel examina le paquet de tabac.

« Depuis quand tu fumes du _Luky strike_ , toi ? »

Les lèvres de son petit-ami ami s'ourlèrent et comme la journée déjà bien entamée faisait tomber ses rayons dans la chambre étouffante, Axel eut l'impression que le diable et la chance lui souriaient tout à la fois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Ouah.

Je suis pas prête. D'où c'est fini ?

C'est pas fini.

OK, si, en vrai, c'est la fin.

J'ai juste un micro épilogue de genre cent mots à poster et après c'est fini. Waouh. C'est chelou. Aaaargh. Bon. Ben voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au bout.

Moi j'ai kiffé écrire jusqu'au bout, même quand j'écrivais pas parce que je savais que c'était bientôt la fin.

Oh, et si y en a parmi vous lecteurs qui voulez retrouver un peu le versant Vaniku de cette histoire, dans mon recueil _Advent Prompt Calendar_ le chapitre 13 est centré sur ces deux-là, et ça se passe un peu plus d'un an avant _Lucky devil_. Voilà voilà. J'ai encore pas mal d'idées sur ce qui pourrait advenir avant et après pour ces personnages, peut-être je ferai un recueil de petits OS sur eux, auquel cas je le mettrai ici.

Pour le titre de cette partie, c'est un slogan de _Lucky strike_. Voilà.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu, et commenté ou juste suivi, mis en favori ou quoi que ce soit. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, et j'espère que cette histoire a pu vous faire partager plein de trucs, dont un peu le monde du théâtre (mais surtout au début), un peu Paris aussi, et voilà.

Je sais pas quoi dire mais tant que je suis en train de taper cette note je n'aurai pas à fermer ce doc. Bref.

Je vous aime.

Merci.

À très vite !


	10. Trains

Yo ! Du coup je profite de la présence de Loir pour me rappeler de poster ça, depuis le temps que je dois le faire.

Donc merci à lui pour son commentaire sous le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

 _Lucky devil_

 _._

 _._

Épilogue : Trains

Voyant Vanitas sortir du train en la compagnie de ce que Terra supposait être le nouveau petit-ami, il sortit comme souvent la référence à la culture internet qu'il était le seul de sa famille à avoir.

« I like trains.

— Yes you do. »

Vanitas avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais avait été pris de vitesse par la perche rousse qui l'accompagnait. Zack offrit un sourire au nouvel arrivant, plutôt heureux alors que son petit frère s'insurgeait :

« Quoi ? Tu t'entends bien avec mon frère ? J' te largue.

— Ah, nan, tu peux pas.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Bah je t'ai largué dans le train, quand t'es sorti sur le quai à un arrêt pour fumer.

— Ah merde, j'avais zappé.

— Niqué.

— Si tu me reprends pas dans les dix secondes je poste la photo de la soirée de Kairi sur ton book en ligne.

— Tu – OK, j' te reprends.

— Donc, je répète : T'as la ref de mon frère, je te largue. »

Zack se sentait étrangement confiant pour son frère.

.

.

.

Et voilà ?

Clap de fin.


End file.
